


When Life Gives You Lemons, You Give Life C4

by PlayerOne_923



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jason Todd, Bakugou Katsuki Bashing, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Big Brother Jason Todd, But a lovable one, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, I have no idea what I’m doing, In one day, Jason & Kyoka are music buddies, Jason & Momo are book buddies, Jason Todd is an asshole, Jason Todd swears a lot, Like enough to fill up two swear jars, Midoriya Hisashi is a Villain, More will be explained, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smart Jason Todd, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 94,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOne_923/pseuds/PlayerOne_923
Summary: An incident in Gotham leaves Jason Todd in a strange new place. On his own in a world where everyone has powers, Jason faces two options: Continue his vigilantism & be hunted down OR enroll to school to become a hero.One thing’s for certain: Different Earth, same old sleep-deprived, dark-themed mentor who has an interest in cats.Spoilers in the first chapter from the Red Hood and the Outlaws 2016 series, I just used the event from Issue 25 with some add-ons & changes to fit this story so if you’re not caught up on the series or interested in it then, well...spoiler alert ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Jason Todd, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Consequences - Relationship, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Class 1-A, Jason Todd & Class 1-B, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku & Jason Todd, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 156
Kudos: 604





	1. Promises are Hard to Keep

“Name?” 

“….” 

“Your name, young man.” Detective Tsukauchi ordered the stranger. 

The person in question sat there in silent, hands cuffed to the table with the detective sitting on the other side with his notebook & pencil. Behind the captive stood two more officers keeping watch over him. 

“Please answer the question.” Tsukauchi asked once more. 

“…Bruce Wayne.” The stranger finally answered. 

Tsukauchi just sat there tapping his pencil on the table. 

‘Guess he’s not buying it.’ The captive thought. 

“I’ll ask again: Your name?” 

The stranger remained silent as he looked over to his right, at the one-way mirror & turned back to the interrogator. 

“Tim Drake.” He answered. 

Tsukauchi still wasn’t buying it as he stared at the page in his notebook containing details about the captive. 

Name: ???  
Gender: Male  
Date of Birth: ???  
Height: 184 cm  
Weight: 220 lbs  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Black  
Quirk: Undetermined but Emitter-type, possibly enhanced strength & speed?  
Additional notes: No DOB though captive appears to be at least 15 years old. Highly dangerous & skilled in combat. In possession of military-grade firearms, ordnance, & gear. 

One of the officers, though, was becoming irritated with the captive, “Listen kid, we’re not going to make any progress if you don’t work with us. You’re not exactly off the hook either, not after that stunt you pulled at the USJ with those villains. We could just lock you up for third degree murders, so cut the crap already-“ 

“Tomokazu! That’s enough!” Tsukauchi ordered. 

The officer looked at the detective with a look of confusion as Tsukauchi stared back with a glare that was enough for the man to step back from the captive, all the while letting out a grunt followed by something along the lines of ‘Damn brat’. 

With that taken care of, Tsukauchi let out a sigh before turning his attention back to the mysterious person, “Please excuse my colleague’s behavior, though I’m afraid he’s right. Regarding this game you’re playing rather than just telling us your real name.” 

“What makes you think I haven’t? I’m sure you got a name when you questioned the others back there?” The stranger asked. 

“That’s true, however, one student was told your name was ‘Roy Harper’ while another stated it was ‘Dick Grayson’. Both students claimed that it was you who told them.” Tsukauchi explained. 

“….Ok, I might’ve forgotten about that.” The stranger responded, wearing a small smile, “So seeing as how I’m not hooked up to some lie detector machine, I’m gonna take a guess that you have some kind of telepathic ability to know I’m lying?” 

Tsukauchi returned a small laugh at the stranger’s assumption, “Something like that, but we’re not here to talk about me. We’re here to figure out who you are & where you came from.” 

“…Alright, fine, I’ll tell you my name. As for where I’m from, well…you’ll probably have a hard time believing me.” The stranger spoke as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Try me.” 

“Okie-dokie, my name is Jason Todd & I’m from an alternate dimension. I was warped here through a wormhole created by the quantum thingamabob at my team’s HQ when it went haywire & was about to blow up.” The teen now known as Jason explained. 

……

No one said a thing as they had no idea how to respond to that. This only lasted for a few minutes until Tsukauchi finally broke the silence. 

“Well,” Tsukauchi started before clearing his throat, “Would you mind giving us more details on how you ended up here? Just need to see if what you’re saying really is true.” 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll tell you everything. But uh…I got one question though, before we get started.” Jason stated. 

“And what’s that?” 

“You guys got a Batburger around here? I get a bit hungry after a day’s worth of crimefighting.” 

——————————————————————————

Earth-33 (New Earth) 

One hour prior to Jason Todd’s disappearance. 

GCPD Radio: Suspect is making a run for it-

-Commandeered one of our own- 

Pull over Red Hood!

-Stolen unit heading south of Main St- 

Jason Todd, formerly living on the streets & fending for himself, before running into Batman. All while in the midst of stealing the wheels off the the vigilante’s personal vehicle too. Formerly known as Robin the Boy-Wonder, sidekick to the Dark Knight, before spending one night in a warehouse with a psychotic clown. Formerly dead before taking a swim into the Lazarus Pits & becoming a vessel of rage & vengeance. Formerly the murderous vigilante, Red Hood, waging war on the streets of Gotham & killing off all criminals that he deemed unworthy to live. 

Now though? He’s the gosh-darn Batman! 

Okay, that last part isn’t true, he’s still the Red Hood. But, hey, he’s stopped killing at least! Part of the promise he made with his former mentor to allow himself to continue his crimefighting in his hometown. 

Of course, most promises are hard to keep. Especially this one. 

So there he was, Red Hood on the run (again) after assaulting & shooting Oswald Cobblepot, aka the Penguin, on live television. All for the sake of claiming some vengeance for his father. He wasn’t a great father, just some hired muscle that took the heat for Cobblepot & got locked up for it. This was all when Jason was barely a toddler, leaving him with a drug addict for a mother. 

So yeah, he fucked up big time with shooting the bastard. To make matters worse, his secret hideout (Designed by his teammate, Bizarro, a clone of the Kryptonian Man of Steel, Superman), which is just a cloaked flying building, can now been seen descending from the sky at an alarming rate. Judging by the trajectory & the speed it’s moving at, collateral damage would be extreme with civilian casualties ranging up to thousands. Unfortunately for him, comms were also down so he couldn’t get a hold of either Bizarro or his other teammate, Artemis, a hot-headed Amazon who liked to smash first & ask questions never. Which is why he’s currently speeding through the streets on a stolen police motorcycle, hoping to reach his team on time, when he helmet picks up more chatter from the GCPD. 

Gordon: All units, this is Commissioner Gordon. Disengage on the pursuit of Red Hood. I repeat: Disengage now! 

GCPD: Sir, you can’t be serious! We’re right on his tail, we can take this guy! 

‘Real funny there buddy’ Jason thought. 

Gordon: No, you can’t. Luckily for you Perez, there’s someone already out there who can. This is the last time I’ll say this: Stand down, now! 

“Great, I got a pretty good idea who’s joining the party.” Jason says as he continues speeding through the streets before turning into an alley. 

Elsewhere, a shadowy figure jumps from roof to roof as he tracks his former sidekick’s movements, planning out the perfect spot to intercept & apprehend the killer. During that time, the comms on the pointy ears of his mask began to ping. 

“What is it, Alfred?” The Dark Knight questioned. 

Alfred: Master Bruce, I wanted to let you know that while I gave them your orders on the current situation, Masters Grayson & Drake are on standby should you require support. 

“I don’t need backup for this.” 

Alfred: Of course sir. Just…do be careful please? Master Todd may have went against your word, but he is still family. Your son. 

“He shot Cobblepot. Point-blank. I’m sorry, but I can’t promise anything tonight.” 

Back on the streets, Jason ditches the motorcycle & fires off a grappling line to the roof of a building. Reaching the roof, he begins sprinting across rooftops in order to reach his friends & save his city. That is, until he felt something wrapping around his leg as he was in the middle of a jump. Turning to face the opponent, he reached for his twin handguns & fired off warnings shot at his attacker. Though his plan to force his opponent into breaking off & retreating failed miserably as the Dark Knight pulled on the grappling line wrapped around the boy’s leg, slamming him back onto the rooftop he was originally jumping from. 

With his helmet now damaged, Jason slowly picked himself up as he looked at his former mentor. 

“Oh, it’s just you,” Jason joked, smirking underneath his helmet, “For a minute there, I thought it was someone serious. Like Calendar Man or even-“ 

The former sidekick was cut off as his face made contact with a heavy kick delivered by the Dark Knight, shattering his helmet in the process. Still dazed from that last attack, Jason was suddenly pulled upwards thanks to Batman holding him up by his shirt. Face to face now with an angry bat, things were starting to look bad for him. 

“I was a fool for ever believing in you. For thinking you could be better.” Batman growled. 

“It’s never a dull moment with you. All it takes to get your attention is one bullet & there you are. You’ve never hit any your Rogues that hard, especially Joker. And you hate him.” 

“Shut up!” Bruce shouted as he swung a back fist at Jason, causing him to fall back again. 

“We had a deal. A deal that you could operate here in Gotham City so long as you didn’t kill anyone.” Bruce spoke as he reached down & pulled Jason up once more with his hand now around the boy’s throat, “A deal that YOU broke. You shot the Penguin, point-blank, on live television.” 

Jason stared silently at his former mentor as his anger built up inside of him. He knew this would happen, he just still couldn’t believe that he’s the one being treated like the villain. 

“So what?” Jason responded, spitting out some blood in the process, “What about all the crap he’s pulled over the years? The people he’s hurt or killed? Does that mean anything to you at all? Or are you just sad that you lost one of your play dates?” 

That last joke was enough to piss off the Dark Knight once more as he bashed his head against Jason’s, releasing his grip on the boy & allowed him to fall backwards. 

Still stunned from the headbutt, Jason attempted to pick himself up but was met with a knee to the chin causing him to fall back to the ground. Determined to get the message through to his former sidekick, Bruce grabbed the boy once more & readied his other arm to deliver a punch. 

“No more jokes, Jason. No more excuses. NO MORE-!” 

The Dark Knight was cut off as an explosion was heard in the sky above as a bright light appeared at the center of the flying building, halting its current course from crashing into the city. The shockwave from the blast shook all the buildings within range, shattered glass flying everywhere, as well as throwing a bat-themed vigilante off the building he was on. 

Firing his grappling hook, the vigilante made an attempt to keep himself from falling to the streets. Having a moment of success, Bruce stared at the sky with a confused look as he hanged off the side of the building, trying to figure out what this new problem he had to deal with is. 

“Alfred, what’s happening over the city?” Bruce asked, pressing down on the earpiece in his mask. 

-I’m afraid I don’t know sir. The energy signatures currently displayed don’t match any on the Batcomputer’s databanks. However, there seems to be some sort of singularity pulling in the building that it’s originating from. I’d suggest you keep a safe distance from it unless you wish dive in, sir. 

“Jason…what the hell did you do?” 

Back on the roof, Jason slowly stood back up & struggled to keep his balance as he stared on at what appeared to be a wormhole growing within his flying hideout, pulling it in piece by piece. All around the city, Jason could see smaller portals opening everywhere in the sky. As bad as the situation was, his main focus was to find some way to reach his friends & figure out how to stop the portals from tearing apart the city. 

“Artemis! Bizarro! What the hell’s going on up there?!” Jason cried out. But it was no use. Even if the comms were working again, his helmet got busted earlier with the side containing the built-in earpiece to also get damaged. Not even the Kryptonian clone, who had super-hearing, made any attempt to respond. 

Things really started to take a turn for the worse as the entire building was finally gone, leaving nothing behind in its place. Not even his teammates. 

“NO!!” Jason shouted. 

At that moment, just it before disappeared from the sky, the wormhole released another blast that threw Jason off of his feet again. Only this time, he didn’t fall back to the ground. Unbeknownst to him, another portal appeared from behind that drew him inside of it. Once he had fallen into it, the portal immediately closed with all the others scattered across the city to follow along. 

The event was finally over, some damages were done to the city & only a handful of civilians suffered from minor injuries. As for the Dark Knight, once he pulled himself back up to the roof, he scanned the area to find his former sidekick. To his surprise, he wasn’t there anymore. The only thing that occupied the roof now was himself & the shattered pieces of the boy’s helmet. 

“Alfred?” Bruce called to his butler. 

Alfred: Yes, Master Bruce? 

“Jason got away. Run a scan around the city. He couldn’t have gotten far.” 

Alfred: Right away sir. Erm…Master Bruce? Scans show that he’s not in the city at all. 

“Check the borders, Scan all nearby cities as well. Central City, Metropolis, Coast City. He may have had help from that Kryptonian clone he works with.” 

Alfred: Already did sir. I’ve even scanned across the seas. It’s almost as if Master Todd has completely disappeared from the planet. 

Bruce stood there completely confused. There was just no way Jason disappeared without a trace, or even got off the planet. He didn’t have the equipment to pull something like that, right? He had to be hiding somewhere, he kept tabs on everyone that mattered to him. Even Jason. If what Alfred said is true, that Jason isn’t appearing on the monitors at all, then the boy would have to be…dead? No, he couldn’t have died. Not again. Bruce swore he wouldn’t lose anyone else, he already lost his sons in the past. Each one to a different event, sure they came back soon after, but the trauma still haunts him. He won’t let it happen again. 

“Alright, I’m heading back to the cave then. Send in the Batwing, Alfred.” Bruce spoke. 

Alfred: On it’s way now, sir. Before I let you go, Commissioner Gordon is trying to contact you. Shall I patch him through? 

“ Go ahead.” Bruce responded. Looking over his shoulder, Bruce sees the Batwing flying towards him & fires off a grappling line at it as it decreases it speed enough for him perform the act. Once he places himself into the cockpit, Bruce turns on the comm systems to contact Gordon “Jim, it’s Bruce.” 

Gordon: Hell of a light show tonight. I’m gonna take a guess & say that was your kid? 

“Hm,” Bruce smirked, even with how bad things look for the vigilante right now, he was glad he had a friend like Gordon to talk to, “It was, how bad is it around the city?” 

Gordon: Eh not too bad, glass & rubble all over the place. Enough to keep the clean-up crew busy for a week at most. 

“Any casualties?” Bruce asked, worried for what he may hear. 

Gordon: None so far actually, just a lot of cuts & bruises. What about you? Did you get the kid? 

Bruce sat in silence for a few seconds. He had no idea what happened to Jason, he wasn’t sure where he could’ve gone or if what Alfred had told him was true. That he was, somehow, not on Earth anymore, “…No, he got away. Or rather disappeared off the radar. I’m heading back to the cave to find any leads.” 

Gordon: If you’re saying he’s missing, then you’re not going to like what I’m about to tell you. 

“What is it?” 

Gordon: Your kid isn’t the only one missing. I got a call that Arkham Asylum has several missing inmates, just after the crazy lights in the sky went away. Problem about that is that there wasn’t any sign of forced entry from anywhere. No alarms or anything, no one even noticed until one of the guards pointed out the empty cells. 

“Who’s missing?” Bruce asked. 

Gordon: Floyd Lawton, Waylon Jones, Lester Buchinsky, Garfield Lynns, Lazlo Valentin, & Mitchell Mayo are amongst the inmates reported missing. Along with them are just a small handful of low-rate criminals also missing. 

“Deadshot, Killer Croc, Electrocutioner, Firefly, Professor Pyg, & Condiment King. I’ll add them to the investigation. See if their disappearances have any connection to Jason’s. Anything else?” 

The radio was silent for a moment until the commissioner gave out a heavy sigh, it almost sounded like he had been holding in his breath during that time. As if he had more dreaded news to add. 

Gordon: Yeah, you’re not going to like this but…he’s also missing. 

That wasn’t good, that was the last thing Bruce needed to hear. It was bad enough that six of his Rogues were missing, but now the worst of them all is missing as well. With him on the loose again, Bruce knew he had to make that his top priority & search for Jason later. The kid was smart, always has been since the moment they first met. Wherever Jason was, he knew he could take care of himself, even if he had to pick fights with strangers & steal tires in order to survive. 

“Alright, I’ll start running a scan at the Batcave. See what I can find, thanks Jim.” Bruce answered as he switched comm channels, “Alfred, you still there?” 

Alfred: I’m here sir. Do you require assistance? 

“Get the Batcomputer set up for me. Global scans with access to all Wayne Enterprises satellites. Including the Watchtower. Finding Jason may have to wait, something else came up.” 

Alfred: Sir? Is everything alright? 

“No Alfred, as of right now, seven dangerous criminals are currently missing. The Joker is one of them.”


	2. We Ain’t in Kansas Anymore

Earth-53

30 hours before the USJ Incident

It was a calm early morning down on the sandy shores of Dagobah Beach, a place that was once filled with trash until some individuals decided to give back to society & clean it up. With a majority of the beach now cleaned up, only a small pile of the scrap remains. On that particular spot, more trash is dumped onto it.

Several feet above the pile of trash, a portal mysteriously appeared & began dumping rubble. Including a body. The body landed on the roof of an old car, letting out a heavy thud as the weight of it (plus all the armor & gear attached to it) smashed the roof. With that done, the mysterious portal sealed itself back up removing any sign of tear in the sky. As for the body, it remained still on the car as it let out a small noise before falling unconscious.

“….ow.”

Several hours later, Jason slowly opened his eyes & turned his head to the sea to avoid staring at a bright sun positioned directly above him.

‘Where am I? It looks too nice to be Gotham.’ The boy thought. Before he could find any clues though, he was interrupted when he felt something moving his jacket around & random pats on the side of his legs. Looking back to find the source, he found a homeless person looting his pockets. Moving quickly from his position, Jason backed away from the stranger as he pulled out one of his pistols & aimed at the man.

“The hell do you think you’re doing?!” Jason demanded the stranger. The homeless man jumped back in shock as he threw his hands up to gesture a surrender.

_“Don’t shoot! I didn’t know you were alive!”_ The man pleaded, though Jason had trouble understanding the man as he didn’t fully process what language he was speaking in.

“What the hell are you saying?” He questioned.

The man stared at Jason for a moment before opening his mouth to respond, “You…American? My…English bad…sorry.”

Jason simply stared at the man before lowering his gun a bit as he processed what he just heard & figured what language the man was speaking in earlier. He knew it sounded familiar & after a few seconds, immediately recognized it.

“You speak Japanese?” Jason asked to which the man responded with a nod, “So you mind telling me where am I exactly?”

“You’re at Dagobah Beach, how do you not know?”

Dagobah Beach? That didn’t sound familiar to Jason at all. In fact, he still had no clue where he was. The city nearby looked too nice to be Gotham. The lack of constant police sirens crying out every ten minutes was another giveaway.

“Rough night, partied too hard.” Jason responded, a small lie but not entirely wrong. Definitely a night he won’t forget as he rubs the back of his head, the pain still lingering a bit. It was all coming back to him as he tried to think of what Bruce has planned for him when he sees him again.

And his teammates.

Fuck. His teammates were sucked into that damn wormhole & were instantly gone. He had no clue where they could’ve ended up at. He knew the quantum teleporter allowed instant travel to any part of the planet now matter how tight the security is, but according to Bizarro, the big guy recently upgraded it with some Kryptonian tech mixed with that from the planet Apokolips. When asked how he got access to that level of hardware, he explained he got it from a STAR Labs facility. A one-man heist executed in just a minute. They weren’t called Outlaws for nothing. So thanks to that, they were now able to transport themselves to any planet in an instant.

Now though, they could be anywhere in the universe. Before it would’ve been like finding a needle in a haystack. Now it’s turned into more like finding the right haystack in a field first & THEN hoping to find the needle in that haystack.

“Well, sorry to bother you sir. Maybe next time you should take it easy,” The homeless man said, grabbing his bag he had nearby, “You don’t want to end up like me & lose everything you got. Including the ones you love.”

“Yeah…thanks.” Jason answered. As he got off the car he was sitting on, Jason reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. If he was right & had to take the guess that he was somehow warped to Japan, he figured that the man would find a store that would accept US dollars or at least someone that would make an exchange for however much yen it’s equal to. To his surprise though, when he opened his wallet, he discovered he had a set of yen in it. Roughly ¥15,000.

‘When the hell did I get yen?’ Jason thought, wearing a confused look on his face, ‘I could’ve sworn I had at least $150 here before.’

Deciding to figure it out later, Jason reached into it & pulled out a chunk of it. Counting it to see he had ¥2000 in his hand, he handed it to the homeless man who was surprised by the act of kindness.

“Take it,” Jason said, gesturing with the money, “Get yourself a warm meal.”

“Th-Thank you sir. You’re a good man.” The man said as he took the money & began walking away, leaving Jason to ponder on the compliment.

“Believe me, I’m anything but.” He spoke aloud as he began walking to the sidewalk. He had no idea where his friends were, but he knew he had some connections in Japan, including a safe house in Shizuoka. So, hopefully, he can find some answers & a way to get a hold of someone. Hell, he’ll settle with talking to Bruce even if the conversation starts off with him getting lectured over the phone for the first hour.

—————————————————————

‘Yeah, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.’ Jason thought. He had absolutely no fucking clue where he was now.

After disposing his shattered helmet into a dumpster, before removing the usb drive in his helmet, Jason found himself at a shopping mall. From there, he decided the next best thing to do was find casual clothes to wear rather than continue walking around with his gear on. In that case, he’d also need a bag to store them in otherwise he’d look like an idiot carrying them around in his hands.

To his surprise, no one really gave him any looks despite his outfit. But then why would they when (to his surprise) there were people with some of the craziest features he’s ever seen in his life. It ranged from all sorts of things, from one person with tusks pointed upwards to someone with arms that looked like they were made of gelatin. Hell, he even saw a short kid with purple balls on his head absentmindedly drooling at a group of girls. Fucking creep. The kid’s lucky Artemis wasn’t here to see him like that, he’d probably be kicked to the other of the country. But back to the main point, he definitely had a feeling now that he wasn’t on his Earth anymore with this type of crowd.

Making his way into a nearby store & finding suitable clothes, including a duffel bag for his gear, Jason made his to the nearest public restroom & soon reemerged sporting a black t-shirt with a red zip-up hoodie under his brown leather jacket as well as black jeans.

With that done, Jason continued walking through the mall, taking in the sights when he notices a businessman tossing away a newspaper into a trash can. Moving to it, the teen pulls the newspaper out & begins searching for the date. Boy was he in for a treat when he found it.

April 3rd, 2148

No. No no no no no. There’s no way. There’s no fucking way he’s in the future. There’s no way he got thrown centuries ahead into the future. That’s not possible, the only people who could probably do that are the Flashes & even Booster Gold. Jason’s mind was running crazy. He needed more information, he needed to find out if there was any sort of information he could find about his friends & family. Looking around the area, Jason found an electronics store close by that had several laptops on display for people to use. Seeing that as the perfect opportunity to find the answers he needed, Jason made his way over to the store as he placed the newspaper into his bag. Someway, somehow, he needed to get back to his family. Not because he really missed them already, but so that he can show the paper to Tim & tease him about the lack of flying cars in the future.

After spending a short amount of time searching through the internet, Jason was forced to leave as the employees felt he was just taking up space & not interested in purchasing anything at all. Lucky for him, he was able to learn a few things about this world’s past before leaving. Not to mention he managed to hack the store’s Wifi so that he can use his phone to continue surfing through the internet.

One thing was that there was apparently a large scale battle for the world centuries ago between the combined forces of the heroes & villains against demons of the underworld led by the overlord, Trigon. To make matters worse, the demon lord had a handful of his deadliest warriors infused with the DNA of the Kryptonian behemoth: Doomsday, granting him command over the invulnerable hybrids. The war was eventually won with Trigon & his remaining forces being banished to the edge of the universe, though not without a heavy price on the victors. Many heroes were lost including a majority of the Justice League with Hal Jordan & a depowered Barry Allen as the remaining founders.

For the Bat Family, Damian & Tim were the only survivors alongside Cassandra Cain & Stephanie Brown. While Batman gave his life in delivering the final blow with a large Bat-themed mech, Red Hood & Nightwing gave their lives in holding off a horde of demons during a rescue mission with the combined efforts of their strike team made up of the Outlaws & Grayson’s old teammates from the Teen Titans. No surprise there that Jason dies in an alternate dimension.

Putting their petty rivalry aside to honor their father/brothers, the two focused on building what was lost during the war with Damian taking over Wayne Enterprises while Tim & his fiancé, Stephanie, took control of LexCorp seeing as the founder was also killed in the battle.

The other thing Jason discovered was that some time after the end of the war, during the reproduction of Earth’s population, one mother gave birth to a child with a metahuman gene (or quirk as he quickly learned they were called) that allowed it to give off a sort of bioluminescent glow from its body. After that, more & more people began to develop powers with a majority gaining them by the age of four. From this, the pro hero career was created which made Jason a little relieved to know that heroes were still a thing here after the loss of so many from this apparent war in the past. There were more links about how the human body would undergo the transformation & how the genetic makeup is altered when a quirk first manifests, but he didn’t want to bore himself with all the details. Leave all that stuff to Tim to geek out over.

When he searched online for Wayne Enterprises & LexCorp, he found that the companies had eventually been bought by a scientist by the name of David Shield & renamed it under his own name. He’ll have to look more into this scientist, see if this guy is really just another Lex Luthor that wants to take over the world.

Finding enough information, Jason decided the next thing to do was find himself a place of his own. And also a ride. He had no clue how long he would be on this Earth, so the best thing to do was have a base of operations until he finds a way back home.

A short while after taking a train ride to Shizuoka, Jason started moving through the city in search of his target. An hour of walking eventually led him to a chain-link fence, blocking his path to the point of interest. On the other side stood a worn-down two-story building with graffiti painted all over it. A perfect spot to call home. Only something felt off when he looked at the building, it looked as if someone has been taking refuge there.

Climbing over the fence, Jason slowly moved towards the building keeping an eye out for any rapid movements. That’s when he suddenly heard footsteps moving towards the front door. Taking out his grappling hook, Jason fired a line at the roof of the building & pulled himself up as he looked back to the ground to see who could be walking out. The door swung open & a large figure walked out with a few smaller guys following behind. The large man wore what looked like an armored vest as well as a skull mask while the rest just had casual clothes on. From the looks of it, they were having a heated conversation.

“Boss, it was an accident, I swear! How was I supposed to know that store had a silent alarm?” One of the guys said. Low-life criminals. Great. Nice to know some things are still the same hundred of years into the future.

“That was your fucking job, you idiot! We needed that gear for the big job tomorrow! But noooo, you just had to fuck it up the job again!” The large man shouted, backhanding the guy & knocking him down onto the floor. The armored man placed one of his boots onto the man’s neck, slowly choking him.

“I’m…sorry…,” the man choked out, trying to move the boot off of him but proved unsuccessful, “Won’t…happen…again.”

“Heh,” the thug grinned, “You’re right about that.”

The thug removed his boot from the man’s throat as he placed a hand onto the his face. In that moment, a burst of electricity was released from the man’s hand & began surging through the guy’s head, frying him. The man let out a scream of pain as his body moved in panic before he finally stopped moving. The leader took his hand off & looked at the body as smoke poured out from the mouth & nostrils.

“Get rid of the body, I don’t care how, just someone take care of it.” The leader ordered as he walked towards a car, followed by a few other guys. Before entering the car, the leader turned back to the remaining two standing by the body, “We’re heading back to the other hideout to grab the rest of the stuff. Remember the plan, you two stay here & keep an eye out for us. We’ll need this hideout if we want to lay low for a while. Things are gonna be crazy for everyone for the next few weeks if everything goes according to plan. We got one shot at this so remember: Don’t. Fuck. Up.”

“Got it boss.” One of the goons called out.

As soon as the car drove away & was out of sight, Jason made his presence known as he dropped down from the roof now dressed in his costume minus the helmet. The thugs turned to the source of the sound & were surprised to see a random teen just appearing out of nowhere.

“Who the hell are you?!” One of them questioned as he activated his quirk, his hands being coated with green crystals while the other guy had razor sharp bone claws extending from his forearms, one claw on each.

Jason just stood there for a moment as he took a quick look at the situation before giving them a smirk, “I’m Batman.”

The two thugs ran towards him & prepared to strike until Jason took a single step forward before flipping over them. With their backs against each other, the teen moved to his right to perform a sweep kick, knocking both thugs to the floor. With his opponents on the floor, Jason moved to the one with crystallized hands & pistol-whipped him, instantly knocking him out. With one down, Jason made his way to the other guy & placed a hand around the guy’s throat with the intention of interrogating him.

“What are you guys planning?” Jason questioned.

“Fuck you!” The thug spat out as he swung his arm at Jason, his singular claw ripping through the jacket & his skin causing some blood to spill out.

“Gah! Sonuva-!” Jason started as he was suddenly cut off by avoiding another swing from the thug. The teen took a few steps back dodging the slashes. After avoiding the fifth swing, Jason grabbed the guy’s arm & redirected it towards his own leg, forcing the man to stab himself. Just to be extra cruel, Jason swung his pistol at the bone claw, breaking it off of the thug’s arm & leaving it implanted in his leg. The thug let out a shout of pain as fell to the floor clutching onto his wounded leg. The sight of the man in pain was one Jason enjoyed, no matter sadistic it was.

“Fuck! My leg! You think this is funny asshole?!” The man cried out.

“Actually, yeah,” Jason replied as he knelt down next to the man, “Stop your whining, I made sure you didn’t damage an artery. I’ll close up the wound for you in exchange for information. Whaddya say buddy ol’ pal?”

“Information? Information about what?” The man responded, wincing in pain.

“You know what, this plan your boss has. What is it?”

“I…I don’t know man, I don’t know any-AGGHHH!!” The man cried out as Jason placed his hand on the broken bone & moved it around, causing more pain.

“You wanna try again?”

“Okay! Okay! I’ll talk! All I know is that there’s going to be an attack at the USJ! They’re supposed to meet with some other guys to start the attack.”

“Who’s leading it? Because it sure doesn’t sound like it’s your boss leading it if he’s being ordered around.” Jason said as he took his hand off the bone.

“I don’t know man, but from what the boss said, this villain’s got a huge grudge against All Might. Says that he’ll be there which is what the attack is all about.”

Who? Jason had no idea who this guy was. He figured he must be some high valued individual, possibly a pro hero, if he’s got enough attention for an ambush to be planned out against him. Well, at least he’s got the name of a target as well as where this attack would take place. First things first though, he needed to make sure if this building was still the same one from his Earth. If the Jason Todd of this world even did take that awful job he got dragged into with Roy. Ninja maids with cat ears & tails. The world’s a crazy place.

“Alrighty then, thanks for sharing. And don’t worry about the wound, you won’t feel it at all in a second.” Jason tells the man.

“What are you-“ The thug was about to ask but was interrupted as Jason clocked him with a left hook, knocking him out. Pleased with the interrogation, Jason proceeded to hold his end of the bargain as he removed the bone from the wound & patched it up. Just as he anticipated, the bone didn’t hit an artery nor did it poke through the other end of the leg.

With the wound sealed up, Jason carried the thugs into a nearby alley & left them tied to a pole thanks to a chain he found. Placing an anonymous call to the authorities to pick up the criminals, Jason made his way back to the abandoned building. Though not before leaving a note for the police: _“Bad guys doing bad things. GG Lol. Ur welcome ;)”_

Returning to the building, Jason walked in & began to move alongside the wall opposite of the main door. Reaching a bookshelf, he placed his hand on the side as a blue light appeared & scanned his hand before an automated voice spoke.

Automated Voice: Hand print recognized. Vocal command?

“April 27th.”

Automated Voice: Access granted. Welcome home Red Hood.

With the sound of hissing metal, the wall holding the bookshelf moved forward & revealed a doorway that Jason immediately walked into without hesitation. Turning the lights on, he saw a room decorated with furniture, including a bed (Thank God) that sat on the other side from the entrance. On the left side of the room was a workbench littered with tools, spare helmets, & disassembled firearms with more weapons hanging above it. Across from it was a small kitchen island with a grill, a few cabinets for food to store into, & a fridge. While relieved that his alternate self managed to build this safe house before his death, he realized he would have to spend the next few hours cleaning out the small kitchen & restocking it with fresh food. If any food was still in those cabinets, it’s definitely not edible now.

“Thank you other-me for the hospitality.” Jason joked.

Dropping the duffel bag at the foot of the bed, Jason threw himself onto the bed as he let out an exhausted sigh, “Hello bed, I’ve missed you.”

As he laid there, Jason pulled out his phone & started scrolling through it to find more information regarding the attack that’s supposed to take place the next day.

An hour of research led Jason to discover a few more things about this world. One was this All Might guy was apparently not just some random pro hero, but practically the _definition_ of a hero. Apparently this world ranked their heroes & All Might was the number one with the number two spot taken over by some flamehead by the name of ‘Endeavor’. This All Might guy is apparently such a big deal that he was even given the title of ‘Symbol of Peace’. If Jason had to compare him to any hero from his world, it would obviously have to be Superman. They shared the same viewpoint in heroics & justice & could go for hours, even days, if they had a brawl.

If what that guy told him was true & that his buddies were supposed to meet with some other villains before the attack, then there must be more to this than what he was told. However many villains against one man that could apparently level a city with just his pinky? Either their combined forces is enough to take him out or they’re just cannon fodder to tire him out enough for someone, or something, to finish him off. Whatever the case, he couldn’t let this happen. If these guys managed to kill the number one hero then chaos would soon follow.

The other thing he’s learned was that this place the attack was going to be at, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint as it’s apparently called, was some sort of training facility that was located at a place called U.A. High School. Apparently, this school is ranked the number one for heroics & the best academy in Japan. Fucking perfect. From the sound of it, this whole attack was gonna take place at some school with kids there. Innocent lives are going to be lost during this attack if the situation isn’t taken care of at all. Innocent children to be exact. As much as he hated the fact that this world had schools that actually set their kids up to go out & die, he figured there wasn’t any better option. They had to start from somewhere so it was better to learn it now from someone with wisdom or experience, than figure it out for themselves on the field. The world needed heroes & they don’t just pop out of thin air knowing how to be a hero. Not all of them at least. So with that in mind, Jason began to come up with a plan as he looked over his gear. If any students were going to get caught in the crossfire, he’d have to make sure they make it out safe & unharmed. The target himself, All Might, can take of himself, right?

One problem though. He noticed online that a break-in occurred at the school earlier that morning & in order to keep out the intruders, the school’s security wall were automatically deployed. Apparently the only way in without setting off the security wall was that you needed either a student ID card or some kind of visitor pass ID card. He’ll need to come up with some way to bypass it if he wanted to get to the kids.

Moving to the computer near his workbench, Jason decided to get to work on finding his way in. It was going to be a busy night, with an even busier day around the corner, “Time to see if all those computer lessons with my replacement finally payed off.”

—————————————————

Meanwhile, in an alleyway where two criminals remained tied to a pole.

What was once a dark alley was now lit up with police sirens as two figures stood over the unconscious pair of criminals. One was a man who wore a tan overcoat, with a hat that matched its color, over a black suit & dress shoes. Beside him stood a man with messy black hair with tired-looking eyes whose outfit was made up of a black long-sleeved shirt with matching pants & boots. Resting around his neck was a grey wrap scarf with a pair of yellow goggles hiding underneath.

“What do you think happened here, Eraserhead?” The man in the overcoat asked.

“Vigilante work, obviously,” the pro hero responded, looking around the crime scene, “Whoever did this fights dirty. No sign of the weapon that caused the wound so the attacker either kept it or carefully disposed it. It’s clear he wanted his work to be found, otherwise he wouldn’t have made the call to you, Detective.”

“You think it might have some connection to the bodies we found this morning?”

The pro hero pinched the bridge of his nose as he recalled what he read on the file of another case the detective shared with him, “Possibly, but it’s unlikely Tsukauchi. These two are still alive. And intact. The file for the other case said there were only dismembered limbs scattered all over with bite marks on them. So it could either be just a wild animal…”

“Or someone with a transformation quirk that turns them into a feral beast,” Detective Tsukauchi continued, “Well, I appreciate your help here anyways. I’ll get someone to get these two to the precinct. You should go home & get some rest. It’s a school night after all.”

“Don’t remind me. Nezu’s having me take those problem children over to the USJ for rescue training.” The pro hero groaned.

“Go easy on them, Aizawa. They’re just kids.”

“Not a chance.” Aizawa said as he used his scarf to pull himself up to the roof, making his way home. He wasn’t looking forward to work tomorrow, knowing that he was going to be spending time teaching alongside All Might. He got along fine with Thirteen (who was also accompanying them tomorrow) but that was because unlike a couple of blonde colleagues of his, they don’t feel the need to shout their lungs out every couple of minutes to make their presence known.

He had an odd feeling in his gut that something was off, especially after the break-in the school had that morning. It was probably nothing, just an overreaction on his part. If there was going to be any issues tomorrow, it would probably just be Bakugo going overboard with his quirk & causing more harm than good to the rescue dummies. Or even Midoriya, THE problem child himself, breaking more bones. Or worse, just getting all the brats onto the bus before they could even get to the USJ.

One thing’s for sure, tomorrow was going to be a very busy day & he wasn’t getting paid enough to handle his students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Guacamole, Batman! Thank you all for reading & for all the kudos. I didn’t anticipate this at all when I started writing this :D Also, if you’re not totally familiar with Jason Todd, expect a lot of ‘I died once’ jokes throughout the story.


	3. Thoughts (Not a new chapter)

Hey everyone, so as you can see this is not a chapter but rather something like a poll. 

So, I just thought I ask for your opinions regarding Jason living in this world of quirks. I have a few quirk ideas planned out, but I just thought I’d like to see what you all would think. 

Just to clarify, Jason will obviously still have all of his weapons & skills throughout the comics including some other paraphernalia he’s ‘borrowed’ from others. He will also still have the same effects he got from his resurrection including enhanced strength, speed, fireproof skin (no joke, he does have that. Don’t hold back Todoroki), no longer ages, & regenerative healing. 

So here are a few ideas I have: 

1\. Bottomless Clips - Basically Jason has unlimited ammo & is able to go full Rambo for an hour until it goes into a ‘cooldown’ (or it could be something like Yaoyorozu’s quirk & require food consumption, the greater the ammo such as rockets the more he needs to eat). He’ll still carry spare magazines for his guns because why not. 

2\. Arsenal - Kinda like the first idea except Jason’s able to pull out any equipment from a pocket dimension at ease. Plot excuse for that could be energy from the quantum teleporter still lingering around him. 

3\. All-Caste - Boosts Jason’s overall stats even more & allows him to summon the All-Blades for a period of time. Some changes to the blades compared to the comics where they can damage any one & can drain his life-force if he uses them for too long. 

4\. Quirkless - No powers besides what he already has just pure skillz. U.A. will learn about it, but register his enhanced strength as his ‘quirk’ under the name of ‘Lazarus Soul’. (Might need to workshop that name if this is the route I take.) 

So these are the ideas I have. There was another one where he’s able to just produce explosives such as grenades & mines, but I already had the “Arsenal” idea & it felt too similar to Bakugo’s. 

So feel free to comment which one you think is best. I’m open to suggestions if anyone can think of a better version of these quirks or just improvements. I’ll leave this ‘poll’ up for the next few days & whichever idea people like more, that’s the one I’ll go with. 

Thank you & stay safe ✌🏻


	4. More Thoughts (Because I suck at this)

Hey everyone, it’s your boi: Mr Can’t-write-for-shit. Thank you all for your input in the last chapter, I’ll leave it up still for anyone else that would like to share their thoughts. 

So a few comments have got me rethinking this story into how to make it make sense as much as possible. (If that makes any sense at all) 

The most obvious thing is regarding Jason’s age since the he’s at least 19 years old, maybe 20, but for the sake of this of this story I’ll have him be 19. 

I know I said to a few of you he will be 15, & I’m sorry for backing out on my word, but then I realized (with the help of a few of you, kudos to you if you see this) he would be much shorter & not as bulk. 

So with that, I’ve come up with two options: 

For both of these options, Jason will be against joining U.A. at first & continue being a vigilante, but will accept after given the choice of joining or be hunted down once more. He’ll only accept as he’s tired of being on the run & would want to try out this new role as a teacher/mentor (Option A). He’ll still occasionally patrol nights because it’s a “hobby” of his & pitch in with crime investigations. Also, U.A. will already dorms set up for this story. 

A. He remains 19 years old, but instead of enrolling to U.A., he’ll work as a TA for Aizawa & Vlad King (Because 1B are also heroes-in-training so they should get some pointers too from him as well. Plus I bet he’d get along great with Kamakiri.) He’ll still continue vigilantism, but with pro heroes (Especially Eraserhead) keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t kill. 

That way too, with him remaining the same age, he’ll have more of a big brother role to the students. 

B. Alternate universe where U.A. is a university & Jason is only de-aged a year back to fit in with 1A. He’ll still have a big bro role despite being younger than a handful of them, I don’t see see why not since Yaoyorozu is the same but has a mom role. He will also go out & fight crime too, an issue Aizawa will have to deal with from time to time. 

Also, both of these options will require some editing to the previous chapters which I will fix. I’ll be sure to mention the changes in the beginning of the next chapter I post once it’s complete (save everyone who’s already read this far the trouble of going back to see what’s changed). And yes, the next update that’s soon to follow will be Chapter 3 for the story, you have my word. I don’t have much written out for it yet, but I’ll share that it will be titled “Here Comes a New Challenger” where 1A meets Red Hood. 

I’m sorry if this seems like I’m heavily relying on all of you for help, this is one of my first works alongside ‘Violet Twins’ & I’m going in blind for the most part, my dumbass just doesn’t want to disappoint. 

Thank you all & stay safe ✌🏻


	5. Here Comes a New Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to kick off at the USJ as Jason races over to save the day. Or die in the process. Meanwhile, Midoriya & his friends cross paths with a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the new chapter, sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Apologies too if this chapter seems long or if my writing for the fights are bad. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy ✌🏻

“Midoriya...”

The boy in question turned to the source of the voice, making eye contact with his classmate seated beside him: Tsuyu, “Y-Yes, Asui-san?”

“Call me ‘Tsu’,” the frog girl responded, “I usually say whatever comes to mind.”

“R-Right, okay, sorry Tsu.” Midoriya replied, blushing slightly at the fact that he’s talking to a girl.

The two students along with the rest of their class were currently on a bus taking them to the USJ for rescue training. Everyone was looking forward to it as they were given the opportunity to show off their skills to their teachers. From what they were told too, a third staff member would be joining them with Eraserhead & All Might.

So aside from whatever their homeroom teacher had planned for them, the students were very much excited for what the day had in store for them.

“I’ve noticed how strong & similar your quirk is to All Might’s.” She stated.

“W-What?! O-oh, um, t-that’s crazy T-Tsu! I d-don’t think I’ve ever thought about it like t-that!” Midoriya replied, his mind going into a state of panic over the fact that a classmate of his is curious about his quirk.

“Wait, I think you’re forgetting something else about Midobro’s quirk, Tsu,” said the redhead of the class, Kirishima, seated next to them, “All Might doesn’t hurt himself whenever he uses his quirk unlike Midobro here, no offense man.” Kirishima explained, giving him a toothy, apologetic smile.

Midoriya just let out a sigh of relief, happy to know someone helped him out of the situation even if it did hurt him a little about his lack of control.

“Besides,” the redhead continued, “It must be awesome to have a quirk like yours. All the flashy stuff you can do with it. My Hardening quirk can let me take a beating longer than other people, but that’s about it. I’m useless in a fight if I don’t get close enough.” Kirishima said as he activated his quirk on his arm.

“No way, Kirishima-san, I think it’s a great quirk to have as a pro hero. With enough training, you can easily brush off any attack thrown at you. Maybe even become unbreakable.” Midoriya countered.

“You really think so? Thanks bro!” Kirishima said as he gave the greenette a thumbs up with a toothy grin.

The rest of bus ride continued on with the students talking amongst themselves about who in their class did have a flashy quirk. Though it eventually turned into a few of the classmates teasing Bakugo about his attitude, much to the explosive blonde’s annoyance. Eventually, the topic of conversation was changed to one regarding the night before.

“Hey, so did you guys see the news this morning?” The blonde boy, Kaminari, asked.

“No, why? Did something happen?” Mina asked her friend.

“Two criminals were found tied up in an alley last night.”

“So? What makes this so special that has you bringing it up?” Jirou questioned.

“They were taken out by a vigilante apparently.” The electric-quirk user answered. This managed to get everyone’s attention, even Aizawa who tried to block out most of the conversations that went on during the bus ride. The man let out a low grunt as he grumbled something about the media already trying to get the public worked up about a new vigilante. The last time the media had any news relating to vigilantism was the apparent disappearance of Stendhal & that was years ago.

“A vigilante? Are you sure about that?” Kirishima asked, “Maybe it mentioned the pro hero that stopped them & you just missed it.”

“Nah, dude. They said it was a vigilante. You can even ask Sensei, he was there apparently.”

“No. You won’t.” The man spoke over his shoulder. “This vigilante is none of your concerns so leave it to the pro heroes. If you really want to help stop them, then here’s the first thing you need to do: Graduate with passing grades & as pro heroes. Then you can help stop this vigilante.”

With that said, the class began to quiet down as they changed the topic to various other things. Midoriya, on the other hand, was real curious about who this vigilante was & what their quirk could possibly be. He wondered what drove this person to taking on this type of career rather than go through a hero school to become a legitimate hero. He thought back to a few years ago when he was bullied once more about his dreams to become a hero. He wondered if this could’ve been a path he would have taken if had never met All Might, if he finally allowed his dreams to be crushed by his classmates, or even if he failed the entrance exam. He shook those thoughts away as he wanted to remain focused on the point of class for the day.

Rescue training. That’s what they were all on the bus for. To learn how to rescue civilians in any disaster that’s to come in the future. They’d have to learn how to handle disastrous situations & prevent any casualties if they want to be pro heroes, it was all up to them. Besides, if things take a drastic turn, they have three instructors they’ll be able to rely on. And one of them is All Might, so how bad can today be?

______________________

Okay, yeah, it’s all gone to shit.

“What’s going on? Who are those people?” Mina called out to no one.

“Holy crap, I think those are villains!” The pink girl’s transparent friend, Hagakure, exclaimed.

“Villains attacking students?! So unmanly!” Said their redhead classmate.

“I don’t wanna die! I wanna go home!” A short purple boy cried out.

“Somebody call for help!” Ordered the class vice rep, Yaoyorozu.

“I can’t get a signal! Something’s blocking it!” Kaminari responded.

Standing at the central plaza of the USJ were a countless number of villains, each one sporting a wicked smile on their faces as they stared at the group of students who were accompanied by their homeroom teacher & the space-themed hero, Thirteen.

And All Might? The big guy himself was off doing who knows what, clueless to what was going on. Someone oughtta give him something for teacher of the year.

Centered in the horde of villains stood a group of four. One appeared to be a slim man with pale skin & grayish-blue hair. His face, however, was obstructed due to a severed hand hiding it all except for one eye. Along with that, several more hands were scattered all over his body as if they were clinging on to him. Shifting to his left was a figure who appeared to be a form of purple mist with only a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

On the right of the pale-skinned man was a tall humanoid creature with scars all over its body along with a beak-like mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. Behind the monster stood an even taller figure whose upper half was covered by a large cloak. The lower half of the figure was visible, showing it to be wearing orange prison trousers with ankle cuffs wrapped around their ankles. The figure was also barefoot as its feet appeared to be green with scales as well as razor-sharp claws at the end of each toe. If anyone had to take a guess, they’d think this hooded figure has some sort of reptilian appearance.

“Hmm, it appears only Eraserhead & Thirteen are here, Shigaraki.” The black mist informed to the smaller member of the group.

A low growl could be heard coming from the hooded villain, “You said the big guy would be here.”

“That’s what the schedule we stole yesterday said,” the slim man answered, furiously scratching the side of his neck as he stared at the students standing at the entrance, “Maybe if we kill a few precious students, then All Might will show up.”

The villains all around began to slowly advance towards the pro heroes & students. Though the mysterious figure from the main group walked a different direction, towards an area that had a lake with a ship at the center of it.

“Where are you going?” Shigaraki asked the hooded figure.

“Going for a swim. I’m only here for the main course, not to eat kids.” The figure responded.

“Fine, but don’t forget the deal.”

“Yeah, I know. You just soften him up for me & I’ll bite the bastard’s head off.” The stranger replied as he sunk into the lake, leaving only the worn-down cloak floating above the water.

Back at the entrance, Aizawa armed himself with his wrap scarf as he placed his goggles over his eyes, “Thirteen, evac the students! Find a way to contact for help, I’ll hold them off for as long as I can!”

“Sensei! You can’t really think you can hold them all off?!” Midoriya called out, “Your fighting style is mainly focused on one-on-one brawls, even with your quirk nullifying their powers, you’ll be easily outmatched.”

“Here’s something I’ll share with you all,” Aizawa started, “In this line of work, you’ll need to have a few more tricks up your sleeve than just relying on a single one. Now go!”

Aizawa charged towards the group of villains as the class looked in surprise as they watched their teacher take down the first wave of villains. Immediately locking eyes on a group that appeared to have range-based quirks, Aizawa managed to nullify their quirks as he threw strands of his scarf at them. Tying them up, Aizawa tossed them into the air before pulling them back together, causing the entrapped villains to bash into each other, knocking them out. With a few ranged fighters out of commission, Aizawa moved towards his next target all the while having a single thought running through his head.

_‘I should’ve called in sick this morning.’_

Near the entrance, the students & Thirteen were rushing to the main door hoping they’ll be able to call for help once they exit the building. That is, if the range of whatever (or whoever) is jamming their signal doesn’t spread out further than the building itself. Though their run to the exit was cut short as the black mist from the plaza appeared in front of them, blocking the exit.

“Greetings young heroes,” the mist spoke, “Allow me to introduce ourselves: I am Kurogiri, defender of Tomura Shigaraki & second-in-command of the League of Villains.”

_‘League of Villains?’_ Midoriya thought. He never heard of a villain organization under that name before & he would always read any hero articles every chance he’d get. So this group must be clever enough to keep themselves under the radar & away from pro heroes. Making themselves known now would also mean they have a certain goal in mind. But what could that be?

“We are here for one thing & one thing only: To eliminate the Symbol of Peace, All Might.” Kurogiri announced, “But seeing as he is not present, you’d only have him to thank for your untimely death.”

_‘Oh…crap’_

Meanwhile, thirty minutes away from U.A. High School, Jason speeds through the streets on a bike that he ‘borrowed’ from another group of thugs he ran into in the middle of the night. None of them were really any threat at all except for the couple that they were attempting to mug before Jason decided to intervene. Now though, he was trying to go as fast as he could without drawing any attention from the authorities, all the while cursing at himself for taking his own advice regarding taking a small nap before having to leave.

_‘Goddammit Jason, you just had to take a nap. A class full of kids are probably dead now because you didn’t get your beauty sleep. If only Bruce could see you know. He’d be disappointed in you. Again.’_

In his defense, he spent the majority of the night getting his gear set up for the big party he’s crashing. Plus he still had to find some way to bypass the security systems at the school. Luckily for him, he found his way in without triggering the barrier. He’ll be able to just come in through a forested area that connects to the school grounds as long as he makes sure the sensors aren’t triggered the moment he enters. But that’s what the special signal jammer he made was for. He designed it so that it would temporarily cause any electronic devices within range to be disabled for a short amount of time. Scanning the blueprints of the school, Jason figured this wouldn’t really be an issue for too long as the path through the forest should only take him eight minutes to arrive. Ten if he doesn’t get himself clotheslined by a rogue tree branch.

Satisfied with that, he was able to move on to the next issue he’d face the moment he entered the school: Getting by unnoticed. His suit’s cloaking system still worked fine, but he wasn’t planning on jogging his way to the USJ. And he’ll be sure to attract attention if he remained cloaked but the motorcycle itself was still visible to the naked eye. So he figured the best thing to do was create another cloaking device, similar to his own, & hook it up to the bike he’s ‘borrowed’. Easy peasy, right?

Not really.

It took him a few hours to get it right without it dying out after a few seconds or even short circuiting the safe room. Especially since some of the equipment wasn’t really in mint condition anymore, sitting untouched for decades. He was starting to miss some of the eggheads in his life, like Tim & Roy, but he finally got it to work after the sixth (seventh, maybe?) try. Saved him from venting out his anger with a crowbar & a practice dummy oddly dressed like a clown.

Now he was able to move on to his favorite part for any mission setup: Weapons. Adding to his personal armory which included his custom handguns, a kris dagger, explosives, & shurikens, Jason also added on a few more lethal weapons he came across in the safe-room. A few of them being modified gear that his counterpart had designed with one being another set of heavily modified pistols that could combine together & turn into a sniper rifle. Another was a pair of gauntlets he recognized as cybernetic armor he obtained at a blackmarket sale that could release a set of blades. Only this time, they were modified to produce an electrical current for added effect, not to mention each blade could be fired off & detonate if need be.

For additional firepower, he only added a sawed-off M79 grenade launcher & an AK-47 with armor-piercing rounds. To some people it might seem a little excessive, all this equipment, but he didn’t want to take any chances. He wanted to be prepared for whatever he might run into at the USJ. He didn’t go through all that training with the Bat & League of Assassins for nothing. Besides, he showed some restraint by leaving behind the RPG so that had to count for something.

So after a couple more minutes of driving through the streets, Jason finally reaches his point of entry at the forest, immediately activating the jammer & cloaking device seconds before entering the area. He already wasted enough time napping so he didn’t want to sit around & wait to see if his gear worked or not. Hell, even if it didn’t & he still managed to make it in, he’ll take on whatever defenses the school may have alongside the villains. Even other heroes if he has to. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s fought both sides at once anyways.

_‘Okay, no security yet so the jammer’s working. Yay me. Points to Gryffindor.’_ Jason thought as he continued moving through the trees, trying to carefully avoid crashing into trees. _‘Come on, come on! Don’t fuck up for once Jason!’_

After falling several feet from the air, Midoriya opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of a ship. Picking himself up & scanning the area, the greenette began to remember what happened that past few minutes that got him to where he was now. When the villain Kurogiri made his presence known to the students, Bakugo & Kirishima teamed up to attack him but failed as the villain simply opened a warp gate, taking them to who knows where. Kurogiri then increased the size of the warp gate to consume the rest of the students, including the green-haired boy. So that would explain how Midoriya winded up at the Flood Zone of the USJ. Now that just raises another question: Where the hell was everyone else?

A thud was suddenly heard coming from behind him & he quickly turned to find the source of the sound. To his relief, it was only his classmates Asui & Mineta. The two looked drenched so they must have emerged from the water, however it didn’t explain why they looked like they saw something frightening.

“Asu- I m-mean Tsu. And Mineta, I’m h-happy to see you t-two.” He sputtered out.

“Yeah…good to see you too Midoriya-chan.” Tsuyu said, still shaking a little.

“Are…are you guys okay?”

Before Tsuyu could respond though, Mineta cut her off as he still clutched onto the frog girl, “There’s some kind of monster in the water, Midoriya!” He cried out.

“W-What do you a m-monster?” Midoriya asked, becoming a little worried.

“I couldn’t get a good look at it since it was moving too fast to see, but it looked really big,” Tsuyu explained as she pushed Mineta off of herself, “One minute I saw a villain swimming towards me & then the next thing I know, something attacked & took him away.”

That got Midoriya to think for a bit, placing a hand onto his chin. Something large that’s still able to move fast underwater? Asui did say this thing stopped a villain from harming her so maybe it was a hero? It could be a hero with some kind of amphibious quirk like his classmate. Or maybe they’re just a rescue type of hero with support gear that allows them to move fast underwater. She did also say they were large so maybe it could’ve been All Might, he just showed up on time to save everyone. He’s able to move at incredible speed in any sort of environment, so he probably just-

“Midoriya, you’re mumbling.” Tsuyu bluntly said

“Ah! S-Sorry Asui!”

“I told you to call me ‘Tsu’.” She reminded him, “Besides, I don’t think it was All Might that saved me. I don’t even think that was their intention in the first place given what we know.”

“W-What do you mean?” Midoriya asked.

Tsuyu only turned her head away from Midoriya & pointed towards the water, “Because, look.”

Midoriya turned to see what she was pointing at & what he saw next was horrifying. Floating across the lake were body parts scattered all over, each piece surrounded by a circle of blood. It was hard to tell, but some of them even looked like they were chewed on. This only raised more questions for Midoriya as he tried to understand what could’ve done this.

“I don’t think All Might rips people apart. Or even eats them.” Tsuyu added.

“Y-Yeah, y-you’re right about that. It must be a villain then that did this. One w-with a quirk that makes them act like an animal.”

“Wait, that doesn’t make any sense!” Mineta called out, falling back against the wall of the ship to stay away from the water, “Why the hell would a villain attack their own friends & then eat them?”

“It might be because of their quirk, Mineta,” Midoriya began, “Some quirks can affect a person’s personality & make them act like someone completely different. In this case, it might be some kind of transformation quirk that causes the user to act like a carnivorous animal. The longer they stay that way, the more feral they become. That or this person doesn’t have a quirk like that at all & just developed a cannibalistic behavior over time.”

Tsuyu & Mineta stood there in silence, both now carrying an even more worried look on their faces. For Tsuyu, she didn’t like the idea that this villain could just be a cannibal that would go as far as to killing their own partners to satisfy their own hunger for human flesh. This only made her body shiver some more as she thought of how her own quirk could make her seem like simple prey to a vicious animal.

As for Mineta, he was just scared that his own life could be over so soon. He didn’t want it to end so soon. Hell, if he was going to die so young then he’d rather die being smothered by Yaoyorozu’s breasts or breasts or crushed by Ashido’s thighs.

“We need a plan to get out of here.” Midoriya said, getting the others to focus back on him, “If we can regroup with everyone else, we can alert them all about avoiding the villain hiding underwater. The fact that they haven’t attacked must mean they’re more comfortable fighting in the water. We’d have to find a way to make it back to the entrance without swimming. Or find a way to take this villain out to make it safe enough for ourselves to swim through.”

“Let’s talk about our quirks then. That way we’d have a better time figuring out a plan if we know what each of us can do.” Tsuyu commented, “I’ll go first. Obviously I can jump really high, which might be helpful for getting out of here, I can attach myself to any wall, & stretch out my tongue as far as 20 meters. I can also spit out my stomach…it’s really not that useful. Finally, I’m also able to release a mucus that can be a little toxic.”

“Well, my q-quirk kinda works like a double-edged sword. I have super-strength, but the main issue I have with it is that it damages by bones once I use it, putting me out of commission,” Midoriya explained, “What about you Mineta?”

“I got these balls I can pull off my head,” the short kid began as he placed one against the ship, “Anything that touches them would get stuck to them. Their level of stickiness really depends on how I’m feeling, so the effects can usually last for about a day if I’m feeling good. Oh & they don’t stick to me though, I’m able to just bounce off of them.”

The trio sat there in silence as they pondered over what Mineta had shared for a few moments. Judging by the blank looks the others had, Mineta could only assume they saw his quirk as useless for their current situation.

“Gah! This is so pointless!” He cried out, “You guys don’t think my quirk is helpful at all! We should just stay here & wait for the pro heroes to come save us!”

“T-That’s not true, Mineta! You’re quirk is really strong! I’m just still figuring out a plan to-“

**_CRASH!!_ **

****

The conversation was interrupted as the ship suddenly started to shake, knocking the teens onto the floor. Scared for his life, Mineta rushes himself towards Tsuyu’s side & held onto her. Much to her own displeasure. Picking himself back up, Midoriya moved to the railing to try & see if he could find the cause of the sudden shaking. Looking into the water, he saw nothing except claw marks against the side of the ship. That must’ve been the cause of the shaking, the villain was growing impatient & decided to attack.

“Midoriya! What do you see?” Tsuyu asked.

“Nothing Tsu! But I think it’s the villain you mentioned, he just attacked us right now!”

“This is the end for us! I don’t wanna die so soon! I can’t die without getting the chance to touch Yaoyorozu’s – “

Mineta was interrupted as a large column of water shot upwards, forcing the heroes-in-training to turn their heads away & shield them with their arms, as they heard a heavy thud land right in front of them. Turning their heads back, they came face to face with a nightmarish sight.

Standing in front of them was a muscular monster towering over 10 feet tall whose appearance could only be described as a reptilian look. It’s only attire were a pair of torn prison trousers, a set of prison shackles on its ankles, & a metal collar wrapped around its neck. But it was what was above the neck that truly frightened the young heroes. Staring back at them with its yellow eyes was a monstrous face with a set of razor-sharp teeth, all bloodied with bits of meat sticking to them. They were too focused on the beastly face that they didn’t even notice the mangled torso tightly held in its giant arms. The only noticeable feature the torso had left was what looked like a pair of oxygen tanks on its…back? They had no clue which side of the body that it could be, but it seemed like the most reasonable if it was strapped to the body like that. Midoriya was only able to focus back on the situation again when he heard a low croak coming from his side. There was only one person he knew who can make that kind of sound.

“T-T-Tsuyu? A-Are you…?” Midoriya asked.

“M-M-Midoriya,” she stuttered, “That chest…that was the villain that tried to attack me earlier.”

“Friend of yours?” The beast asked, “Sorry, got a little hungry.”

Mineta, who was hiding behind his classmates, poked his head out from the side, “A little?! You tore your friends to pieces you monster!”

The creature turned his head towards the grape boy, letting out a low growl at him.

“B-B-But you’re f-full now, r-right?” He whimpered.

“Hehehehe, not really. They were just the appetizer. ‘Sides, I warned them about being near me. I don’t normally eat kids…but I am still hungry.”

That last comment sent a chill through all three of the students’ spines. They didn’t like being so close to the creature, close enough that he can just bite their hands off, so they slowly started to step back. All the while the beast kept his eyes on them, as if he was using his animal instincts to select the weakest of the pack. Or perhaps the tastiest.

“You look too plain, no flavor at all. But…,” the creature said to Midoriya as it took a whiff of the boy, “You smell…depressing, like you’ve been through shit.”

Midoriya froze for a moment, he was a little surprised that the creature could notice that about him. He made a mental note to work on keeping his feelings more hidden, especially from those with quirks like this villain. He didn’t want his classmates to see how weak he really was. Meanwhile, Tsuyu made a mental note herself to talk to Midoriya later & ask what the villain meant by that.

“And this little piggie- Gah!” The creature addressed Mineta before jerking its head back, placing a hand over its snout, “I was gonna say you’d make a nice little snack, but you smell like piss!”

Midoriya & Tsuyu were confused at first, but when they looked down at their classmate, that’s when they realized what the creature meant. Mineta stood there, legs shaking, surrounded by a puddle of urine. The other two looked to each other for a moment before they both took a step to the side, to avoid getting their feet soaked anymore by Mineta’s puddle.

“Ha! Even your friends don’t want to be near to you! Some hero you are kid,” the creature laughed at him before turning his attention to Tsuyu, “And yooouuuu…hehehe, you smell like frog. Never had frog legs before, bet they taste great.”

If Tsuyu wasn’t scared already by the massive villain, she most certainly was now. Her body felt like it was completely frozen, like it was hit by Todoroki’s quirk, she couldn’t move at all. Her heart felt like it was beating so fast that it could burst at any moment. Even her mind was racing as she thought about her friends & family, thinking she might not get the chance to ever see them again. Especially her younger siblings. She was only finally brought out of her state of mind when she saw an arm place itself between herself & the monster. Tracing the arm back to its owner, she realized it was Mineta’s.

Just kidding, it’s Midoriya.

“W-Who are you? Why are you attacking us?” Midoriya questioned the beast.

“Heh, call me Killer Croc. I’m only here to hold up my part of the deal.” The villain answered, “Like I told the punk, I’m only here to eat All Might.”

“What?!” Mineta yelled out, “That’s crazy! You can’t kill All Might! He’s the number one hero! He’ll stop you!”

“You think we’re that stupid kid? We got a little something that’ll take the hero down,” Croc told the students, “Then, once the big guy goes down, I’ll step in and…,” Killer Croc continued before playfully taking a bite of the air in front of him, causing the teens to flinch much to the villain’s own amusement.

“Ha! The looks on your faces! Almost makes me regret when I eat you…almost.”

“T-That’s not going to h-happen,” Midoriya says, “W-We’ll stop you all b-before you could even do a-anything.”

“I’d like to see you try you little brat!”

Killer Croc swung his arm towards the teens, only missing them as they stepped back & turned to run. The villain chased after them, swinging his claws at every chance he tried to get close enough. Making their way towards the stern of the ship, Midoriya suddenly came up with a plan to (hopefully) slow down the villain.

“Mineta!”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Throw some balls at his arms the next time he swings at us, see if they’ll slow him down.”

“Midoriya, I don’t think that will be enough to stop him.” Tsuyu says.

“We have to try Tsu, we won’t be safe in the water if he’s still around.”

As he predicted, Killer Croc lifted his right arm once more, readying it for another attack. This time though, Midoriya stopped moving to ensure the villain would fall for the trap. The plan worked as Midoriya rolled to the side, avoiding the attack as the villain’s claws pierced the floor of the deck.

_‘There, now’s our chance.’_ Midoriya thought, “Mineta! Now!”

Mineta began throwing balls all around Killer Croc’s arm as the villain attempted to pull it off of the floor with his other arm. Now, though, he had both arms really stuck with one still attached to the floor & the other still holding it.

“Gah! What the hell is this crap?!” He shouted, trying to free his arms from being stuck to each other.

“G-Good job Mineta! That should hold him for a while, right?” Midoriya asked.

“Yeah, I had a good bowel movement this morning so they’ll stick to him almost all day!”

_‘Okay, I didn’t need to know that.’_ The boy thought, “Okay, in that case, we should make our way-“

**_CRASH!!_ **

****

The students turned to the sudden noise & saw that a piece of the deck was torn off, still attached to the villain’s arm. The villain stared down at the sharp pieces of wood stuck to his hand before looking back at the teens. It was hard to see it at first, but they could tell the beast was giving them a cruel grin.

“Thanks for the new toy,” Killer Croc chuckled, “Now hold still so I can gut you with it!”

The villain took another swing at the students, but missed as they barely dodged the sharp edges. Midoriya, having been a little closer to the villain from the beginning, was barely scathed as a piece of the deck cut his arm. With the villain free again, the chase continued once more as the students ran to the other side of the ship. One thing Midoriya did notice though about Killer Croc was how the villain’s attacks seemed slower than the ones from the beginning. He came to the conclusion that it had to be that because both of his arms were stuck together, than he’s putting all of his weight into each swing, causing him to go unbalanced.

“Thanks a lot Midoriya!” Mineta shouted, “Anymore bright ideas you have?”

“A-Actually, yeah!” Midoriya answered before turning his attention to Tsuyu, “Tsu! Take Mineta & get back to the shore. I’ll try & take this villain out with my quirk.”

“Midoriya, I don’t think that’s a good idea. We shouldn’t split up right now.” She responded.

“Who cares about that! If he wants to stay, then he can stay! We can go right now so let’s do that!” Mineta said.

“J-Just trust m-me, Tsu. I’ll be right behind you guys.”

Tsuyu thought over it for a moment. She didn’t like it at all, but they really couldn’t just keep running in circles. Jumping into the water all together would be another issue too if the villain was still after them. She’d might be able to out-swim the villain, but her other classmates won’t make it far at all. They’ve only known each other for a few days, but she felt like Midoriya knew what he was doing. Even if his plans involved himself breaking his bones some more.

“Fine, just be careful. Let’s go Mineta.”

After finally getting her to agree with him, Midoriya spun around & ran towards the villain. To everyone’s surprise, Killer Croc was thrown off by the sudden change in direction & barely had time to raise his arms to attack before Midoriya fell to his side & slid between the beast’s legs. Now back on the other side from where he came, Midoriya stood back up & called on the beast’s attention.

“H-Hey! Over here you g-giant lizard!” He shouted.

The villain turned to face the boy, still tugging on his arms as he continued trying to separate them. Everything was working so far for Midoriya. He had the villain’s full attention, his friends are safe & away, & the villain still had his arms stuck to each other. That part alone was the most important since it really helped throw off the villain’s momentum each time he tried to attack. He’ll need to come up with a plan, some way to trick the brute into-

**_CHOMP!!_ **

****

What happened next really threw a wrench into Midoriya’s plans. In order to free his arms, Killer Croc sunk his teeth into the wrist of his left arm, blood painting the deck red as he continued to tear through his own flesh. After a few more bites, the villain finally bit through his wrist, freeing his arm while the severed hand remained stuck to the other. The entire act was so bad for Midoriya that he almost felt like he was going to throw up.

“Bleh! Don’t normally like to do that, but I was getting annoyed with my arms,” the beast said as he spat out bits of his own flesh, “Not a bad move saving your friends, kid. Lost some lunch so now I’ll have to savor every last piece of you.”

Killer Croc lunged forward once more & swung his improvised weapon at the hero. Luckily, the boy dodged in time as he rolled forward. He knew he wouldn’t keep this up forever, he’ll have to use his quirk to take this villain down. Question is: can he really do it without breaking his arms? He thought about a conversation he had with his mentor, All Might, regarding his body whenever he’d use his quirk. Something about an egg in a microwave? He was a bit distracted at the moment as he was wanted to avoid being lunch for his monstrous foe.

_‘I might be able to take him out if I just try to use One for All on my fingers. Just like the ball throw. Judging by the size of him, he has to weigh nearly 700 lbs. It should still work though, I’ll just need to time it right.’_ Midoriya thought.

With a plan in mind, Midoriya took another step to the side to avoid an uppercut as his opponent used the momentum to slam the arm back down onto the floor. Killer Croc missed again & to make matters worse (or annoying), the impact shattered through the deck causing his arm to get stuck again. Seeing the villain struggle to free himself, Midoriya realized that this was the window of opportunity he needed.

_‘Okay, this is it. Think of the egg in the microwave, think of the egg in the microwave!’_ Midoriya thought as he ran towards Killer Croc, activating his quirk. He wanted to time this right, one wrong move & he could lose a hand. Or his head. Charging himself up, he moved his fingers together & aimed them at Killer Croc.

“DELAWARE SMASH!!!” Midoriya shouted as he flicked his fingers at Killer Croc. The shockwave was incredibly strong as Croc struggled to hold his ground before finally giving in & being launched towards the waterslide across the lake. The beast’s body crashed through the support beams, causing the structure to collapse, trapping the beast underneath the debris.

“I…I think I might’ve overdone it,” Midoriya said as he wrapped his damaged fingers in a cloth, “I should get back to Asui & Mineta.”

________________________

Iida was running as fast as his legs could let him. He was only able to escape the USJ because his classmates gave him the opportunity to when a few of them managed to stop the warp villain from capturing him. So now he had to move as fast as he could to alert the staff about the villain attack. He needed to move, his classmates were counting on him. He probably would’ve alerted the staff by now if he didn’t slip over a random rock sitting on the floor, causing him to fall & slide across the floor a few feet.

“Wow, that looked like it hurt.” He heard someone say. Iida lifted his head up to see a stranger sitting on a motorcycle. The man wore black pants & had a brown leather jacket over a black shirt that bared a red symbol that closely resembled a bat. As for the man’s face, well, it was hidden underneath his red helmet.

“Need a hand, kid?” The man asked, extending his hand out to Iida who accepted it.

“Thank you sir. Forgive me but I cannot waste time conversing with you! I need to get to the principal! I need to-“ 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy kid. Take a deep breath & tell me what’s going on. Maybe I can help.”

Iida paused to calm himself down & collect his thoughts to explain his situation to the stranger. Getting a better look at the stranger, he noticed a pair of gun holsters on both sides of his legs, a tactical belt with several pockets, & a dagger poking out from inside his jacket.

“Who are you? I don’t recognize you as a staff member of UA & you’re carrying dangerous weapons around despite being in school grounds.”

_‘Oh great, a goody two-shoes.’_

“Name’s…Harper. Roy Harper. I’m uh…I’m here to meet with All Might,” He lied, hoping the kid would buy it, “I… got a call to meet with him at the USJ.”

“The USJ?! I just came from there, my class is currently being attacked by villains!”

“Wait, so then why aren’t you with them? And what about All Might?”

“My…my classmates helped me escape in order to get help. All Might-Sensei isn’t there, I don’t know where he could have gone. The only staff members there are my homeroom teacher & Thirteen.”

So only two adults plus a bunch of kids. The big guy himself is a no show & yet the attack is still going on? Jason knew exactly what was going on then, he’s seen a lot of situations like this during his time as Robin. Plus a few more when he worked with his old friends, Arsenal & Starfire. These villains were going to use those kids as bait to draw out their target, maybe even kill a few of them.

That’s not going to happen. If anyone’s going to die, it’d be the villains.

“Well, look at you kid. A real knight in shining armor.” Jason tells him, “Alright, here’s the plan: You’re going to go wherever it is you’re going to & get help. I’ll go help out your friends, hold off the bad guys until help arrives.”

Iida stood there for a few seconds before finally agreeing to him. Still, something about this stranger didn’t sit right for the class president. Iida quickly brushed it off though, coming to the conclusion that if it really was something to be concerned about, then he can just inform Principal Nezu about it once he finds him. Speaking of which, he needed to get back to the task at hand. There wasn’t much else he could do except finding the heroes, before any of his classmates get hurt.

“Yes, of course. Excellent idea. Though I must warn you: The villains may have locked down the entire building, sealing the main entrance as well.” Iida informed ‘Roy’.

“Heh, you worry about getting backup. I’ll handle finding a way in.” Jason answered as he glanced down to a side bag on his bike. Tightly locked buildings? No biggie. Not when you have two bags filled with remote explosives.

Iida gave the man a nod before activating his quirk again & taking off at high speeds. The sight took Jason by surprise a bit, impressed by how fast he was running. Sure he wasn’t as fast as the speedsters from his world, but maybe with enough training the kid could reach that level of speed.

Pressing on with the task at hand, Jason eventually reached the large building. No sign of forced entry at all so Jason was curious as to how a group of villains got the drop on a few heroes in their own backyard. Maybe some sort of cloaking ability that could extend to a large crowd? Teleportation of some kind would make more sense. He’ll worry about that later, right now, he needed to get inside the building. No time to waste in finding a back door, so he’ll have to use the front door. Just as he figured, the doors were sealed shut so he’d need to force it open. Unless people still keep spare keys underneath a welcome mat or rock in the future.

“Hmm, let’s see what we’re dealing with,” Jason said as he placed a hand on the large door, examining it, “Steel-reinforced, several locking bolts, not hearing any sound coming from inside so these doors must have some kind of noise-canceling materials. I’m guessing these doors also have extra steel panels to protect it from small firearms. Normally, it’d be hard to punch through. Fortunately…”

Jason walked back to his bike to open up a bag & pull out a set of explosives, “I love a good challenge.” He said, sporting a wide grin under his helmet.

————————

“Shigaraki.”

“What is it, Kurogiri? Did you deal with the other hero like you were supposed to?” The villain questioned.

“Yes, Thirteen is out of commission. Though I’m afraid one student managed to escape.” The mist replied.

Shigaraki scratched his neck furiously as he pondered over that information. More heroes would be on the way now & All Might still wasn’t there. And things were turning out good for the villain too. He got to get up close & personal with the pro hero Eraserhead, even managed to damage his arm with his decaying quirk. Speaking of which, the hero was currently being held down to the floor by his pet Nomu, the beast easily overpowering him in a matter of seconds. He was hoping he could test out the beast’s strength against All Might since that was the whole purpose of the attack. Guess it’s back to the drawing board for them.

“If it wasn’t for the fact that you’re our escape route, I would kill you for spoiling the plan,” Shigaraki told him, “Doesn’t matter now, it’s game over for us. Kurogiri, let’s go home.”

“What about the others? Shall I retrieve them as well?”

“Leave them. They’re just NPCs, they’ll distract the heroes long enough for us to be gone.”

“Very well, I shall-“

**_BOOM!!_ **

****

The villains were interrupted as a loud explosion was heard coming from the main entrance. Back up top, smoke filled the area as Uraraka called out to her classmates.

“Mina! Where are you?!”

“I’m over here! Sero’s here too, he’s helping me with Thirteen. What about Shoji & Sato?” Mina called out.

“We’re okay! What just happened though?” Sato asked, “Was that a bomb?!”

“Everyone! There’s someone coming, get ready!” Shoji alerted them.

As the smoke began to clear, the teens heard the sound of an engine approaching them at high speed. Stopping in front of them, they came face to face with a man wearing a red helmet sitting on a motorcycle.

“Sorry I’m late, stopped for drive thru.” The man joked.

“W-Who are you? Another villain?” Uraraka asked as she moved over to Mina who was kneeling next to Thirteen’s body.

“Relax, I’m here to help. Where are the rest of your friends?” He told her as he stepped off the bike & knelt down next to the unconscious pro hero.

“They were taken away by a purple mist villain. I think it’s some kind of warp quirk.” Mina explained.

_‘Warp quirk? Well, that explains how they got the drop on you guys.’_ Jason thought as he looked at Thirteen’s body. Besides the suit, there wasn’t actually a body inside it, even with the way it looked like it was torn apart from the back side. Though his gauntlet was picking up a faint energy signal around the suit. Not a heartbeat, but maybe this person went through some sort of mutation that gave them this kind of look. The suit was probably just some kind of support piece, kinda like Mr. Freeze’s or even Captain Atom’s.

“Is…is she…?” Uraraka hesitantly asked.

“She’s still alive, but barely. Stay here & watch over her, I’ll handle these punks.”

Back down at the plaza, Shigaraki & Kurogiri watched the entire situation, the former being really curious about this new player joining the game.

“Kurogiri. Who is that?”

“I do not know. But if he is what caused that explosion in the first place, then we should not underestimate him.”

“Agreed, let’s see what this ‘hero’ can do.”

Jason took a quick look at the plaza, taking in the sight of an interesting group of villains, especially the Handyman. There were a few more villains scattered across the plaza, some conscious while others weren’t, but he decided to confront this guy first just because he was the closest out of all of them. That & he really needed something to shoot.

“There’s too many of them, you should wait for help.” Uraraka tried to tell him.

“No time for that. If I die, no biggie. Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s time for me to be a superhero & put some bullets in these bad guys.”

“Wait, what do you mean-“ Mina tried to ask, but it was too late. Back on his bike, Jason turned back to drive towards the entrance before circling back to pick up speed & drive off the top of the stairs. Soaring in the air, Jason placed both feet onto the seat & used all of his strength in his legs to launch the bike towards Shigaraki. For added effect as he was falling in the air, Jason pulled out his twin pistols & fired them at the villains.

“Nomu!” Shigaraki called out. The beast released its hold on Eraserhead & moved to its master. The Nomu placed itself in front of Shigaraki & simply stood there, letting the bullets bounce off of itself & grabbed the bike before it was able to crush Shigaraki.

As for Jason, he immediately reloaded his guns once he landed, rolling forward in the process. He stood back up, keeping his guns locked in the villains, standing several feet away from the trio & a few inches to the side of Eraserhead’s body.

“Who the hell are you, kid?” Shigaraki questioned him.

“Jason Todd, pleased to beat ya.”


	6. Outlaws Can Be Heroes Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the USJ Attack. Jason confronts the League of Villains. And an old ‘friend’ of his as well. (Not who you might be thinking of, you’ll have to see for yourself 😉 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this felt rushed at all, apologies, I had the intention to have another chapter posted by today to celebrate little Jaybird’s birthday today. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter ✌🏻

Jason took a few moments to get a good look at his opponents, his guns still aimed at them. Based on what he’s seen so far, Big Bird’s emo brother was able to move quick enough & catch his bike with ease so it obviously had super strength & speed. Not to mention durability if it was able to shrug off his bullets, he’d have to focus his shots more around its head. That, or he can shove a frag down its throat. Handyman on the other hand (pun intended), must be weaker than the others if he relied on the freakazoid to save him. Which also has to mean he’s the one calling the shots on the attack. Still though, even if he was the weakest, he shouldn’t underestimate this guy. He learned that the hard way years ago.

As for the purple guy, he seems the trickiest to secure. No way he can hold this guy down unless he has some sort of solid piece on him, especially if he’s just mist. If this guy can apparently teleport around the area, then his fighting style would also be hard to predict. Not to mention he’d also warp the others to attack Jason in any of his blind spots. Why do bad guys always get the cool stuff or superpowers?

How would the others even handle this guy? Bizarro could easily freeze him with his cryo-vision. Roy would too with a few ice arrows, maybe even with some gel-like substance. Artemis would just crush him with her giant axe while Starfire could shoot him with a few of her star-bolts. Besides himself & Roy, the others could just throw a heavy punch at him & knock him out. Yeah, punching sounds like the best plan for now. Until he comes up with a way to make some cryogenic bullets. Maybe even some kind of cryo grenade like the ones Freeze or Captain Cold uses.

There were a couple more villains scattered around the plaza, a few behind him, but none of them were making a move. Maybe they really were a bunch of lackeys & were waiting for their boss to tell them what to do. Or they were actually smart & staying back because he had a gun. Doesn’t matter, he had another problem in the form of a body dressed in black to worry about. Time for him to get to work.

“So you mind telling me what all this is about? Brought a lot of people, I don’t know if I have enough ammo for all of you. Already emptied two clips into this cutie.” Jason asked the villains as he moved to Aizawa’s body.

“It’s not really your concern punk,” Shigaraki answered, “But if you really wanna know before you die, we’re here to kill All Might.”

“Really? Well, sorry, but the big guy’s a no-show. So why don’t you call it a day & leave. Before I get really annoyed & shoot you.” Jason demanded as he holstered one pistol while taking a knee next to Aizawa.

Jason placed his hand over Aizawa’s neck to check for a pulse, which he was able to find much to his own relief. Carefully flipping Aizawa to lay on his back, Jason was able to examine the pro hero for injuries he’s suffered from. Based on his helmet’s x-ray vision, he saw that the man had severe damage to his head, most likely a concussion, & both of his arms were also broken. No doubt there was also some internal bleeding. Guy looked pretty messed up, like he made out with a crowbar, at least he was still alive.

_‘Okay, two heroes accounted for. Both in critical condition. Still no sign of the big guy, but not my problem right now. Five students back upstairs, plus Speedy Gonzales from earlier. That’s six, only fourteen more to find. Easy peasy.’_

“Pretty violent for a hero, what are you even doing here? You weren’t on the roster at all.”

“Heard about the party through some punks, thought I’d crash it. I’m guessing you’re the one with the hate-boner for All Might? What’s the matter, guy never responded to your love letters?”

“Heh, like I’d ever see him as an idol. Not after everything he & the hero society had done to me!” Shigaraki responded.

Jason paused for a moment. Now he was starting to see the big picture. Whatever this guy went through, the heroes of this world weren’t there to help him. Shit, maybe they just ignored his cries for help. He was broken at a young age, all of his innocence was thrown away & replaced with hate for the heroes. Especially one in particular. Great, why did this feel so familiar?

He could try & talk to the kid, but would that even make a difference? He’s the leader of a bunch of villains, he’s too far down the rabbit hole for redemption of any kind. Especially if he wanted to kill a bunch of kids as well to send a message. Talking won’t save him at all, especially not with Jason, he’s not Grayson or Babs.

“So that’s what this is all about? Because you feel rejected by society? Hate to tell ya, kid, but that’s just life. You put too much hope in heroes that you think they’ll always be there to solve your problems. That also doesn’t mean you have to kill a bunch of innocent kids because of what others did to you!” Jason argued.

“You wouldn’t understand what it’s like to be let down by everyone ‘hero’.” Shigaraki said, “Besides, what good can you do to stop us. My Nomu here was created to defeat All Might!”

Hold the phone, did he say ‘created’? As in like some kind of experiment? Could that mean…

“Created? So this thing is bioengineered? Just some fucked-up science fair project?” Jason asked. Thank god for villains & their need for monologues.

“Yeah, but he’s so much more than that. He was designed to rival All Might. He’s the Anti-Symbol of Peace!”

Bingo. This guy just gave him some valuable information about this monster. If this thing really was cooked up in some lab & it relies on verbal commands, then this thing isn’t really sentient at all. It makes Bizarro look smart, before he became an egghead. Shit, even Roy. Which also means he doesn’t need to hold back.

“Thanks for sharing with the class. Now I don’t have to hold back with killing it.” Jason said.

“Kill it?” Shigaraki repeated before letting out a laugh, “You can’t kill my Nomu, your little guns can’t hurt it all.”

“Maybe not, but that’s what the explosives are for.” Jason answered as pulled out a detonator, pressing the button.

Shigaraki’s eyes widened as rapid beeps were suddenly heard coming from the Nomu. Or more specifically, the motorcycle still clutched in its hand. Strapped around the back of the bike were several explosives & judging by the numbers on the timer clocks dropping fast, they were about to go off.

“Shigaraki!” Kurogiri yelled out, moving to his leader.

The explosives went off, a large ball of flame taking over where the Nomu once stood. The shockwave threw some of the other villains off their feet as others simply rushed to find cover before the explosion. As for Jason, the moment he activated the detonator, he moved himself & Aizawa over to some nearby rubble to which the latter was tucked under to avoid any flying shrapnel.

“And then there were none,” Jason said as he peeked over the cover. Moving out of the makeshift cover, Jason picked up Aizawa as he placed the unconscious hero over his shoulders, “Okay, let’s get this guy back up top with the others. After that, I’ll-“

“”I gotta admit, that was a pretty cool trick you pulled.” A voice called out.

_‘Aaaahhh shit.’_ Jason turned to see Shigaraki slowly stepping out of a purple warp gate. He didn’t look affected at all from the explosion, so it was a safe bet to say that he only managed to slip away in time with the help of the other guy, Misty.

“But if anyone’s going to die today, it’ll be all of you heroes. Especially All Might.” Shigaraki continued, “Nomu! Kill him!”

Jason turned back to where the explosion occurred & managed to jump backwards in time as he saw the beast lunge from the smoke, its arm stretched out to take his head off.

So things were really starting to look great for Jason right now. Not everyday you get to tango with a super-powered monster that can tank point-blank explosions. All the while you’re carrying a body over your shoulders, forcing you to only use one pistol while using the other hand to hold onto the body. Well, at least not everyday if you live anywhere outside of Gotham.

Avoiding another swing from the beast, Jason fired more shots at the creature’s face, but they were barely doing a thing to it. Then again, he’s been using shock rounds which he preferably uses to incapacitate his targets. They still stung, but they weren’t designed to kill or pierce through skin. He’d have to switch to his explosive ammo if he wants to put any dent in this thing. He’d also need to find a place to put the body he’s running around with, it was just unnecessary deadweight & prevented him from using his other guns.

Putting his pistol back into its holster, Jason tossed out another flashbang as he moved to his left to avoid another one of the Nomu’s many punches. The grenade went off & managed to temporarily stun the creature once more, allowing Jason a moment to breathe. Of course, some other villains that were watching nearby decided to take advantage & try to get the drop on him. A for effort, F for results.

“Seriously?! Can I get a chance to breathe?” Jason asked as he judo chopped the back side of a villain’s neck, trying to charge at him with his ram horns, “Ladies, please, I have enough bullets for all of you!”

Meanwhile, Midoriya regrouped with Tsuyu & Mineta were moving through the lake until they were able to see the central plaza…& the large scale fight going on between the villains & a mysterious hero.

“Whoa, who the hell is that?” Mineta asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m guessing he had something to do with all those explosions just now.” Tsuyu said.

“Y-Yeah, you might be r-right, Tsu,” Midoriya added, “I d-don’t recognize this hero, but he’s really skilled the way he’s fighting while carrying Sensei.”

“Maybe, but he’s killing all those villains. Doesn’t seem like something a hero would do.” Tsuyu argued.

Midoriya remained silent as he watched the fight continue on. Whoever this person was, they were good at fighting villains, really good. The way he was moving too, he was able to predict his opponents’ moves before they even acted. And his quirk? Midoriya wasn’t sure what it could be since he hasn’t seen anything really out of the ordinary in the entire fight. Maybe it was just an emitter-type of quirk, something like the pro hero Sir Nighteye’s, some kind of ability that allowed him to anticipate movements. Or maybe just enhanced strength & speed if he was able to move around with his teacher on him with little to no trouble.

And he had to agree with what Tsuyu mentioned earlier, heroes don’t kill their opponents. No matter how evil they are. At least, that’s what he’s always believed. Even Kacchan knows that & he’s…well, Kacchan. Then again, maybe they were jumping to conclusions with the idea that he’s killing them. From the looks of it, each shot released some burst of electricity around the villains they hit so maybe he wasn’t killing them like they assumed. Hopefully.

“I don’t t-think he’s killing t-them.” Midoriya stated.

“How do you know?” Tsuyu asked.

“W-Well, it’s kinda hard to s-see from here, but the way those villains k-keep flinching it seems like he’s aiming at their arms, legs, or lower half of their torso.” Midoriya explained to her.

“But wouldn’t they still bleed out & die?” Tsuyu countered, “Especially if he hits a vital organ?”

Midoriya shook his head, “Maybe if he was using real bullets. But each time he shoots them, there’s some kind of electrical blast around the villains.”

“So he’s not actually killing them. They’re being stunned, that’s kinda a relief then.” Tsuyu sighed, “I’ve seen enough dead bodies for today.”

“Heh, y-yeah. I agree,” replied Midoriya, “The others should s-still be back at the entrance, we should try & get to t-them.”

Back with the vigilante, Jason fired off several more shots at three more villains rushing at him, jerking his hand to slide out another empty clip out & load in a new one, using his holster to hold the gun as he slid in the new magazine. He repeated the process as before with throwing out another flashbang at the Nomu & switching back to his gun to thin out the crowd until he heard a low voice speaking to him over his shoulder.

“Left…side.” The voice said.

Jason turned to his left & sure enough, another villain was charging at him. Bad move charging on his own, even if he did have…four legs? Jeez, talk about having a leg (or two) up on everyone else. The punk was easily taken out as Jason just extended his arm out to clothesline the guy. He followed that up with firing a shot at the guy’s chest. Just to make sure he stayed down.

“Thanks for the call-out, had a good nap?”

“Hardly. No thanks…to you.” Aizawa answered, “Who are you?”

“The guy saving your ass. Speaking of which, I gotta put you down somewhere. I’d have a better time taking these guys out if I had both arms to shoot.” Jason told him as reloaded his gun again.

“Right side.”

Jason took a quick glance before ducking down to avoid a barrage of icicles launched at him from his left. He returned the favor & fired a burst of bullets at his attacker.

“There’s nothing there, just a lake. You seeing shit?”

“No, further right. My students.” Aizawa answered.

Jason looked back at his right again &, sure enough, there he saw them. Three students peeking over the shore, just watching the fight go on. He would’ve missed them if it wasn’t for the one with messy green hair. Next to the kid was a girl who also had green hair & another kid with purple balls on his head. Wait, purple balls? Why does it feel like he’s seen that kid before? Doesn’t matter, he’s found three more students at least. Only many more to go.

“Set me down. Let them handle me.” Aizawa explained.

“Alright, hang on.”

Running low on flashbangs, Jason decided to spice things up & throw a trio of shurikens at the Nomu’s face. Two managed to pierce its exposed brain as the third one landed in its eye. The monster let out a screech of pain & clawed at its head as it tried to remove the piece of metal from its eye. Taking advantage of the situation, Jason activated the cybernetic blades on his free arm & fired off a blade to the monster’s brain. Once the blade was embedded in the creature, a burst of electricity was suddenly released all around the creature. The amount of voltage was enough to temporarily stun the beast as it dropped to one knee.

With the Nomu temporarily stunned, Jason rushed towards the lake, stopping at the edge of it as he placed Aizawa down in front of Midoriya & the others.

“Hi, Dick Grayson, nice to meet you. No time to chit-chat, you three get yourselves & your teacher out of here. I’ll keep these guys busy.” Jason quickly told them as he pulled out his pistols.

The three students stared back at Jason with a confused look on their faces. Especially Mineta, who thought his hearing took some damage a little while ago if he heard this guy say his name was ‘Dick’. Midoriya was to first to speak up though when he saw something horrifying moving towards them.

“Look out!” The boy cried out.

Jason quickly turned, but it was already too late. A warp gate appeared inches behind him, with Shigaraki coming out of it with one arm stretching out towards Jason’s helmet.

“Game over, ‘hero’.” Shigaraki said as the teen’s helmet began to crack.

———————————————————

“Toshinori, is there something wrong?” Principal Nezu asked his colleague.

Toshinori looked up from his phone that he was simply staring at for a few minutes, “Just a little concerned. I was supposed to meet with Aizawa & Thirteen at the USJ a while ago. Though I can’t seem to get a hold of either of them.” The skeletal-looking man explained.

“I’m sure they’re just occupied at the moment with the students,” Nezu told him as he poured tea for the two of them, “After all, both hero classes this year have a wide variety of students with great potential in the future ahead as heroes.”

Toshinori only gave a small smile back to the principal as he drank his tea.

“Including your successor, Izuku Midoriya.” Nezu continued.

“Hmm, yes, Young Midoriya has a good heart & spirit. He’s proved time & time again how worthy he really is with One for All. I made the right decision in my successor.” All Might replied.

The two sat in silence, drinking their tea, for a few minutes until Nezu finally broke the silence.

“However,” the principal began, “I too have my concerns regarding your colleagues at the USJ.”

“What do you mean?”

Nezu leaned to the side as he reached for a tablet that rested on the arm of the sofa he was sitting on. Activating it, the small mammal handed it to All Might who sat across him. When Toshinori looked at it, he noticed it was a security grid of the entire campus. Everything seemed fine when he examined it. It seemed like it was until he noticed a portion of the west side was flashing red.

“Security systems on the west side of the campus have been disabled. At first glance, I presumed it was only a simple malfunction with a generator & would’ve sent Powerloader to investigate it. That’s when I noticed a sort of path this technical issue was leaving behind.” Nezu explained as he gestured at the heroics teacher to look back at the tablet.

“Sir, the path…it seems to lead towards-“

The teacher was interrupted as the door to the office suddenly opened as Iida burst through.

“Principal Nezu! The USJ is currently being attacked by villains!” The class rep shouted out.

Toshinori & Nezu immediately shot up out of their seats as they both looked to each other. From the look on the mammal’s face, he already had a plan to contain the situation.

“Mr. Toshinori, please go & find All Might. Inform him of the situation. Mr. Iida & I will gather the teachers & make our way to the situation.” Nezu ordered.

“Right, of course,” Toshinori answered before turning to Iida, “Excellent job letting us know young man. I’ll handle alerting All Might.” He told the student, wearing a smile.

“Thank you sir! Please, do let him know that his friend has already made his way there.” Iida told him as he bowed to the man.

Toshinori’s smile broke, replacing it with a look of confusion. Nezu, on the other hand, still kept a smile on his face as he only tilted his head with a look of curiosity.

“My fri-…his friend?” Toshinori questioned, slightly annoyed at himself for nearly revealing his identity.

“Yes! A man by the name of Roy Harper.” Iida told them, “Though I must say, I find it rather odd that All Might would befriend someone who carries dangerous weapons. Especially on school grounds.”

Toshinori & Nezu shared a quick look at each other, neither of them understanding the situation. The USJ under siege was clear enough, but now they were just told someone new had also arrived. Someone who claimed to be a friend of All Might’s. Toshinori had a moment of fear if this new person was really an old adversary of his, one who had come out of the shadows once more after their last encounter, under the guise of a new identity. It’s possible, but this old foe never relied on weapons. Not with the kind of power he possessed.

“Mr. Toshinori, please continue on with the task at hand,” the mammal said, breaking the man out of his train of thought as the principal turned back to Iida, “Mr. Iida, please assist me in rallying the staff. I would also like to hear more about this ‘Harper’ person you’ve met.”

——————————————————

_‘Goddammit. God-fucking-dammit!’_

Jason cursed at himself as he tossed his helmet to the floor, the piece of gear now damaged as the entire front end was missing. All the times he’s lost a piece of equipment in a mission, he’s never seen anything like what just happened. It was durable enough to easily shrug off small firearms & even a few swings from any kind of weapon. Only now it just fell apart the moment the villain placed his hand on it. He was able to recover quick enough & break off the guy’s grasp by slashing at his arm with the dagger he carried. He only managed to cut the villain’s arm since Shigaraki was also quick to retreat back into the warp gate, returning back to where he was before with Kurogiri at his side. Jason stood back up as he stared at the villains, now wearing his red domino mask that kept his eyes concealed underneath. It was only down to those two villains plus their pet monster who was also getting up. Guess the effects from the electrical outburst finally wore off. Good, he needed something to shoot.

“The hell did you do to my helmet?” Jason demanded the villain.

“Hehe, that’s just my quirk,” Shigaraki answered, laughing at him, “Its called ‘Decay’. Anything I touch immediately breaks apart, turns to dust.”

Okay, that’s not good then. Jason will admit this though: It’s a useful ability to have to dispose of any items. Or bodies. Still though, he wasn’t sure if it just worked with any of his fingers or it required all five of them to activate. Wait, if anything he touches immediately decomposes, then that would mean…

“Wow, that kinda power must suck sometimes,” Jason said, a smirk appearing on his face, “Is that why you got all those hands all over you? To use them when you need to…let out some stress? Or are they just part of some kink you have?”

“Fuck you.” Shigaraki retorted.

“Hey, I’m not judging. Everyone has a thing these days.” Jason replied, “I’ve killed a few guys in the past that had a thing for feet. That’s the real crime right there.”

“Will you just shut up!” Shigaraki yelled out, throwing a tantrum at Jason’s comments, “I’ve had enough of you. Nomu! Finish him!”

The beast let out a roar as he lunged towards Jason, both fists raised over its head in attempt to smash the teen vigilante. The Nomu only missed as Jason dived to the right & fired his guns at it, drawing its attention away from the students & Aizawa.

“You guys need to seriously get out of here! NOW!” Jason told Midoriya & the others.

“But w-what about-“ Midoriya began.

“Midoriya.” The greenette turned to Tsuyu who cut him off, “We’ll only get in his way if we stay here any longer. The villains are more focused on him too, which is something I think he wants. We should listen to him & get out of here with Aizawa-Sensei.”

As much as he didn’t want to leave the stranger on his own, Midoriya had to agree with Tsuyu. He obviously knew what he was doing if he was keeping the villains occupied. Hopefully more heroes would get here on time to help before things get any worse.

“Okay, M-Mineta, help me with carrying Sensei.”

Meanwhile, Jason was doing everything he can with distracting the monster. Activating his cybernetic gauntlets again, Jason swung his blades all around the beast. To no one’s surprise the blades didn’t cut through its skin at all, though the electricity they continuously discharged was able to stun the creature each time they struck it. Dodging another swing from the Nomu, Jason took a step on the back side of the creature’s knee & launched himself upwards as he launched a few more blades at the beast’s head. The plan worked as the Nomu dropped to its knee again as Jason looked over his shoulder to see the students move around the fight to get to the entrance.

_‘Good, they finally listened.’_ Jason thought as he turned his attention back to the monster, swapping the ammunition in his pistols to the explosive variety. ‘ _Alright assholes, let’s dance!’_

Jason charged towards the Nomu, firing his guns at the creature as it slowly started to move again. The Nomu swung its arm at the teen who anticipated it & ducked as it narrowly missed his nose. The moment he was clear of the attack, Jason jumped to the air again, placing himself on the monster’s shoulders & used one hand to open the upper half of its mouth & placing his foot on the lower half. With that done, Jason swapped out his pistols to place the AK-47 into the beast’s mouth.

“Open wide, bitch!!” Jason yelled out as he unloaded the clip into the creature. The Nomu attempted to grab Jason, but before it could, the vigilante quickly jumped out of reach of the monster though not before tossing several small discs at it, a few landing inside its mouth. The lens on the small discs suddenly lit up & began to beep rapidly until they all exploded.

The Nomu shrugged off the explosions & charged again at Jason, throwing a fury of punches at him. Jason was able to dodge a few of them, but had to place his arms together to block the last punch. The impact was so strong that his gauntlets were completely destroyed & he’d be lying if he said his arms didn’t hurt at all after blocking that punch. It felt like he just took a punch from two Banes pumped on a high dosage of Venom. Of course, Jason being Jason, he didn’t want his adversaries to see him like that.

“You call that a punch?” Jason mocked, spitting out some blood in the process, “My little sister can hit harder than that! And she’s only 16!”

Slamming its fists to the floor, the Nomu lifted up a large chunk of the floor & threw it towards Jason. The teen rolled to the side to avoid the rock, but as he began to pick himself back up, he felt something grab his leg. Before he could make any attempt to break free, Jason felt himself being lifted into the air as the Nomu slammed him onto the floor & repeated the process a second time before placing its large hand onto his chest to hold him down. The Nomu had its left arm pulled back, preparing to smash his face into the floor. And Jason? He only closed his eyes as he waited for what was coming next.

_‘Well Jason, it’s been a helluva run.’_

Shigaraki, though, had other plans in mind.

“Nomu! Hold!” The villain ordered.

The beast stopped, its fist inches away from Jason’s face that he felt the rush of the air from the rapid movement.

“Heh. Good boy.” Jason mumbled.

“You really suck at this hero crap, you know that right?” Jason heard which threw him off for a moment. Reason why was that the voice came from his left from where he was laying & the Handyman was on his right side. It also sounded younger & almost…familiar. Why did it sound so familiar? It sounded like a bratty kid who was full of himself. It reminded him of…wait, no, that can’t be right.

Turning his head to the left, Jason saw a ghost of his past. He saw a kid who looked he could be 14, he wore green pants, a yellow utility belt wrapped around his waist, a torn-up red shirt with green sleeves that had a button bearing the letter ‘R’ over the left side of his chest. He also wore green gloves with a few of his fingers exposed & wrapped around his neck was a shredded yellow cape that reached all the way to his ankles. The kid’s eyes were covered by a red domino mask that had a few tears, but that didn’t matter when the kid’s face had fresh cuts & bruises all over. One scar that stood out the most was one on his left cheek that resembled the letter ‘J’ & it looked like it was still fresh like it was branded. He knew exactly who this kid sitting cross-legged was.

“You…” Jason choked out.

“‘Sup me. Been a while.” His younger self replied with a smile on his face.

“I thought I left you behind in Qurac.”

“You tried. But you can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m you. You’re me. Besides, what are you getting so worked up about? I’m just a part of your PTSD. Just one of the many Lazarus flashbacks that keeps you up at night. No matter how many walls you build up, how many locks you put on the door, I’m always going to be there. Same as the bastard that took everything from me. From you.”

Jason looked back to the situation he was in, trying his best to ignore himself. He was still trapped under the Nomu & Shigaraki was slowly making his way to them. He’s probably only taking his time because he was wondering who the hell Jason was talking to in the first place.

“You mind if we continue this later? I still got a job to do, something you wouldn’t understand.” Jason responded to the dead boy.

“What, you mean saving these brats? What good can you do? You couldn’t even save yourself all those years ago.” The ghost scoffed.

Jason took a deep breath as he let those words sink in. Sure he couldn’t save himself, that much is true, but in reality, he only had himself to blame for that night. He chose to go to Qurac alone & not inform Bruce or Alfred. He chose to search for his mother on his own, his mother who he thought had been dead for years. He chose to walk into that shady warehouse alone, letting his guard down the moment he saw his mother, & allow that evil clown who orchestrated the whole thing to get the drop on him. He chose to give his life in order to save his mother from the bomb that was set to explode that night. All of this was his own fault & it was all for the clown’s benefit just to send a message to the Bat. It didn’t matter now, the past is in the past. He didn’t know these kids, sure, but they didn’t deserve to go through any of this. They were dragged into this to send a message to someone else. He knew that all too well.

“Ducra was right. I really was an annoying little brat.” Jason teased at the ghost.

“Hey, hey, who the hell are you talking man?” Shigaraki asked, finally approaching Jason.

Jason turned to look to his left only to find the spot where Casper sat was empty, “Heh, nobody important.”

“Hm, whatever then.” Shigaraki said as he looked down at the teen, “I know we only met, but I can already tell you’re a real pain in the ass.”

“Yeah, I have that effect on people.” Jason laughed, “Getting awfully close to me, buddy. Hate to break ya heart, but I’m already taken. She’s a redhead. And an Amazon. So if she caught us like this right now, well…she’ll beat your ass dead using me as the weapon.”

“Is that so? Well, then, I’ll make sure to send her your dust.” Shigaraki told him as he placed a hand onto Jason’s chest, keeping his index finger hovering over it, “Ready to die, hero?”

Jason pondered over the situation for a moment before he gave the villain a smirk, “Been dead, done that!”

Flexing his chest, Jason activated the taser built into his suit, the symbol on his chest piece glowing blue as it released a large surge of electricity. The blast was so powerful that it launched Shigaraki backwards & loosened the Nomu’s grip on Jason as he freed himself & performed a backflip, kicking the Nomu under its beak. With the monster stumbling backwards, Jason moved towards the creature & sweep-kicked its legs to make the monster fall backwards. Right onto Shigaraki who was still stunned from the blast. However, a warp gate suddenly opened between the two & consumed the Nomu as it fell through, exiting through another portal located right above Jason. Quickly recovering in the air, the beast readied its fists to slam onto Jason, who moved out of the way once more & fired more explosive rounds at it.

Elsewhere, Midoriya & the others were still making their way back to the main entrance, the greenette boy holding the upper part of Aizawa as Mineta held the other half. As they kept walking, the sound of gunfire & explosions echoed throughout the area.

“Kick his ass man!” Mineta shouted over his shoulder, “Shoot him in the balls!”

“Mineta, p-please don’t shout. We don’t know if any m-more villains are nearby.” Midoriya tried to tell him.

“Ah, what are you getting so worried about Midoriya? That guy is distracting those villains. We’ll all be fine once this is over!”

“I don’t know Mineta, something about this whole thing doesn’t seem right.”

Mineta rolled his eyes at that, “Come on, Tsu, you too? You shouldn’t worry that pretty little head of yours.”

Tsuyu ignored that last comment & looked at Midoriya, “Do you remember what that crocodile villain said? Something about being able to take down All Might?”

Midoriya paused as he remembered what that villain from before had told them. Something strong enough to take down All Might? He didn’t really see any villains that looked powerful enough that could pull off something like that. Nothing except…that large villain with the exposed brain. It was able to resist those explosions & gunfire from that hero, so that had to be their secret weapon. Its quirk must be something like increased durability, which would be helpful in going toe to toe against All Might.

“Tsu, t-trade places with me. I have to go warn that hero about the giant bird villain.”

“Wait, what? You can’t be serious Midoriya!” Mineta cried out, “Why would you wanna go back there?!”

“Because I t-think I just found out what that villain’s quirk is. That hero, Grayson-san, will be wasting t-time the longer he fights it with n-no clue about what it can do.” Midoriya explained as he turned back to rush towards the plaza.

Arriving back at the plaza, Midoriya saw Jason flying backwards as the Nomu landed a backhand swing at him. The Nomu lunged at him again & nearly crushed him until Jason rolled to the side, tossing a few grenades at it. The Nomu leapt once more through the smoke & stopped a few feet from Jason as it slammed its fists to the floor, causing the ground to shake & force Jason to lose his balance. From what Midoriya could tell, the Nomu was slowly getting the upper hand. He needed to help before it was too late. He already took down one brute at the cost of two fingers, so maybe he can get lucky & help take down another one. Much like the sludge incident many months ago, he felt his legs suddenly move on their own, taking him towards the monster as he activated his quirk.

Avoiding another swing, Jason was able to catch sight of the kid rushing to them. A sight he wasn’t all too happy to see.

“Get away from him!” Midoriya yelled at the Nomu.

“NO! Get the hell away!” Jason warned him as he tried to rush around the creature & stop Midoriya. But the moment he started to move, a warp gate appeared in front of him, consuming Jason & taking him to who knows where.

Midoriya was too distracted to notice he was on his now as he focused his power into his arm.

“SMASH!!!!” Midoriya shouted.

His fist made contact with the beast, causing a massive shockwave to erupt. As the smoke cleared, Midoriya noticed his arm wasn’t broken. How is that possible? He had no clue, but it must meant he was now able to control his power limit without breaking anymore bones. That sense of victory was short-lived though as he saw the Nomu still standing before him, no sign of damage at all from the attack.

_‘It…it didn’t hurt it at all? I had a feeling it had a strong defense quirk, but is it really that strong?!’_ Midoriya feared.

“Nice try kid, but you’re gonna have to do better than that.” Shigaraki gloated, “Kurogiri, what did you do with that annoying NPC?”

“I warped him to the Mountain Zone of the facility, we still have a large number of forces there, occupied with a few students at the moment. I’m sure he will be easily disposed of if he remains distracted with protecting the students.”

“Good, now then…what was that you just shouted earlier, kid? ‘Smash’?” Shigaraki questioned, “You a fan of All Might, huh? Guess it game over for you now.”

The Nomu suddenly moved, grabbing Midoriya’s arm as it reached for his head with the other arm. Midoriya began to panic, he tried to free himself, but it was no use. The brute was too strong to break free from its grip. He was on his own again with a bunch of villains, he could’ve stayed with his friends & avoid this whole thing. But no, he had to try & save the day again & his actions only got the pro hero warped to another part of the facility. Possibly to his own demise. The greenette only had himself to blame for being so reckless & getting himself caught like this. Moments away from his inescapable death, Midoriya silently prayed for a miracle of any kind to come save him. He’d settle for anything or anyone, even if it was Kacchan or Mineta.

Luckily for him, someone better suddenly arrived, bursting through the ceiling & landing a few feet from the villains & the greenette. Through the smoke, a loud voice boomed throughout the area.

**“EVERYTHING IS FINE NOW. WHY?”**

With a wave of his arms, the mysterious figure cleared away the smoke & revealed himself to everyone present.

**“BECAUSE I AM HERE!”** The man now identified as All Might announced, lacking his trademarked smile.

“All Might…” Both Midoriya & Shigaraki simultaneously said, the former with a hopeful tone. And the latter? His was more like one filled with disgust & hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some additional changes for this story will be that Jason will have the “J” branded on his cheek even though this only happened to his counterpart in the Arkhamverse. 
> 
> Also, Jason really cares for all of his siblings even if he’s just bad at showing emotions. He especially relates to Damian & Cass since all three of them were put through training with killers & assassins unlike the others. He just has more trouble with Damian since the kid hates being looked at as weak (much like a certain blonde boomer) 
> 
> One question for anyone that can help: Does anyone know any good Green Arrow comics they can recommend? I had a crazy good idea in the middle of the night for a new story with a BNHA & Green Arrow crossover. Long story short, Izuku gets adopted by Oliver Queen & Dinah Lance. I just want to get a better idea on what Oliver & Dinah are like before I do anything with this idea.


	7. Kicking Names, Taking Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might arrives to save the day. Meanwhile, Jason runs into more kids to save & bad guys to shoot.

Tension filled the air as All Might stared at the villains before him, bearing a scowl as large as his muscles. Especially at the monster that had its clutches on his successor. He didn’t know why Young Midoriya was alone with these villains, where Aizawa & Thirteen are or if they were injured at all. There was also one other question running in his mind: Where was this ‘Roy Harper’ that claimed to be a friend of his? No one in this trio of villains fit the description that he was told by Young Iida. Neither did any of the unconscious villains scattered around. He’ll have to worry about that later, right now, his successor needed to be saved.

**“WHEN I COULDN’T GET A HOLD OF ANYONE HERE, I HAD MY SUSPICIONS,”** All Might said as he took one step forward, positioning himself into a battle stance, **“BUT THEN AFTER YOUNG IIDA EXPLAINED EVERYTHING, IT ALL BECAME CLEAR TO ME. I CAN’T IMAGINE HOW FRIGHTENING IT MUST’VE BEEN FOR THE STUDENTS TO BE TRAPPED HERE WITH YOU VILLAINS. BUT THAT ENDS NOW. WHY?”**

In the blink of an eye, All Might suddenly disappeared from where he stood. He reappeared again a few feet from where he was originally, only now with Midoriya standing behind him. It all happened so fast, no one saw a thing.

**“BECAUSE I AM HERE!”** The pro hero repeated.

To any other petty criminal, the brief display of speed & power would’ve been enough to force them to surrender, especially when their opponent was the number one pro hero. Shigaraki, though, was barely fazed by the hero’s actions. Not when he still had his secret weapon to take down the hero. This walking trash of the hero society.

“Hmm, he really is fast. Too fast to keep track of,” Shigaraki murmured as he scratched at his neck, “But not as fast as I believed. Sensei was right.”

Shigaraki’s face broke into a wicked smile, “All Might is getting weaker.”

Meanwhile, All Might turned his head to the side to look at his successor , **“YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE. NOW.”**

“All Might…that villain,” Midoriya gestured to the Nomu, “It took a hit from One f-, from my quirk & it didn’t hurt him at all. My arm didn’t even break. I think it has a qu-“

**“YOUNG MIDORIYA,”** All Might cut him off as he turned to the boy & gave him a reassuring smile, **“EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE.”**

Midoriya looked at All Might with a sign of conflict on his face. He still wasn’t sure what kind of quirk the large villain had. Especially if it was strong enough to shrug off a punch from One for All. Though, it’s just like what All Might said, everything will be fine now…right?

Shaking off that small sense of doubt, Midoriya gave his mentor a nod & turned back to return to his classmates. Looking over his shoulders, Midoriya could see All Might dash towards the villains as he had his arms in a cross position, a move he immediately recognized as one called…

**“CAROLINA…”** All Might announces as he approached Shigaraki.

“Nomu” Shigaraki called out.

**“SMASH!!”**

A large gust of wind was released as All Might threw his arms in a downwards chop, striking at his opponents. To his surprise, though, the attack was blocked by the large creature who didn’t seem affected by it at all.

**“WHAT THE-“** Toshinori began before taking a step back to avoid the Nomu trying to grab him. He took caution when his successor warned him about the villain, but he only believed it was because the boy didn’t have full control of his quirk yet. As he dodged another swing of the monster’s arms, All Might countered with a few swings to its face hoping that it could daze the villain. The attacks proved unsuccessful as the Nomu just continued on with swinging at its opponent.

**“NOT EVEN IT’S FACE IS AFFECTED?”** All Might questioned as he dodged to the left side of the Nomu & landed a few jabs at its side.

“That’s because of its quirk,” Shigaraki answered as he watched the fight, “He’s got a special power-up called Shock Absorption. None of your attacks can do anything to my Nomu. Not unless you manage to gouge out its flesh, not that it’ll give you a chance.”

**“IS THAT SO? WELL, THANKS FOR SHARING THAT!”** All Might responded as he dashed behind the monster, “ **NOW I HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF FINDING A WAY TO DEFEAT IT!”**

Wrapping his arms around the creature’s waist, All Might used all of his strength to lift the villain into the air as he fell backwards to pin them into the ground. The impact was so powerful that the shockwave threw Shigaraki back who easily recovered as he stared at the cloud of dust.

“Hey, come on, don’t think the fight’s already over hero scum. We’re just getting to Round 2.”

————————————————————

Elsewhere, at the Mountain Zone, Jason was really starting to hate portals, especially when it leads to him falling to the floor every time. Picking himself back up, Jason realized he was in a completely different area than where he was before. It seemed like a mountainous area that had cliffs all over. From the looks of it, he was also on the opposite end of the building as he could see the main entrance from where he stood.

“Shit, need to make my way back to those villains. Gotta make sure that kid didn’t get himself killed.” Jason spoke aloud as he pulled out his grapple gun. However, before he could fire it, a voice called out from the other side of the small mountain he was next to. A teen girl by the sound of it.

“Kaminari-san!”

“Fuck, should’ve guessed there would be some kids here.” Jason figured as he aimed the gun to the top of the mountain, “Let’s see what we’re dealing with. Sounds like there’s at least two here.”

Reaching the top, Jason took a look at the situation below him. Backed up to the mountain were two teens, one with short purple hair who’s outfit resembled something like punk-rock style, black jacket & everything. He’ll give the kid some credit, it looked like a really nice jacket. He could barely see them, but Jason also noticed she had some thin appendages hanging from both of her ear lobes.

Her friend standing beside her seemed to be suffering from a…wardrobe malfunction. At least he hopes that’s what it is. The taller girl with long black hair tied to a spiky ponytail appeared to be wearing a red sleeveless leotard that had a large opening on the front, thus revealing her…assets. Apart from that, she also sported a pair of scarlet boots that stretched up to her calves & even two utility belts wrapped around her waist. Bruce would be jealous if he saw this kid rocking more belts than him.

The two teens had there hands up as though they were surrendering which had Jason wondering why until he saw the reason. Across from them was the same villain he encountered the night before, the armored guy with the skull mask who was also accompanied by a few other villains at the moment. Guess this guy & his crew did manage to show up after all. Unfortunately, the situation was a lot worse than Jason had anticipated. Reason why was that the armored villain was holding another kid hostage. This kid had blonde hair with a black streak & also had a rocker-styled outfit, sporting a white t-shirt under a black jacket that matched his pants. For some reason the kid looked a little out of it, as if his brain was fried or something. Well, no matter, Jason’s found three more kids & they seemed like they had things under control for a while if the unconscious bodies all over was anything to go by. At least until these villains got the drop on them. They’re gonna need a miracle to get them out of this pickle, a hero to save the day.

Guess they’ll have to settle for an anti-hero.

_‘Alright, three more kids found. Two cornered to a wall & one being held hostage. Eight villains though, including the boss. Need to get the drop on Skull-Face before he fries the kid. Guy’s got some kind of bioelectric superpower so no clue if the kid can shrug it off or not.’ _

Down on the ground, Yaoyorozu was berating herself for not only letting her guard down, but allowing the villains to take one of her classmates hostage. She should’ve remained vigilant even after the villains were taken out thanks to Kaminari’s electrical outburst. She felt it was her fault that Kaminari was in that state of weakness, leading to him being captured.

As for Jiro, she was just pissed her plan to distract the villains failed as they saw her earphone jacks moving. This whole situation probably wouldn’t have happened if Kaminari didn’t go overboard with that last attack. As much as she’d want to tease the blonde about his lack of control, they’d have to make it out alive first. She looked at Yaoyorozu, hoping the vice president would come up with some plan to save them all. But even with how calm her friend looked, she could see how scared Yaoyorozu really was with how her hands were shaking.

“Dammit, what the hell do we do, Yaomomo?” Jiro asked her friend.

“I…I don’t know,” Yaoyorozu answered, the villain already caught Jiro trying to use her stereo boots with her earphone jacks & even if the black-haired girl could create something to catch the villain off guard, such as a flashbang, it’ll still take a few seconds for her to produce it. It also wasn’t exactly something she could do unnoticed as well, thanks to the glow her body produces whenever she uses her quirk.

“You ladies aren’t going to do shit!” The leader of the villains barked, “Like I said before, try & be a hero & your friend here gets electrocuted.”

The villain placed his free hand near Kaminari’s face as electricity crackled from his hand, making all the teens present to flinch in fear.

“Besides,” the villain focused his attention on Yaoyorozu, “We could have some fun together. Get the job done & kill All Might, we can take you with us back to our place to celebrate.”

The villain turned to look at his pack of lackeys, “Whaddya say to that fellas? How ‘bout we show these girls a good-AARGH!!”

The leader was interrupted as a metal claw attached to a cable suddenly pierced his right shoulder, which was immediately followed by a dark-haired man wearing a small red mask flying in & kicking the villain back. With the villain losing his grip on Kaminari, the stranger grabbed the boy by the back of his jacket & lunged backwards towards the other teens.

“Rule numero uno for any fight: NEVER take your eyes off of your opponents. You’d think a bunch of D-list villains would know that, right?” Jason teased as he looked at the teens next to him. .

“You two okay?” The outlaw asked as he placed Kaminari down on the ground near them. Though before any of them could answer, still stunned by his sudden appearance, the villain from before spoke up as his goons helped him up.

“Who the fuck is this guy?!” He yelled out.

“N-No idea, boss!” One of the villains answered, “Hey! Asshole! Who do you think you are laying a finger on our boss?”

“Okay, first off I didn’t punch him, I KICKED him.” Jason corrected the villains, “And second, you know you’re like the eight person to ask me my name in just two days? You’d think someone as handsome & talented as me would be easy to recognize.”

“Heh, just another cocky kid pretending to be a hero,” the leader villain laughed as he cracked his knuckles, “How about you get the hell outta here punk? Before things get real ugly for you.”

As the leader & his goons drew their weapons or activated their quirks, Yaoyorozu took a step forward to speak to Jason, trying to steel her nerves, “S-Sir! What w-would you want us to do?”

Jason looked over his shoulder to stare at the students. He’ll admit, some backup wouldn’t hurt especially since he could see how well these kids could handle themselves in a fight. However, he noticed the stutter in her voice & that her hand seemed to be shaking a little. The same could also be said for the purple-haired girl, he could see how bad her hand was shaking compared to her friend’s.

“You just stay here, watch each other’s backs. Including blondie here.”

“You’re joking, right?” Jiro asked him, “We can fight too you know.”

“I can tell, but you’re just kids & you’re still in shock from earlier. So sit back & take notes kiddos. Watch a superhero in action.” Jason told them as he took a step forward to enter a fighting stance.

Yaoyorozu & Jiro were surprised with the claims this stranger made about them. Though, he wasn’t wrong about them being afraid. Not just because their classmate was nearly killed right in front of them, but also because of what the villains had planned for them. The two of them alongside the other girls already had to deal with Mineta & his perverted nature. Now a group of villains had the same intentions as the purple pervert & nearly came close to doing so until this hero saved them.

“F-Fine, if you insist sir,” Yaoyorozu said, “Though I must warn you: the leader, his quirk seems to be-“

“Some kind of electricity quirk, yeah, I know. I’ve seen it in action before.” Jason cut her off as he started running to the villains.

Two of the villains began charging at him as well, one armed with a wooden staff & the other having some kind of mutation quirk giving him pincer-like arms as well as a scorpion tail behind him. Both villains tried to take a swing at him, but Jason blocked them with ease as he countered with a jump to the air followed by a double kick knocking them to the floor. With two thugs out for the moment, Jason quickly recovered as he as he rolled backwards to position himself on one knee as he fired his pistols at another villain charging at him with a wooden club.

Back with the teens, the girls were stunned with how well the stranger was handling the villains. Jiro, however, immediately flinched & covered her ears the moment she saw the pro hero aim & fire his guns.

“Kyoka! Are you okay?” Yaoyorozu asked, alarmed at her friend’s sudden look of discomfort.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay.” The girl answered, “Just sensitive hearing so I don’t really handle things well with stuff like guns.”

Over with Jason, the vigilante picked up on that small conversation, thinking over on that new information. Sensitive hearing, huh? Glancing back at the teens, he noticed the appendages on the shorter girl’s ears had earphone jacks at the ends of them. Those jacks probably let her hear just about anything clearly with enough focus. Perfect for eavesdropping & stealth ops. He could see why her hearing would be more sensitive compared to others. Okay then, he’ll just keep fighting without firing his guns. Challenge accepted.

The two villains from before were getting back up & as they were, Jason launched a grappling line at the one with the staff & propelled himself to his target. The punk attempted to block Jason’s attack with his staff, but failed miserably as the weapon snapped in two against the kick thus leading to him getting a face full of splinters & boot. Another thug down, Jason picked up the broken pieces of the staff & moved towards the scorpion villain who launched his tail at him. Anticipating this, Jason moved to the side to avoid the stinger & ran the jagged ends of the broken staff through the tail, blue blood spraying out including a more clear substance. Most likely the venom for the tail, if it is venomous at all. The villain cried out in pain as his tail retreated back to him & he used his pincers to remove the pieces of wood.

“Come on, Scorpion,” Jason taunted the villain as he placed a hand over his mouth for his next taunt, impersonating a certain fiery ninja, “Get over here!”

“YAAHH!!” The villain shouted as he charged once more, swinging his pincers at Jason who used his dagger to land a few slashes at the pincers each time the thug attacked. Pulling his arms back, the villain thrusted his tail once more at Jason who took a step to the side & allowed the stinger to pierce into the shoulder of another villain attempting to ambush the outlaw from behind. The villain flinched in pain as his arm slumped to the side, going numb as he lost his grip on the metal pipe he carried. With both villains still in shock, Jason turned counter-clockwise as he delivered a spinning roundhouse kick at both villains knocking them both out.

_‘Alright, four down, four more to go.’_ Jason thought as he saw the next villain charging at him, armed with – HOLY FUCKING SHITBALLS BATMAN!! IT’S-

“A crowbar?! For moi?” Jason grinned as he caught the weapon in hand & side-kicked the villain in the gut, forcing him to stumble back & lose his grip on the weapon, “Wow, a bona fide crowbar from the future, thanks asshole.”

The vigilante swung the blunt weapon at the villain’s leg, forcing him to fall to his hands & knees. The villain was unable to get a chance to recover at all as Jason immediately followed his attack by dropping a spinning axe kick on his target, knocking him out. Two of the three remaining villains attempted to flank & attack Jason from behind, twin set of daggers in hands. The outlaw, however, had other plans. Without turning to face them, Jason blocked the attacks with his guns followed by swinging them into their stomachs, forcing them to drop their weapons as they wrapped their arms around their stomach. Before they had the chance to retaliate, Jason crouched down & placed one hand on the floor to launch himself backwards as he kicked his opponents in their faces.

One of them stayed down while the other quickly recovered & activated his quirk as the lower half of his left arm transformed into tentacles, all aimed at Jason. The vigilante rolled backwards as he picked up two of the knives off the floor & slashed at the tentacles trying to grab at him. He’d rather not let any of these tentacles get a hold of him, he’s seen enough of Tim’s manga collection to know that things don’t end well when on the receiving end of these appendages. In his defense though, the only reason Tim even has those graphic novels is because the poor kid has people like Jason & Stephanie that like to buy them for him much to the nerd’s displeasure.

Loosening his grip on the knives, Jason threw both knives at the villain as one pierced his other arm while the other small landed on his right leg. As the villain flinched in pain, Jason rushed towards the villain & delivered the final blow in the form of a heavy knee strike at the thug’s face.

Yet again, Yaoyorozu & Jiro were stunned with the performance before them, the way this mysterious hero had easily disposed of nearly all of the villains. Jiro really liked how savage his fighting style was, even if her ears were able to pick up the sounds of all the villains’ bones breaking. As for Yaoyorozu, she was astonished with his display of weapons use. She even hoped that when this is all over, then maybe she could get a few tips in combat from him.

“Holy shit, this guy’s good.” Jiro voiced her thought.

“Yes, indeed. He is quite skilled. Though I suppose that’s to be expected for a pro hero such as himself.” Yaoyorozu added as she turned to her friend, “Kyoka! Have you been recording this entire time?”

The violet teen lightly blushed as she held her phone, slightly embarrassed, “Y-Yeah, but I mean it’s just to look back on his fighting style later on. Maybe help us learn a few things, you know? Plus…,” Jiro paused for a moment, “He’s…kinda hot.”

Now it was Yaoyorozu’s turn for her face to turn bright red, but before she could respond to her friend’s statement she saw the leader of the villains charging towards Jason, both hands bursting with electricity.

“Look out!!” She cried out.

But it was too late for the outlaw. As soon as he turned to the cry, the villain managed to tackle Jason into a wall. The villain let out a laugh as he released a burst of electricity, harming Jason in the process.

“AAAAAARRRRRGGHH!!” Jason screamed as he tried to free himself.

“You may have taken out my boys lil brat, but ya ain’t gonna beat me!” The villain laughed at him as Jason struggled to break free. Fighting through the pain, Jason threw his head forward to the villain’s face briefly stunning him as the vigilante freed himself from the villain’s hold by keeping his back against the wall as he placed both feet onto the thug’s chest & kicked him back.

The villain stumbled back as he placed a hand against his mask & growled at Jason, “I just gave you enough voltage to make your heart explode! What the fuck are you?”

“Someone with high pain tolerance.” Jason answered as the villain prepared to fire a stream of electricity at him. Rolling to his left, Jason grabbed hold of a grayish sheet lying there that the lens of his mask detailed it was shock resistant. No idea why something so convenient was just sitting there, but hey, waste not want not ya know?

Using the fabric to shield himself from the blasts, Jason reemerged & threw a set of shurikens at his opponents, stunning him as they landed on both of his shoulders. Dashing to the villain, Jason proceeded to land a set of hook punches at his foe. On the third swing, he used the same arm to bash in the punk’s face with his elbow & finally ended the onslaught with a spinning side kick knocking the leader to the floor.

The fight was nearly over, the guy was barely conscious. He’s not moving, but the longer he stayed awake, the more time he had to regain his strength to keep fighting. That wasn’t going to happen, not a chance in hell. Throughout the whole fight, Jason had anger boiling inside of him. Reason why was that if he wasn’t warped here in the first place, that blonde kid from earlier would’ve been killed. The other two kids probably would’ve followed along as well, though only after these fuckers had there…fun as they mentioned earlier. So these assholes were nothing more but rapists & child murderers, the worst kind of scum he’s ever dealt with. Looking back at the leader, Jason came to a conclusion: Shock rounds weren’t going to work on this guy at all. Neither would his taser. Not even some zipcuffs. No, he’d need to use something more effective. Something…lethal.

“Earlier you asked who I was?” Jason said as he walked towards the villain, swapping his pistol’s ammunition to the lethal variety, “Well, I’d be happy to tell you.”

Yaoyorozu was quick to realize what was about to happen as she watched the stranger pull out his firearm. She felt she needed to do something as she watched him plant a boot onto the man’s neck, gun aimed at his head. Jiro wanted to step in too, but she froze as soon as she picked up the next set of words through the villain’s choking. Words that actually sent a chill through her entire body.

“I’m the cure for a sick, sad world.”

“STOP! PLEASE DON’T!” Jason heard as he suddenly felt something grabbing his arm. Looking to the source, he saw Yaoyorozu pulling on him with a look of fear in her eyes. Is this kid serious? Was she trying to save this guy?

“Are you…are you seriously trying to stop me right now?” Jason asked, confused by the kid’s actions, “You do realize he’s the bad guy, right? Not me?”

“Y-Yes,” Yaoyorozu paused to take a breath, to calm herself, “But he won’t be able to face punishment for his actions if you kill him.”

“This guy was about to kill your friend had I not stepped in. Hell, he even planned to sexually assault you! Remember that? Punishment for that is simple, kid: A bullet to the goddamn head!” Jason argued as he pressed his foot harder on the thug’s neck.

“Yes, I do remember. And Kyoka & I can inform the authorities about his horrible intentions & he’ll be pressed with more charges. Face a longer sentence, but only if he remains alive. So please…don’t kill him.” The girl begged as her eyes began to water a little.

Jason was a little surprised by how much effort this kid was showing to try & get him to spare these villains. Guess not all kids are as hellbent on revenge like he is. Then again, these kids would probably be traumatized even more if he shot the guy point-blank in front of them. Jason finally let out a sigh as he holstered his weapon, much to the girl’s relief.

“Fine kid, I’ll let him live. But I ain’t gonna let him stay awake.” Jason told her.

“Thank you.” Yaoyorozu responded, “How do you intend to-“

“GAH!” The villain choked out as Jason adjusted his boot on the thug’s neck & pressed down some more. A couple seconds of holding this position eventually led to the villain finally passing out as his hands fell to the floor.

“Impressive…you applied enough pressure to block his windpipe & cut off his air, forcing him to fall unconscious.” Yaoyorozu analyzed, she was amazed with how easy it was for this stranger to put the villain out of action. Based on all the books she kept that focused on human anatomy, she assumed a man of that villain’s size would’ve been difficult to choke out, but this stranger managed to perform this feat quite easily. Just who was this man & how was he this incredibly strong?

“Yeah, something my old man taught me.” Jason told her as he walked back to where Jiro remained with Kaminari sitting beside her.

_‘His father? I wonder if he is also a pro hero like him? Hopefully not as violent & cruel. Perhaps I’ll ask another time.’ _Yaoyorozu thought as they reached her friends.

“How’s your friend?” Jason asked as he crouched down to be eye level with the blonde.

“Whey…whey.” Kaminari spoke out mindlessly as he still looked like he was a little out of it & was giving Jason two thumbs up.

“Uh…what?” Jason questioned as he tried to keep himself from laughing.

Jiro smirked as she caught the small smile that briefly appeared on Jason’s face, “He’s fine, it’s just the backlash from his quirk. Anytime he goes overboard with it he ends up like that for a while.”

“Alright then, least it’s nothing too serious.” Jason responded as he stood back up to take look around the area. An idea came to his mind early on towards the end of the fight, one that involved one of the villains if he could just…ah, there’s his target.

Leaving the trio of teens, Jason made his way over to the unconscious body of the scorpion villain. Setting down on one knee, the vigilante reached into his jacket to pull out his dagger & a small glass vial. The teens had a puzzled look on their faces as they were curious as to what the man was doing. Imagine the looks on their faces when they saw him cut the end of the villain’s tail, sheathing the blade before opening the vial.

“Dude, what the hell are you doing!?” Kyoka requested.

“Just collecting a sample of this stuff.” Jason nonchalantly answered as he pressed down on the open cut to continue filling the vial.

Now it was Yaoyorozu’s turn to question his actions, “If I may ask, why?”

“Because,” Jason began to explain as he sealed the vial & walked back to them, “I realized early on that the substance in this guy’s tail isn’t venomous at all. Instead, it’s a type of neurotoxic poison. I figured I could take some of this stuff back to my place & find a way to integrate it with my ammo. Create some type of paralysis bullets. Just another piece to add to my collection of non-lethal ammo.”

Yaoyorozu’s interest grew even more at the mention of ammo crafting. Not only is this person skilled in combat & remarkably strong, but he’s skilled enough to craft his own ammo? Perhaps she really can learn a few things from this man. If he was willing to of course. But first things first, she felt a proper introduction was long overdue.

“Thank you, sir, for saving us.” Yaoyorozu bowed to Jason, “My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, vice representative of Class 1-A.”

The girl motioned to other two beside her, “These are my friends, Kyoka Jiro & Denki Kaminari.”

“Uhm…hi.” Jiro presented herself, trying to keep her cool in front of the stranger.

“Whey.”

“Heh, whey to you too kid,” Jason told Kaminari as he was about to speak some more but suddenly winced as he felt a sharp pain

Yaoyorozu became worried as she took a step forward to the man, “Are you okay?”

Jason gave her a nod as he tried to ignore the pain, “Yeah, probably just some bruised ribs. No big deal.”

Jiro blinked as she processed what she heard, “Um, I’m pretty sure that’s a big deal dude. How did that even happen though? You were kinda kicking ass the whole time.”

Jason paused to think it over as he too was curious as how he sustained an injury such as this. Most of the wounds he received from the beating Bruce gave him that night were nearly healed & none of those hits were even low-body shots. It had to have been from his earlier fight with that bird monster, when it slammed him onto the floor. Guess that thing is no pushover after all. Oh well, he’ll just have to fight through the pain a little longer, at least until he takes down that monster. Besides, a bruised pair of ribs is really nothing compared to a completely shattered rib cage, damaged sternum, & fractured skull. A real work of art when one knows how to use a 12-inch long slim piece of metal.

“Got messed up a little when I was fighting some punks back at the main area.” Jason told them, “It should heal after a few days…I think,” Jason muttered the last part, though judging by the look Jiro was giving him with an eyebrow raised, she must have picked up on what he said.

“Why not just let Yaomomo here make you an ice pack?” Jiro asked.

“Make me an ice pack?” He questioned.

“Yes,” Yaoyorozu answered him, “My quirk allows me to create any non-living object from my skin by converting my fat cells into atoms. In order for it to work though, I must understand the molecular structure of whatever I create. Along with that, the larger the object, the more time & skin it requires for me to create what I need.”

_‘Holy shit, that’s a lot to take in.’_ Jason thought as he pondered over that short summary. So she can make anything as long as it’s non-living. And also knows the molecular structure for them. Just imagine the possibilities he could do if he had that kind of power, it’s practically god-like! There were a few weapons scattered all over so maybe she made them? Not to mention that sheet he used earlier.

“So I’m guessing that insulated sheet was created by you?” Jason asked as he pointed behind him with his thumb.

Yaoyorozu gave him a nod as she responded, “Yes, it was to protect myself & Kyoka when Kaminari used his quirk. I was impressed to see you use it towards the end of the fight.”

“Yeah, I recognize a piece of shock-resistant fabric when I see one. So do you know how-“

The conversation was interrupted as a loud boom was heard coming from the main plaza of the facility. Reaching behind his jacket for his binoculars, Jason moved towards the edge of a cliff to get a good look at the sudden explosion.

“Do you see anything?” Jiro asked.

“Yeah, hang on.” Jason replied. Adjusting the binoculars, the outlaw was able to see a buff looking man with blonde hair with two pieces sticking upwards over his head. He had one hand resting on his left hip, most likely an injury he must’ve sustained. It took Jason a second, but he was able to recognize the man as the same person from all the articles he searched up the night before. It was the man of the hour himself: All Might. Took the guy long enough to show up for his own party, only took his colleagues getting their asses kicked & a bunch of kids being traumatized.

Near the man, he saw the same green-haired kid from earlier along with some other kids that also appeared out of nowhere. One had spiky red hair & wore baggy black pants with a half cape attached to it while the upper half of his body was shirtless aside from the weird-looking shoulder pads he had.

The other kid he saw had ash-blonde hair that was also spiky & wore a black tank top with orange lines that crossed each other, forming an “X”. The other noticeable feature this kid had was the large grenade-like gauntlet he had on his right arm. No clue why he only had one unless he did have a set before & the other piece got damaged.

As for the last kid, his hair was evenly split into two different colors with the right side being white & the other being red. His outfit appeared to be a plain white shirt with matching pants & boots though the left side of his entire body minus his left boot & face was covered by a layer of ice that he originally thought was real until the binocs revealed it was only a type of coating material that resembled it. Weirdly enough, when he activated the thermal vision on the optical instrument for a moment, he noticed the boy’s body temperature was split right down the middle as well, both being slightly lower or higher compared to a normal person’s body temperature.

Still though, it didn’t really explain why this kid had one side of himself covered with ice while the blonde kid only had one grenade-shaped gauntlet, unless there was some sort of trend these kids were into.

Other than that, three more kids were accounted for. Unfortunately, those kids, along with the blonde hero & the greenette were at the plaza where the Nomu monster & its master were located. The mist villain was there too, but the one of the kids had him planted to the floor, keeping a hand on him. Guess that guy did have a solid piece on him after all & wasn’t just completely foggy.

“Hm, big guy’s finally here.” Jason spoke aloud.

“Who are you referring to?” Yaoyorozu asked him.

“All Might. He’s down at the plaza right now, along with a few of your classmates.”

“All Might-Sensei is here?” Yaoyorozu questioned, “That’s truly good then, he will be able to put an end to this attack.”

“Yeah…” Jason began before his drifted off. All Might is here now, but wouldn’t these villains wanna surrender considering the kind of power he possesses? Guy could level the whole facility if he wanted to & yet these guys still acted like they could take him. What gave them this kind of confidence that they can take out the number one hero? Jason thought it over as he looked back on what he knew about the trio of villains down there.

The purple fog could obviously open portals for himself & others to move through. It’s perfect as a sort of support tool to counter incoming attacks or offering flanking maneuvers for allies. But as a tool for offense? The portals obviously worked like doors so if someone was halfway through & the portal just so happened to close early…yeah, it wouldn’t look pretty for the unfortunate bastard that gets caught like that. Not that he could do anything at the moment, being held down as he is.

Handyman has a decaying ability that breaks down anything he touches so he just needs to put a hand on the hero & poof! Presto! He’d turn to dust & be gone with the wind. Though All Might is said to be incredibly fast especially with his reflexes so he should be able to keep his distance from the kid or at least throw him back before sustaining any fatal injuries.

But the overgrown chicken? The thing could shrug off explosives as easily as his guns, it’s skin was also too durable for his knife to tear through. Who knows what other kinds of attacks that thing can brush off? That had to be it then. That thing had to be their ace in the hole. Why else would they reveal that thing was cooked up in a lab? Or even set this whole thing up to kill a bunch of heroes & students? It’s because they put in enough effort & resources to cook up a monster that can go toe-to-toe with the number one hero & even kill him.

“Fuck.” Jason cursed, “I gotta get down there. Now.”

“Wait, what? Why? All Might is down there, you saw him.” Jiro told him, concerned at his lack of faith in the pro hero.

“Because those punks have something that can take him down, even kill him.” He explained to them, earning a gasp of shock from Yaoyorozu.

“But that shouldn’t be possible!” The raven-haired girl exclaimed, “I understand he is still a human being like the rest of us, but he’s always been able to overpower any villain.”

“Sorry kid, but even gods have weaknesses. And these guys got a pet monster weighing about 600 lbs of muscles that can take him down.” Jason told her as he examined his firearms & their ammunition, thinking over some plan on how to kill that monster.

None of his weapons were able to pierce through its skin, his cybernetic blades were the most effective against it the fact that they would stun it each time he fired a blade at its brain, the only vulnerable part on the thing aside from the eyes. Unfortunately, he lost that piece of equipment after taking a hit from that freakazoid. He could use shock rounds on it again, focus his aim to land more headshots, but he’d have to be real consistent with his shots. Otherwise, the thing would barely even be stunned at all & recover faster. He had a few shock grenades on him, including a few frags & incendiaries so they could probably help subdue it a little, so long as he made sure they went anywhere near its face to have some effect. Shit, maybe just shove the incendiaries down its goddamn throat, cook it up from the inside. See how flame-resistant the thing’s body is from the inside.

While this plan could work, Jason felt he still needed some kind of backup plan to fall back to if things take a turn for the worse. But what? He used up nearly all of his ordnance early on with breaking down the main door & on the beast so he was down to only his grenade launcher. Well, that & another set of weapons he acquired after his resurrection: the All-Blades.

Mystical blades that he gained through his training from the ancient group of warrior monks known as the All-Caste. These copper blades were no joke either as they were created with the sole purpose of eradicating any & all magic-based threats. But why just stop there for Jason when he could use them for so much more? Such as using them on all types of threats whether they be mystical, cosmic, metahuman, or just normal-level threats?

Early on, he was only able to summon these blades at the presence of pure evil. Slight problem about that was that the only sort of pure-evil they ever really came into effect for were the Untitled, the rival clan of the All-Caste that originated from the darkest depths of the planet thousands of years ago. Sure it was a bitch of a handicap at first for Jason, but overtime by further mastering the training he received under the All-Caste’s clan leader, Ducra, he was able to now summon them at any time & even alter them to be blunt enough to incapacitate his foes rather than just killing them.

Of course, like all good things, they came at a price. Nothing too drastic except that prolonged use of these blades would slowly drain his life-force overtime. While they were strong enough to withstand powerful strikes from the likes of Wonder Woman’s own god-slaying sword, their durability also really relied on the teen’s own level of strength as well. So the more tired or wounded he becomes, the less effective the blades could repel attacks.

Only question though regarding the blades: how effective are they in this world? Despite this being his first trip through the multiverse, he had a feeling the laws of physics wouldn’t be completely identical to his own Earth. Not to mention if mystical elements were still a thing on this world or not. Yeah there was that whole war with the demons & Trigon decades ago, but with most of the world’s magic-users now dead or banished, magic slowly died out overtime. Especially when quirks started to pop up. Even if there was some mystic elements left on this world, would there be some kind of alterations made on the All-Blades? It’s possible, he’ll just have to wait until he gets back to the main fight to see just how much damage he can do with the blades.

“Look, I need to get back down to the main plaza, finish taking out a couple villains,” Jason informed them as he swapped out his grapple gun, “You three just make your way back to the main entrance, a bunch of your classmates are already there.”

“But you’re wounded! You can’t be moving around if your ribs are bruised! An injury like that requires you to rest.” Yaoyorozu argued.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll rest when this is all over doc.” Jason replied. _‘Or dead. Whichever comes first.’_

As much as she wanted to continue arguing with the stranger, Yaoyorozu knew it would only be a waste of time. Not only because the hero seemed so fixated on continuing to fight despite his injuries, but also because he had informed them that the villains had an opportunity to fatally harm All Might. But she still wanted to help in some way, the whole reason she’s in UA’s hero course after all was to become one.

“Very well, then, how can we help?” She asked.

“You can _help_ by getting your asses back to the main entrance like I told you to.”

“Hey, we just wanna help!” Jiro stated, “Don’t think we can’t just because we’re a couple of girls.”

“Also, you said they have a…monster of some kind that’s equal in power to All Might? I don’t mean to sound rude, but you wouldn’t be able to last long against it alone.” Yaoyorozu added.

Wow, okay, she didn’t have to hurt his feelings like that. He’ll make sure to remember that the next time he has to save them. Still, he’s gotta give these kids credit. They’re just as determined to fight as he is. Okay, so maybe some backup wouldn’t hurt after all. Really get a chance to see these kids work. That one girl, Yaro…Yayoro…the taller one, said she could create anything from her body, right? An idea came to Jason’s mind as he looked back at the students.

“First off: Damn, thanks for the optimism. And second,” Jason turned to Jiro, “I’m not telling you to sit out because you’re a girl, I know plenty of women that can kick ass. My favorite hero happens to be a Amazon who could probably kick All Might’s ass. I’m telling you to regroup back at the entrance because it’ll make my job easier with focusing on the baddies & not have to keep an eye on you guys.”

“S-Sorry.” Jiro muttered, “I just thought you were being…”

“A sexist asshole? Nah, I don’t roll like that, I’m just a regular asshole who treats everyone the same. But back to the main point though, I’ll let you guys help but only if you’ll do as I say with no arguments, got it?”

The girls nodded as Jason continued to speak.

“Alright, here’s what’s gonna happen: I’m heading back down there to help your other friends. As for you guys…,” Jason paused to look at Yaoyorozu, “You said you can create anything you can think of, right?”

“Yes, as long as I know the molecular structure of the object & have enough lipids in my body to do so. I also have this book to look through for any of the right constructs or materials I require.” She answered as she presented the large blue handbook before him.

“May I?” He asked.

“Of course.” Yaoyorozu handed him the book. Opening to the first page, he noticed it contained an index listing out several pages of different subjects. Pretty convenient, especially with how she’s left blank pages in between. Most likely to add more in the future without having to start a new journal. Scanning through it, he found the starting page for what he was looking for: Chemical compounds. Flipping through the pages, he scanned through the large list of different chemicals until he found what he was looking for. A wicked grin grew on Jason’s face, one that slowly made the others worried for what he was thinking.

“Find something interesting?” Jiro asked him.

“Hell yeah,” He answered her, _‘Move over Roy, I found myself a new best friend.’_

“Alright kiddos,” Jason began as he returned the book to its owner, “Who’s up for a crash course in ordnance?”


	8. To Kill a Monster-Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final round between Red Hood and the Nomu. Secrets are revealed between heroes & villains. A class vice rep & punk girl learn a little more about their savior. Time to finish the fight, only one will walk out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Hood is back bastiches!! I promised an update & I delivered. Apologies once more for the delay. (Wow I really do say ‘sorry’ a lot, huh?) Without further ado, enjoy the chapter ✌🏻 
> 
> And stick around to the end, I have an idea for this story I’d like your opinions on.

Shigaraki looked around at the situation in front of him. All Might was able to break free from the Nomu’s hold thanks to the brats that showed up out of nowhere. One of them even had Kurogiri pressed down to the ground. That wasn’t good. They have to get him back, he was their escape route. If not, then, it’s game over for the villains.

The Nomu was back on its feet after it got out of the portal it was originally in, not to mention regrew the limbs it lost after it was frozen. This was good news for Shigaraki. But bad news for these lame-ass ‘heroes’.

“So this is the situation laid before us,” Shigaraki commented as he scratched at his neck, “Nearly all of my minions KO’d & Kurogiri, our means of escape, under the clutches of one of the brats.”

“Don’t forget you’re also outnumbered, it’s two against four minus your purple friend & Bakubro.” Kirishima stated.

“And with All Might, you’re also easily outmatched. It would be wise to surrender before things take a turn for the worse for you villains.” Todoroki added. Even though he just witnessed the large bird-creature break free from his ice & regrow its missing limbs, he hoped they would be smart enough to surrender.

Shigaraki let out a small chuckle at the group of heroes, “My, my, quite the confidence you all have. Kids these days really are something aren’t they, All Might? Running around with powerful quirks & thinking they’re on the same level as you heroes. Killing you all will not only leave a smile on my face, but it will also show the world just how weak & pathetic the hero system truly is.”

**“YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!”** All Might called out, taking a step forward & gaining the attention of everyone present, **“SO LONG AS I AM HERE BREATHING, YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON ANY OF THESE STUDENTS.”**

Shigaraki stood there in silence for a moment, taking in the words that the number one hero cried out. So long as he is breathing, huh?

That makes this all the more better.

“How convenient for what we have in store for you. But first…,” Shigaraki looked over to where Bakugo was crouched with Kurogiri trapped under his hand.

“Nomu. Get Kurogiri.”

Ten seconds. In just ten seconds, so much happened that it was nearly impossible for everyone involved to see what happened. In the blink of an eye, the Nomu dashed its way towards Bakugo as it raised its arm up to obliterate the teen. Striking at its target, the monster’s attack brought up enough wind pressure to knock the young heroes back, unable to see if their classmate truly did take the hit or not.

The monster moved so fast that even All Might struggled to stop it from reaching his student. He would’ve had a better chance to intercept the villain if he didn’t burn up most of his time for his buff form by just going around the damn city stopping petty criminals. Why use up precious time & power by stopping actual supervillains when you can just throw down with purse-snatchers & other low-life thugs. Still, the pro hero did all he could to get there in time. Least he managed to get Bakugo out of harm’s way & took the hit for him. At least, that’s what he believes he did.

Thing is, ten seconds doesn’t sound like a lot time at all for a majority of people. But for a certain scarlet speedster & his family of high-speed runners, ten seconds could feel like thirty minutes for them. For a certain vigilante that likes to dress in black & beat up the criminally insane, ten seconds could be enough to take down a room of four professional soldiers armed with assault rifles. For that vigilante’s sixteen-year-old foster daughter/crimefighter, who also likes to dress in black & was trained by both her biological parents to be a deadly warrior, ten seconds is just enough to take down double the armed men.

And for one particular vigilante, ten seconds is enough time to take out a group of mafia thugs. All with the help of his trusty set of modified 1911s of course. Even remove the tire off of a vehicle that can outpace a Ferrari & be as durable as a tank. Or in this case, save a blonde teen from getting his head splattered across the floor by a chicken the size of Solomon Grundy.

“KAACHAN!!” Midoriya cried out as the dust cleared & he was able to see the Nomu standing where his childhood friend was before. His mind starting to rush as he couldn’t believe his friend is dead. There was just no way, right? He couldn’t be, not when he still had to achieve his dreams of becoming a pro hero. He wanted to show his former friend that he could be a hero, prove that he wasn’t useless. Not a-

“Holy crap! Bakubro!? You’re okay!” A voice called out as it brought Midoriya’s attention back to the situation before them. Turning to the source of the voice, who he recognized as Kirishima’s, he followed the redhead’s gaze & discovered that Bakugo was sitting behind them, alive & well.

“K-Kacchan! You dodged that villain’s attack?!” Midoriya asked.

“Fuck off Deku! I didn’t fucking dodge him, I got dragged away from that fucking villain!” Bakugo yelled back at the greenette, guess his attitude didn’t really change after nearly getting sucker-punched.

“What? Then how did you-“

“I saved his ass.” A new voice answered out of thin air to the left of Bakugo.

The teens turned their heads to where the voice had come from & were taken by surprise to see a new person appear out out nowhere, holding a grappling gun with its cable still latched onto Bakugo’s grenade-shaped gauntlet.

Midoriya’s eyes grew wide as he immediately recognized the stranger standing next to him, “You’re alive!”

“Midobro, you know this guy?” Kirishima questioned.

“Y-Yes, his n-name is Grayson. H-He helped save Aizawa-Sensei earlier,” the greenette answered before turning back to ‘Grayson’, “Where did you come from? Was that your quirk? Are you able to become translucent like Hagakure-san?”

“I don’t know who that is, but no. That’s not my superpower, just cloaking technology. I _was_ going to sneak up on these chowderheads & get the drop on them, but I had to make last minute changes to the plan & save blondie here from getting turned to mush.” The vigilante responded.

Getting a better look at the stranger, the others noticed he had a pair of handguns holstered on his legs. They also saw he had two metal rods strapped to either side of his waist & another pair sticking out from the back of his jacket. Before any of the teens could ask more questions, they were interrupted by the villains watching afar.

“How the hell are you still alive?!” Shigaraki demanded, “You should be dead already!”

“Staying dead isn’t in my vocabulary, the same could be said for the rest of my family.” Jason fired back at him, “Hope you assholes are ready for round 2, I know I am!”

**“NO!”** A voice cried out from the vigilante’s left, making him turn his head to the source. Standing there, he saw All Might moving to stand beside the heroes, his shirt having a few tears after taking that hit from the Nomu earlier & some blood seeping through the lower side of it.

**“I DON’T KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOUNG MAN, BUT YOU WILL NOT BE FIGHTING THESE VILLAINS. I WILL. THE PROTECTION OF THESE STUDENTS IS MY RESPONSIBILITY & MINE ALONE TO CARRY OUT.” **

Jason nearly let out a snort as he listened to the pro hero, “Real funny big guy, but no. I ain’t taking orders from some chump who doesn’t even bother to show up to his own funeral. Here.” Jason tossed a small medical packet at the hero.

“That’s a military-issue field dressing with an antibacterial agent strong enough to stop any sort of bleeding. From the looks of it, seems like you took a nasty hit earlier.” The vigilante told him, pointing at the wound.

The students present grew surprised when they noticed the blood stain on their teacher’s shirt. The number one hero, All Might, bleeding? These villains really weren’t messing around then if they managed to pull off something like that. And from the looks of it, neither was this new guy joining the fight.

“What…what the fuck?!” Bakugo yelled out as he glared crimson daggers at Jason, popping off small sparks from the palm of his hand, “Who the flying fuck are you, you fucking shitstick!? I didn’t need your fucking help back there you fucking extra!”

“Riiiight, because just sitting still on the floor was gonna work so well for you. Be glad I pulled you out of there in time. Now be a doll, shut up, & let me handle these chumps.” Jason fired back at the blonde who just responded with a low ‘tt’ before turning his head away from the vigilante.

_‘Oh great. It’s Damian 2.0’_

Meanwhile, Shigaraki began to let out a laugh as he listened to the heroes’ conversation, “Seriously? You still think you can beat my Nomu? What makes you think you can hurt it at all ‘hero’?”

“Because now I have a better understanding on what I’m up against. Not to mention I have the tools necessary to take it down.” Jason answered back. Not to mention some backup, but that won’t matter if he doesn’t get the creature right where he wants it to be for the plan to work.

“W-Wait!” Midoriya called out to Jason, “That villain has multiple quirks. It has super-strength, shock absorption, & regeneration!”

Ah so it’s not superhuman durability , but shock absorption. Which means like most capes with that kind of power, it’s gotta have some kind of limit to how much it can take before it goes down. As for its other superpower, its regeneration means it can heal from any wounds inflicted on it. That is, unless something were to stop the wound from healing at all. One good example of course would be using flames of high-intensity to cauterize the wounds. Can’t regrow what’s sealed up, you know? Plus, he’d be doing an act of kindness of preventing the wounds from getting infected. A real heroic act indeed.

“Wow, so that thing also has regeneration? That’s going to make this so much more fun when my plan works out. By the time this is all over, your little pet will be missing its head!”

Jason turned back to the students to get a good look at them, try & see if he can guess what kind of powers they have. He knows the blonde can make small little fireworks from his hands, but they seem too weak to hurt the villain at all.

“Any of you wannabe heroes wouldn’t happen to have some kind of pyrokinetic ability, would you?” He asked.

Todoroki slightly flinched at the mention of the words, something Jason was still able notice.

“No, I only have an ice quirk.” The boy answered, turning his head away before shooting a glare at Midoriya who was about to speak before stopping himself. Jason kept his eyes on the two before shaking his head & turning back at the villains.

_‘Ooookay, there was definitely something going on there. I’ll deal with that later. Maybe, I don’t know.’_

“Heh, whatever plan you have won’t work at all. You haven’t been able to see it yet, but my Nomu has a fourth quirk. A real powerful one. You won’t be able to see it though, you’ll all be dead before you know it.” Shigaraki said.

“Eh, you may be right,” Jason shrugged, “But at least I won’t have any bullet holes.”

“What are you ta-“

Shigaraki was interrupted as the vigilante whipped out his firearms & fired at the villain’s legs & right shoulder. The villain let out a shout of pain as he fell to the floor. The students & All Might watched in shock as they looked back at Jason who was smiling at his handiwork.

“No! Shigaraki!!” Kurogiri cried out as he rushed to his fallen leader.

**“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”** All Might demanded, turning to Jason.

“I just handicapped Handyman. Relax big guy, he’s one less villain to worry about.”

Shigaraki slowly picked himself up while gritting his teeth because of all the pain his body was suddenly in. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He was so close to killing All Might until these damn brats showed up to help. Worse, this random NPC appeared out of nowhere & was ruining his plans from the very beginning! He was promised All Might would die today & he refuses to lose this boss fight.

“N-Nomu…kill that brat!”

The beast lunged towards Jason, its fists raised over its head to crush the vigilante. The outlaw rolled out of the way, though the impact of the attack still managed to throw the students back as they watched the battle between the mysterious hero & giant monster.

Getting back on his feet, Jason began to fire his pistols at the beast while taking a few steps back away from the group of heroes. He needed to lure the Nomu away from these kids, especially for his plan to work. What he has planned for the monster is something that could be a little…nasty. The Nomu charged at Jason again swinging its fists at the vigilante as he dodged the attacks & fired off more shots at his opponent.

Avoiding another backhand swing from the Nomu, Jason slid between the creature’s legs while also planting a small disc on its kneecap. Picking himself back up, Jason holstered his guns to pull out another weapon that was revealed to be a taser connected to a cable that extended to the outlaw’s belt. Aiming at the back of the monster’s head, the vigilante fired the electrified probes at the exposed brain temporarily stunning the Nomu thanks to the high amount of voltage. With his opponent stunned at the moment, Jason shoulder-rushed the back of the Nomu & force it to drop down to one of its knees.

So far, everything was going according to plan just a couple more steps before he can call for that backup. So long as those girls don’t screw up, that is. Tossing the stun gun to the floor, Jason equipped himself with one of the metal rods on his waist & activated it, revealing it to be a stun baton as it crackled with electricity. For his other hand, he held what looked like a metal spheres the size of a softball that began to light up as his thumb pressed down on a button on it.

_‘Okay, ten seconds before it goes off. Gotta move fast.’_

With the next step in motion Jason moved back to the stunned monster & embedded the baton into the villain’s brain followed by himself stomping his boot onto the weapon to bury it deeper into the Nomu’s head. Completing that task, Jason then jumped away from the creature though not before dropping the small sphere next to it. The small device let out a short amount of beeps before it detonated & released a yellowish, jelly-like substance around the Nomu.

“Now! Fire one!” Jason yelled out with one hand pressed against his earpiece.

“What the hell did you do to my Nomu?” Shigaraki demanded as Kurogiri helped him up, “What is that stuff?”

“Just a little something I made a little while ago. Made up of octane, benzene, & polystyrene. Highly flammable stuff. To dumb it down for you…”

A loud boom was heard coming from the Mountain Zone as everyone present looked upwards to see a small object soaring through the air & moving closer to where they all were. From the looks it, it looked like it was going to land directly on the Nomu.

“It’s napalm.”

Twelve minutes earlier 

“This plan you got sucks. You know that, right?”

The Ghost of Jason’s Past mocked his older self as he watched him interact with the students. While Jason was tinkering with a few shells for the mortar he had Yaoyorozu create earlier, he had Jiro mix together the stuff needed to make the substance. Even though he was told that the ravenette could create any objects from the molecular level, he felt pretty sure that she never once decided to make napalm for the fun of it. Which is why he’s having the girl’s other friend make the substance for him. As for the other two students, Kaminari was still out of commission & was watching the vigilante work while Yaoyorozu was behind them all with her back turned to them since she was also creating more items that Jason asked for.

“You seriously think this is going to work? You’re just going to fuck this all up & get everyone killed.”

The older Jason attempted to ignore his ghost as he continued working on the mortal shells, reassembling them after adding on a few components to them. Meanwhile, the outlaw’s ghost circled around the group to stand in front of Yaoyorozu as she set down another stun baton she finished producing.

“You know, it sucks you’re gonna get these guys killed. Especially this chick, she’s got some real nice boobs.”

“You’re the boob.” Jason muttered.

Jiro turned to look at Jason, a confused look on her face as she picked up on what he said, “What was that?”

_‘Shit.’_ Jason thought as he realized he didn’t really say that low enough for it to slip by, “Nothing, just hearing things. How are things on your end?”

Jiro looked back at the bucket she had been stirring for the past couple of minutes after being instructed to do so, “Um, I think it’s ready. It’s been two minutes, so yeah”

Jason leaned towards the punk girl to look inside the bucket, the latter lightly blushing with how close he was getting to her. Getting a better look at his face, she noticed he had some stitch marks on the upper left side of his head. Further down she also saw he had a scar a few inches long on the side of his neck. From the way it was angled, it must’ve been caused by some kind of bladed weapon. She was only able to figure that out because of all the criminal documentaries & shows she liked to watch with her mother. What the hell did this guy go through to get these kind of scars? Are these all he has or are there more hiding?

One can only hope that no one finds out about a certain Y-shaped scar that runs across his entire chest.

“Yeah, that looks ready. Set it right here, I’ll get to it in a minute.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jiro answered as she moved the bucket next to the outlaw then picked up a metal sphere that sat close by, “So what is that stuff you had me make anyways?”

“Napalm jelly.” He casually answered.

Jiro’s face grew to a shocked expression as she processed what she heard. Even Yaoyorozu stopped mid-producing the last baton as she turned to look back at the two.

“Wh-what the fuck dude?!” Jiro yelled out, “You had me make napalm?!”

“Yeah?” Jason answered, raising an eyebrow in confusion, “What are you getting all worked up about? You’re acting all fine with that grenade your holding.” He pointed to the sphere in the girl’s hand.

Jiro looked down at the device & her current expression grew even more as she quickly, but carefully, placed the explosive back down before scooting away.

“Hahaha! Oh the look on your face. It’s okay, I already took out most of the parts inside it. It’s basically an empty shell at this point.” Jason teased at the teens as he opened the casing to show the lack of contents inside.

Jiro let out a small sigh of relief before turning to look at her ravenette friend, “Yaomomo, did you not know what he was having me make?”

Yaoyorozu nodded her head, “I had my suspicions when I was making the gasoline, I knew by then some of the chemicals he asked for were highly flammable. I only said nothing because I had doubted that this was his intentions,” Yaoyorozu explained as she turned to Jason to question him, “Sir, what exactly do you plan to accomplish against these villains? Isn’t this all a little…excessive.”

Jason sat there in silence for a few seconds as he thought over the girl’s questions. Coming to a conclusion, he let out a small chuckle before responding.

“Heh, _‘Though this be madness, yet there is method in’t.’_ ”

Jiro stared at the vigilante with a confused look on her face, “What?”

“Wait…that’s Hamlet!” Yaoyorozu said excitedly, her expression suddenly changing as her eyes grew wide at the realization, “It’s one of Shakespeare’s greatest works!”

“Heh, yeah. But you understand what I’m trying to say, right?” The outlaw asked her.

Yaoyorozu remained silent as she placed a hand to her chin to think over the quote the man had used. After a minute of thinking, she let out a sigh & looked at Jason.

“I can understand your plan to subdue these villains, but I doubt that is the case if you have a dangerous tool such as napalm involved now is it?”

“Hmph, yeah. You’re not completely wrong though. I plan to stop these guys, but there’s at least one in that group I’m going to take down. As in kill it.” He revealed to them before throwing his hand up to stop either of them from protesting, “I know what you’re about to say, but here’s why whatever you say won’t stop me from doing so: That monster I mentioned earlier? That thing was created to take down your teacher. This whole attack is all about him, but because he was too busy screwing around to not show up, these assholes were planning to kill you all to draw him out. That monster also relies on verbal commands to do anything, which clearly means it’s not sentient at all. Whatever it was in the past, it’s not human anymore. I’m only doing the world a favor & putting it out of its misery.”

Once he finished his explanation to them, Jason returned to getting his gear together as he started to pour some of the napalm jelly into the casing.

The teens sat in silence as they pondered over that new information. A monster created solely for the purpose of defeating the number one hero? And this hero does have a point that this monster isn’t truly human if it ever was one to begin with. But there was still the issue about killing this villain, they’re meant to be heroes so obviously killing their opponents could never be an option. Right?

As if he could read their minds, Jason answered their questions for them, “Look, if there’s some kind of punishment or whatever for putting down some Frankenstein monster, I’ll take the full blame for it. Besides, this is just a small mixture of napalm. It’ll still hurt like hell, but it won’t be enough to fully kill this thing. It’ll weaken it, but I’ll need something else to take it out. I already have something in mind for that, but I may not get the chance to do it unless you guys do your part. You wanna be heroes, right? Now’s your chance to help save the day & stop these guys. Can I count on you two?”

Yaoyorozu & Jiro stared at each other for a moment, unsure if they really could or not. This was just all too much for them to take in. This was supposed to be a regular day of rescue training until villains showed up & started terrorizing them all. Now a pro hero they have no knowledge of appears out of nowhere & is asking for their assistance in murder!

But…had he not arrived in the first place, things were about to take a turn for the worse for the two of them along with Kaminari. He risked his life to save them all & is going through all this effort to save the rest of their class & teachers. The girls finally come to a conclusion as they nodded their heads at each other & turned their attention to Jason.

“We will help you sir, what would you want us to do?”

Jason gave the girl a half-smile as he began to position the mortar near the edge of a cliff & adjust the weapon’s angle, placing its ammunition to the side. “You two will stay back here to load the mortar. I’ll give you the signal to let you know when to fire it.”

“How will we know when to fire it?” Jiro asked, a little concerned for how loud things will get soon for her when they need to fire the weapon.

“Yes & will you be telling us the coordinates to fire the shells? I’d rather not accidentally any of my classmates.”

Jason reached into his pocket to hand the two of them separate earpieces for them to wear, “You’ll know when I call it through the comms so just stay alert.” He told them as he pointed to the earpiece inside of his own ear.

“As for your other question: I got the launcher aimed at an angle that’ll fire the shells towards open ground at the moment. I’m planning to get the monster into that exact spot so it’ll get hit by the artillery when the time comes. Besides, I’ve modified those shells with a targeting chip that’ll lock on to these.” Jason showed them a small disc he pulled out, “These are targeting beacons. All I gotta do is get one of the freakazoid & the targeting chip will lock on to them. But it won’t matter until I get that villain right where I want it to be & keep it from moving at all.”

Yaoyorozu nodded her head as she thought through Jason’s plan, “So that’s why you had me create those stun batons? To help subdue the enemy.”

“Yeah,” Jason replied as he reached for the mentioned weapons spinning one in his hand, “These babies can carry about 30 million volts of electricity. I had some gear that carried some more power than that but these will work just as well. I’ll lead with my stun gun first but I’ll also hook it up to my suit’s own taser to amplify the gun some more.”

“You have a taser in your suit?” Jiro questioned.

“Oh yeah,” the outlaw replied tapping on the symbol on his chest, “Designed it myself.”

Jiro was impressed, she already had her boots that she could plug her earphone jacks into as a support gear but maybe adding more won’t hurt at all. Maybe she can add a secret taser somewhere in her costume too.

“Holy crap, that’s pretty hardcore dude.” Jiro complimented.

“Heh, thanks. Look I gotta get going so you two get settled & ready once things kick off down there. Make sure to make some noise-cancelling headphones too unless you want your ears to be ringing the next few days. These things can be pretty loud when you fire one.”

Yaoyorozu nodded her head once more as she & Jiro stared back at the gear, mentally going over the plan before suddenly remembering something she never addressed with the stranger, “Yes, of course. Beg pardon, but what is your na-“

The ravenette stopped mid-sentence as her face suddenly became a mix of confusion & shock. Reason why was because the vigilante seemed to have magically disappear.

“How did he…” The tall girl began.

“I…I don’t know.” Answered an equally surprised Jiro, “I didn’t even hear him move at all. I don’t hear his heartbeat either.”

“Let’s not ponder over that, we should get ready for when he calls us for assistance.”

Now

Jiro & Yaoyorozu sat close to the mortar as they waited patiently at the Mountain Zone for Jason’s signal. Kaminari sat close by, slowly recovering still from frying his brain, holding onto a Pikachu plushie the ravenette made for him. The vice rep would be a little embarrassed to admit that they had to waste a few minutes with trying to stop the blonde from playing with the bucket that still contained traces of the flammable substance.

“It sounds pretty crazy down there.” Jiro commented as she removed an earphone jack out of the floor.

“Yes, I only hope everyone is safe over there. Including that pro hero.” Yaoyorozu commented.

“Yeah, you know, I didn’t really see anything in the fight earlier that looked like it could be his quirk.” Jiro told her friend, “What do you think it could be?”

Before Yaoyorozu could answer, the teens’ earpieces crackled to life as they heard a voice call out to them.

_“Now! Fire one!”_

The teens looked to each other with a determined look on their faces as they scrambled to put on the headphones & ready the mortar.

“Guess that’s the signal.” Jiro said, her hands pressed against her headphones.

“Yes, I suppose so. Though can I be honest?” Yaoyorozu asked as she held a shell over the weapon.

“What’s up?” The punk girl questioned.

“I’ve always wanted to say this: Fire in the hole!”

Back at the main plaza, the teens watched in shock as the stunned villain erupted in flames the moment the explosive landed on top of it. The flames were so intense that everyone had to move back from it, even the villains. The creature roared in pain as it stumbled out of the flames, its flesh peeling off of its skin as its regeneration quirk attempted to help it recover but fail as the flames continued to burn through it. Continuing on with the plan Jason charged once more to the creature, ignoring the intense heat that emitted from the villain, armed with two of the remaining batons. Veering to the left side of the villain, Jason landed multiple hits on the monster’s weakened leg making the beast fall back down once more. Following that, Jason jabbed at the monster’s brain once more with the batons to keep it stunned once more.

“Now! Fire the other one!” Jason called out, leaning to his right to avoid a random swing from the creature’s arm.

_“Yes sir!”_ The outlaw heard through his earpiece.

Sure enough, a second boom echoed through the USJ as another projectile soared through the air as Jason moved away from the Nomu. The shell landed near the monster & the explosion allowed the flames surrounding the beast to grow stronger, thus truly overpowering its own regeneration.

The monster cried out once more as clawed at its own face in an act of pain, its own hand now reduced to bone as the skeletal fingers ripped off pieces of its face including one of its eyes. Shigaraki watched in disbelief as his pet monster was getting overpowered by this NPC. He refuses to lose, not like this, not when there’s still a chance of victory in their favor.

Reaching into his pocket with his unharmed hand, the blue-haired villain pulled out a small remote, “This game isn’t over. Not yet.”

Kurogiri’s glowing eyes widened as he realized what his leader was holding, “Shigaraki! You mustn’t! The doctor warned us of how unstable the Nomu’s final quirk is. It has not yet fully developed for it to have complete control over. This battle is no longer in our favor, we must escape while we still can.”

“No! I won’t leave! I was promised All Might would die today & that will happen! Do not forget who is in charge of this raid Kurogiri!” Shigaraki argued.

Kurogiri gave a silent stare at the boy before finally giving out a tired sigh. Whatever happens next, should it turn out to be bad for the villains, the purple mist could only he will not get into as much trouble with the others back at their hideout than what the boy will already be in.

“Fine. You remember the command for the Nomu’s quirk?” The mist asked him.

“Of course I do,” Shigaraki scoffed before pressing a button on the device, “Nomu: Incinerate.”

Back with the vigilante, Jason was swapping out the ammunition to one of his pistols to the incendiary variety while keeping the other handgun loaded with his explosive rounds. Things were looking good for him as he was getting himself ready for the next part of his plan with killing Big Bird. That is, like most things in Jason’s life, things took a different turn for the outlaw. He noticed that the Nomu stopped flailing its arms around as it stood still in the flames. The beast’s remaining eye suddenly beginning to emit a red aura as its pupil turned red before lowering its head into its arms to let out a low growl. A growl soon followed by a roar as it released a fired a beam of intense heat towards Jason. The outlaw somersaulted over the beam as it continued cutting through the ground before finally making impact with All Might, launching the pro hero backwards into a wall. The Nomu finally ended its attack as the beam slowly died out thanks to Shigaraki clicking on the remote once more.

“All Might!” Midoriya yelled out as he & the others watched in shock at the power that this villain possessed.

“Well, that was a little satisfying to watch.” Shigaraki admitted, smiling under his fake hand.

“So that’s the other quirk you were bragging about, huh? Some kind of optical blast?” Jason questioned. _‘Come on assholes, give me some of that classic monologue BS.’_

“Heh, yeah. Poor Nomu here doesn’t have good control over it so we’ve had to implant a device to keep it under control. We took it off of some old hero. Think his name was Superkid or whatever. Real powerful hero who had more quirks, but we were only able to add super-strength & the beams to my Nomu. You might as well give up now, I promise we’ll give you a quick & painless death.”

Old hero named ‘Super…’oh. Oh. This is just too good for Jason. This thing apparently had bits of Kryptonian DNA as inside of it. As bad as that would usually be, these guys practically just shared a big reveal that just made him realize how well his plan was going to work for him. Even though he had a best friend that was a clone of the big guy in blue, he didn’t really carry around any Kryptonite gear like his old man. He did have a handgun of his own design that was powered by a Kryptonite shard he used to carry around, but he just put that piece of gear away since he didn’t need it anymore. The old ‘gun in a shoebox inside a closet’ method. Nothing bad ever happens with that.

Back to the main point though, he may not have any Kryptonite-laced brass knuckles or red solar grenades, but he’s got something that’s just as effective to take down any Kryptonian even if it is some messed-up hybrid. Magical blades. Time to go all Houdini & make a couple swords appear out of thin air.

“Oh my goodness gracious! I’ve been bamboozled!” Jason mocked the villains, which only angered Shigaraki.

“What the hell is so funny about this?” Shigaraki growled, “How could you be laughing about this when you’re all about to killed?”

“I’ve faced death before, asshole! This is nothing new to me, so come at me with all you’ve got!” Jason yelled at them.

The outlaw took a deep breath as he focused the energy within his body. In that moment, his forearms were suddenly glowing with a yellow aura as two metal hilts appeared in his hands. From there, a cross-guard surfaced over his hands as copper blades soon emerged, the blades themselves suddenly becoming engulfed with flames. With the All-Blades fully formed, Jason entered a battle stance with his right hand holding the hilt up to his eye-level with the blade pointed diagonally to the left while he held the other blade in a reverse-grip with the hilt leveled just below his chin as the blade also pointed backwards to the left as well.

Over with the teens, Midoriya’s emerald eyes widened as he witnessed the stranger create a pair of swords out of thin air. So that must be his quirk then. Some kind of emitter quirk that allowed him to manifest blades from his hands. Maybe he’s able to manifest other things from his hands, like his vice rep Yaoyorozu-san is able to do with her own quirk. The greenette just had so many questions he wanted to ask the hero when this is all over.

Kirishima was just as surprised as well with how awesome this guy was beating up the weird bird-monster. This guy was truly the definition of a manly hero! He saw how the monster nearly overpowered All Might, but then this guy came out of nowhere & saved Bakubro at the last second. Now he’s making a fool out of these villains! Even though Crimson Riot is his favorite hero, this new guy might be someone he’d definitely want to have a manly spar with.

Bakugo, on the other hand, was acting livid as always. He was already pissed that this useless nobody thought he needed to be saved in the first place when he didn’t even ask for it at all! Now this shitty extra was rubbing it in & teasing about how he was supposedly ‘too scared’ to move out of the way. To make it worse, this fucker was stealing the spotlight too with kicking these villains’ asses. How the hell can he show all these useless extras (Especially Shitty Deku) that he’s number one hero material if there aren’t any stupid thugs to beat up?!

Todoroki, meanwhile, watched in disbelief as he saw the fight happening before him. The boy grew a curious look on his face when he watched the stranger create swords from his hands. And the way they released flames too. He was curious to know who this man was. His quirk was obviously the power to create flame swords from his hands. His sperm donor can emit flames & his classmate, Yaoyorozu-san, has the ability to create any object from her body so it’s also obvious her parents must have a quirk of some kind similar to that. He wondered if this person may just be Yaoyorozu’s half-sibling. But then that would also make him his own half-sibling as well! Speaking of siblings, he seemed old enough to be around any of his own siblings’ age. Maybe close to Rei or Natsuo’s age.

Over with the villains, Shigaraki’s tantrum grew more as he watched this damn hero show off his secret weapons after he had done so with his Nomu. This whole day this asshole has been one-upping him every chance he could get. That has to end now, it just has to.

“Nomu: Incinerate.” The villain commanded.

With the press of its master’s remote, the Nomu fired another beam at the vigilante who only rolled out of the way & sprinted to the side as the monster turned its gaze in an attempt to hit him with its attack. Getting close to the monster, Jason dropped to his knees as he slid past it while slashing at its legs. The blades pierced through its flesh as the monster dropped to its knee once more & turned to look at the wound, unwillingly burning its own leg with its beam that it continued to release.

“Shit! No! Nomu, stop!” Shigaraki yelled out as he pressed down on the remote multiple times.

The Nomu finally ended its attack as the beam died out. The beast struggled to get back on its feet as the leg it had damaged was nearly cut off, the lower half of its femur completely exposed. Before the Nomu’s regeneration could start to kick in, thanks to the effects of some of the napalm that still remained plus the heat from the beast’s own attack, Jason delivered another set of slices at the Nomu’s back before swinging both blades downward at the exposed bone easily cutting through it. Losing its balance, the Nomu fell to the floor as it attempted to swing at the outlaw but missed miserably as it fell back to floor. Taking advantage of this, Jason jammed both All-Blades into the beast’s shoulders & reached into his jacket once more to pull out his dagger. With the small blade in hand, Jason planted the dagger into the Nomu’s remaining eye & lunged backwards as the monster flailed its arms in pain.

“Nomu! What are you doing?! Why isn’t your regeneration working?!”

“Because he can’t heal any wounds if they’ve been cauterized enough for them to seal up!” Jason explained, whipping out his grappling gun, “And that just makes this next part easier for me to take it down!”

The outlaw fired his gun, the claw grabbing ahold of the dagger’s hilt as it was still stuck to the monster’s eye. With the claw attached, Jason pulled on the cord to yank the dagger out of the beast’s head as the blade came flying out with the eye still stuck to it. Now completely bind & its movement reduced, the Nomu struggled to search for its foe as it crawled on the floor & swung its arms aimlessly around. Making his way back to the monster, Jason grabbed ahold of the All-Blades as he yanked them out of the beast, blood spraying all over the floor as the vigilante slashed at its arms & torso once more. Jamming both blades once more into the creature’s right arm, Jason used the blades to lift the arm up before moving the swords past each other in a scissors-like motion to slice the arm off. Now completely limbless on the right side of its body, the Nomu stumbled on floor as it tried swinging its remaining arm once more but missed the outlaw as he just simply stepped to the side of it. As the Nomu attempted to bring itself back up once more, it suddenly received some help back onto its leg from Jason. A chivalrous act, right? Sure if you count jamming a blade through one’s jugular to lift them up as an act of kindness. With the beast at his mercy, Jason positioned the other blade to the left side of its neck right over the blade that is embedded in the creature.

“Do me a favor,” Jason told the creature, “and just fucking die.”

Swinging his arm to the left, the outlaw’s blade cut through the Nomu’s neck as its head came flying off. The headless body slid off the copper blade as it fell backwards onto the floor, blood trickling out as it painted the floor. The hero students stood shocked & silent at the scene before them, it clearly goes without question that they had just witnessed a murder. All Might, who was slowly recovering from the villain’s optic outburst, stared in disbelief at the mysterious stranger who easily took down & disposed of the large villain. He couldn’t believe this person would act so careless enough to not hold back from killing a villain, especially in front of a group of children. What kind of hero would through such drastic measures to stop a villain such as using napalm or even beheading them?! Does this person not care at all for any civilians that may be caught in a battle?

On the villains’ side, Shigaraki was at this point fuming with hatred. His Nomu. His pet Nomu, easily put down like a damn bug. This guy, this damn NPC, he took down his Nomu! He killed it! It was the Anti-Symbol of Peace & he just killed it! His plan has finally fallen apart, they have no way of beating All Might now & he was sure more heroes were on their way, but still…this guy killed his Nomu for crying out loud! And now? The guy was just standing over the corpse with his phone in his hand & over his knife, as if he was just taking a picture of his work or whatever!

“You…you cheated!” Shigaraki cried out, “You cheated & killed my Nomu! You used some kind of cheat code you damn hacker!”

“Holy fucking shit, enough with the goddamn video game references!” Jason yelled back in annoyance, sheathing his dagger, “Are you even a real gamer? Or do you just play Candy Crush & claim yourself as one?”

“Shut up! You…this isn’t over! We’ll come back! Stronger than before & then…then we’ll kill all of you!” Shigaraki shouted.

“No. No, there won’t be a next time asshole.” Jason fired back as he whipped out one of his pistols, aiming it at Shigaraki.

“You punks came here to kill All Might. But I didn’t come here to just save the big oaf. When I found out the attack was gonna happen here, at a school full of kids, I knew I had to put a stop to it. You guys would’ve killed anyone that got in your way, no matter if they were kids or not. That’s something I won’t turn my back to. I may not have killed any of those punks back at the mountains, but you? The ringleader of this whole gig? I’ll gladly put you down.” Jason told the villain as he pulled back the hammer on his firearm.

Shigaraki kept his eyes in the vigilante as he tried to read through his bluff. He had to be acting. This is all just some tough-guy act he’s pulling off, right?

“You don’t have the balls.” The villain provoked.

Jason kept a blank look on his face as he continued aiming the gun at Handyman.

“Try me, bitch.”

**_BANG!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: This won’t be happening until we are further in with this story, most likely some time after the Sports Festival. Now, how would you guys feel about a chapter focused on Red Hood vs All Might? 
> 
> I have an idea on how this will be brought up in the story, but the route I’ve already decided on to choreograph this fight is too similar to Batman vs Superman & I couldn’t really think of any better way. 
> 
> Really, though, the way this fight would work is that Jason would be playing with All Might. He’ll set him up to lose the fight before it even begins. That’s all I’ll share about that, but I just wanted to hear your opinion this. If the majority vote ends up being no, then maybe I can make a separate work that just has “alternate scenes” to events throughout the story. 
> 
> Anyways, that’s all I have to say. Take care & be safe ✌🏻


	9. Aftermath of the Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfamily deals with Jason’s disappearance. Meanwhile, the vigilante deals with the villains plus more heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? Only been a week & a half, but another chapter already? Is that even legal? 
> 
> Slightly shorter chapter compared to the others, but I figured what I had planned to add would be better as its own chapter. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy ✌🏻

Earth-33 

Three days after Jason’s disappearance.

Fingers rapidly tapped on a keyboard as a pair of blue eyes darted between several camera feeds displaying footage of a few nights before. Footage of a rooftop brawl between two vigilantes. Or in this case, a one-sided fight according to the person staring at the monitor in front of him, the device being the only source of light in a darkened room. The person staring at the screen let out an audible sigh as he reached for his ‘I Survived Gotham’ mug & chugged what was his fifth cup of coffee. He was too focused on what was displayed that he payed no attention to the other person entering the room.

“Tim.” A woman’s voice called to him.

No response as the boy continued typing on his computer.

“Tiiiiim.” The person tried once more as she took a step closer.

Failing once more to get his attention, the girl moved closer to the boy. As soon as she was close enough, she gently placed a hand onto his shoulder.

“Tim. Time to go to bed.”

Startled by the sudden touch on his shoulder, the boy reached under his table to pull out a retractable staff to strike the masked intruder. But before his weapon could make impact, the new person managed to block it with one of her escrima sticks.

“Tim! Holy crap, it’s me!” The girl exclaimed, using her free hand to pull down on the black mask covering the lower half of her face & removing her hood to reveal her blonde hair.

Tim took a moment to look at the woman standing before him. His tired eyes slowly widening as he suddenly recognized the woman standing before him in a purple attire with her golden-colored hair & blue eyes. Stephanie Brown aka Spoiler. AKA his girlfriend…who he just nearly smacked in the head with his staff.

Yeah, he’s gonna have to come up with one hell of an apology for attacking her. Followed by making her a few dozen waffles.

“Steph? Crap, sorry about that.” Tim told her as his weapon retracted back to its smaller form & placed it on the table, “I thought you were Bruce.”

“Tim, it’s 3 in the morning, why the hell are you still up? I patrolled your part of the city so you could get some shuteye.” The blonde asked him, crossing her arms together.

The teen was supposed to go out on patrol earlier that night as usual, but Stephanie volunteered to double her patrol time & look after his side of Gotham. The reason why was that for the past few days, the boy has been working nonstop on figuring out where his missing brother could’ve disappeared too. When he reached out to Barbara, another expert behind the keyboard, he was surprised to learn how confused she was as well. The sudden blasts from that night released some kind of electromagnetic pulse that knocked out all cameras in the area so there was no way of knowing what could’ve happened after the fight.

Because of this, the boy has spent all of his free time for the past couple of days just trying to search for any clues regarding his brother. His lack of sleep was always an issue that the others were concerned for, but Steph finally took action when she heard of how her boyfriend misplaced his landing & slipped off a rooftop the night before. He would’ve nearly bashed his head in on one of Gotham’s notorious gargoyles if it wasn’t for Cassandra who was sticking to the shadows to keep an eye on him as she was also concerned for his well-being as well. But before Stephanie could wait for Tim’s answer, she suddenly remembered something that the boy had mentioned at the start of their conversation.

“Wait, why were you expecting Bruce to show up?” Stephanie asked, “Also, why would you attack him?”

Tim stood there in silence for a moment as he turned back to the computer.

“He didn’t hold back with Jason. Figured I could be next after the small fistfight he had with Dick.” The boy told her, keeping his back turned to her.

Stephanie lowered her head at that. Things haven’t been great with the Batfamily ever since that night.

When Dick saw the footage, his cheerful, enthusiastic attitude took a complete 180 turn as he became furious with the way Bruce mistreated Jason that night. Sure Jaybird shot a man point-blank on live television, but he thought when Bruce was going to confront him about it he would approach with caution & demand answers first before immediately throwing punches at him! The same night of that incident, he immediately drove to the Batcave to confront Bruce about it. It started off as just a heated argument, but the moment the word ‘Criminal’ came out of Bruce’s mouth, the original Boy Wonder hit him hard with a left hook. The fight barely lasted three minutes with Bruce overpowering Dick & breaking a few of the boy’s ribs, including his right arm. From that time on, Dick returned to Bludhaven to heal & remain distant from the man he called a father.

The only other people to witness the fight in the cave were Alfred & Damian, the latter becoming more anxious as he felt he could be the next to face Father’s fury if he stepped out of line like Grayson did. He always made comments about Jason being a loose cannon or even a failure. So to see all this happen, a part of him thought if he was as much of a monster as Father was. He felt he needed to get away from the Manor, try & clear his mind without needing to stay cautious for any sort of attack. Lucky for him, Dick reached out & offered him a place to stay until things could get better. If they ever could, that is.

As for Alfred, the butler was sickened to see the way the man he raised beat his own child. The poor boy never even tried to fight back! He didn’t know why Bruce kept going on & didn’t just stop after the first few hits. What really put the icing on the cake was that not only were seven criminals missing, including that dreadful clown adversary of Bruce’s, but the man made them the top priority over his own son! Of course the boy could handle himself wherever he may be, but any sane parent would value their child’s whereabouts over everything else!

Who was he thinking, there’s nothing sane about that man with the life he lives. He was relieved when he learned that Master Damian had left the Manor to take refuge with Master Richard for the time being. Now there was seeing if he should stay or perhaps take a long-overdue vacation.

As for the others, Barbara cut off all communications with Bruce after that night. She couldn’t forgive him, nor herself the fact that she sat by & watched the whole thing happen. She even stopped talking to her own father because half the officers at her dad’s police station were happy to hear about the beating the kid got. She made sure to leave an anonymous tip to the Commissioner’s friend & detective, Montoya, about a few of the officers that were under a few criminal bosses’ payrolls. Even though she was livid with Bruce’s actions, she only had herself to blame for never really helping Jason heal from all the pain he suffered from. He helped her when she was at her lowest & almost crossed the line when her emotions got the best of her. A line that Jason was all too familiar with, much to everyone’s displeasure. So why didn’t she help him when he needed it? What could she have done anyways? She put the final nail in the coffin with one of the last things she told the boy before his death.

_You’ll never be Dick Grayson._

Stupid. God, why did she have to stoop so low & say something as awful as that? She wondered if those words still hurt him the same way they do to her. She could never forgive herself for what she said all those years ago. And even when she tried to convince him to stay in Gotham, for her, he shot that offer down almost instantly. Even used those same words when she asked why. Guess you really do reap what you sow.

As the newest member of the family, Duke wasn’t really sure how to respond to this whole situation. Yeah, he was already on good terms with all the Batkids, but he still didn’t feel like he was welcomed there. But then that’s where Jason & Cass came in. They helped him know he was a part of the family & always will be. Jason, especially, would also invite him over to one of his safehouses from time to time to just kick back after a night out of beating up bad guys. Hell, he was even given one of the keys to one the outlaw’s safehouses to take as his own. But that’s just a secret between the two of them.

Jason really was like a big brother to Duke, so to see how Bruce didn’t hold back with apprehending him, he was worried if he’d be treated the same way if he made any sort of screw-ups too. No matter how big or small it could be.

As for Cassandra, she was heartbroken to see how the man she thought she could call a ‘father’ just beat his own child mercilessly. She thought back to how awkward it was for her in the beginning to fit in with the family when they all knew what she was capable of. How she could easily read their body movement & take them all out with ease. But Jason? He didn’t seem to let that bug him after the first few weeks she moved in. Sure he was also an awkward person to interact with, but he helped her out when no one else was around to do so. Whenever he would stop by at the Manor for whatever reason, he would sometimes read to her. She never cared if she joined in while he was in the middle of a chapter, she just enjoyed hearing the words aloud as she visualized whatever he was reading.

She had Barbara to help her learn to read & write, not to mention the classes Bruce signed her up for, but whenever she had Jason to help her, he let her go at her own pace. He didn’t even treat it like it was some kind of class, but more like something to allow her to explore & only assist if she needed him.

But because of her skills to read people, she was able to see how much pain her brother was always in. How he would always tug on his jacket to keep his scars hidden, the times she’s seen him in the bathroom washing off the makeup on his face & just stare at the “J” brand that occupied his cheek. She wanted to help him the same way he always helped her, but she wasn’t sure how to approach him about it. Now she was sure her brother would be in even more emotional pain after that horrible night & she had no idea where he could be so she could help him. The following day, Cass spent the majority of the day in the Manor’s dojo & repeatedly beating on the wooden posts, ignoring the pain & how bloody her knuckles were becoming. It wasn’t until late in the afternoon that Stephanie found her in the room, on her knees as she silently wept with her bloodied hands holding onto herself.

Steph moved up next to Tim as she stared at the footage alongside him, “Any luck yet on figuring out what happened?”

Tim shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair, “No, nothing. It’s all the same thing: Bruce about to hit Jason again for the hundredth time & then suddenly, the footage is lost. When it comes back, it’s just an empty rooftop. I just can’t believe it.”

“Jason shot Cobblepot point-blank. On live television, Tim. It’s kinda hard to ignore something like that, especially when that sack of shit was also the mayor. I know I shouldn’t be happy about it, but I’m glad that Jason killed him.”

“But that’s the thing Steph…he didn’t kill him.” Tim told her.

Steph turned to her boyfriend, a shocked expression on her face, “What do you mean?”

Tim moved the mouse on the monitor to highlight one of the camera feeds to take up the whole screen. It was footage of Jason’s attack at the Penguin’s rally. He had the mayor on his knees as he had a gun aimed at the man’s face. Then, the mayor’s head whipped back as his body fell backwards the moment Jason pulled the trigger.

“Okay, what are you trying to show me? Because all I’m seeing is Jason shooting Bird-Nose.” Steph asked him.

Tim let out a sigh as he rewinded to the moment Jason was about to pull the trigger, “Watch it again, but look closely at his arm.”

Steph did as she was told, she looked closely at the outlaw’s arm. That’s when she noticed it. He held the gun vertically like any normal person would, but the moment he was going to pull the trigger, he slightly turned it to the side as he pulled his arm back too.

“Jason only does that kind of motion for point-blank shots, especially when he’s trying to intimidate anyone. And it’s always with blank rounds. It wasn’t a kill-shot. He wasn’t planning to kill Penguin at all, just temporarily take him out. The doctors confirmed he’s still alive, just in critical condition. For how long, though, I’m not sure.” Tim explained to her.

Steph couldn’t believe it. Jason fucking Todd making a fool out of everyone that he’s back to murdering again. She never had a problem with him killing, she just wouldn’t do that herself. But still, did Batman ever notice it from the start? Or did he just not care at all & just immediately jump to conclusions?

“Who else knows about this?” Steph asked.

“You, me, Cassandra, Duke, & Barbara.” Tim answered.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, “Not Dick? Or Bruce?”

“Bruce is a grown man. He can figure it out for himself if he wants to.” Tim scoffed. World’s Greatest Detective huh? As if.

“Dick…I can’t really ever talk to him without wanting to sock him in the jaw. Yeah, he was always there to talk to, but Jason was always more of a brother to me than Dick was. Especially around the time Damian came into the picture. When Dick became the Bat, he took the Robin mantle away from me to give to the little brat. The kid always went on about how he was the better Robin than Jason or I ever were, that we weren’t good enough & Dick just played it off as a friendly competition with all of us. Even after Bruce resumed the role of the Bat, I still felt like an outcast & Dick still didn’t do much about it. Too focused on Bludhaven & his relationship issues. Only Jason was there. Bruce & Dick will always be family, but I wouldn’t hesitate to stick my neck out for Jason over anything.”

Tim placed his hands back onto the keyboard as he resumed breaking down the footages for clues, unaware of Steph rolling her eyes as she watched her boyfriend get back to work.

“How was patrol by the way?” Tim asked her, hoping a change in conversation could ease things up a bit for them.

“Oh good, you haven’t forgotten I was still here,” Steph teased, “Patrol was fine for the most part, just a lotta muggers & creeps. Had to help Duke with a group of rioters down in Crime Alley though.”

Tim turned back around to stare at her. He didn’t really see any scorch marks or tears on her costume so maybe they took care of it peacefully?

“How did you two settle it?”

“We just talked to them, they were pissed with the way Batman treated Jay. So when the media started to say that the Bat had thrown the Red Hood in prison, they became super-pissed. We told them he was just in hiding & healing up from his wounds, & that they’ll be seeing us around some more to help cover the Hood’s turf.” She told him, “Honestly, it’s amazing how many problems you can figure out without having to break someone’s nose.”

Tim gave out a small chuckle. The purple girl did have a point, he’ll give her that. He’ll have to add that to the ‘Stephanie’s Moments’ board he mentally keeps track of.

“Yeah, Crime Alley was Jason’s neighborhood before all this. Of course, he would spend most of his time patrolling that part of the city. Help those that went through the same things he did. You grew up there too, but I know that place has too many bad memories you’d rather keep locked away. Jason understood that too, it’s why he never pestered you about it.”

Steph nodded her head at that, it always surprised her how kindhearted Jason could really be at times. When he’s not always pulling off the tough-guy look that is.

“We’ll keep a close eye on Crime Alley for the time-being. I’ve even come into contact with Bluebird recently, said she’ll pitch in & takeover with patrolling the area. She grew up in the Narrows with her brother so she knows how hard it is growing up in that kind of neighborhood.”

Steph beamed at the mention of her friend helping out, “Hey, that’s great! I haven’t had a chance to talk to Harper in a while so it’ll be great to see her again. Oh! Maybe we can have one of our old Girls Night Patrols like before! I can tell the girls about how you nearly whacked me with your staff earlier.”

Tim broke eye contact with his girlfriend as he looked to the side & nervously scratched the back of his head, “Yeah…sorry about that.”

“Hey, it’s totally fine.” The blonde responded before giving him a smirk, “You’re not the first guy to try & slap me in the face with his stick.”

Tim gave her a look, he’d be an awful boyfriend if he didn’t show some level of concern as to what she meant by that, “Wait, what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Stephanie gave him a shrug in response, “Sorry, but unlike Jason who has an honorary membership, you’d have to be part of the Bat-Girls group chat to get the details on that story.”

“Wait, Harper was never a Batgirl to begin with, neither were you or Cass. Hold on, why is Jason a part of that chat?!”

“Because it was pretty much the best name for the group. As for why about Jason, you can ask him when we find him.”

Tim shook his head at her response, she always loved teasing him.

“It’s gonna take some time until we find some kind of clue. You should focus on some of the other cases, like the one you were working on before the incident.”

“Yeah, that would’ve worked if the only lead I had about where my dad could be hiding didn’t also disappear as well. All these disappearances have to have some connection to Jason’s. Nine dangerous people currently missing. Well, eight people really I mean, c’mon, Condiment King? Seriously?”

“Heh, yeah. And one of the missing persons is Jason.” Tim added, “But Jason’s smarter than he looks, we just never gave him enough credit. I’m sure wherever he is, he’s keeping a low profile & staying out of trouble.”

Earth-53

****

**_BANG!!_ **

****

Jason lunged backwards as his pistol was suddenly shot out of his hand before he had the chance to fire it.

_‘What the fuck?! Where did that come from?!’_

Turning his head to follow the direction the bullet came from, the outlaw saw a random stranger high above the stairs to main entrance. What easily stood out about this person was the fact that this guy was dressed as a stereotypical cowboy. He had the whole getup with the cowboy hat, a large red cloak covering one arm, & black boots with spurs on the back of them. Guy looked like he just came from Blizzcon & was cosplaying as McCree.

Still, from the looks of it, it seemed like the guy was armed with a modified revolver with an extended barrel & a custom cylinder for additional bullets rather than the average six. With a custom weapon like that, there’s no doubt this guy is also skilled in using it as a blunt weapon too. Still didn’t answer if this guy was with these villains or not.

**“THE HEROES…THEY’RE HERE.”** Jason picked up All Might’s voice.

_‘Ah, so backup finally arrived.’_ Jason thought as he looked at the colorful cast of heroes that appeared at the entrance. Including that one kid in white armor that he ran into before he arrived, never did get his name. But before he could make any comment about the heroes, he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his attention back to the villains, he saw the purple mist open a portal on the ground below himself as he & Handyman sunk into it.

“Fuck! No!” Jason yelled as pulled out his other gun & fired it.

**_BANG!! BANG!!_ **

****

The outlaw barely managed to fire off one shot before another bullet fired from the cowboy knocked the gun out of his hand as another landed a few inches away from his boot. Jason watched in anger as the villains managed to escape, the portal finally closing once they were through. The damn villains got away, back into whatever hole they crawled out of to plot their next plan of attack. Putting more innocent bystanders in danger in the future.

“Unless you want a bullet in the leg, I’d suggest you stay right where you are!” The cowboy shouted down at Jason, keeping his gun aimed at him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Jason yelled back, “I had the whole thing under control! Instead, you let the bad guys get away!”

**“YOUNG MAN!”** All Might called to Jason, moving towards him, **“YOU HAD THE INTENTIONS OF KILLING THEM. KILLING ONE VILLAIN IS ALREADY BAD ENOUGH, BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO COMMIT ANY MORE MURDER. WE HAVE SOME QUESTIONS WE WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU.”**

Jason let out a scoff at another one of the big guy’s statements. Unbelievable. He saves a classroom of students & nobody cares about that, just the fact that he killed only ONE villain out of a hundred to do so.

No way in hell too was he going to stand there & get lectured by Mr. Too-Busy-To-Show-Up-To-Work. With all the remaining villains in the USJ out cold, a few of the heroes moved to where the outlaw was standing. Including Clint Eastwood’s stunt double who still had his weapon aimed at him.

“Oh hell no. You’re not gonna tell me how to do my job. Not when all of this could’ve been avoided if you showed up for your fucking job in the first place. What happened big guy? Car broke down? Too busy banging some kid’s mom?” Jason fired back, making the pro hero sputter out a response as he had no idea how to respond to that.

A snicker was heard coming from one of the heroes, a woman with spiky dark purple hair that was dressed in a flesh-colored bodysuit. To add to it, she sported black knee-boots, a red mask that outlined her eyes, & handcuffs on each wrist. Not to mention a whip hanging on her hip. Pro hero dressed like a dominatrix, there’s at least one in every dimension.

“Damn, All Might. This guy’s got you good.” He heard another hero comment. Guy had blonde hair that was spiked upwards, orange-tinted shades, & some odd speaker-looking device around his neck. As for the rest of his getup, he sported a (very nice) leather jacket with matching black pants & boots. Guy has good taste in jackets, just like that Jiro kid from earlier.

“Look as fun as this all must be for you do-gooders, I don’t have time to play 20 Questions with you all. Got a couple punks to track down & put six feet under. Hell, if we’re lucky, I’ll end up dead alongside them. Bet that’ll sound nice for all of you, huh? Two birds with one stone?” Jason told the heroes as he tried to move past them, but was stopped by McCree as the hero stepped in front of him.

“You ain’t goin’ anywhere partner.” The man told him as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs & tossed them to the purple-haired woman, “Midnight, cuff ‘im.”

The woman now identified as Midnight started moving towards Jason as she unlocked the cuffs. The vigilante gave them a look before making eye contact with the hero, giving her a smirk, “Those look fancy.”

The hero returned a smile at the boy, “They’re quirk suppressant handcuffs. Your quirk will be nullified for as long as they are on you. Please cooperate with us young man.”

Jason let out a sigh of annoyance as he just went along with it. Truth be told, his ribs were starting to ache some more after all the fighting. Guess he really should’ve taken that girl’s advice from earlier & sat out for the rest of the day. On top of that, he just got done with one fight against a horde of villains, so why move on from that to a group of heroes? Especially when that last fight took out more of his body’s energy due to bringing out the All-Blades. Plus if they do end up taking him to a police station, he might have a better chance of escape on the way there than to try now.

“Fine. But I was referring to the ones on your wrists.”

That was a mistake for Jason. The moment he said that, he saw how the grin on the woman’s face grew as she licked her lips. The boy felt a chill run down his spine as he recognized that look on her face. He’s seen enough of it back home in Gotham. It was a the look of a predator eyeing their prey.

“My, my, you must be quite a hit with the ladies. Just for that, I won’t make them too tight for you. Keep playing nice & the ride to the station could be one you’ll quite enjoy.”

“Nemuri,” The blonde-haired man said, “please don’t flirt with him.”

Midnight let out a small laugh as she turned to her colleague, “It’s okay, Mic, I was just playing along with him.”

Jason groaned as he listened to the adults, “Just take me to the station already. I got things to do once that’s taken care of.”

“W-Wait!” A voice called out to the adults. The heroes turned to source to see the greenette, Midoriya, run up to them, “W-Why are you arresting him? H-He saved us, s-so he isn’t a h-hero?”

All Might shook his head at his successor, **“YOUNG MIDORIYA, I DON’T KNOW WHAT SORT OF LIES THIS MAN HAS TOLD YOU, BUT HE CANNOT BE TRUSTED. HE MURDERED WITH NO HESITATION AT ALL & HAD NEARLY DONE SO AGAIN BEFORE THE OTHERS ARRIVED. LET US HANDLE THINGS WITH THIS TROUBLEMAKER. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR CLASS BACK AT THE MAIN ENTRANCE, SOMEONE WILL TAKE YOU ALL BACK TO THE DORMS.” **

“B-But, All Might, maybe he-“

“Hey kid,” Midoriya stopped to look at Jason who was speaking to him, “I appreciate you sticking your neck out for me, but that’s not needed at all. Just listen to the big guy, I’m sure we won’t see each other again after this.”

With that said, Jason began to move up the stairs with Midnight & Present Mic escorting him. All Might ventured off to make a quick phone call to his friend-in-force, Detective Tsukauchi, to inform him of the situation. Midoriya stood in silence before finally shaking his head as he followed his other classmates that were moving up the steps as well. All of them pleased that the nightmare that was their third day of school was finally over. All except one blonde firecracker who was only pissed that he chance to show off was ruined.

—————————————————————

Elsewhere, a purple portal appeared within a small bar as a bloodied Shigaraki fell through it followed by Kurogiri stepping out. As the purple villain lifted the boy to place him into one of the bar’s booths, the tv to the side suddenly crackled to life.

Unknown: **Kurogiri.**

****

The villain in question turned to the monitor, “Yes, Sensei?”

Sensei: **What happened? Why is Shigaraki wounded?**

****

“Forgive me Sensei, but the attack had failed miserably. The heroes were the victors of today’s battle.” Kurogiri answered as he bowed towards the tv screen.

Sensei: **Is that so? And the Nomu? The good doctor would like to know of its condition.**

****

There was a moment of silence as Kurogiri looked towards Shigaraki before turning his attention back to the screen, “The Nomu was eliminated.”

Unknown 2: It was what?! Shigaraki, you absolute buffoon! What happened?!

“Good to hear from you too, Doctor Garaki. You failed to create the perfect Nomu is what happened.” Shigaraki spat back at the voice on screen.

Garaki: I failed?! If anyone is to blame for today’s failure, it is you, you ignorant brat! Months of time & resources spent into my beloved Nomu & you threw it away as if it was merely some broken toy!

“Maybe if you worked harder on completing the Nomu’s quirks, things would’ve turned out better for me!”

Sensei: **That is enough! I will sit by & listen to the two of you squabble like toddlers. Kurogiri, recall today’s events. What happened? **

****

Kurogiri took a deep breath before beginning to explain, “Upon our arrival, we had managed to take down the pro heroes Thirteen & Eraserhead. All Might was not present at the time but some time before the hero had arrived, another unknown hero made an entrance.”

Sensei: **Interesting, did this hero present himself?**

****

“Indeed. He stated his name was Jason Todd. He was quite skilled & had a variety of armaments, including explosives & firearms. He was able to hold his own against the Nomu. Much better than All Might in fact.”

There was a brief moment of silence as the villains in the bar stared at the screen, waiting for any sort of response to come out of it.

Sensei: **Hmm, that is quite interesting. Tell me, what kind of quirk did he have?**

****

“An emitter-type of some kind, Sensei. From what I had seen, he has the ability to summon a pair of swords that become engulfed by flames. It was with these blades, he was able to deliver the finishing blow to the Nomu.” Kurogiri explained.

Garaki: Unbelievable, months & months of resources gone because of your arrogance Shigaraki! I should’ve reactivated the Nomu’s quirk suppressant the moment you disabled it. It will take time to replicate the tissue before I am able to add it into any more Nomus, the tissue is already damaged enough. All attempts to create a synthetic DNA sample have all failed. I am only able to replicate it enough so that any Nomu carrying it would only obtain a minor level of superhuman strength along with heat vision.

Sensei: **Doctor, do not waste your time on that. The Nomu had served its purpose.**

****

Garaki: But-But master! With the Nomu’s corpse in their possession, the heroes will discover the damaged tissue of the Kryptonian & attempt to repair it. Especially the scientists at I-Island, not only do they have the tools necessary but a few of them are actually intelligent enough to even understand & perfect it!

Sensei: **Then let them have it.**

****

The room was silent as Kurogiri & Shigaraki stared at the screen with a look of confusion on their faces.

“Sensei, if I may, why allow them to have that kind of opportunity?”

Sensei: **Simple Kurogiri. If what the Doctor said is true, that the heroes & their own scientists can create a perfect copy of the damaged tissue, then we simply let them do so as we continue on with other tasks. When they do create it, they will carry it like the prized possession it is. We simply launch an attack & retrieve it for ourselves. Why waste any more of our own resources when we can let the enemy do so & then take their work for ourselves? **

Garaki: Yes, of course! Excellent plan from one as brilliant as yourself, master!

“Kiss-ass,” Shigaraki mumbled to himself. Though the villain didn’t completely disagree with his mentor’s plan, it was just that it meant more waiting for the boy to do. He waited long enough to kill All Might. But now that that’s failed, he’ll have to wait around some more to get what wants.

Sensei: **Kurogiri, I couldn’t help but notice at the moment of your arrival only you two had returned. While I have no interest in the majority of those you recruited, there is one who had my interest. The one with the reptile appearance, what became of him?**

“That I am unsure of, Sensei.” The mist answered, “The beast ventured into the facility’s lake & remained there for the majority of our time there. He did not assist during the battle against All Might or the mysterious hero.”

Sensei: **Doctor, do you have the beast’s location?**

****

Garaki: One moment, I’ll shall have it for you momentarily.

“How do you know where he could be?” The blue-haired boy questioned, wearing a puzzled look on his face.

Garaki: I had placed a tracker onto the beast’s body as instructed by my master. Ah, here we are. The beast managed to escape through what appears to be an old sewer system. I can only assume so based on the schematics showing the facility’s own sewer system. The two must connect at some point & the beast managed to find it. Remarkable, so long as we have some way to bypass the school’s security, we can initiate another attack through the tunnels if need be.

Sensei: **Then today is not a complete failure. As Kurogiri had said, the heroes won today’s battle, but we are only beginning. I have other business to attend to, but in the meantime: Kurogiri, bring Shigaraki here for the doctor to look over his wounds. Afterwards, meet with Giran. He has a few new associates with skills that would be useful to us.**

“Of course, Sensei.” Kurogiri replied as he opened a portal to carry the boy through.

On the other side of the screen, the boy’s mentor sat with a wide grin on his face. Their plans may have been foiled by this ‘Jason’, but that won’t stop them. Not until they have broken the hero society & he has All Might’s broken body lying before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 🙂✌🏻 !! 
> 
> Also, if you recall from the first chapter, seven criminals were confirmed missing. Who’s the eighth person you ask? That’s for me to know & for you to find out 😉 
> 
> Have a happy holiday ✌🏻


	10. I’m Hired?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason shares a bit about himself, Tsukauchi needs a raise for what he’s had to sit through, & a certain rat turns the interrogation into a job interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone 🎃✌🏻 !!
> 
> My gift to you all. This chapter was a little challenging as I wanted to get it right with Jason’s view of justice. That & also with how the Hero Commission works. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy.

“…and that’s how I saved the day. All Might begging on his knees for me to save him from the ‘big scary monster’ as he described it. Me taking out said monster that could tear apart Japan, you’re welcome by the way, & me getting the girl in the end like every cliché superhero flick.” Jason recalled the day’s events to the audience before him.

Tsukauchi sat in his seat in silence as he suddenly let out a sigh of relief. His quirk had just picked up a few lies in that last statement so he was relieved to know it was still working. He just couldn’t believe how he didn’t pick up a single lie throughout the entire story, considering how crazy it sounds. This person being in possession of high-tech gadgetry was one thing, but to have ask for the assistance of a few students to deal with dangerous chemicals & explosives?! Not to mention this person had claimed from the very beginning that he was from an alternate dimension! And his quirk registered that as a truth!

“Well then…,” Tsukauchi began as he looked back at his notebook, “That was quite the story, Mr. Todd.”

“Just call me Jason. Mr. Todd is the father I never had.” The boy replied as he tapped on his handcuffs.

“Right, okay.” Tsukauchi said as he stood up from his seat to exit the room, taking one last look at the stranger who returned a sly smile as he watched the man leave.

Tsukauchi stepped out of the room & moved beside the one-way mirror overlooking the captive. Standing there, watching the entire interview, were the heroes Midnight & Present Mic along with the principal of UA High, Nezu.

“So this is the person that saved my students.” Nezu spoke.

“And the one who disabled your security system across the campus sir.” Tsukauchi added.

“So how do we know this isn’t all just some way for the villains to get someone on the inside?” Present Mic questioned, “Shota & I have come across a few villains like that in the past. How can we be sure this wasn’t all just an act they put up?”

“Simple answer, Mr. Yamada. The detective has a quirk that allows him detect any lie throughout one’s statements. No matter how hard one attempts to write it off as the truth.” The small mammal explained as he turned towards the detective, “But you didn’t detect any at all, did you Detective Tsukauchi?”

The detective shook his head, “Only at the end with his last statement regarding his joke about All Might. Everything else he’s shared is the truth, a vigilante who had supposedly been killed but soon recovered. I don’t think I’ve seen or heard of anything like this, not even some kind of quirk that can tamper with the dead.”

“Not to mention how he claims he’s from an ‘alternate dimension’,” Midnight added, turning to Present Mic, “That sounds like something out of one those comic books you always used to read, Hizashi.”

“Yeah, but could that even be real? There’s just no way he’s from some alternate Earth or whatever.” Mic responded.

“On the contrary Mr. Yamada. Tell me, is anyone here familiar with the multiverse theory?” Nezu asked the group to which they all responded with shaking their heads, “No? Well, allow me to explain: There was a theory back during the pre-Quirk era that states that there may be an infinite number of universes that coexist alongside our own. Though one could be different to another, they all consist of everything that exist: space, time, & energy as well as physical laws. Though there has been little success in proving this theory, the closest this could be supported are from those born with a quirk that allows them to foresee glimpses of the future. A few examples of those gifted with this ability includes All Might’s former sidekick, Sir Nighteye, & one American who actually could see glimpses of alternate realities. Alternative outcomes to any sort of event such as the Great War decades ago.”

“Unfortunately, the latter is no longer among us as it was revealed his parents sold him to the government only months after his quirk developed. The humans pushed the boy’s limits for years until one unfortunate event where he took his own life with a guard’s sidearm. Sadly enough, he only knew his plan would work as he would use his quirk to view his chance of success.” Nezu paused for a moment as he gently scratched the scar that ran across his eye, “These types of quirks are very rare & because of that, we were never truly able to confirm the multiverse theory.”

Midnight looked back at the window of the interrogation room as she let that information sink in, “Until now it seems.”

“Indeed. Plus, when this Mr. Todd was questioned of his origins, he explained he was from an alternate dimension & that too was registered as the truth by the detective. Now then, if it is alright with you detective, I would like to-“

The principal was interrupted as a series of beeps was heard coming from the room to which the officers that were occupying it drew out their weapons & pointed them at Jason. The outlaw, however, just sat there with a calm look on his face as he stared at his gear that was producing the sound.

“What’s going on now?” Present Mic asked, getting himself ready if this person was going to attempt an escape.

Tsukauchi pinched the bridge of his nose as he prepared to go back into the room, “I’m not sure, but just wait here for a moment. Be ready for anything.”

The detective walked into the room & looked at the officers, “Tomokazu! Hiraoka! Stand down now!”

Watching his colleagues lower their weapons, Tsukauchi turned his attention to Jason, “Mind telling me what that noise is?” The man asked as he pointed at the small table to the side of the room, holding the vigilante’s gear minus his weapons & explosives. Those, to Jason’s knowledge, were most likely kept in the evidence room wherever that might be.

“It’s just my phone telling me the scan was complete.” Jason told the detective.

“Scan for what?”

“The DNA for the monster back at the USJ. The thing’s owner said it was created in a lab, so it obviously had to have DNA from someone. Maybe more considering that thing had a bunch of powers. After I killed it, I scanned the blood off my dagger & sent the data to my computer back at my place. Lucky for us, it just finished so know we might have an idea as to who it might’ve been.”

Tsukauchi stared at the man in disbelief as he registered everything he heard. When he spoke to the forensics team, they told him it may take a few days to have results considering how complicated the sample seemed to be compared to other cases.

Knowing there were a few heroes outside the room ready to step in if need be, Tsukauchi decided to take the phone from the table & hand it to Jason.

“Not gonna uncuff me?” Jason asked as he lifted his hands towards the detective.

“You can still use your phone with your hands like that,” Tsukauchi responded, “Not like you can do a lot with them cuffed to the table.”

Jason shrugged his shoulders in response as he unlocked his phone, “Eh, you’d be surprised.”

The vigilante looked through his device as he read through the data it displayed. He wasn’t surprised when he discovered that the monster had mixed DNA, but what did was that it was only able to tell him two out of the four that was apparently injected into the creature. He just hoped one of the two that was discovered was the one he was looking for. Looking through the screen, he found his answer.

“Find anything?” The detective asked Jason.

“Um..yeah, that thing apparently had four different sets of DNA in it. Unfortunately, my computer could only uncover two of them. Primary one, which I’m guessing may have been the person transformed into that thing, belonged to a guy named Matsuda Kenji.”

“I know that name.” Tsukauchi spoke aloud, “Small-time criminal. Nothing more than petty theft, he was reported missing months ago & we couldn’t find any leads regarding his disappearance.”

“Well…guess we found him. Or what’s left of him. Like I said, that thing was genetically altered to carry other superpowers from people who I’m guessing were also kidnapped & experimented on.” Jason explained as he looked back down at his phone.

“What about the other one? Is there a name?” Tsukauchi questioned.

Jason simply stared at his phone for a moment before finally answering, “Yeah…other one is Kon-El.”

Tsukauchi noticed how the young adult took a moment to answer, there might be something about this person that means something to this guy.

“You know this person?”

Jason nodded his head, “Yeah, on my world, he’s best friends with my brother. Also goes by the name ‘Connor Kent’. Or his superhero name ‘Superboy’.”

So that’s the Kryptonian those villains got a sample of. At least he hopes it just some tissue sample these guys had & not like the kid’s actual body. Then again, that annoying villain mentioned they were only able to add the kid’s super-strength & heat vision to the monster even if it needed a restraining device to control its optic beams. For some reason, they couldn’t add the full set of abilities to the Nomu that every Kryptonian had. Hell, even Bizarro had everything even if a couple of them were swapped with one another. Unless…

“Hmm…maybe that’s why it couldn’t control it so well.” Jason muttered.

“Say again?” Tsukauchi asked, having heard the boy mutter to himself.

“Like I said, on my world, Connor is a superhero with a variety of powers. Super strength, speed, hearing, invulnerability, flight, heat-vision, & super-breath. That monster had his DNA in it as well which allowed it to have heat-vision & super-strength.”

The detective stared at Jason, a puzzled look on his face as thought over the list of abilities that were mentioned, “Just those two? Not the rest?”

Jason shook his head, “Nah, but I think I know why. Based on what my brother told me a long time ago, Connor is actually a clone that has mixed DNA of two other people. Another superhero by the name of Superman who had the same set of powers & the other genetic template being Lex Luthor. Part-time billionaire, full-time supervillain with a bad case of massive ego. So because Connor is basically a clone of two other people, his own DNA isn’t fully complete. He has two different sets of incomplete DNA mixed together that these villains got a sample of. As bad as that sounds, there is a positive side to this.”

“And what’s that?”

“These villains are using samples from a clone. They probably know this, but trying to create a clone from another duplicate can only cause the new sample to become defective at a faster pace. So if they want to create a monster that has all those powers, they’d need a sample from someone with complete DNA tissue.” Jason explained.

He could only hope these punks never get their hands on a DNA sample from someone as dangerous as Supergirl. Or even Doomsday. That Nomu back at the USJ was already tough enough with its shock absorption quirk, so to add limitless strength & a high-level of invulnerability to just one of those monsters would really mean the end for everyone that gets in the way.

As Jason sat there & placed his phone down on the table, he started to hear cackling coming from outside the room. It sounded like a mad man, something he was all too familiar with. The outlaw shook his head to clear his mind. No, there was no way that sonuvabitch was here. The bastard was still locked up in Arkham Asylum before Jason got thrown into this world.

The clown probably already broke out by now though, killing off a dozen more guards during his escape. Why the fuck hasn’t the city just put that sick fuck in the electric chair already? Just skip the time period with leaving him locked up so he doesn’t escape again & just kill another innocent family to get Bruce’s attention!

Jason turned his attention away from the doorway & back to the detective, “You mind telling me who’s out there laughing like a lunatic?”

Tsukauchi gave a sigh as he stood back to move to the room’s exit, “That would be the principal of UA High. He would like to speak with you.”

“Ooh, should I make myself look presentable? How’s my hair?” Jason joked.

Unbeknownst to Jason, the detective cracked a smile as made his way to the door. He found the joke to be humorous, but he had to hold back from letting out a laugh. He couldn’t encourage the boy with more jokes, he needed to stick to protocols. Poking his head out the door, Tsukauchi nodded his head as a motion to allow those outside to finally enter.

The group of three entered & Jason immediately recognized two of them as the heroes that had escorted him in the first place, remembering their aliases were Midnight & Present Mic. The other person, or thing rather, he didn’t recognize. It was a bipedal creature with white fur, a head shaped like that of a mouse that also had a scar over its right eye. Along with that, the small creature had large paws shaped like those of a dog’s & a thin cat-tail. The small creature was also dressed in a black waistcoat with a white dress shirt & red tie underneath it. His lower half had black dress pants & orange sneakers.

The outlaw kept his eye on the small animal as he watched it lift itself up onto the chair to be seated across from Jason. As crazy as this might seem, this probably wasn’t the strangest thing that Jason has ever encountered. That probably had to be the time he went into the Batcave & met Bat-Cow for the first time.

“Hello there, I’m sure you must have a few questions running through your mind.” The small mammal began to introduce itself, “Questions such as what am I? Am I a dog? A mouse? Or a bear? Those do no matter. Reason why is because who I really am…is the principal of UA High!”

Jason sat in silence as he let that sink in, staring at the now-revealed principal before turning his head up to look at the heroes, getting a smirk from both of them as he looked back to the small creature.

“Huh, a mouse running a high school of super-powered teens. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like that back where I’m from.”

“I would suspect so, but this day has been full of surprises for us all,” Nezu replied as he turned to the detective, “Detective Tsukauchi, you may remove his restraints.”

“Sir, are you sure?” Tsukauchi asked.

“Yes, this is no longer an interrogation. I only wish to know more of the man who saved my students.”

The detective paused for a moment before moving towards Jason to unlock the handcuffs.

“Ah, you don’t need to.” Jason told him, making the man stop in his tracks as he stared at Jason in confusion.

Lifting his hands up, the outlaw slipped them out of the handcuffs as they simply fell back onto the table while he spun a lockpick between his fingers, all the while bearing a smirk on his face, “I unlocked them a while ago. Figured I play along & have you guys think you still had me in custody.”

Tsukauchi looked back at the officers, “I thought you said you searched him?”

“We…we did, sir!” One of the policemen replied, “We don’t know how it slipped past the detectors!”

Nezu let out a small chuckle as he watched the entire thing take place before him, “Interesting trick. Tell me, do you have anymore hidden in your sleeves?”

“Heh, so you noticed that huh?”

“Indeed, I noticed earlier you were shifting your hand into your sleeve. Judging by the motion, you were trying to grab a hold of something hiding inside. Detective Tsukauchi, would you be kind enough to excuse your colleagues from the room? It would help our guest feel more comfortable throughout our conversation.” The principal asked as the man in question did so & had the other officers leave the room.

Well what do you know, this little guy’s a lot smarter than he looks. He even knew that Jason wasn’t planning on making any sort of attempt of escape at all. The small creature must have something in mind if he even asked for his handcuffs to be removed. Not to mention have some people leave the room for some reason.

“As I said, this is no longer an interrogation but a simple conversation to get to know one another. To start us off, I have one question about something curious.”

“Shoot.” Jason simply responded.

“Earlier you explained your cellular device had received data on the villain’s DNA from your computer. Though you also mentioned your computer is at a place of your own. You claim to have arrived in our world two days ago via an incident from your own world & yet you already managed to establish a base of operations in a short amount of time?”

Jason smiled at the question, “Yeah, the other-me of this world had a safehouse set up here in Japan. Long before he died. I only found it yesterday, but everything still worked & it had all the gear I needed for today.”

“A safehouse? Where?” Tsukauchi demanded.

The outlaw moved his hand over his mouth in a motion that displayed his mouth being zipped up.

“Somewhere. Can’t just be telling everyone where I crash at. That just ruins the point of it being a hideout for me. Besides, what do you even plan to do if I tell you? I got nothing there to hide from you.” The outlaw answered as he crossed his arms.

Tsukauchi stared at the vigilante, raising an eyebrow at Jason’s last statement, “Really? Nothing?”

“…alright, maybe I got some guns I don’t want others to get their hands on. But what’s the big deal? I’m one of the good guys! Kinda, sort of. I saved those kids back there.”

“Yes, but you murdered someone in order to do so. According to all eyewitnesses present at the scene, including All Might-“

_‘Fucking crybaby’_ Jason thought.

“-you used napalm to critically wound the villain before moving on to dismembering & beheading them.”

“Okay, quit referring to that thing as a person. It ain’t one, not after whatever hell it was put through to turn out like that. That thing wasn’t sentient at all & needed others to tell it what to do. I got friends with higher IQs than that thing & one of them likes to fight bad guys with a bow.”

Tsukauchi stood there as he let that last statement sink in. His quirk registered the entire thing as the truth but before he could question the outlaw anymore, the principal had beat him to it.

“What of the others? Upon our arrival, you had planned to fire your weapon at the leader of the attack. Along with that, two of my students, Ms. Jiro & Ms. Yaoyorozu, released statements about you attempting to eliminate another villain before they stepped in to intervene.” The principal asked with a bit of curiosity in his tone of voice.

Jason stared at the principal & the heroes accompanying him before finally answering, “Yeah, that’s a different story. Obviously you know this whole thing was set up for All Might, the leader has some huge grudge against him. Blames him for some reason. So when he saw the big guy wasn’t there at the very beginning, he figured the best way to get him to come was to kill a whole bunch of innocent kids. I could care less for them targeting him in the first place, but I wasn’t going to sit back & let them kill some kids that were dragged into that mess. Same thing for the other guy I nearly killed, he & his friends had planned to have their way with those girls.”

Midnight gasped at that, placing a hand over her mouth, “That’s awful!”

“Yep, so that’s why I planned to kill him. Anyone with sick intentions like that deserves a bullet to the head if it were up to me. I may have spared that guy because of those kids trying to stop me, but I wouldn’t have given it a second thought to kill the leader of it all,” Jason continued to explain.

“I see,” Nezu responded, showing some level of concern on his face, “Despite your actions, I still have you to thank for providing the extra time in protecting my students. Tell me, why do you do the things you do? You showed no hesitation to killing any of the villains today which can only mean you’ve had experience in taking a life.”

For a moment, Jason remained silent. Anytime someone would ask him that kind of question, he’d always joke about how it makes things so much easier. Why go through the effort of apprehending someone, followed by locking them up behind bars when a simple shot between the eyes makes things go so much faster?

Although now, he can tell them the same thing except the detective will be able to pick up on that lie. Screw it, they’ll probably just pester him for the truth, might as well just give it to them.

“You wanna know why I kill? I do it because no one else would. You save someone from a serial killer, they just put them into jail. As for the victim? They still have to recover from the trauma & that takes time. Months. Years even. Add the fact that they know the person that attacked them is still alive & out there, that trauma will never go away. They’ll always be looking over their shoulder for the rest of their life. But take their attacker out of the picture for good, then the victim has a better chance of recovery. I’m not out to kill every scumbag on the streets, just the worst of them all. That includes child murderers & rapists.”

The outlaw took a moment to scan around the room. The majority of them shared a look of shock as they listened to the boy’s statement. The only one who didn’t share the same look was the principal, his was more expressionless for some reason. Wonder why? Maybe there was more story behind that scar of his than he realizes.

“Growing up, I had to fend for myself. Life was already shit enough in the kind of neighborhood I grew up in. Add in a deadbeat for a father & a drug-addicted mother & that just makes life all the more fun. Some time after that, I became the sidekick to a man who, despite his many flaws, was someone I could call the second-best father figure I ever had. First place would be the man that raised him in case you were wondering. Unfortunately, I treated the whole damn hero thing like it was some kind of game, just running around in a dorky costume & beating up bad guys. I let my emotions get the best of me too & that’s what led me into getting myself killed. So when fate or whatever decided to give me a second chance & I learned that the bastard that killed me was still running around causing mayhem…I knew then that things had to change with the fight between good & evil.”

Everyone remained silent once more at the mention of the boy getting himself killed. Each & every one of them had an idea of understanding on what he was telling them.

They’ve all come across heroes who acted careless that they only cared for the spotlight. Most of the heroes they encountered were always recent graduates with the simple goal of obtaining money & fame. Because of that, some of these young heroes never made it far in their career due to their actions either getting themselves killed in action or they get someone else fatally injured that would cost them their hero license. That was only a lighter sort of consequence for heroes as a few were reckless & unfortunate enough to be charged involuntary manslaughter & serve time for it. It wasn’t just heroes that they encountered like that too, especially for Tsukauchi who’s also had to deal with rookie cops that were either too hotheaded or reckless to take their jobs seriously.

And while not all of them could really relate to the outlaw’s perspective of being victims, the one who could the most was actually Nezu himself. He understood what the boy meant as to how victims to any incident would feel. How the fear & pain they had suffered from take long periods of time to go away. He knew of a few certain individuals, responsible for who he was now, that the world would be better off without. But he wasn’t there to share about his past. He still had another question to ask this stranger before he could come to his conclusion for what he had in mind. Including a certain off-the-records mission he has been putting together with the help of the detective.

“I see. Then it is not simply bloodlust that drives you, but a more aggressive way of delivering justice. You fight not because you want to kill everyone that crosses your path, but because you feel no one else is willing to cross the line & take a life to save many more. You do not care how drastic your actions may be, only if they are enough to prevent innocent lives being lost.”

“Yeah, is that all you came here to ask? Or is there more?” Jason asked the principal.

“Yes, I still have another question to ask.” The mammal answered, “You have a very interesting quirk. You claim the villain you had killed had a quirk of its own that allowed it to fend off against attacks of all kinds & yet, you were able to make quick work of it with those swords of yours. Do tell, what is your quirk?”

Jason sat there in silence as a smile grew on his face. He did some more research on this world’s quirks some time ago so he had the perfect kind of answer to give to these people. Well, people _& _small animal.

“Yeah, about that, I’m what you would call on this world…quirkless.”

The room was silent as the outlaw smiled at the mixed looks of shock & confusion on everyone’s face. His favorite had to be the detective’s, the man looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown or something judging by the look on his face & the fact that the man’s notebook was now lying on the floor. Guess not everyone can really handle the truth like that.

“I…I beg your pardon?” The detective asked Jason. The kid had to be lying, Tsukauchi can only hope his quirk had mistakenly read that last statement as a truth after hearing so many.

“I told you: I. Am. Quirkless. I have no superpowers. Can’t fly, shoot lasers out of my eyes, piss lightning, none of that mumbo jumbo. Therefore, I’m quirkless.”

Okay, now that made absolutely no sense to Tsukauchi. How can his quirk register that as the truth & yet a handful of eyewitnesses claimed he had swords covered in flames appear in his hands?! Hell, one of the witnesses was All Might himself! He had no idea how much more shocking truths he could handle from just this one guy alone.

“Y-You’re joking, right?” Present Mic spoke up, a bewildering look on his face, “You’re quirkless? Then where the hell did those swords come from?”

“Magic.” Jason simply answered as he spread his arms apart to do jazz hands.

The room fell silent again for the umpteenth time, all of them believing that just had to be some bad joke.

“Come again?” Midnight questioned.

“They’re mystical blades I can summon. They’re known as the All-Blades.”

Tsukauchi let out a loud sigh as he dropped his head down for his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Of course his quirk would register _that_ as the truth. A murderous teen armed with advanced weapons, quirkless yet able summon ‘magical swords’ out of thin air, & above all, also claims to be from an alternate dimension. Why couldn’t this just a normal day? What god did he upset that he has to be punished like this?

“Detective Tsukauchi?” The man heard his name called & looked back up to see Nezu & the others staring at him. He looked to Jason for a moment & immediately regretted it as he saw the big shit-eating grin on the teen’s face.

“Judging by the look on your face, I can only assume Mr. Todd here is speaking the truth?” Nezu asked.

The detective slowly nodded his head to confirm the principal’s question.

“Yes…he’s telling the truth.”

“Interesting, quite interesting indeed.” Nezu responded as he placed his paws together on the table, “So, you are a vigilante from a world where magic exists?”

“Bingo. But even though the blades have mystical elements to them, I’m not as magically attuned like others who can cast spells or whatever. But yeah, to answer your question, I’m from a world where magic & science exist side by side.”

“So no one on your world has a quirk of any kind?” Midnight asked, the pro hero becoming more & more curious about this person.

“Well, we have people who have superpowers of their own. Most of the time it’s through some sort of accident that gives them powers. Other times they could just be born with them. We call them metahumans.” Jason explained, “It’s kinda like what your world has with getting superpowers except it’s a bit more unpredictable meaning it can happen at any age.”

“Okay…,” Present Mic said as he scratched the back of his head, still trying to understand the other part where apparently magic is a real thing, “So you know some spell that lets you make these swords anytime you want?”

“No, they’re a part of my soul. After coming back from the dead, I traveled around the world to train. Along the way, I was taken to the Himalayan mountains & met a group of warrior monks that helped further my training. Going through some ritual the leader of the monks put me through, the blades became a part of my soul. The blades themselves are pretty strong, but anytime I start to use them, they start to drain my life-force overtime.”

“Hmm, quite the interesting drawback.” Nezu commented, the small creature finally coming to a conclusion after getting to know more about this person, “Nonetheless, I believe I have come to a final decision.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at that last statement, “Yeah? About what?”

“My decision about having you as a member of my staff of course.” The principal replied. The room fell silent once more as everyone looked at the principal, each of them bearing a confused look on their faces. Even Jason was caught off guard by that & he’s been the one leaving surprised looks on everyone he came across.

“S-Say what now?” Jason asked.

“I would like to have you be a part of our staff at UA High. Though I have a few more questions to ask of you, those can be answered another time as I do not wish to take up anymore of your time before I could offer you a place at my school.” Nezu answered.

Okay, what the hell? It’s crazy enough for Jason that he’s in a complete different world, but now this rat-thing wants him to be a teacher at his school? What the hell would he even be teaching there? How to steal tires off of armored vehicles & make IEDs? Eh, maybe the second one, he already had that Yaoyorozu girl make the stuff for napalm.

This has to be just some dumb joke. No way in hell are they being serious about this. Some TMZ crew was probably going to walk through that door with a bazillion-year-old Vicki Vale close by to interview him.

“You want me to be a teacher at your school?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, I don’t understand what’s going on here either.” Midnight added, a puzzled look on her face as she looked down at her employer, “Principal Nezu, what exactly are you up to?”

The small mammal chuckled as he hopped out of his chair to move towards Jason, “Allow me to explain: Mr. Todd, though your sense of justice is more extreme compared to others, you still carry out actions that truly define a hero: saving civilians. You claimed the villains had attacked with the simple goal of eliminating All Might, but due to his tardiness, they instead targeted my students & staff members. I only hold myself to blame for his delay as I was conversing with him moments before we learned of the attack. I would also need to remind him of his priorities now as a teacher of my school rather than spend a majority of his time to patrol throughout the city when there are a plentiful of heroes that can do the same as well.”

“You know, that’s the other thing I don’t get,” Jason replied as he stretched his arms back, “The guy’s the number one pro hero. Why all of a sudden become a high school teacher? Is he not making enough money saving cats out of trees?”

Nezu shook his head as a response, “My apologies, but that is classified information I cannot simply share.”

Of course it’s some kinda secret. Wouldn’t really be something that Jason would care about, but if it’s the number one hero that’s supposedly hiding a few skeletons in his closet? Then he’s gotta know what they’re hiding. It’s gotta be some kind of super-duper-mega-ultra-extreme secret. That or maybe the big guy just lost some bet against the principal & had to become a teacher.

“Furthermore, you explained to us that through the horrible event you suffered from at the hands of a villain, you honed your skills to ensure no one else would suffer the same fate as you did. Your perspective in the true dangers of heroics would be valuable knowledge for my students to learn from. Along with that, you may also provide assistance in teaching the students close combat & perhaps other unique skills they wish to learn for when they become heroes.” Nezu added, the mammal’s voice carrying more & more excitement as he continued explaining himself.

“Okay…but…,” Jason said, still befuddled by the idea this little rat was presenting him. Becoming a teacher was practically the last thing he had in mind in terms of taking a break from vigilantism. He always thought he would have to find a quiet, isolated place for himself in the woods to set up home. Even fake his own death again to do so. Well, not really fake it again since the first time was for realzies but you get the idea. “Sorry, I’m just still trying to wrap my head around this crazy-ass idea about me being a teacher.”

“Well, teacher’s assistance to be clear,” Nezu corrected, “You would be working amongst my staff as an aide throughout the time, providing extra support for others in handling the students whether it be academic subjects or heroics training. I do understand your confusion about this since it must have been the very last thing you had expected, but what other options would you have in the matter? You are currently in custody of law enforcements & could be pressed charges over vigilantism, illegal possession of unregistered weapons, &, above all, murder.”

Jason stared at the principal, a scowl growing on his face, “Are you threatening me?” The teen growled as his fists balled up on the table. Just because he didn’t have his knife, it didn’t mean he couldn’t come up with other methods to turn the little furball into his own version of a coonskin cap.

Midnight noticed the tension in the teen’s body as she placed one arm over the other, ready to rip the fabric of her costume to release her quirk to subdue the outlaw. Her colleague also prepared himself as she saw out of the corner of her eye, Present Mic taking a step forward, also ready to rush in & stop the outlaw from making any attempt at an escape. However, before anyone could take action, Nezu raised one of his paws towards the heroes, signaling them to remain where they were & relax.

“Goodness, no, my apologies for the misinterpretation.” Nezu corrected himself, hoping to ease the tension, “I only mentioned it because of the limited options you currently have before you.”

“I’m still not following you.” Jason told the principal.

“Mr. Todd, let us picture a scenario in which you managed to kill the villain leading the attack as well as slip out of the USJ, escaping from us heroes. What would you have done then? You mentioned you have a safehouse hidden out here, but do you truly plan to remain there the entire time? Had you murdered the leader, you would be hunted down by both the authorities & heroes combined. I understand you must have extraordinary skills in avoiding unwanted attention, but could you really do that for most of your life? Especially if you’re also attempting to find some way back home to your own dimension?” Nezu asked the outlaw as the latter sat in silence, thinking back to what his plans were had he left the USJ on his own.

Had things gone according to plan, he should’ve made it back to his little hideout by now & be kicking back eating some takeout while watching his handiwork on the telly. Most likely something with beef like a burger or even just a beef bowl, those are always so good. But back to the main point, he really had no issues with being wanted for murder, he made it to the top ten of most wanted for a few organizations both police & criminal. But…god, you can only get so tired of fucking running around & finding a place to set up for only a month or two before having to move again to not get caught.

True he had no way of getting back home, nor any idea how to do so if he even could since it was Bizarro that designed the damn thing. So he knew he was going to be stuck on this world for who knows how long unless he puts in the effort to build his own dimensional thingy. Or if anyone back home is figuring out a way to bring him back.

_‘Heh, good one Jason. As if anyone back home misses you.”_ The teen thought. Why would any of them miss him? He was always the black sheep of the family, the one that could never fall in line with the rest of the Batkids. If the beating he got from Bruce that night was the old man’s way of calling him a failure, then the message was crystal clear. Artemis & B were missing as well & they’re probably figuring out a way back home at the moment. They don’t even know he got sucked into a wormhole as well, but that didn’t matter to Jason. What did was that his friends made it back home themselves, as long as they were safe & sound, then that was good enough for him.

“Hm, I guess I had no idea what to do after the attack.” Jason answered, “No point in trying to lie about it so I guess I’d just do what I’m always good at. Run from trouble, hide for a while, run again, & repeat. I guess my best option would also be going overseas to the good ol’ US of A or something.” The teen told the group. Even in a different dimension, the outlaw is still somehow drawn back to Gotham. If it’s still around of course. Even if it isn’t, he still had safehouse in Japan so chances are there could still be a Batcave or two hiding somewhere.

“I see, though by the sound of it, you must be tired of being chased after all the time?” Nezu asked.

“Yeah, but that’s just a small price to pay if it means keeping scum off the streets.” Jason responded, “So that’s it then? I either join your school or I face jail time?”

“Maybe not locked away in prison, that is up to the detective & his own supervisors to decide what to do with you. But that is only if you decline my offer in the first place. Should you accept, though, there are a few things you would have to agree with.”

“Figured there’s some kind of catch to all of this,” Jason replied, “What are they?”

The principal smiled, pleased to know that the vigilante has some interest in the job offer, “First, as I had previously explained, you will be hired as a teacher’s assistance. You will assist other staff members with a variety of things, whether it be grading paperwork or supervising the students as they train. Speaking of which, I would also like to assign you as a secondary heroics teacher where you will conduct training exercises of your own to both heroics classes. These additional classes will be held at any time of your choosing between Saturday & Sunday each week with at least a minimum of two hours for each class. A staff member will also be present to provide supervision & step in should things get out of hand.”

Jason nodded his head as he listened to the principal, maybe this whole thing didn’t seem as bad as he thought it could be. Getting paid to teach a bunch of kids how to throw a proper left hook? Now that sounds good.

“Secondly, because it goes without reason you will continue your career as a vigilante, you will be kept under surveillance at all times by our staff members & perhaps other heroes that would allow you the chance to work alongside them.”

Aaaaaand this whole plan just turned to shit right at that moment. Why the hell does he need someone babysitting him?! He’s just gonna be beating up bad guys all the time, maybe shoot a few of them in the hamstring, but that’s it! Scout’s honor & all that crap.

“Wait-what?” A puzzled Jason questioned, “Why do I need someone to look after me? I can hold my own with any deadbeat that tries to pick a fight.”

“That is because of one simple reason: To prevent you from committing murder of any kind. Vigilantism is one thing Mr. Todd, but murdering any criminal is something we cannot allow you to do. It would cause an upset amongst the public, putting fear into them with the idea that us heroes are in collaboration with a killer. Add on the fact that you are a member of the UA faculty, the public will turn their frustration towards the school, putting your staff members & students in harm’s way.” Nezu said.

“Ah, but that’s only if I agree to be your TA.” Jason countered. Nezu sat in silence as he let out a chuckle at the outlaw’s comeback. This new person was someone he really enjoyed getting to know, despite how uncooperative he’s acting. The principal, however, still had one more trick up his sleeve to get this man to join his staff.

“Mr. Todd…,” Nezu began, “How familiar are you with the Hero Public Safety Commission?”

Jason sat quietly for a moment, he had no idea what any of that was but he still tried to come up with some kind of assumption about it. He couldn’t. So coming up with nothing, he gave his answer in the form of shrugging his shoulders at the principal.

“The HPSC, or Hero Commission to put it simply, is a government agency-“

_‘Oh boy, love dealing with the government.”_ Jason thought.

“that is headed by individuals who are regular members of society. They are responsible for any & all matters regarding heroes, including coordinating missions for those working under them. Truth be told, & my deepest apologies Detective Tsukauchi as I know you spend a majority of your time working alongside members of the Commission,” Nezu told the man who only nodded his head in understanding, a friendly smile taking place on his face.

“No worries Principal Nezu, I think I have an idea on what you’re about to say.” The detective responded.

Nezu returned a nod of acknowledgment before looking back to Jason, “As I was saying, I try to spend as much little time as possible with handling with any members of the Commission. The reason why is because I find them to be as careless as they are idiotic. They value control over any heroes under their contracts & would do anything in their power to keep it that way while gaining more. I cannot tell you how many times the Commission have tried to send someone to my school with the intention of recruiting my students for their own agenda.”

Jason scowled at that. Of fucking course they want to have full control over others. These assholes probably didn’t even care about taking these kids away from their families or strip away their childhood! He knew nearly everyone in his family went through the same thing, but not all of them were put to intense training as toddlers. Not like Damian & Cassandra. And both of them were put through the ringer by their own parents.

Some things never really do change in different universes if these asshats like to make heroes do whatever they want. Reminds him of how he & his team got dragged into going on a little field trip to the Arctic with a group of killers also working for higher authorities to stop an underground base from blowing up the entire planet. No big deal really, the group of rogues he could trust (And one of them used to be head over heels with the shitstick that killed him), it was the one pulling their leashes he wouldn’t trust at all.

“So what you’re trying to tell me is that if I end up rejecting your offer…?” Jason began to hear what the principal would answer.

“The Hero Commission will attempt to place you under their control. Should they learn of your true origins, that you are from an alternate dimension, they will place you under hours of intense interrogation, perhaps even force you to find some way to lead them back to your world. Your world where a fresh batch of potential recruits await them.” The mammal finished.

“I’d rather be dead again than work for any of those asshats.” Jason responded. He’d rather bite a literal bullet than be someone’s dog.

“That is why I am making you this offer, Mr. Todd. Should you agree & join my staff, we can offer you a place of security for as long as you wish to stay until you find a way back to your own world if you choose to do so. In return, all I ask from you is that you help train my students into the heroes they dream to be.”

Jason thought over the principal’s offer, it…damn, it really didn’t seem like that bad of an idea. Working with a bunch of kids already sounded bad, but maybe something good can come out of this like training them enough that they don’t end up dead before they even graduate. And hey, maybe this could be a good chance to have a kinda decent life & not deal with the Big Bad Bat or any of his rogues. No one else besides him & his team got thrown into those wormholes so there shouldn’t be any of those freaks here too…right?

_‘Expect the unexpected. Letting your guard down is what got you killed in the first place, Jason.’_ The outlaw mentally told himself. He still had to give the little creature an answer, but before he could, the vigilante suddenly realized something regarding the position. Don’t you need some kind of license to be a teacher?

“Don’t I need a teaching license or something to take this job? Plus years of training?” Jason asked.

“If you choose to continue your career path as a teacher, then yes. Other than that, no, that won’t be necessary. All Might, himself, does not have one but I had him take a crash course before the start of the school year.”

Oh right, he’ll be working alongside that blonde oaf. Next time he sees the guy will probably be a fun time.

“We will need to create a few documents regarding your identity. Detective Tsukauchi, forgive me, but I hope you can let this slide just this once.” The principal apologized to the man.

“I can let it pass this once, Ironically, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in seeing how this man handles himself on patrols.” The man chuckled.

“Splendid! We will take care of it at once.” Nezu responded, “I am pleased that you have decided to take my offer Mr. Todd.”

“Yeah, no problem. I uh…I should also mention I don’t have a high school diploma. Never actually finished it.”

“Wait, seriously?” Present Mic spoke up from the side of the room, lowering his shades to reveal his eyes, “You never finished high school?”

Jason stared back at the pro hero, unsure if the guy was actually being serious or not, “Nah, I was too busy being dead for a couple years. So, you know, bit of a setback for me.”

Mic realized his mistake & sheepishly ran his hand at the back of his head, worried that he may have upset the teen, “Crap, sorry about that. Slipped my mind honestly.”

The outlaw shrugged his shoulders as he gave Mic a smirk, “It’s fine man, just messing around. But yeah, hope that won’t be an issue.”

“Not at all, you show enough knowledge that can pass as though you are a graduate of a university. We will only create a high school diploma in order to avoid any suspicions.”

Jason nodded his head in understanding, he only just met the little furball a short while ago but he was starting to like how this guy was thinking. Though he still wasn’t what the other heroes in the room thought of him. Not that he really cared, but still…

“So I know your boss is all happy with me joining, but what about you guys? You cool with me joining?” Jason turned to Midnight & Present Mic. The former of the two returned a kindhearted smile to the outlaw.

“I had my concerns in the beginning, but now that I have a better idea on who you are, I can say for certain you & I will get along quite well. Very well indeed~.” Midnight teased much to her own amusement as her colleague let out a chuckle at Jason’s own expense.

“Don’t let her get to you, she likes to tease everyone.” Present Mic explained, “As for me, you saved Thirteen & my best friend, Shota, when All Might couldn’t for some reason. So as far as that goes, you’re okay in my book.” The pro hero told Jason as he gave the teen a wide grin & double finger guns.

With both heroes voicing their opinions, Nezu spoke up once more, “Wonderful! I am pleased to see that this is going as well as I predicted. Mr. Todd, I take it from this friendly interaction you have reached a final decision?” The principal said as he reached a paw out to offer a handshake.

“Um yeah, it’s uh ‘Nezu’, right?” Jason asked, earning a nod from the small creature as he reached his own hand out to shake hands with him, “I’ll take you up on your offer.”

“Spectacular! I am truly happy to know you will be joining my staff, Mr. Todd. Or do you prefer ‘Roy Harper’? Perhaps ‘Tim Drake’?” The principal humored, gaining a chuckle from the teen.

“Just Jason is fine. But uh, I got a question for you.” Jason told Nezu, “You some sort of science experiment that escaped or just some crazy scientist that moved his consciousness into a living creature?”

“That is for me to know & for you to find out.” Nezu chuckled as began to walk out of the room, leaving the others behind.

“Huh, cryptic little fuck isn’t he?” Jason asked the heroes as he moved over to the table to grab his gear.

Present Mic shook his head at that, he & Midnight being all too familiar with how cryptic the rat could be at times, “Oh kid, you have no idea.”

A small grin grew on Jason’s face. Yeah, this is gonna be a hell of good time for everyone involved.

First things first, he needs to go get his guns back. He feels naked without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for now, thanks for reading ✌🏻! 
> 
> Next chapter? 1-A talking amongst themselves about their savior.


	11. Happy to Beat Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1A talk about their mysterious hero. Jason packs his bags for school. 
> 
> Bonus reference to a special character halfway in the chapter, hope you can find it 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, new chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy 😁✌🏻!! 
> 
> Side note: I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again that I’ll be making a few changes to the fic, especially some errors that I’ve missed to correct. Biggest change to be concerned about is that Jason Todd will be 20 years old at the start of this fic. These timelines/reboots are so fucking confusing & so I’m just going with a Reddit post I remember reading like months ago. If I’m wrong, I’m sorry.

Mina loves to gossip, it was what she known for back at Mustafa middle school. Some people would even think that her tendency to gossip was a secondary quirk she had, aside from her ability to produce acid. One of her favorite things to discuss too was the romantic interests of others, despite the fact the girl had just entered a relationship herself with a boy she had her eyes on back at her old school. 

Now though? The only thing the acid-user wanted to talk about as she sat on the couch in the common room with the rest of her class was what they had all gone through earlier that day. It wasn’t because she was excited or anything about having gone through her first experience against actual villains, that was something she & a majority of her classmates could wish they could forget. It was because of what happened during the attack that’s got her full attention. That mysterious hero that saved her teacher & her classmates.

“Soooo….,” Mina called out to no one, though still grabbing the attention of a few of her classmates, “Anyone have any idea who that hero was that saved us today?”

“What, you mean All Might?” Kaminari asked, a confused look on his face as he looked to his friend seated behind him. He had just fully recovered after short-circuiting his brain & because of that, he couldn’t remember much of what occurred afterwards except catching a glimpse of All Might himself.

Sero, who sat on the same couch on the other of Kaminari, shook his head, “No man, she meant that other guy that showed up BEFORE All Might did. Guy with the red helmet & motorcycle.”

“Ribbit, I didn’t see a motorcycle at all when I first saw him,” Tsuyu commented as she joined in on the conversation, “I did hear some kind of explosion though. Did the villains destroy it?”

“Well, not really.” Sero answered, earning a confused look from those that weren’t near the plaza to witness what actually happened, “He tried throwing it at some villains, but one of them caught it. After that, I guess the guy had bombs or something on it because he blew it up.”

“What?!” Iida exclaimed, moving his arm in a chopping motion, “I cannot believe this person would commit some outrageous actions! To think I had considered him a hero simply because he stated he was a friend of All Might-Sensei, when in truth it was a ruse to avoid suspicion!”

“But he saved us though, Iida! Even Aizawa-Sensei!” Kirishima replied.

“That may be so, but when I had returned amongst the UA staff, I arrived moments after he had brutally beheaded that large villain before moving on to attempt to murder another!”

The class fell silent at that. While not all of them were able to see it happen, they knew it wasn’t good when they caught glimpses of a few heroes loading what looked like a large body covered by a white sheet into an armored truck. That obviously told them that something terrible must’ve happened to that person. It didn’t help that a few of them, especially Shoji & Jiro, were able to pick up pieces of conversations amongst the heroes & officers who continued to refer the person under the sheets as a corpse. This didn’t sit well with none of them at all the fact that someone was killed during the attack. Even though it was a villain whose life was taken, that didn’t mean they deserved to be punished with death.

However, a few students suddenly recalled something they learned during the attack.

“Wait, he didn’t exactly murder a person.” Jiro spoke up.

“What are you talking about Jiro?! You cannot seriously be trying to defend this murderer!” demanded Iida.

Jiro rolled her eyes at her classmate’s statement, “Just shut up & listen, Iida. Yaomomo & I spoke to the guy. Right after he saved us from some of those creeps. We even helped him with stopping a few more with that mortar he had us use.”

“Hold on, that was you guys?!” asked a surprised Kirishima, “So manly!”

“Yaoyorozu, is this true?! I would’ve expected better from you than to be coerced into assisting this person!”

The Yaoyorozu heiress shook her head, “No, Iida, you have it all wrong. Kyoka & I did so willingly. We had our doubts at first, of course, but the man explained to us that he only planned to eliminate only one villain. He told to us that his target was actually a monster of some kind that these villains had created to rival against All Might-Sensei.”

“That’s true, ribbit.” added Tsu, “Midoriya & I actually heard it from another villain back at the USJ, but he also said they apparently had something to take down All Might. Right, Midoriya?” the girl asked her green-haired classmate who was seated at the dining room table with Uraraka & Aoyama.

The boy nods, fixing his arm sling that held his injured hand, “Y-Yeah. T-Tsu, Mineta, & I encountered a v-villain who said the s-same thing. That b-bird villain apparently had multiple quirks. I d-don’t know how that’s possible, but that’s what the other villains mentioned.”

“Really? I had no idea what the villain was capable of.” Yaoyorozu replied, “Apart from that, it shouldn’t be possible for any individual to acquire that many quirks. The most a person can manifest is only two, but that’s only if those do not combine into a more powerful version. Our classmate, Todoroki-san, would be a perfect example.”

“Say, where is he anyways?” Mina asked, noticing how the heterochromatic teen was nowhere present.

“He had returned to his chambers upon our arrival to the dorms. The same could be said for the hellspawn & imp.” answered Tokoyami from his spot in the common room.

“…um who?”questioned a confused Kaminari.

“I think he meant Bakugo & Mineta,” Sero clarified, “Speaking of, he looked really upset about something , huh? Bakugo?”

Kirishima nodded his head, “Yeah, Bakubro kept saying how he wanted to get back to the entrance & teach those villains a lesson when we got warped to the Ruins zone. After the attack, I tried talking to him but he was just mad, saying that the other guy got in his way.”

“Seriously? He’s acting like a brat because of that?” Jiro rolled her eyes, “You know we probably wouldn’t have gotten warped in the first place if it wasn’t for you guys getting in Thirteen’s way. They could’ve handled the whole thing & catch that purple fog.”

“Kyoka, please, you don’t have to be angry with Kirishima.” Yaoyorozu attempted to stop her friend.

“No, it’s fine. She’s right, Bakubro & I got in Thirteen-Sensei’s way. Wasn’t very manly of us.” said Kirishima.

“Still though, I can’t believe how awesome he was with fighting those villains. We could barely see it, but it even looked like he was moving around for a bit with Sensei on his shoulders.” Mina added before turning to Yaoyorozu & Jiro, “So you girls said you actually met the guy? What was he like?”

“He is a rather interesting character. Although he was vastly outnumbered, he held his ground against the remaining villains that surrounded us. From what he told me, he acquired his training from his father. It would be safe to assume that he comes from a family of heroes. As for his personality, he is rather intelligent & skilled with a wide assortment of equipment. While he does seem to have an attitude that comes off as arrogant & abrasive, there’s also a side of him where he actually does care about keeping others safe.” Yaoyorozu explained.

“Badass attitude is more like it,” Jiro corrected as she twirled one earphone jack around her finger, “But yeah, guy really was looking out for us. He wanted us to go back to the entrance in the beginning, but let us stay & help when we wanted to. Plus…”

The purple-haired girl proceeded to pull out her phone & hold it up in the air, “I actually recorded some of the fight from earlier. When he showed up at the Mountain zone & beat up all those dudes.”

“Holy crap, seriously?!” Mina asked, an eager look growing on her face, “Hook it up to the TV then, let’s see how badass this guy really is then!”

As Jiro moved to the television set to prepare the video, the rest of the class present in the common room gathered closer to see for themselves how well this mysterious stranger was said to be.

One person who was really interested in particular was none other than Midoriya himself as he made his way to the couches, Uraraka moving ahead to grab a spot for the two of them. Though he had probably seen plenty more of this person in action than the rest of his classmates, there was still so much to know about who this person was. If what Jiro & Yaoyorozu-san said about this person being outnumbered but still came out the victor was true, then he was really eager to see how skilled he was.

Also, once his phone had finished charging, he can do some internet surfing to see what he can find regarding this hero. For now, he’ll just have to settle with watching this video to add more details into his notebook about the guy. Maybe he can also ask Jiro-san for a copy of the video too. Of course, that would mean having to work up the courage to talk to a girl & he knew how bad he was to do something like that.

-:-

“Go ahead & park here.”

Midnight did as Jason told her as she parked the black sedan to the side of the street, right in front of an abandoned-looking building.

“This is where you’ve been hiding?” The pro hero asked. After the interrogation/job interview at the police station, Nezu allowed the outlaw to return to his safehouse to gather any of his belongings to bring with him to the school. Though realizing that the boy had no means of transportation to make his trip easier, the principal asked one of the two heroes present to provide assistance. Midnight volunteered not only because she wanted to allow her friend to visit Shota in the hospital, but also so she really get to know the boy some more.

“Yeah, why? You don’t like it?” Jason asked as he removed the lock from the fence surrounding the building.

“It’s just that it looks abandoned, like no one’s been here for years.” She responded.

“All the more reason it makes it the perfect spot for a hideout.” He replied as he caught her standing still & looking down the road, “Something wrong?”

The pro hero shook her head, “No, it’s nothing. I just suddenly remembered Shota telling us about how he found two criminals tied up yesterday night. He mentioned it was in an alleyway down this street actually. They claimed it was the work of a vigilante with how there was no sign of a hero present.”

“Really? How funny.” Jason said, putting on his best look of surprise. Midnight, on the other hand, easily saw through it.

“That was you, wasn’t it?” She questioned, getting a smirk in return from the boy as they entered the building.

If the hero thought the exterior of the building looked awful, then she was not ready for what the interior would look like. The entire main room was covered with trash & stains that varied between remains of food & even blood. And the smell too. The pro hero had to do everything she could to not bolt out of the building & spew out her breakfast. How could people live like this?! No matter how many times she had raided any hideout with the same type of atmosphere, she could never understand why people would live like this.

“Yeah, I know. This place is a mess.” Jason told the hero as he moved towards a bookshelf, “Some of the assholes back at the USJ were using it as their own place to hide. Guess they weren’t kind enough to keep it nice & clean for me. Luckily for all of us, especially you guys, they never found my real hideout.”

“What do you mean?”

Not giving her a verbal response, the outlaw placed his hand onto the side of the bookshelf once more as the scanner examined the hand, followed by the computerized voice asking for the key phrase.

“April 27th.” the boy told the computer as the entrance to his real hideout revealed itself. Moving to the side of the entrance, Jason gestured with one hand to allow the pro hero to enter first. Returning a smile to him, the hero entered with him following behind. While it made sense to her now as to why he was hiding here, there was still something that wasn’t clear to her about what he meant by them all being lucky. Though that had to wait as her eyes widened not only in shock of the side of the room accessorized with weapons of all kinds, but also in amazement with the furniture layout & the small kitchen. If she was honest, the design of this safehouse looked better than her own apartment.

“Oh my god.” The pro hero spoke out.

“Yeah, place looks nice, huh?”

“Nice? Kid, your safehouse looks so much better than my own damn apartment!” Midnight exclaimed, her eyes widening more at the sight of his bed, “Is that a storage platform bed?! How the hell did you even afford that?”

Jason shrugged his shoulders, “Dunno to be honest. I was actually surprised to see that here too. Guess the other me was a lot smarter with saving money than I was.” The outlaw told her as he grabbed a few duffel bags before moving to his workbench.

“Sorry about the smell by the way, had to dump out basically everything I had from the kitchen. Guess we got lucky that it didn’t all merge into some sick monster. Still had to use about five cans of Frebreze to make it not smell like a real version of Rob Zombie’s House of 1000 Corpses.”

“It’s fine, better than how it smells out there.” Midnight replied, though shuddering at the image of the sort of simile the boy used, “Speaking of lucky, you mentioned we were lucky that those villains never found this room. I’m guessing it’s because of this vast collection of weapons you have here?” She gestured towards the outlaw’s firearms as she took a seat at the kitchen’s island.

“Well…not exactly.” The boy replied as he disassembled a pair of VMS-07 submachine guns to fit into a bag, “Let’s just say that if anyone other than myself or those I’ve allowed access to here tried to somehow get in…then there’d be a big-ass crater where this building & the two beside would be.”

“You have this place rigged with explosives?!” An exclaimed Midnight jumped out of her seat.

“Yeah, but I disarmed them so it’s fine.”

Midnight gave out a sigh of relief as she placed a hand to her forehead, she was starting to think she should’ve made Hizashi come here instead, “Please…please don’t set up any bombs at the school.”

“Hehe, sure thing lady.” Jason replied as he set down one full duffel bag near the entrance before moving on to the next.

Some time later, the outlaw had finally finished packing as he & Midnight made their way back to the car to load. Deciding to just pack only three bags of his gear, Jason came up with the decision to only return for the rest of his things at a later time. Once he had settled in, of course, he still had to see what his new place would look like before he ends up cluttering the place with all of his weapons.

Fortunately for him, he was able to pack a variety of smaller firearms & ammunition. Not to mention some other gear he had stored around. During his time packing his gear, Jason & Midnight exchanged in small talk in which the outlaw had learned that the school also had a workshop with a large variety of tools & materials for all sorts of project. Now that was good news for him seeing as how he now knew of a convenient place to get the right materials for new & improved gear.

Unfortunately for him, though, there were a few things he had to leave behind in the safehouse. Specifically a a few miniguns, a flamethrower, & 5 gallons worth of napalm jelly he found. Not because there wasn’t enough space for any of them, the minigun & flamethrower could’ve easily fit in the back seat, but because Midnight refused to let him bring any of them. Not just because of how dangerous it was to be bringing those around students, but also because the pro hero did not want to be driving around with that much explosives a few feet away from her. Hell, she wouldn’t even let him bring the M202 FLASH launcher!

When asked why he felt the need to even have any of those weapons, his only response was so that he would have something effective against any spiders.

Oh well, he’ll just have to work on building their trust some more so he can bring more stuff. That or just a trip to the school’s workshop to build them from scratch with a few tweaks of his own. A rocket launcher with a laser guidance system that he can connect his cowl to? Piece of cake!

“Soooo, I think that’s about it. Anything else I can just come back for at another time.” Jason said as he finished downloading all of his data & files off of his computer & into a hard drive.

Midnight nodded as she took one last look around the large room, her eyes suddenly pausing as she saw something of interest by the outlaw’s feet, “What’s that briefcase under the desk?” the woman pointed at the object of interest sitting below the desk.

“I…don’t know actually.” Jason replied, he remembered seeing it sitting there the night before but he never to bothered to check it out until now. Taking it out from under the table, Jason moved it to the kitchen island. Upon placing it down, he noticed the front of the steel case had a crimson-colored ‘X’ on it & that one of the draw bolts had a combination lock on it as extra security. Guess whatever the Jason of this universe had hiding in here, he really wanted to make sure no one could get it.

Deciding not to waste any time with trying to unlock it the right way, the outlaw chose to go with option B. B as in bash off the damn lock with the butt of his pistol.

Successfully doing so, Jason opened up the case & gave out a low whistle of surprise at the contents inside. Midnight moved closer as well to see what had the boy speechless. Stored inside was what appeared to be a black bodysuit with a pair of ash-gray gloves resting on it along with a utility belt with a circular buckle that featured an ‘X’ on it. Sitting on top of the suit as well was a skull mask with the same ‘X’ centered on the forehead with the lower-right point of the letter crossing the right eye.

Hanging on the interior of the case were a variety of gadgets including smoke bombs, shurikens oddly shaped like an ‘X’, & the hilt of a sword minus the actual blade, most likely a collapsible piece that can conceal itself within the weapon.

“What is this stuff?” questioned Midnight.

Jason shook his head, unsure of it himself, “I’m guessing the other me had a different alias at one point & just held onto to this stuff. Some of the stuff could probably use some retuning, but other than that, I’ll take this with me too.”

Giving the outlaw a friendly smile, Midnight & Jason made their way back to the car where the boy’s bags remained. Upon leaving the building & starting up the car again, Midnight decided to ask Jason another question about something she noticed earlier.

“That password, ‘April 27th’. Is that supposed to be your birthday?”

Jason gave it some thought over what kind of answer to give her. He already gave them his sob story back at the station. Plus repeatedly telling people how he’s been killed was kinda his shtick. In a way, you could say that was his ‘quirk’.

“It’s the day I died.” Jason told her straightforwardly.

An awkward atmosphere took over in the small vehicle as Midnight took in that new information. It still didn’t sit right with her how this young boy was killed by a villain, but by some miracle, returned from the dead. Now here he was mentioning it like it was some normal topic one would have with a friend. The fact that he could even recall the events that transpired so well also had to mean there was some trauma affecting the poor boy.

As much as she wanted to find out for herself, the pro hero decided to leave it at that before she would say anything to upset him. Perhaps she should bring it up Nezu & see if they could convince the boy to have a session or two with Hound Dog. For now, there was just returning to the school with boy. And pray none of the guns go off in her car.

-:-

Back at the dorms, the class stared in awe as they watched the video the punk girl had managed to record. While a majority watched in amazement with how the stranger handled the villains, one certain blue-haired student couldn’t help but berate the man’s actions throughout the video.

“I cannot believe the level of brutality this person had shown with these villains! There is absolutely no way this man could claim himself to be a hero! His actions are more like those of a villain!”

“Oh, come on Iida, you’re overreacting!” Mina waved a hand at the boy’s direction, her eyes still glued to the TV as she replayed the video at the moment the stranger countered the two villains with daggers attempting to flank him, “Holy crap, that double back kick or whatever is so awesome! I gotta try that the next time we train.”

“Forget that, what about that weird-looking knife that dude was using? How it looked all wavy? I’ve never seen anything like that.” Kaminari said to his alien friend.

“It is called a kris dagger, it is a small ceremonial knife of Southeast Asian design.” Tokoyami answered the boy’s question.

“Heh, guess you know a thing or two about sharp objects huh, Tokoyami?” Sero joked.

The bird-headed boy gave a nod as he kept eyes shut, “As a proud bearer of a unique shortsword, I am familiar with the mastery of blades.”

Tokoyami’s quirk, Dark Shadow, decided to share his own thoughts, “Fumi here likes to practice his sword skills in front of a mirror. He likes to do it while listening to Black Veil Brides.”

“Silence, Dark Shadow!”

“Hey, I’m just stating facts. I’m not the one that wanted one of those daggers for their tenth birthday. You even wanted ‘Shadow Blade’ engraved on the blade.” The shadow snickered.

“Cease your insolent behavior!” The quirk’s host demanded as a few of his classmates chuckled at his own embarrassment.

Meanwhile, others continued on with conversing about what they had watched.

“Wow, this guy’s a freakin’ beast!” Sato said, a wide grin over his face, “How awesome was that spinning kick he did with that scorpion villain?”

“Yeah, it was pretty impressive to watch. Not to mention how he tricked the guy into stabbing another villain with his tail.” Shoji added with Koda nodding his head along beside the masked hero-in-training.

“Tell me about it,” Ojiro joined in on the conversation, “That backwards roll he did before picking up those knives was pretty neat too. I remember how hard it was for me to just land a perfect roll without my tail getting in the way.”

“But how cool was that kick from the beginning, Ojiro-kun?!” Hagakure asked her classmate as she bounced in excitement, “How he smashed that villain’s stick with his shoe? He moved so fast! He’s almost as good as you, Ojiro!”

“Heh, yeah, that was also pretty cool. But I wouldn’t go as far & say I’m better than him, he definitely has more experience in martial arts than me.” The boy replied.

“Okay, okay, all jokes aside now about Tokoyami’s life,” Mina said, earning a grunt from the avian teen, “Anyone have any idea who this guy is? Because judging by his face, he kinda looks like he could be a year or two older than us.”

The only response the girl received were several no’s while others silently shook their heads. None of them had any idea who this pro hero was. Well, ‘hero’ wouldn’t be the correct term that one engine-quirked user would use. ‘Outlaw’ & ‘hooligan’ would be the appropriate term to call this person.

“You know, there’s one thing I noticed during the whole video.” Kaminari spoke up, “What’s his quirk? Like, did he show it off at all in the fight & I just missed it?”

“You know, what? No, I don’t think he did at all.” Sero answered as he scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with an answer himself, “He took that skull-guy’s electric blast pretty good. Maybe he has a quirk that lets him absorb a certain number of hits?”

Jiro shook her head at the assumption, “No, he told that asshole that he just had high pain tolerance.”

“What, that’s fuckin’ crazy!” Kaminari replied, ignoring Iida’s comment on his vulgar language, “There’s no way that anyone can take that much pain & brush it off like nothing.”

“You can with enough experience.” One green-haired boy muttered to himself, his eyes glued to his hero notebook as he wrote down more details about the stranger.

“Hm? Did you say something Deku?” Uraraka asked her friend.

Oh crap. Did he say that out loud? The boy froze in place for a moment before taking a quick breath to relax himself, ignoring the sudden shot of pain his left shoulder was feeling, “O-Oh, I d-didn’t say anything Uraraka.”

The brunette tilted her head, confused by the thought that she could’ve sworn her friend had said something. Deciding it was nothing as he said, the girl turned her attention to her friend’s notebook as a thought suddenly came to her head, “Oh, you’re really into pro heroes, right Deku? Do you know who this person is?”

The boy shook his, “N-No, sorry. I never heard of this person. T-They may be an underground type of hero though, I’m not sure. I do know his quirk is some kind of emitter-type. K-Kirishima & I were able to see it up close. Todoroki & Kacchan too.”

“You did? What was it, if I may ask, Midoriya-san?” Yaoyorozu asked, herself & the rest of the class waiting for a response from the boy.

“O-Oh, um his quirk a-allowed him to create a pair of swords that can be covered in flames. I’m guessing he also has some level of immunity to his own flames since they didn’t affect him at all.” The shy boy told the group as a few pairs of eyes widened at what kind of power the stranger apparently possessed.

However, before anyone could have the chance to speak, the group turned their attention to the front door opening. Coming through the door, the students saw none other than their modern art teacher, Midnight. Turning her head to the large group of kids, the pro hero/teacher gave them all a kind smile.

“Ah, hello there children. I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Of course not, Midnight-Sensei!” Iida stepped towards the pro hero, giving her a bow, “To what do we owe the pleasure of your arrival?”

“Just wanted to check in on you all after the incident. I know today didn’t go at all as you all must’ve imagined it to be.” The hero replied.

“We are doing better now, thank you. Though I am more concerned about Mr. Aizawa & Thirteen’s conditions. They went through more trouble than any of us.” Yaoyorozu stepped in.

Midnight gave the girl a smile as she placed a hand to her shoulder to show her reassurance, “It’s good to know that you show some concern for your teachers, but you don’t need to worry. They will recover from their injuries in due time. I’ve known Aizawa for a very long time & I know this won’t be enough to stop him. With Recovery Girl’s help, he should be back on his feet by the end of the following week.”

Unless he tries anything stupid, that is. Midnight could only assume the worst & that her friend would just try to get back to teaching homeroom on Monday, all bandaged up like a damn mummy. Man has the nerve to call his students ‘problem children’ when he’s barely grown out of his careless phase when they were teens.

“Now, I have a few things I’d like to address to you all, but first, is everyone here? I rather not share what I have to say before having to repeat myself a few times.”

“No ma’am, Bakugo, Todoroki, & Mineta are not present at the moment. They are currently in their dorms, I shall go & retrieve them!” Iida promptly answered as he made his way up the stairs leading to the dorm floors.

-:-

Outside the building, leaning up against the wall like the cool guy he knows he is, Jason waited for when Midnight would tell him to present himself to the wannabe heroes. Sitting on the porch rail across from him, Jason watched his past self toy with a batarang as the latter would casually throw it to air & catch it when it would return.

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this. I’m starting to think Joker really knocked a couple screws out of that dumbass head of yours.” said Jason’s ghost.

“Says the guy with enough parental issues that he went across the globe to see his mommy. No hesitation at all.” Jason shot back.

The outlaw’s ghost let out a scoff, “Least I’m not trying to get a bunch of kids killed. What do you even plan on teaching them? How to act intimidating with a duffel bag full of severed heads?”

Jason smirked at that. That…didn’t sound so bad at all. Not that he would teach the kids that, no way in hell.

…Unless they ask him, of course.

“Don’t you have better things to do? Like staying dead?”

Rolling his eyes at that, the ghost tossed the shuriken towards his older self. The latter made no attempt to move at all as he let the intangible projectile pass through his head & back into its owner’s hand.

“You’re lucky I’m a ghost, could’ve knocked your head clean off with that.” The child told him.

Now it was Jason’s turn to roll his eyes. As much as he just wants to walk through those doors now, he still had to wait for that lady’s signal. For now, he’ll just have to keep putting up with Casper a little longer.

-:-

“What the fuck is this about?! I gotta better shit to be fucking doing right now!”

“Bakugo! Please watch your language!”

“Fuck off Four-Eyes!”

Midnight gave out an exhausted sigh as she watched the scene before her. Guess a villain attack during their first week of school really had no effect of any kind on the Bakugo kid. Oh well, he was finally downstairs with the other two students that were missing. Now she can carry on with what she had planned to do. Hopefully do it quickly too. The sooner they were all done, the sooner she could get away from the Mineta kid currently ogling her. Once he was conscious enough, she’ll ask Shota why the boy was still here.

“Well, now that everyone is here, I can continue on with what I have to say.” Midnight said, clapping her hands for everyone’s attention, “First off, I am happy to see that you are all safe after the horrible incident. We care deeply about your safety. To show that, we are canceling classes for the remainder of this week. Classes will resume the following week on the 9th. Feel free to take this opportunity to spend the extended weekend home with your family, who have already been notified by Principal Nezu of the incident. The choice is yours to make, unless your parents say otherwise, but make sure to inform a staff member so that we will know to expect them.”

The class nodded at this, most of them beaming with excitement at the thought of having a four-day weekend to do nothing but relax.

“Second,” Midnight began as her smile grew, “I am pleased to announce that UA has added a new member to our staff. He will be working as a TA for your class & your sister class, 1B. He is a talented young fellow who has years of experience in combating villains of all kinds & is more than happy to provide additional lessons in your training to become heroes.”

Now that had the entire class’s attention. Even Bakugo & Todoroki. Another pro hero joining UA & helping with training them? They could only wonder who this person was if it’s got Midnight excited to announce it to them. Then again, she mentioned this person as a ‘young fellow’ so it could just be her more…shameless side that she’s known for.

Turning away from the students, Midnight made her way to the entrance of the dorms & poked her head through the doorway, “You can come & introduce yourself, young man.” The pro hero said to an unknown person standing outside.

Hearing footsteps moving towards the door, the class waited to see who was approaching. Stepping through the door, they came face to face with a man with black hair who looked like he was barely in his twenties. He wore black combat boots, matching tactical pants with knee pads, & a black belt with several ammo pouches. For the upper half of his body, he wore a black t-shit covered by armored plating that had a crimson-red symbol on the center that closely resembled a bat. Over the shirt, he wore a brown leather jacket. In one of his hands, he held a red helmet where its only feature were a set of eye holes protected by dark lenses.

“Thanks for the introduction, Midnight.” The man told his new coworker as he turned back to the students before him, grinning at the sight of their eyes widening of meeting him.

“‘Sup gamers, Red Hood. But you can just call me Jason Todd.” The man told the entire group.

“I’m your new TA, pleased to beat ya.”

“…..”  
  


“What?!/What the fuck?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> I know the heads in the bag are from UTRH which is pre-52, but you can’t tell me with the way our boy likes to do things, he wouldn’t do something like that. 
> 
> You know, despite how new I am with all of this, I’m having a lot of fun with writing this & it actually makes me happy that there are people that are also enjoying it. 
> 
> Two more chapters until we get to what will probably be my favorite one to write: Red Hood vs 1A 😈 . 
> 
> Aside from that, I’m also still trying to figure out what relationships I want for this. I am a big fan of Izujirou, followed closely by Izumomo (Idk why, they’re just my two favorite girls) but those can be for another fic I have planned. 
> 
> I’d want to pair them with Jason, but I just don’t think I should. Only reason is just that they’re minors while he’ll be starting out his early twenties. So yeah, bit of an age gap for everyone involved. I don’t know, I’m always open to opinions though so whatever helps, helps. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading & take care ✌🏻 !!


	12. Meeting their Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1A meets Red Hood & a few of the kids make bad first impressions with Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot of effort for me to try & make it good, but if it fails to please you...sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ . 
> 
> I may come back & edit it some more, I just wanted to upload something for you all. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter ✌🏻 !!

Midoriya tilted his head to the right as he tried to remove any water that might still be in his ear. There still had to be some lingering inside from the USJ. That or maybe he was actually starting to lose his hearing from putting up with Kacchan all those years. Whatever the case, he’ll worry about it later. Right now, there was something else that required his attention. Like the fact that the man that saved his class was now standing in front of them all. And according to Midnight-Sensei, he was supposed to be a TA for both hero classes? For possibly the next three years?

Oh boy, this should be interesting.

Looking to his left & then his right, the boy saw that the rest of his class all shared the same type of reaction as he did. A mix of shock & confusion. Even Kacchan had a confused look on his face for a moment before his brows suddenly furrowed as he glared at the new person. Midoriya knew that look his former childhood friend was making better than anyone.

He was building up with anger towards this person. They only just met this person nearly an hour ago & the explosive blonde already wanted to tear the pro hero a new one. The last time that Midoriya saw that kind of look, aside from the battle trials they had the day before, was back at Aldera when their principal congratulated the two of them for their applications to UA. Well, it was really Kacchan who (to no one’s surprise) received more praise than the other, it just felt more like they only called Midoriya in so they could boast in front of the child. Needless to say, the explosive blonde expressed his own opinions about the greenette’s choices later on that day in the form of a few more bruises over others.

_‘No! Stop it Izuku!’_ Midoriya swiftly shook his head. He can’t let those thoughts get to him. Not now, not anymore. He’s not quirkless, worthless Deku anymore. That part of his life ended ten months ago…the same day his bully gave him that advice…

_‘I said stop! Listen to yourself for once!’_ The boy gave his head another shake. He needed to bring himself back to reality, before something happens & he makes a fool of himself. Looking around to see if anyone noticed him tensing up, the greenette relaxed his shoulders as he saw that none of his classmates payed any attention to him. Nice to know some things never change. .

Unbeknownst to him, one outlaw raised an eyebrow in suspicion as he saw the brief change of expression in the green-haired kid’s face. As much as he wanted to out the kid in front of all his peers, Jason decided to leave that alone for another time. Maybe it was really nothing at all & he was just seeing things. Whatever, he still needed to continue on with what he was there for: Introductions & all that jazz.

“So this is the next generation of heroes huh?” Jason questioned as he moved over to the coat rack near the main door. After placing his helmet on one of the hooks, he turned his attention back to the group of kids to give them all a quick look over.

Needless to say, he was taking a good look at what was probably the most interesting group of kids he’s ever seen. Their appearances just varied from all sorts of things, such as one kid with weirdly shaped elbows to a taller one whose head had some kind of rocky appearance. Shit, he even noticed one of the kids was practically just invisible while another just had the head of a raven. Not to mention he still couldn’t figure out why the tiny purple kid looked so familiar.

As if their appearances weren’t already bizarre enough, there was still understanding what kind of powers each of them had. He already knew a few of them, such as those two girls that helped him earlier. Along with them, there was Damian Jr. with firecracker-hands, the other blonde that can shoot electricity, & the peppermint kid who claimed he only had an ice quirk.

He’ll just figure it all out later. Right now, he still had a tough guy act to pull with these kids.

“Yeah, I’m not impressed at all.” Jason scoffed, waiting to see if any of them would react.

Aaaaand he got his answer with the way blonde Damian began to pop off small explosions out of his hands, “Eh?! The fuck did you just say, you piece of shit?!” The teen exclaimed as he moved closer to Jason.

Jason smirked at the small intimidation act before him, “I said I’m not impressed by you next-gen heroes. Nice little fireworks, kid. Am I supposed to be intimidated by that?”

The explosive teen continued to glare at Jason who remained unfazed by the small outburst. Whoever this asshole was, they were really starting to get on Bakugo’s nerves. Why the fuck do they even need some nobody to train them some more? He’s already number one pro hero material! He’ll be the one to surpass All Might, not any of these damn extras. Especially shitty Deku.

But before either of the hot-headed teens could say anymore to the each other, Midnight decided to step in to keep things from escalating, “Bakugo Katsuki! That is enough! Either behave yourself & move away or simply return to your dorm room.”

Hearing his options, Bakugo turned to glare at the pro hero before letting out a grunt & turned to make his way up the stairs.

“Tch, fucking whatever.” The explosive blonde muttered as he left the room. With that small feud taken care of, Midnight gave out a sigh of relief as Jason turned to look at her.

“Thanks for that, but I could’ve taken him.”

Midnight shook her head at the outlaw’s statement, “Given what I know, I’m sure of it. But you were hired to _train_ these students, not beat them up.”

“You could learn a thing or two in the middle of getting your ass kicked. Like, try blocking next time.” Jason replied.

“Midnight-Sensei, what is the meaning of this?!” Iida exclaimed, making a few of his classmates jump at the sound of the sudden outburst, “Why is this person here? He is a villain! A murderous outlaw!”

“Eh, you’re not wrong about one of those accusations, kid.” Jason chuckled, “I’ll let you figure out which one is right.”

Iida’s jaw dropped, surprised at the fact that the villain showed no care for his actions at all & is treating it all like it was fun. What could this person possibly have to offer to himself & his fellow classmates that would make UA hire him?!

“So, wait, you’re our new TA? Like, for real?” Kaminari asked.

Jason gave the boy a nod, “Yep, long story short, I’m apparently gonna be showing you guys the ropes & help out with training or whatever.”

“But you’re a criminal!” Iida blurted out as Jason gave another eye roll at the accusation, “There is no way that UA would employ someone with a villainous behavior such as your own!”

“Iida-san…” The boy in question turned to Midoriya, who was calling to him, “M-Maybe we should l-let them explain it all f-first. B-Before we jump to c-conclusions.”

“Midoriya, you cannot be serious. You saw what this man did to that villain.” Iida protested.

“I know, Iida,” Midoriya answered, worried that he had angered his friend, “B-But if h-he’s really going to be h-helping us, then I’m sure our teachers have some kind of reason to have him here.”

“I concur, Midoriya. Since the attack, I have been interested in finding out for myself what this pro hero can offer us.” Yaoyorozu commented, a few other students, including Jirou & Tokoyami, nodding their heads in agreement with the two. The remaining few, such as Uraraka & Sero, still had their concerns about this new person much like their class representative.

After listening to the students converse with each other, Jason gave out a sigh as he turned to Midnight, “So, you wanna tell them everything or you want me to?”

Midnight pondered for a moment before answering Jason, “Why don’t you go ahead? This will be a perfect opportunity for the students to learn a few things about yourself.”

“Yeah, sure okay.” Jason shrugged as he tucked his hands into his jacket pockets.

“So, like I said, my name is Jason Todd & I was given this job to be a teacher’s assistance for your class along with another class like yours. Any questions so far?” Jason began before taking a moment to pause for anyone with questions.

Kirishima raised his hand, “Um yeah, just one: Shouldn’t we bring Bakubro back down here for this?”

“Probably, I don’t care. You can let him know about all this. That can be your homework or something.” Jason replied before continuing on, “I’mma be honest & say I don’t really have a lot of experience in teaching any sort of class about…anything, really. The last time I did train a bunch of kids though was back home when there was this city-wide movement that involved costumed teens, a cop in a mech suit, & undead assassins.”

Everyone in the room, including Midnight, stared at Jason in shock of what they just heard. Costumed teens? Assassins? _Undead_ assassins!? Who is this guy & what kind of life does he have that’s as crazy as this?!

“I…I beg your pardon?” Yaoyorozu spoke up, “D-Did you say ‘undead assassins’?”

“Yyyyep, but that’s totally a normal thing where I’m from.”

“And you’re from…?” Ashido questioned.

Jason shook his head, “Not important at the moment. Just know I’m from a very far away place.”

“Um okay, but…can we go back for a moment about how you mentioned you fought undead assassins!? How the hell is that even possible?!” Mineta responded.

Jason chuckled at the kid’s question, “What’s there to explain about? Anything is possible with enough science. I mean, c’mon, you guys saw that monster from earlier. That thing was created inside some lab & got a bunch of superpowers. You guys were just lucky I was around to save you all.”

“Maybe so, but that didn’t mean you had to kill that villain!” Iida replied, chopping his arm once more, “I still do not understand why the school would employ someone of your talents.”

“That is _exactly_ why I was hired. I’ve put in years of training to learn a crapload of skills that I can teach you all. Hell, I’ve even experienced things that I know none of you have. Not even a few of your teachers, I bet.” Jason turned to Midnight who nodded in agreement.

“Like what kind of skills?” Ashido asked, a curious look on her face as she tilted her head.

“Criminology, martial arts, stealth, intimidation, investigation, tracking, & multilingualism for starters.” Jason listed out, counting each of them with his fingers.

The students’ eyes widened at the type of skills the stranger listed, each of them interested in one or the other. Mina & Ojiro were captivated with being taught martial arts. Uraraka thought the same too as she was starting to think that some training in close combat wouldn’t hurt at all.

Tokoyami & Jiro were also curious to pick up training in stealth, alongside Hagakure who, despite her already invisible appearance, figured she could still learn other tricks with being sneaky around her opponents. However, a few of the less-intelligent members of the group were a little unclear over one of the skills mentioned.

“Multi…multi-what now?” Kaminari asked, confused over the big word he had heard.

“Multilingualism, Kaminari-san. It means he is able to understand & speak multiple languages.” Yaoyorozu explained.

“Ribbit, what languages can you speak?” Tsuyu asked.

“Japanese (obviously), Chinese, Arabic, French, English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, & a little bit of both Russian & Portuguese.” The outlaw told the frog girl as she & the rest of her classmates stared in shock at the list of languages they were told.

“Holy shit, that’s so much!” Sero said aloud, a few others nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, I get around a lot.” Jason told them as he lifted his arms over his head & stretched them, “There’s also some other things I could show you guys like handling any type of weapons, hacking, escapology, & pickpocket.”

Iida’s face turned to a look of surprise at the mention of the last skill, “Why would any of us want to learn how to pickpocket?! We are here to become heroes, not to practice thieving & become lawbreakers like yourself!”

Jason snickered once more at the accusation. He knew that if Selina were here to listen to this kid, she’d probably be laughing alongside him as well, “C’mon kid, is it really criminal if you steal back an item from another thief? What happens if your boss or whoever gives you a job that involves breaking into a villain’s hideout to get files off of their computer? That’s considered theft, right? You gonna refuse to take the job because it forces to break the law? What if the files are important & could have information that would help save lives? You gonna suck it up & do what’s necessary to protect innocent lives?”

Iida attempted to respond, but he couldn’t make any words come out at all. To steal someone else’s property, it was criminal! But…but if it was to save someone’s life like this person claimed…then can it really be viewed as an act of heroism? Maybe so, but it shouldn’t rule out the fact that not only does this man act with a level of brutality that is so villainous, but in doing so he had also ended the life of another!

Midoriya, to his own surprise, decided to speak up after he & his class had just heard what Jason said, “Is…is that why y-you do w-what you did back at t-the USJ? Y-You just want t-to keep others safe?”

Jason stared back at the boy. He noticed how after two seconds of him silently looking at the greenette, the kid hunched up his shoulders as he brought his head down to be between his shoulders. He saw how scared the kid was seeming to become as he held his hands together & moved them up to his chest.

The outlaw knew he was making a few, if not all, of the kids slightly scared with the whole act he was pulling, but the little green kid? He seemed more scared than how any of the others were. It could just be that the kid just doesn’t like being in the spotlight at all. Or it could be something else with how scared the boy was & how much he stuttered the past few times he spoke. Not to mention how he acted earlier when the outlaw introduced himself. Jason could only wonder if the kid was just always a nervous kind of person…or something happened to him in the past & made him this way.

_‘_ _Aw crapsticks, not even an hour in & I probably already got my first homework assignment.’ _Jason sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Maybe the other teachers can shed some light on the topic.

“Yeah, kid. Like I told Midnight here & your principal when I met ‘im, I do whatever’s necessary to keep others safe from harm. And yeah…,” Jason paused to look towards Iida & give the boy a smirk, “I mean whatever, no matter how ‘criminal’ or ‘villainous’ they are.”

The class gave that last statement some thought. They knew heroes would go to extra measures from time to time in order to save the day. But to go as far as to using lethal methods & even killing their opponents? No heroes have ever gone as far as to do that…right?

“Why?” Jason turned his head to make eye contact with Uraraka who was speaking to him.

“Why what?”

“Why do you do these things? Do..do you always kill every villain you fight?” The brunette asked.

The outlaw pondered over the question he was given. He can just tell them the same thing he told the others, but then that would obviously raise more questions for him to answer. Screw it, he’ll tell them, but he’ll put a little twist to the story for the fun of it. They want the real story about his past & origin? They gotta work for it & he’s got a good idea as to how they could do it.

“You guys really wanna know?” The outlaw paused to examine the room, watching the students nod their heads to let him continue.

“Let me tell you a story about a kid I once knew. Grew up in a shitty neighborhood in an even shittier city. Life wasn’t easy for him back home either, had a dad that worked as hired muscle for any crime bosses & a mom that got addicted to drugs. Wanna figure out what happened next?”

Kaminari decided to take a guess, “He got addicted to drugs too & started mugging people?”

“Nah,” Jason shook his head, chuckling at the boy’s answer, “Well, actually he did pick up a smoking habit by the time he was 13. Never actually mugged a person, but he did pickpocket from time to time. Anyways-“

“Ah! So Kaminari was right then!” Iida suddenly interrupted, much to Jason’s irritation, “This friend that you have associated yourself with was easily influenced into living the brutal life of a criminal like yourself!”

“I swear to God, I’m gonna show this kid just how brutal I can be.” Jason muttered before continuing his story, “Thank you for your input kid, now shut the hell up & let me continue my story. Anyways, kid had a crappy life. But by the time he was seven, the universe decided to screw him over some more in a couple life-changing ways. Dad took the heat for some lowlife after a job went wrong & got thrown behind bars, leaving the boy to look after his mom when their roles should’ve been reversed. Then one night, he found his mom in the bathroom…dead on the floor after suffering from drug overdose. With both parents out of the picture & no other family to go to, the kid was forced to fend for himself.”

Jason paused telling his story when he started to hear sniffling. Moving his attention back to the group of teens, he saw that a few of them had tears in their eyes.

“Apologies,” Yaoyorozu stated as she produced a few tissues for herself & others, “It’s just that…your friend’s past is very tragic.”

_‘Oh we’ve only just scratched the surface.’_

“It’s uh…it’s fine.” Jason replied, clearing his throat, “Going back to the story, after a couple years of fending for himself, he ran into someone that completely changed his life. The first night he met the guy, he was stealing the tires off of the guy’s car, figured he could probably sell the parts for extra money. After that whole thing, the man took the kid in & started training him because surprise, surprise, turns out the guy the kid was trying to steal from actually had a secret life as a hero.”

“Whoa, really?! What hero was it?” Kaminari asked, an excited smile returning to his face.

“The kinda hero that likes to dress in black & name all his gear after himself. Also trained me as well, but I wasn’t really around at the time, I was…elsewhere. Anyways, the kid went through nearly a year of training & was finally ready to go out on the field to help fight crime. And he enjoyed it too. The first time he put on the uniform, he claimed it was the best day of his life. But there was a problem with that.”

“What kinda problem?” Sato asked from the back of the group, he & other classmates showing looks of curiosity.

“Growing up on his own changed him. He learned how bad the real world was & it left a lot of anger in him. Anger he never really found an outlet for to let it out. So by the time he became the hero’s sidekick, he found his outlet in the form of beating people up. There were so many times he got carried away & nearly beat them into comas, criminals that he felt deserved no form of mercy. What made it worse was that when he was actually levelheaded & more cautious, he treated the whole hero thing like it was some kind of game.

Sure it’s okay to crack jokes every now & then with your opponents, I mean, I do that every time. But treating the whole thing like a game 24/7 when innocent lives could be in danger? It’ll only lead to a road to disaster which is what exactly happened to the kid. A year or two in of fighting bad guys & eventually the worst day of the kid’s life came into play. The kid learned that his mother was alive & well, living overseas. He was so caught up in the moment that he went to go find her, not letting his mentor know about what he was doing at all. Eventually, the kid made it to his mom & was happy that he was reunited with her. But then that’s when things took a turn for the worse.”

“Wh-What happened?” Midoriya worriedly asked.

“The whole reunion was interrupted by an evil, psychopathic monster of a human being. This guy was basically the pure definition of chaos & a longtime rival of the kid’s mentor. Someway, somehow, the bastard had planned the whole thing. He…he orchestrated everything from the very beginning to get the kid & his mom back together for one final night. He tortured the kid, beat him with a crowbar countless times. After beating him, the bastard decided to take it up a notch & blow up the warehouse he kept the kid & his mom in. All that hell the kid had went through too was just some twisted way for him to try & send a message to the boy’s mentor. A message about their never-ending fight with each other & the consequences of dragging others into it.”

“But…that hero saved them…right?” Kirishima questioned.

Jason shook his head, making the students’ eyes widen as they realized what the other end result would be for that situation.

“No, he didn’t. By the time he got there it was already too late & the bombs went off. The hero failed to save his sidekick & the boy’s mother. It was one of the greatest failures of the hero’s life. The poor excuse of a man responsible was soon caught & thrown behind bars. But that was short lived as he eventually broke out to cause more mayhem again. Like I said, I wasn’t around when this whole thing happened so I was kept in the dark about it all. Eventually, I did learn what happened & when I saw that the killer was still on the loose, killing more people, that’s when I knew things had to be different with taking down scumbags.”

“What do you mean?” Kaminari asked.

“He means he had sharpened his skills to become the person he is now. An agent of vengeance.” Tokoyami answered the electric blonde’s question, “Am I correct?” The boy asked Jason.

“Heh, right on the money Birdie,” Jason chuckled at the boy’s statement, “So that’s the reason why I beat people up. Not just out of revenge for my…friend that got killed, but also because of how that monster & others like him were still alive. The man that trained us has a rule he’s always stuck to ever since he wore a mask: Never kill. No matter who your opponents are & how dangerous or evil they are, never kill them.”

“I concur!” Iida exclaimed, his arm raised to the air, “That is a belief that all heroes should abide by!”

“It’s a dumb thing if you ask me.” Jason fired back, getting mixed looks of surprise & confusion towards him, “Why should a murderous villain be kept locked away when, eventually, he’ll break out, cause more destruction, & kill more people? Why do good people have to die & the ones that cause it get to stay alive & walk away from it? I’m not out to kill every scumbag I come across, only the worst kind that don’t deserve to live. And that included the ones back at the attack. Not all of them, just the one leading the whole thing & his pet monster. But that’s in the past now that the leader got away. For now, I’ve made a deal with your principal to be a TA for the school as long as I don’t do anything….’drastic’ or ‘illegitimate’.” Jason told the students, displaying finger quotes at the end of his statement.

“So..any more questions?” The outlaw asked.

A few seconds passed as the heroes-in-training stood in silence, a few of them (Especially Iida) still trying to understand what was happening. Finally though, one person raised their arm, his undamaged hand holding his Ryukyu-themed pen.

“Yeah, kid?”

“W-What’s your q-quirk i-if I may a-ask?” Midoriya stuttered, bringing his arm back down to move his pen to his injured hand as he held his notebook in the other, “I-It’s s-some kind of e-emitter type of q-quirk, right? An a-ability to summon s-swords?”

Jason smirked at the kid’s question. Of course that would be the next thing these kids would wanna ask him about, he could see how some of the other students looked excited as they waited for his answer.

“Nnnnope. That’s not my quirk.” Jason smugly replied.

Nearly simultaneously, the students tilted their heads in confusion. This guy could supposedly summon swords into his hands & yet, he claims _that_ wasn’t his quirk? What the heck could it be then if that wasn’t the case? Even Jiro had a hard time believing it herself given the fact that her quirk allowed her to actually hear how calm the guy’s heartbeat was. Midnight had a concerned look on her face as she remained where she was, waiting to see what the boy was up to & how she may have to step in if things get out of hand.

“Wait, that’s not your quirk?” Kirishima asked, the redhead scratching the side of his head, “Then, like, what is it then?”

Jason shook his head, “Sorry, but that’s a secret.”

“Aw, c’mon!” Mina pouted, “Why can’t you just tell us what it is?”

“‘Cause I don’t have to tell you.” The outlaw replied.

Yaoyorozu was about to ask him the next question, but before she could, the girl was interrupted by the reappearance of an explosive blonde.

“Who fucking cares what kinda weak-ass quirk you have?! If it ain’t those fucking stupid-ass swords then it’s probably something fucking dumb!” The class turned to the source of the voice & found Bakugo standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands tucked in his pockets as the blonde had an annoyed look on his face.

“Oh hey, welcome back. You still all pissed off or whatever ‘cause I saved your life?” Jason teased, a grin on his face as he watched the boy keep his glare on him.

“Fuck you! I only came back down to get a fucking drink! I don’t give two shits about your dumb-ass!” Bakugo yelled back.

Midnight, on the other hand, gave out a sigh of frustration as she knew she would need to put another stop to these two, “Bakugo Katsuki! Have you forgotten what I had warned you about from earlier?”

Jason raised a hand to Midnight to signal her to stay back, he wanted to play along with this brat.

“It’s fine, Midnight. He’s all bark & no bite.” Jason told her, the explosive blonde’s anger continuing to grow.

“You trying to start a fucking fight?! I’ll fucking take you out, you piece of shit nobody!” Bakugo snarled.

“Bakugo! While I do not sympathize with this man’s methods, he is still a member of the UA staff. You mustn’t instigate any violent actions to him!” Iida told his classmate.

“Fuck off Four-Eyes! No one asked for your fucking opinion!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Jason yelled out, startling the entire room with the sudden change in volume. The outlaw placed a hand to the bridge of his nose, annoyed by the back & forth yelling from the two hero wannabes.

“You really wanna start a fight, blondie?” Jason questioned Bakugo, “I’ll be happy to give you one. In fact, I’ll gladly fight all of you.”

The students fell silent at that last statement. Did this guy really just try to start a fight with all of them? Even Bakugo?

“Wait, wait, wait, what? You wanna fight _ALL_ of us?” Kaminari asked.

“Yeah, all of you against me. 20 versus 1. If you want, we’ll even bring in the other class & make it 40 against 1. Speaking of which…,” Jason turned to his coworker, “When am I supposed to go & meet this other class?”

“At your earliest convenience, you don’t need to right away. We wanted to give you the opportunity of settling in first & making yourself comfortable. Though I am curious now as to see what you are planning against these students.” Midnight answered.

Jason simply shrugged his shoulders in response, “Just wanna see how well they can handle themselves. You said you’re giving them a four-day weekend, right?”

The pro hero nodded her head, “That is correct. Classes will resume the following Monday.”

Jason pondered for a moment, his eyes gazing at the group of students, “Alright, how about this: For the next two days, just chill & do whatever you guys want. So like go home & see your family, hang out, whatever it is kids do these days. But on Saturday? You’re coming back here so that we can have ourselves a little brawl. We’ll even have it in the afternoon too. Sound good?”

The class thought about the plan that Jason had made. While a few were grateful that they would still have most of the extended weekend to themselves, others were a little more focused on the fist fight that is to come. They knew how skilled the person really was, they all watched the video but a few of them were also able to witness him in action more during the attack.

Though maybe they still had a chance. After all, it’s 20 vs 1! There’s no way this will be too easy for the man to handle them all. He might be able to take down at least a quarter of their class before they can overwhelm him, but still, there’s just no way he can beat all of them.

“So I can see that most of you guys are asking yourselves if you think you have a chance against me. Truthfully…no, you don’t.” Jason told the class, “So to make it a little easier for all of you, I’ll add a little goal to beat me.”

“Ribbit, what’s the goal?” Tsuyu asked, placing a finger on her chin.

“Simple. In order to take me down, you’ll need to land 6 consecutive hits on me. They can come from any direction & one hit can come from one person while the next comes from another. Any attacks that miss or are parried don’t count either & also resets your number of hits.” Jason explained to them, a grin on his face as a majority of the students nodded in understanding while a few others had some trouble following along.

“Uh…what does that word mean? Consecu-what-now?” A puzzled Mina asked.

“He said ‘consecutive’, Mina.” Yaoyorozu answered, “It means to follow continuously with no sudden interruptions. So in order for us to defeat him, we will need to land six attacks on him without any of them missing him. If they do, then our number of attacks will be back down to zero.”

“Ooh, okay then.” The pink girl replied, pleased that her friend explained it easier for her to understand. Always helps to be friends with someone really smart.

“So do we win anything if we manage to beat you?” Mina continued as her enthusiastic attitude from before was returning.

Jason gave the girl’s question some thought before answering, “Sure, kid. You guys manage to beat me, then…,” the outlaw paused to come up with some kind of answer, “Then I’ll tell you guys all you want to know about myself. Where I’m from, what I do, likes, dislikes, yadda yadda yadda.”

Now that had everyone’s attention. The only things they knew about this guy was that he liked to carry all sorts of weapons, had fire swords that apparently weren’t his quirk, &, according to their classmates, Yaoyorozu & Jiro, he supposedly comes from a family of heroes. But now they were given the opportunity to learn more about the new guy & all they had to do was just land a few hits on him. It sounded so easy that even Bakugo was putting on a malicious smirk on his face.

“I don’t give a fuck about who you are, I just care about taking your ass down! Show all these fucking extras why I’ll be the number 1 hero!” Bakugo said.

Jason rolled his eyes at the kid’s statement. The way this kid was acting was tempting Jason to just have them all step outside & wipe the floor with them. But no, the beatdown can come later. For now, he’ll let these kids do their own things while he settles in. He’ll also need to get his hands on their files to figure what kinda tricks each of them can do.

…And if any of them could make a good addition to his new team of Outlaws of this world.

“Number 1 hero, huh?” Jason grinned, “Well now I suddenly have an urge to crush this cute little dream of yours. Sadly though, the dream-crushing will have to wait ‘til Saturday. Got other things to do like unpacking my things & whatever.”

“Oh? Are you going to be moving into the teacher’s dorms?” Yaoyorozu inquired.

That was when Midnight decided to answer for the outlaw, “He will be staying here at your dorm building actually.”

The students, & now Jason, stared back at the teacher in surprise over the last statement.

“Say what now?” Jason asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion, “I thought you said you had a building for the teachers to live in?”

The pro hero nodded her head, “We do, however, we did not anticipate your sudden arrival so we are short one spare room for you. It shouldn’t be any trouble at all to add another with the help of another teacher here, but Nezu seemed to think it would be a good idea to have you live in the same dorms as the students. A perfect way for you to converse with them outside of class or be able to assist them in any way.”

“Ooh, socializing? I’d rather take a crowbar to the head than talk to people.” Jason joked as he took one hand out of his pocket & begun spinning a 7.62mm bullet between his fingers.

A few of the classmates had a blank look on their face after hearing that last statement. Jiro, on the other hand, chuckled as the shy rocker could also relate to how often she tried to avoid social interactions with people. Especially with larger groups, given how sensitive her hearing is thanks to her quirk.

Meanwhile, Iida gave out a gasp in surprise as he noticed the small object in the outlaw’s hand. “Excuse me, but what are you doing toying with a dangerous item?!”

Jason rolled his eyes as he gave out a sigh, “Easy there buddy, it’s nothing to fret about. It’s not like I have it loaded into one of my guns right now.”

“Are you implying that you are also carrying such murderous weapons at the moment? Are you not concerned at all about endangering others around you?” The boy demanded as his hand chopped the air once more.

The outlaw closed his eyes & took a deep breath before opening his eyes once more & gave a cold stare to the blue-haired teen. The gaze felt so intense that it was enough to send chills down Iida’s spine as well as a few other other.

“Not concerned at all?” Jason repeated, scoffing at the accusation, “So just fuck everything that happened today then, huh? Me coming all the way down here to save you kids & go toe-to-toe with some knock-off Resident Evil monster? Just screw the fact that I decided to show up & help, especially when those asshats were only there for All Might, you kids were just unfortunately caught in the crossfire? That’s me not being concerned for all of you?”

Iida stood silent in his spot. Hell, the whole class did too after that last statement. Realizing his mistake though at offending the man, Iida took a step forward from the group & bowed at a perfect 90 degrees.

“My deepest apologies, sir. While I do not agree with your actions, I did not mean to offend you in any way.” Iida apologized.

Jason stared at the kid bowing before him, wondering if this guy seriously just tried to say to sorry & yet criticize him at the same time, “Mhm, yeah, sure kid. Show me how sorry you really are by giving it your all this Saturday.” Jason replied in a tone that said he didn’t really care for the apology.

“I-I…,” Iida tried to respond, unsure how to in the first place before finally letting out a sigh & readjusting his glasses, “Yes sir, I’ll…I’ll do my best.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jason turned back to Midnight, “So, ya mind showing me what room I’m staying at? Or am I just going to be crashing on the couch every night?” He gestured to the piece of furniture nearby.

Midnight moved from her spot & pointed her hand down the common room, “Your room is just down there, straightaway from the kitchen on the left side of the elevator. It is a spare room we have set up for each building for the homeroom teachers of each class. Originally it was just going to be left unused since their own homeroom teacher, Aizawa, has been living at the teachers’ dorms, but now that you’re here, you can go ahead & claim it for yourself as your own room & office.” The pro heroine told him as she tossed the keys to him.

Catching the keys in hand, Jason turned back to the entrance to reach around the door & grab one of the duffel bags he had sitting outside. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, Jason walked past the teens as they watched him reach the door of his new living quarters.

Unlocking the door, the outlaw pushed it inward as he ran his hand across the wall to find the light switch for the barely visible room. Turning the lights on, he saw that the room was actually quite spacious with a king-size bed on the right side of the room, a coat rack in one corner with a bookshelf beside it, & a desk with a computer monitor & keyboard placed against the wall opposite of the bed. On the left-hand side of the wall facing the door to the room was another door that was open, thus revealing it to contain a small bathroom inside of it.

Hell, the new room looked so nice that Jason didn’t even notice the first time the mini-fridge that sat at the foot of his new bed before taking another look around the room. That’s great for him! Now he’s got a place to keep any beer he buys while keeping it away from the brats. Or wait, did he say beer? He meant non-alcoholic beverages.

All in all though, this new room he got rent-free? It was pretty bitchin’!

Jason gave out a whistle in amazement as he stepped further into the room, “Damn, this place keeps getting better & better.” He said as he dropped the bag at the foot of the bed.

“Glad to hear that.” Midnight responded as she leaned against the doorway. Seconds after she spoke, the heroine heard a chime coming from her phone, signifying that she had received a text. Taking a look at her phone, her smile dropped to a serious expression as she placed her cellular device away, “Nezu is asking for me back at the school. Please don’t do anything reckless while I’m away.”

“You telling me that? Or the kids?” Jason joked, walking out of the room beside her to bring in the rest of his bags. Looking to his left, he saw that the pro hero had the same look on her face as she stared back at him.

“Alright, alright, I get it. I’ll play nice, pinky promise.”

“Good, thank you.” Midnight said as they reached the exit, both of them coming to a halt, “Oh & before I forget, Nezu wanted me to inform you that he wants you to just stay here for the next couple of days until he finalizes your papers. So no going out & patrolling around the city, understand?”

Jason begrudgingly nodded to his coworker’s request as he watched her leave once he gave her his answer. Obviously only a small handful of people knew of how he showed up in the first place & if he even tried to cruise around rooftops, he may attract unwanted attention for himself & the school. Unwanted attention from other heroes that may see him as a vigilante breaking the law.   
  


Then again, a few nights off from beating up bad guys isn’t so bad at all. Yeah, he was trained by a man who could go several nights without any sleep but that didn’t mean he had to be like that as well. Why get himself killed through sleep deprivation when he could just do that through other things like being beaten with a crowbar?

So yeah, some time off shouldn’t be too bad for the outlaw. That way he can just settle in & unpack his things. Not to mention get himself ready to start his new job in a few days.

Huh, ‘job’. That still sounded crazy to him. Getting warped to an alternate universe is one thing, but also being hired to work at a school for heroes? Now that’s insane. But, fortunately for him, the ones that offered him the job were also helping with providing some paperwork about his identity. Nice of them being real heroes with forging fake documents for him. Now he’ll just have to hold his end of the bargain & train the brats into becoming unstoppable, killing machines.

….Okay, maybe not the killing part, but that’s not the point.

Picking up the rest of his bags, Jason traveled back to his new room. Setting the bags back down, Jason looked back towards the common room to see the group of students still staring at him like he was the strangest thing in the world.

“Alright, so uh…I’m just gonna be here setting up my room so uh, go do homework or whatever.” Jason told them, placing a hand onto the door, “I’ll be listening to music so no one bother me unless it’s an emergency or whatever. If Darkseid or Brainiac comes knocking at the door, tell ‘em to piss off. Got more important things to do than worry about those asshats.”

After watching their new TA close his door before them, the students of 1A exchanged looks to one another, unsure of what to do next now that they were left alone.

“Tch, fuck this. I’m going back to my fucking room.” Bakugo broke the silence as he grabbed a water bottle out of the kitchen & went back up the stairs.

“Um, are those other people he mentioned supposed to be his friends or something?” Kaminari asked out loud to no one in particular.

“Perhaps, or maybe they are a few adversaries of his if his tone of voice was any indication.” Yaoyorozu answered, “While I still have a few questions of my own about our new TA, I think it will be best to save them for another time. Allow him the opportunity to make himself familiar here first.”

“I agree, Yaoyorozu-san.” Iida added, “Today has been eventful for all of us & so I suggest we all return to our dorms to rest. Remember to notify the school if you are planning to return to your family tomorrow. And do not forget to return before noon this Saturday as requested by Mr. Todd.”

With murmurs of agreement, the students broke off either in small groups or on their own to return to their rooms. One of the last few to go up were Midoriya & Uraraka, the latter waiting by the stairs for her friend as he looked back at the door where the mysterious pro hero was on the other side of. The greenette was really curious to learn more about this person & whatever his quirk really was. Unfortunately it wasn’t going to be easy for him to find out because now, apparently, they’ll have to fight him & land 6 hits on him in order to win.

Yeah, they needed to come up with a plan. Otherwise, they’re all screwed.

-:-

Back in his room, Jason was gently knocking on the blank wall by the desk, some tools sitting on the floor as he planned out where to begin redesigning the room to suit his needs. As he continued to stare at the wall, he heard his phone go off as it sat on the desk. Picking up his phone, he saw he received a few messages from his new boss.

Nezu: _Greetings, Mr. Todd. I am messaging you to inform you that I have finished your documents. I must say, it is rather concerning how simple the government systems are to hack compared to that of my school. Nonetheless, your papers are ready & have sent an email to your office computer containing digital copies of them. _

_I have also heard from Ms. Kayama that as your first act of heroics training, you plan to have a (hopefully) friendly brawl against the class. I will allow this, as I am excited to see this myself, though I must request that you show some restraint with handling the students. I will have Ms. Kayama return to the dorms shortly to bring you the files containing your papers as well as the students’ own files. Along with that, I have taken the liberty of uploading the security footage of the battle training sessions the students had the day before to your computer. Feel free to contact me if you have any more questions. Other than that, have a pleasant evening._

Jason grinned as he read the text. Perfect. He was gonna be able to see what kinda tricks these kids can do & come up with a few ideas to counter them when Saturday arrives.

…And see who had enough potential for his new team of Outlaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ✌🏻 !! 
> 
> Fun fact: I nearly thought of having Mineta be killed off during the USJ attack. I was going to have him either be the corpse that the kids see Killer Croc holding for the first time or just have Croc jump out & drag him in the water as they were talking. 
> 
> I only changed my mind because A. It seemed too traumatic for the kids to suddenly witness & B. Jason wouldn’t have the opportunity to kick his ass various times which will be happening a lot pretty soon 😅


	13. Bullet Point Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason reads over the files of Class 1-A & uncovers a few interesting things about the kids. Along the way, he has a small conversation with a certain ravenette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...heads up, this is a pretty long chapter. I don’t know why I didn’t just break it down into at least two chapters, I just kept going & going so yeah 😅🤷🏻 . I’ll add the word count to the end, but this will probably be the first & last time I will make a chapter this long. With that said, enjoy ✌🏻

“Well, was a bit anti-climatic.”

Jason closed the window on the monitor that displayed the very-quick match between Teams B & I. That Todoroki kid didn’t waste any time at all with securing the building with all that ice. His partner, Shoji, didn’t even have to do a thing at all.

The other two kids that were acting as villains didn’t even get a chance at all to try & fight back, they were quickly dealt with as well. Their names were…Jason took a moment to look back at the files he had for the students that were in the footage. Ah, right, Ojiro & Hagakure were their names. He almost felt bad for the kids, the fact that they didn’t get a chance to prove their worth & combat the hero team. He definitely had some pity for that Hagakure chick, the fact that she had to deal with both freezing-cold ice & steaming-hot water while barefoot.

“Goddammit, who’s the sick pervert that thought it was okay to let an invisible kid run around naked? Especially when it’s a girl?” Jason asked himself as he placed said girl’s file to the side & took a look at the bottom corner of the screen displaying the time.

It was 6:40 in the evening on Friday as Jason sat in his office/bedroom in a pair of black jeans & a red Wonder Woman hoodie as he looked over the files of the students he’ll be training. It’s only been a day & a half since he had settled in & things weren’t so bad so far. The day following the attack he actually spent the entire morning sleeping in as he felt he well earned a decent rest after saving the day. He was woken up a few times with various noises coming through the door from the teens as, one by one, they each left to return home for the weekend. Luckily, none of them bothered him thanks to the piece of cardboard he had taped to the other side of door that read ‘Do Not Disturb! Work in Progress!’ in black ink.

Most of the students had gone home now, though Jason was still able to hear a few footsteps every so often so it was clear that at least one or two students have stayed rather than return home. Who they were, the outlaw actually had no idea & hadn’t have the chance to see for himself.

Following his well-deserved slumber, the outlaw took the opportunity to go back to his safehouse with a few of his now emptied duffel bags to rummage through the building once more & pack up any more items of interest he had left behind. Getting there would’ve been an issue all on its own. Fortunately for him, some moron left their keys on the side of their mini truck in the staff parking lot, thus allowing him the opportunity to ‘borrow’ that car.

He made sure to inform Nezu of the whole thing, the only response he got was that he’ll only notify the owner when they ask for its whereabouts. According to the small principal, the truck belonged to a man named ‘Toshinori Yagi’ who was an assistant of All Might. Terrific. The outlaw was sure he was going to get some dumbass lecture from these guys once he finally meets them. Hooray…

Aside from that, the outlaw spent the next few hours packing up some more gear & supplies he’s found in his safehouse, including (for some reason) a few cases containing some of Harper’s old trick arrows. Along with some of his extra helmets. Gotta have spares for his spares.

After packing up more of his gear, Jason eventually returned to the school around 5:40 with more of his gear & some takeout he picked up on his way back. The rest of the night was just spent with him enjoying his food as he unpacked more of his gear to accessorize his office.

The next morning, Jason simply spent it by going on a late morning run followed by some other exercises. Afterwards, he decided to make himself some lunch in the dorm’s kitchen before getting to work on looking through the files.

So now here he was, sitting at his desk as he placed a hand over his eyes, massaging them after watching the footage of the third battle scenario on the list. As mentioned before, it was a quick one so he didn’t really get a chance to view them all in action except for the peppermint kid & the invisible girl. Even if all she did was…remove what little outfit she had on to go streaking.

Jason let out a sigh as he looked back at his journal containing notes of the past few matches & the students that were in it.

“Alright then. Toru Hagakure. Quirk: Invisible, obviously self-explanatory. Easy to counter with infrared gear. Outlaw material?” Jason paused to think it over as he tapped his pen on the desk, “Yeah, why not? Kid can sneak into enemy bases with ease. Should probably talk to her though about changing her costume to something…less revealing. Maybe try some bodysuit with reflective lens to turn the outfit itself invisible?”

Putting that aside, Jason looked back at his book to review the other students from the same match.

Mashirao Ojiro. Didn’t get a chance to fight at all, though judging by the fact that his outfit is a karate gi, then he must have training in martial arts. Most likely started by the time he was six & continued on as he grew up. In that case, the kid could be a black belt in karate as well as having some experience in judo & jujutsu.

And then there’s the kid’s quirk: Tail. Also self-explanatory. With a third appendage like that & the thought that the kid has trained in martial arts, it goes without question that he’s probably blend together some methods of attack involving his tail. If the kid was smart, he probably either uses his tail to hold his opponent down before beating them or has put in enough strength in it to throw opponents that are of his own size as well. Not to mention being able to support his entire weight on it. So it goes with question this kid may not go down as easily as a few of his classmates. Maybe in the future, Jason can have some spars with the kid & show him a few pointers.

Now for the next kid: Mezo Shoji. The tall kid didn’t do much at all before exiting the building as requested by his teammate. Though before exiting, the battle footage had shown the boy transforming the stumps on his arms into ears as if to listen to his surroundings followed by morphing them to mouths to communicate with his partner. Guess that’s what the boy’s file meant by the name of his quirk: Dupli-Arms.

According to the file, his quirk allows him to morph the tentacles hanging on his arms into other parts of his body, those duplicated pieces becoming more efficient compared to the original. So enhanced senses overall, probably higher than that or equal to Jason’s own after his dip in the Lazarus Pit. The kid obviously also has some enhanced strength seeing the score the kid had gotten on the grip strength from some test they all took a couple days ago. 540 kilograms. Holy shit, that’s not bad. That’s almost as strong as one of Artemis’ punches _before_ she’s had her morning coffee. The outlaw will need to watch out for this guy tomorrow to avoid getting his head knocked off. Still though, immense strength & enhanced senses? Kid earned himself a figurative spot in his imaginative team of Outlaws.

Next up, Mr. Freeze’s great-great-great-great-great grandson: Shoto Todoroki, the one that ended the match so quickly. Upon opening his file, Jason noticed a few things about the kid. Things that raised a couple red flags. One thing was that the boy came from a family of six, the father being the number 2 hero, Endeavor. That wasn’t the problem, no. What was, was the fact that the file stated the eldest child, Touya, had died at a young age. Following that, the heterochromatic boy’s mother was placed in a mental institution some time later. Looking at the year the mother was taken there, the Todoroki kid was only six when whatever made his mom snap happened. Growing up without his mom. That’s gotta have taken some kinda toll on the boy’s mental health, Jason knew that all too well. At least the boy had an elder sister to look after him, even if it wasn’t enough to make up for the lack of motherly love.

But then there were the other concerning things about the kid. For starters, nothing on his medical records had any information about the scar he had over the left side of his face. All he saw were just records of regular checkups & that was it. That was a little concerning for Jason. On top of that, the boy was the only one out of all of his siblings to be homeschooled while the rest attended the same private school. Why the hell was the boy excluded while the others were left alone? And it only started too days after his quirk had manifested.

Speaking of, that was whole other issue to look at.

Ice & fire, yet another superhero with a set of elemental powers. How original. Well, according to the file, the boy is able to generate ice from the right side of his body & fire from the left side. That would explain why the boy’s body temperature was split in half. Okay, so he has a powerful set of abilities, but why did he claim he only had ice powers back at the attack? Also, how did he get that scar on his face in the first place? It was clearly a burn of some kind, but the boy should have some level of durability to not harm himself with his own powers. Maybe it was damage from overusing his powers while training? Unless…could it be from abuse? The file states he obtained his fire side from his father while the cryokinesis was from his mother, but if the injury was a burn of some kind, then it could’ve been from anyone from his family, even his siblings. Some of the signs were there: Isolated from his siblings, homeschooled unlike the others, deceased elder sibling which was probably what triggered his mom to snap & landed her a spot in the mental hospital, & obviously the scar.

“Fuck me.” Jason said aloud as he closed his journal. Maybe taking this job wasn’t such a good idea at all. Now he’s gotta find some way to bring this up with the principal & the other teachers whenever he meets them. He can only hope the rest of the students don’t have any other red flags on their files either.

_‘Right, ‘cause not one of these teenagers have any sort of mental issues at all.’_ Jason thought as he stood up to exit his room. He needed something to help with the headache that was bugging him. He’ll settle on getting booze.

Stepping out of the room & towards the kitchen, Jason turned on the lights & rummaged through the cabinets for anything of interest. Finding a packet of chamomile tea, Jason settled on making himself some tea. With the electric kettle now filled & warming up the water, the outlaw leaned against the counter as he reached into his jacket to pull out a small copy of _The Great Gatsby_. It’s been a long time since he’s last read the book so he felt he should allow himself to be absorbed in the story once more for old time’s sake.

A few minutes have passed now as Jason remained where he was, eyes glued to the book with a cup of tea beside him when he heard a ding coming from the elevator & the shift of the metal doors opening, signaling that someone was coming down from one of the upper floors.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know the kitchen was occupied.” Jason heard a voice & looked up from his book. Coming around the corner, he saw the tall ravenette girl that had helped him during the attack a few days ago. Yaoyorozu, he believes was her name? He hadn’t gotten to her file yet, but he was well aware that she had what could be the awesomest quirk he’s seen.

“It’s okay, I can leave if you want. Give you some privacy.” Jason told the girl as he placed a bookmark in the book & gathered his things to return to his office, “Help yourself to some tea, just warmed up the water so there’s enough for another serving.”

“No no, you don’t need to leave. Forgive me if I came off as rude just now.” Yaoyorozu quickly replied with a worried tone of voice, “I’ve just been having some trouble sleeping the past few days.”

Jason set his book down on the counter as he glanced back at the girl. She had her hair down & resting over her left shoulder & was dressed in a maroon nightgown that went all the way down to her ankles. Obviously she must be getting ready for bed, even if it was barely 7:22. Must be the in-bed-at-6 type of person, only now she’s just being a rebellious teen & going to bed later.

Jokes aside, the tired look on her face definitely proved that she didn’t seem to be getting a lot of sleep. Safe to assume it may have to do with a certain event the outlaw joined in on.

“Trouble sleeping?” He asked her, the ravenette responding with a simple nod of her head. With his question answered, Jason went over to the cupboard to pull out another cup & the box filled with a variety of tea. Yaoyorozu watched with curiosity as she wondered what he was doing as he looked over his shoulder & gestured with his head to have her take a seat at the kitchen island. After a couple minutes, Jason moved from his spot to where the girl was, now with two cups of tea in his hands. Setting his own cup down on the island, the outlaw handed the other to Yaoyorozu who had a look of surprise on her face.

“It’s chamomile. It should help you get some sleep.”

Momo looked back down at the cup her hands were wrapped around. Bringing it up to her mouth, the ravenette felt delighted by the honey-like sweetness that she had consumed. The girl gave out a sigh of satisfaction as she placed the cup back down, “Thank you. That was…satisfying.”

Jason gave a small smile as he poured himself another cup, “No problem. You’re gonna feel a little drowsiness soon, but it should help you get some more sleep in.” He told her as he took another sip, “Also help you have less nightmares.”

Yaoyorozu paused with her cup of tea lifted halfway to her mouth as she looked back at Jason who’s face just seemed expressionless as he stared back at her.

“W-What do you m-mean?” The ravenette suddenly stuttered, “What n-nightmares?”

The man gave out a tired sigh as he leaned toward the island that sat between the two, “You don’t need to lie, kid. You haven’t been getting enough sleep ‘cause of the attack. Haven’t you?”

The Yaoyorozu heiress sat in silence as she stared down at her cup. He knew. He could see how weak she really was the fact that she can’t even get any sleep at all. She’s here at UA to become a hero! She shouldn’t let a bunch of childish nightmares get in her way!

“Hey.” Jason said softly as a pair of watery onyx eyes slowly rise up to stare back at him, “Don’t beat yourself up about it. You’re just a kid. Kids get scared all the time.”

“But…but we’re supposed to be heroes.” Yaoyorozu replied.

“Of the next generation.” Jason added, “Which means you still have a ways to go before you go & make a name for yourself. You got a dozen teachers here that are already heroes, plus a whole city full of ‘em too. So yeah, you got a lot to learn about becoming heroes. But it’s not a race against time. Whatever other threats are out there, the heroes can handle them while you keep putting in time to train yourself so that _you_ can be the one to stop any punks.”

Yaoyorozu slowly nodded her head as she took in the outlaw’s statement, using her sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes. Though it helped a little to hear him tell her that, there was still some doubt in her mind that things wouldn’t get any better for herself. The fear of not only being attacked by those villains, but the fact that her recklessness nearly got her classmates killed.

“Look, it’s like I said, it’s okay to be scared,” Jason continued on, “That was your first time dealing with villains & it was something you really shouldn’t have had to do in the first place. I remember how scary it was for me the first couple of weeks I started too.”

Momo’s eyes lingered on the man standing across from her as he mentioned how he used to deal with the same issues that she has. She wondered if there was some way he had overcome his fears & would be generous enough to show him. After all, he did offer her some tea that was supposed to help her with gaining some more sleep.

“If I may ask,” The ravenette paused as she waited for his approval to continue on, to which he did with a head nod, “The nightmares? Do they ever stop?”

Jason mentally sighed at the girl’s question. Not that it was a dumb thing to ask, he just knew this was something that would be brought up the moment he spoke to her. He knows she wants to him to lie & say yes, but he can’t sugarcoat it & tell her it’ll be all sunshine & rainbows. They’ll be dealing with that shit all the time in this line of work. He was all too familiar with nightmares keeping him up.

“You want the honest answer?” Jason asked, scratching the back of his head.

“…I’m not going to like it at all, am I?” The ravenette questioned. She got her answer, based on his response, but she still wanted to hear it from him.

Jason shook his head, “You’ll be dealing with them a lot in this sort of gig. I know it’s not what you want to hear, but that’s the reality of the hero business. You’re gonna have plenty of bad days, believe me. But then that’s why you should find some kind of outlet or something to help take care of those doubts.”

“Like therapy?” Momo asked.

“Yeah, that’s always an option.” Jason shrugged his shoulders, “Or you can go out & beat up a bunch of bad guys. That’s my kind of therapy.”

Momo blinked a few times at the last statement, confused by the more violent option that Jason had offered to her.

“I’m just joking kid, only trying to lighten up your spirit. Don’t want you to end up like me.” Jason told her.

“You say that like you’re a terrible person.” The girl responded.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Jason muttered into his cup as he drank some more tea.

The two sat in silence after that small conversation as they continued drinking some tea. After some time though, Jason decided to try & lighten the mood & change the topic.

“Nice PJs. Victorian, right?” The outlaw asked, guessing the kind of nightgown the girl was dressed in.

“Hm? Oh! Thank you & yes, it is.” Yaoyorozu answered, a bit of surprise on her face, “Forgive me asking, but how are you so familiar with women’s sleepwear?”

“I got a little sister who owns a few like those. She doesn’t really wear them to sleep anyways. Prefers to sleep in shorts & my hoodies.” Jason told her, a small smile on his face as he reminisced the number of times he & his brothers would find their sister’s collection of stolen (Borrowed in Cassandra’s point of view) hoodies.

“How adorable, she must look up to you.” Yaoyorozu replied, cooing at the mention of her TA’s sibling’s actions.

“Well, I mean, yeah. She’s only 5 feet.” Jason joked as he looked back down at his cup & stir it, “So…you excited for tomorrow?”

Yaoyorozu shook her head at his question, “Gods no. I feel we won’t stand a chance against you at all.” She admitted. She saw firsthand how skilled he was handling the group of villains before, so what chance could she & her class have in defeating him?

Jason chuckled at the girl’s statement, “Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean you should just give up. I’ve been reading all your files so I’m looking forward to seeing you trying to give it your all.”

“You have?” The girl questioned, “That seems a little unfair, doesn’t it? We know very little about you, but you’re reading about what our quirks are to maintain an advantage over us all.” She added, keeping her tone of voice in a friendly manner.

“Haha, maybe. But that’s all the more reason you guys would just have to work together if you wanna beat me. Try & come up with some plan to win. I’m sure there are a few of you smart enough to come up with one.”

Yaoyorozu returned a nod of agreement to the man. He was right. They’ll need to come up with some kind of plan if they have any chance of lasting more than ten minutes against him. She can only hope that the entire class would work together rather than charge head first with no plan of attack at all.

“Perhaps Midoriya can devise some sort of strategy for tomorrow.” Momo spoke to herself.

“What was that?” Jason asked, noticing that she said something.

“Oh, my apologies. I was only thinking to myself that my classmate, Midoriya-san, may be able to devise a plan for tomorrow as well.”

“Midoriya?” Jason tried to remember which kid that might’ve been. He still had several more folders left to read through before he had taken his break, but if he remembers correctly, then wouldn’t that be the short kid with green hair? “Are you talking about that kid with green curly hair? He some sort of genius?”

Yaoyorozu nodded her head, “I have only conversed with Midoriya a few times, but I’ve learned that behind his timid behavior, he has a unique interest in learning about all kinds of quirks. Based off of what I have also seen a few days ago, during our first heroics class, he is also a skilled tactician.”

“Huh, okay then. I’ll have to remember that when I look at the footage for his battle training.” Jason replied.

“You have been watching the footage of our heroics class a few days ago?” Momo asked, her tone now suddenly carrying some concern.

“Yep, just to try & see what your guys’ style of fighting is & if it needs improvement. Supposed to help train you all when I’m not just fighting you. Why? Something go wrong for your match? I haven’t gotten to yours yet.” The outlaw asked, noticing the tone of her voice.

Momo shook her head at question, “No, sir. It’s only that I had the unfortunate luck of being partnered with a classmate who has a…lascivious behavior.” The girl told him as she placed her arms around her chest, her face showing a form of discomfort as she recalled the past events.

Jason raised an eyebrow at the girl’s statement, a concerned look on his face. The building the students had their matches had cameras set up throughout the interior of it, so did none of the teachers keeping watch not catch this at all? Or did they just let it slide & pretend everything was okay?

“Did your teammate try anything? And what’s his name?” Jason asked, one fist clenched under the counter.

“Thankfully, no.” Momo answered, “His only actions were simply ogling at myself as I prepped our defenses against our opponents. I can only hope that he did not have his phone at the time to obtain photos of myself. As for his name, it is Minoru Mineta.” Yaoyorozu continued to explain.

“Alright then, if you want, I can bring this up with the other teachers when I meet them? We’re supposed to have some kinda meeting this weekend so I can do that then.”

“Oh, can you please? I would greatly appreciate it.” The girl responded.

“‘Course kid, & to make you feel better, I’ll make sure to go extra hard on the little shit tomorrow during the fight.” Jason responded, a wide grin on his face.

The ravenette returned a smile to Jason & was about to respond before she suddenly gave out a tired yawn.

“Ah, my apologies. That was rude of me.” Momo covered her mouth, ashamed at herself for her involuntarily act.

Jason waved it off as he took the now empty cups to the sink to wash them, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. It’s probably just the tea working its magic now. It’s about 8 o’clock anyways so go ahead & head back to your room, get some sleep. I’ll be in my office working still if ya need anything.”

“Are you sure? I do no wish to be rude & have you wash my cup.” Yaoyorozu stated.

“I told you: It’s fine. Plus, it’s just a few things so it won’t take long, not like I’m cleaning a dinner party of a large dysfunctional family.” Jason replied over his shoulders, not leaving any room to argue.

Yaoyorozu stared in silence for a few seconds, a little concerned by what the man meant by a dysfunctional family. Unless he was referring to his own, but then that only raises more questions she’d want answers to. She’ll have to wait until tomorrow to question him, the man mentioned he still has some work to do & she had already taken up enough of his time with her own problems, even with how childish they were.

The onyx-haired girl gave out a sigh before responding, “Very well, sir. If you insist.” Yaoyorozu stood up from her seat & was about to make her way back to the elevator when she paused to turn back to Jason.

“Mr. Todd?” She called out.

“Yeah, kid?” Jason answered, turning to face her. He watched as the young heiress take a few steps back into the kitchen & bowed in front of him.

“Thank you again for saving myself & my class from the dreadful attack. And for the tea just now, it was…lovely.” Yaoyorozu thanked him.

“Hm, no uh…no problemo.” Jason replied, a little surprised with how the girl was thanking him. Not everyday someone thanks you for not only beating up a group of D-list villains, but also telling the victims that the nightmares they’ll have will never really stop.

“And kid? It’s just ‘Jason’. None of that ‘mister’ or ‘sensei’ crap.” He added.

Saying their goodbyes for the night, Jason returned to his room & took a seat back at his desk as he opened his journal to review the other students he had taken note of.

Teams H vs J. A pretty good match-up with three out of the four of the kids having long-range abilities while the remaining one was more suited for close combat. On the team taking the role of the heroes were Fumikage Tokoyami & Tsuyu Asui.

The Tokoyami kid had an interesting kind of quirk. Apparently called ‘Dark Shadow’, it was some kind of sentient shadow that he can cast from his body & allow it to move freely to attack his foes. So a symbiotic relationship between a teenage boy & his pet shadow raven? Now _that_ was fucking cool. The kid easily earned himself a spot in his team of Outlaws.

According to the kid’s file, though, it was also stated that the boy’s quirk’s level of power varied with the level of brightness affecting it. So in bright light, it would have considerable strength & be easier to control. But with all the lights out, the shadow can apparently go feral & tear apart anything in its path. So flashbangs, flame-based weaponry, or any powers involving pyrokinetics can be enough to weaken the kid’s quirk. Hell, maybe even the damn muzzle flashes of Jason’s guns might be bright enough. Another problem that Jason noticed during the match was that the kid seemed to rely on his quirk too much. Even though his team secured the victory, the raven kid came close to getting his ass knocked out at one point because he wasn’t watching his back. He also tends to stand his ground with his hands tucked in his cloak every time he lets his quirk run freely. Kid can’t always be doing that, he’ll need to learn close quarters combat too.

All in all, kid’s got a badass quirk & who knows? Maybe he’s somehow related to his old Titan friend, Raven. The two of them share some level of interest in birds.

As for the avian boy’s teammate, Asui, she also had an interesting set of abilities. Apparently, the girl went through some sort of mutation that’s allowed her to, as her file would simply state, do anything a frog can do. So able to leap long distances, enhanced mobility underwater, prehensile tongue that’s able to stretch out, & able to cling to surfaces. That kind of stuff, plus maybe more. If the girl’s file states she can practically do anything a frog can then perhaps, like most tropical frog species, she can blend in with her surroundings & camouflage herself. Maybe even use her own bile to secrete a type of paralysis poison like most poison dart frogs.

Going back to the level of skills she currently has, the footage from their match showed how the frog girl would like to either strike with her tongue from a long distance or leap to her opponents to land a few kicks before moving away to avoid their own attacks. So she must rely on hit-&-run tactics, he’ll have to watch out for her too if she tries to attack from behind. One weakness that Jason could exploit about the girl is her sort-of similar biology to that of an actual frog where freezing temperatures could force her to enter some sorta hibernation state. Fortunately for Kermit, Jason didn’t really have any cryo bullets on him…yet. Aside from that, if she really could turn herself invisible, then she could also be a good addition to become an Outlaw.

Now it was onto the villain team the two kids went up against.

First up, Hanta Sero. Another kid with an interesting quirk. Apparently his weirdly-shaped elbows actually allow him to fire out tape from them. The outlaw noted how smart the kid really was the way the boy created a nest trap of tape around the room containing the makeshift bomb. Not a bad move in terms of defense. And his whole outfit? The outlaw also couldn’t help but notice the way the kid’s helmet would pop open its visor to reveal his face, a feat similar to one’s own helmet.

Looking at his skills in terms of combat, the kid likes to keep a safe distance from his opponents & fire off streams of tape at them. Makes sense though that he’s a long-range fighter given his set of abilities, his tape may be strong enough too to be used as a mobility tool to cover more ground. His own built-in little grappling hook. Only problem for the kid is the fact his tape may not be durable enough to withstand any blades. And it’s not like the outlaw had a collection of bladed weapons on him, no sir.

Onto tape-boy’s partner in crime, Eijiro Kirishima, this kid was the only one in the group that was at a disadvantage with no ranged abilities at all. Looking at the kid’s file, his quirk allows him to harden parts of his body to become rock-like. So, practically speaking, the boy can turn himself into a walking tank & brush off a few blows while landing a few heavy hits of his own. Kid may be a challenge for tomorrow if he can brush off bullets with ease. Jason knew he may have to come up with some plan to take the kid down. Lucky for him, he did find a few flaws in the crimson-haired kid’s fighting style.

One was the fact that the kid only seems to harden a few parts of his body at a time rather than the whole thing. He saw through the footage how the boy would usually harden his arms to deal massive damage while also using them for defense by bringing them up to his face to block off any attacks. The problem with that was that not only is the kid blocking his vision every time, leaving him blind to other potential threats flanking him, but he was always leaving the lower half of his body exposed. The part of his body that wasn’t all hard as a rock. That just leaves Jason the opportunity to test out the kid’s reaction time to either counter any low hits or how fast he can harden himself…that can be taken out of context.

The other exploit Jason found was how the kid fought. Each swing the kid would take, he would put in all of his weight & nearly lose his balance whenever he’d miss his target. His style was too reckless, much like all the other thugs Jason’s fought in his own neighborhood. Too reckless that it was easy to predict & counter. If that’s the kind of fighting technique the kid wants to stick to then that’s fine, he’ll just need to learn how to not put too much weight in his attacks & not let his guard down all the time.

Next was the other match that he first reviewed at the beginning of the night: Teams E vs F, where one team had range while the other was a combo of power & some form of range.

First of the four was the shy-looking one, Koji Koda. When he read the kid’s file, he saw that the boy was a selective mute & preferred to speak through sign language. The outlaw already knew ASL for his sister, but that obviously wouldn’t work here so he’ll need to take a crash course in basic JSL to suit the kid’s needs. Aside from that, the boy’s quirk ‘Anivoice’ was another interesting one. An ability to not only command animals of all kinds to do his bidding, but also simply converse with them? Not bad at all, seems like something Damian would like to have to talk to his own pets. Not a bad ability though, the footage from the match showed how the kid used a few pigeons to scout the building they were in to search for their opponents. Even used them to distract the other kids so that his partner can get the upper hand. Believe it or not, but the kid could be a perfect addition to the Outlaws.

Though judging by how the kid seemed to act super-shy & not really as combative as his partner, the teen must not really enjoy violence as much as Jason does. Going by that logic, the kid must only want to be a hero to be a rescue type of hero & focus on saving civilians while letting others deal with whatever threats were attacking. If that was the case for Beast Boy Jr., then it wasn’t a bad thing at all in Jason’s opinion. Not all of these kids need to be turned into badass killing machines like himself, he’ll just want to at least show the kid some self-defense moves to look out for himself. Maybe even some more protective gear, especially around his head. A simple jab to his throat could stop the kid from using his quirk.

Next kid that Jason looked at was Rikido Sato, another tall kid with an interesting ability. His file calling it ‘Sugar Rush’, the teen can apparently increase his strength after consuming ten grams of sugar for a whole three minutes. His file also states that his cognitive functions also drops when consuming sugars, thus turning him into a bit of a mindless brute. So to put it simply, this guy was practically Bane but with a sweet tooth.

Speaking of brute, that was an issue about the kid too that Jason immediately noticed during the match. Yeah, it was thanks to the big guy that he & the Koda kid won, especially since the other two were distracted by flocks of birds several times, but the Sato kid’s fighting style was a lot similar to the Kirishima guy from earlier. Keeps putting all of his weight into his attacks & uses street-fighting techniques, especially with going for grab attacks. The kid clearly liked to use wrestling techniques with his opponents & if that wasn’t enough, his costume even looked similar to something like a wrestler’s outfit. The dude was _literally_ Bane minus the Venom drug & being a tactical genius (No offense, kid). On top of that, the kid also had a belt that most likely contained sugar packets for him to consume to get stronger. Another easy exploit that Jason took note of with taking the big guy down.

For the hero team, Mina Ashido was an interesting person. Not just because of her features which included her pink skin & small horns, but also her quirk. Able to produce acid from her body, the girl’s file explains that she’s capable of controlling the solubility & viscosity of the liquid to various degrees. It also states that her body can eventually lose its natural resistance to the corrosive liquid if used for too long. That had to suck. One minute you’re melting a big-ass hole in the wall & the next, your hand is suddenly reduced to bones. Though maybe there was some way to increase her body’s durability against the stuff, the girl does have enough potential as Outlaw material given her ability to melt bod-er, melt through enemy hideouts.

Looking at her medical records, it was stated that the girl had both dyslexia & ADHD. Okay, so the outlaw will have to talk to the other teachers & see what they have been doing to help the girl with her work. It shouldn’t be too hard for Jason though, the guy’s spent some of his free time off of patrol to help out a few kids with the same learning disorder back home, so he has some idea on how to help.

Watching her through the footage, the outlaw also noted how great the girl’s reflexes were the way she’d avoid a few of the Sato kid’s swings. Not to mention the way she was able to slide through the hallways on her own acid trail. Nice to know that her costume was also acid-proof, that not all costume designers were perverted freaks. Hopefully the girl can put up a helluva fight too tomorrow…& that Jason shows some restraint if she manages to singe his jacket a bit.

Moving on to the acid girl’s partner, Yuga Aoyama, the outlaw immediately found a flaw with the blonde. He loved to frequently pose to the cameras. There were a number of times throughout watching the footage that it seemed like the boy was staring right at Jason. It was…a little annoying how he would stop to make dramatic poses. It was like dealing with Dick with how the guy would also make dramatic poses whenever the two would team up for cases. Moving past that, the kid’s quirk, Navel Laser, was something else. Simply put, he had the capability of firing a laser from his belly button. Looking at the boy’s file, the blonde would suffer intestinal distress if he were to fire his laser for more than a second due to some birth defect. Because of the defect, he also had little control over his quirk & so was required to wear a specially-designed belt at all times for better control.

So he gets a little tummy ache & needs some kinda gear to shoot his laser, that’s something Jason can use against the kid. So obviously any attacks to the gut or lower is enough to take him down, which might explain why the kid’s costume is practically a suit of armor. Just something to help protect himself a bit more, even if he still likes to pose all the time. Oh yeah, & the kid’s costume. There wasn’t a lot of issues with it, besides the comical red shades, but the main problem was the cape. He won’t go into details about it yet, but he’ll make sure to share his opinion with the blonde the next day.

Having now finished with looking back at the other students he’s read the files of, Jason moved his attention back to his computer to set up the footage of the next match. Reading the text on the screen, he saw that the video was titled “Team C vs Team G” along with the names of the student taking part in the match.

“Okay, time to get back work,” Jason told himself as he interlaced his fingers & stretched his arms out before reaching for the files necessary for the next match, “Let’s see, Jiro, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, &…oh, Mineta.”

Getting the files ready to look at later, Jason pressed play on the video to begin watching the students.

** Ten Minutes Later **

****

“Alright, I’m gonna kick the little purple shit’s ass.” Jason stated as he reached for the files.

The match started off interesting, the girls on both teams taking charge at the beginning. On the villain team, Jason watched how Yaoyorozu began blocking a few of the doorways with steel barricades, leaving only one entryway open for the hero team to enter. No doubt the girl was trying to make it into a choke point to quickly apprehend the opposing team, the fact that she had a few flashbangs on herself & tripwire set up at the door to release a capture net from above. It probably would’ve helped too if her partner pitched in & wasn’t ogling at the girl like she told Jason. On the heroes’ side, he saw how the Jiro girl plugged one of her jacks into the wall & managed to find out where the enemy team was hiding & inform her own partner.

Yaoyorozu’s plan would’ve originally worked too if the wall beside the purple boy didn’t suddenly shatter thanks to Jiro knocking it down from the other side with both her jacks. With that small moment of surprise taking place, the outlaw watched how the Kaminari kid prepared to attack until he was momentarily stopped thanks to Yaoyorozu tossing out one of her flashbangs. As for Jiro, the cooler purple kid managed to shield her eyes from the sudden flash, though it still seemed like she was still affected by the sudden noise given how she reached out & grabbed her jacks with a look of pain on her face. Sensitive ears, right. He’s gotta remember that for tomorrow when he fights the kids.

Quickly recovering from the blast, Jason watched how the earphone girl caught sight of Mineta getting back up from the rubble before a grin grew on the girl’s face as she rushed towards him & clocked him in the face, easily knocking him out. The sight alone was enough to make Jason laugh at the action displayed, he enjoyed it so much he had to clip that part of the video & send a copy of it to his phone. With her teammate knocked out, Yaoyorozu knew she was in trouble now that she was outnumbered two to one.

However, it didn’t seem like she was ready to give up yet. At that moment, Jason watched how Yaoyorozu tossed out another flashbang, stunning her opponents once more as she reached with one arm to the other to grab hold of a staff she produced. Now armed with the blunt weapon, the girl charged towards her blind foes as she prepared a series of attacks. Starting with Jiro, the ravenette swung her staff at the girl’s legs, knocking her down to the ground before moving on to blonde boy. The girl strikes the blonde with a swing to his right arm before swinging it down to sweep him off his feet & into the air. Adding on with that, she struck one final blow as she swung her weapon downwards on her opponent’s stomach, slamming him to the ground & turning him over to tie his hands together. The entire act was so impressive that it made Jason drag out a long whistle, amazed by how the ravenette was able to quickly gather herself.

Even if there were several moments where the outlaw noticed her having a few moments of hesitation.

Going back to the fight, he saw how Yaoyorozu quickly turned back to face her final opponent, only to have her hand jabbed by one of the girl’s jacks as the other quickly grabbed hold of the weapon & pulled it from its owner & be tossed aside. With the two of them now unarmed, the remaining fighters entered a fighting stance before Jiro rushed forward to swing a right hook which was blocked as Yaoyorozu quickly created a shield to block it, forcing the purple-haired girl to flinch back as held her injured hand. With her opponent distracted at the moment, the taller girl took the opportunity to suddenly tackle her foe to the ground & pinned the smaller girl before tying her arms up, thus ending the match & ensuring her team the victory. Even though her partner practically did nothing besides getting his ass handed to him.

Not a bad match with three of these kids. Yes, he was aware there was actually four kids, he knows how to count. How do you think he knows how many explosives were enough to break down the doors back at the USJ? But back to the main point, the fourth kid hardly did a thing at all. Looking at the folders of the students he just watched, he gave out a sigh as he figured he should just get it over with & open up the folder of the tiny grape.

“Okay Jason, let’s just get this over with. Think of it like ripping off a band-aid. A band-aid after getting your head bashed in by a crazy-ass clown.” The outlaw told himself as he opened up boy’s folder.

“Okayyyy…Minoru Mineta. Clearly obsessed with anything with breasts &…” Jason paused as he stared back at the kid’s photo, eyes focused as he processed why the kid just looked so damn familiar. Suddenly, it finally dawned on him why the kid looked so familiar!

“Ho-ly shit! That’s the little shit back from the mall!” Jason exclaimed as he let out a laugh, “Ohoho, I can’t WAIT to play hacky sack with the gremlin tomorrow!”

Looking back at the folder, he read through it to take a look at the kid’s quirk. Pop Off. Yeah, that name can’t be taken out of context at all. Apparently his superpower is just being able to take off the purple balls on his head & use them to stick to anyone or anything. So just some type of support kind of ability to set up traps for his opponents, kinda like that Sero kid from earlier. Looking back at the file, it’s also stated that the kid is also able to _not_ get stuck to his own purple balls as well as the level of adhesiveness of them also depends on his overall health, whatever that means. The file also explains that apparently the more he takes off his head, then his scalp will begin to bleed.

Does that kinda drawback suck? Yeah, it does. Should Jason show the pervert some sympathy & go easy on him tomorrow? Hell no! Kid likes to be a creep with his own classmates, then he’ll show the brat what he thinks of perverted fucks.

No need to go into detail too about what kinda flaws the kid has. The little guy’s height alone was enough to simply exploit. Though maybe Jason could find some kind of gear in his room that could get him out of any sticky situations with the little brat. (Pun intended)

“Yeah, definitely gonna show the kid just how dangerous being a hero can be.” Jason maliciously grinned as he tossed the folder aside to grab the next one, “Okie dokie, next up…my new best friend.”

A pleased look on his face, Jason opened the folder to Yaoyorozu’s papers to find something interesting about the young teen. It was the fact that she came from a wealthy family & was also the only child. So he had a missed opportunity of charging her folks for saving their daughter! Next time, he’ll get them next time he saves the kids. (Because he had a definite feeling these brats will be nothing but magnets for trouble.)

Back to the more important things: her quirk. Correction, her _badass_ quirk. The ability to create any non-living object from her body, all through converting her fat cells into atoms the molecular structures necessary to create whatever piece of equipment she desires. Which also means she’s had to have a pretty big brain to remember all the correct molecules & not make any mistakes. After all, she did help make the necessary equipment for Jason to make the napalm a few days ago, even if he did show her the right chemicals to do so. And since it was her fat cells that her quirk converts into different things, it was obvious she’d need a lot of food indigestion in order for her quirk to be any effective. Maybe he can help the girl make up a list of meals or something that could give her plenty of fat cells to have enough fuel in the tank during her career. God knows Alfred can do a better job at that than Jason.  
  


Watching her fight during the match, it was also clear she’s been trained in bukijutsu given her skillset with a few of the weapons. Most likely through some trainers her parents must have hired for her. The girl also seemed to favor the staff as her primary weapon, seeing how the fighting techniques she had displayed were clearly bojutsu, though her footing towards the end of the fight was a little off & could’ve resulted in herself slipping forward, leaving herself open to attacks. Something Jason will have to fix in the time to come. Aside from that, even though the outlaw only managed to see the ravenette create a few flashbangs & a shield, it shouldn’t go without question that she was also skilled with a sword & escrima sticks. Question is, is she skilled with firearms as well? A smile grew on Jason’s face as he thought about the endless supply of guns the girl can make. Maybe he can even show her how to make a nuclear bomb? For security reasons, of course.

Though as badass as this girl was, & by badass he means badass enough that _SHE_ can be the leader of his Outlaws & he’d be okay with that, there were still a couple of problems that Jason noticed. First one was her costume for obvious reasons. Yeah she needs to have her skin exposed for her quirk to work & if she needs to create larger objects, she’ll just have to tear her costume & fix it after, but c’mon! Her outfit didn’t need to be so damn revealing! She’s fucking 15! He’ll need to talk to her about making changes to her outfit soon.

The other issue was the way the kid hesitated a few times during the match. It all started to happen only after her trap was ruined by the other team, like she had no idea how to recover at all. That was going to be a problem that needed to fixed fast. Hesitation & self-doubt may only get the kid to lose any matches throughout her school years & herself or others hurt. But out on the field? The real world? People will end up dead because of that & she’ll only have herself to blame.

“Okay, Yaoyorozu. Badass chick, badass quirk. Needs to work on being less doubtful & train with other weapons.” Jason noted in his journal, “Maybe get rid of the leotard too & replace it with a two-piece type of outfit? Like shorts & sports bra? Kid’s call.”

Putting the girl’s folder aside, Jason moved on to open the next folder for the next student, Denki Kaminari.

First thing he noticed in the boy’s folder was that the kid also shared the same learning disorders as the Mina girl from earlier. Okay, so now he has two kids that struggled with academics more than others. And one could simply have a harder time with it than the other. That’s not really a problem, it just means he might have to go at a different pace with tutoring each of them.

Going past that, Jason moved on to look over the kid’s quirk which seems to allow him to generate electricity from himself. So basically just another kid with a generic superpower. One big drawback though apparently was that the kid can barely control his electrical blasts at all. Not really good at all if he’s in some sort of situation where other capes or civilians were close by. Maybe the kid should see someone about adding some kind of gear that can help with aiming his blasts or something.

Another apparent drawback with the kid’s quirk was that his brain would suffer from short-circuiting if he were to go over his power limit. An issue like that may also be the reason why the kid has trouble with focusing in class. Just a hypothesis, but they’ll need to see how they can help the kid use his powers some more without frying his brain all the time.

“Okay…kid’s got a few flaws regarding his quirk. Still, he can use it to override any electrical systems. Most likely has some resistant against any & all shock gear…I’ll also need some shock resistant gear too for tomorrow. Sorbothane could do the trick, but I don’t think I have any at the moment. I’m sure I got something here to help.” Jason said, looking at the stack of unpacked boxes he had.

Moving on, he closed the blonde’s folder to open up the file of the remaining student of the match, Kyoka Jiro.

Okay, much like her friend, Yaoyorozu, Jason didn’t even need to look at the purplette’s file to decide whether or not she was Outlaw material. She already was! And the reason why was because of her punk-style outfit. Black combat boots? Awesome. T-shirt with several tears on it? More awesome. Black leather jacket?! _Fucking_ awesome. No doubt the kid’s gotta have good taste in music too. Oh & hey, she even shares the same birth month as him.

Reading her file, Jason takes note of how the headphone jacks that hang on her earlobes actually allow her to channel her heartbeat through them when plugged into anyone or anything, dealing major damage to them. Her file also shows how she has a set of gear with her costume in the form of speakers attached to her boots. No doubt she uses them to release large soundwaves whenever she plugs in her jacks. Not a bad idea, maybe even integrate them into some kind of attack such as a series of high punches followed by a quick blast of sound down low. Speaking of fists, why stop with just having speakers on her boots when she can probably get some gloves with built-in speakers as well? That way the next time she goes to take another swing at the Mineta kid, she’ll blast his eardrums with a few powerful soundwaves.

One issue he found about the kid was the fact that she had sensitive hearing, something he didn’t need Jiro’s file for to find out seeing how he learned about early on back at the USJ. The footage from the battle simulation was enough to provide evidence too with the way she flinched from the other girl’s stun grenades. Maybe he should play nice tomorrow & not use his guns at all when he beats the crap out of them.

…Nah, he’ll just have Yaoyorozu make some really strong noise-cancelling headphones for her friend. Maybe more if any of the other kids are the same.

Back to the task at hand, Jason set the folder aside with the others as he looked back to his computer. Only one more battle simulation left to watch, including the remaining students of the class. Teams A vs D. Okay, good, he was nearly done with reading through everyone’s files. He just needed to watch this last battle & look through the last three folders.

Wait, hold on, three? There should be four. Looking at the names of the students taking part in the next battle, Jason went through the process of elimination to see who he was missing. Let’s see, he has Tenya Iida, Katsuki Bakugo, & Ochaco Uraraka so that means he was missing…Izuku Midoriya’s file. Weird. It wasn’t with the remaining folders he had left to read or mixed in with the other stack that he finished so where the hell was it?

It was almost 9:00 so Jason thought that maybe he should just send a quick email to his boss about the missing file. However, as soon he opened up his emails, he saw that he suddenly had a new message from the small mammal.

Nezu: _Greetings, Mr. Todd. I trust everything has been going well enough for yourself? I am only contacting you to inform you that I had conversed with your fellow coworker, All Might, earlier today & learned that his assistant, Mr. Yagi, is in possession of Mr. Midoriya’s file. My apologies for the unnecessary setback, as for why for this complication I’m afraid I cannot disclose this with you. this with you. However, to make up for this small hiccup, I have decided to send to you the digital copy of Mr. Midoriya’s records. The link below will give you access to the student’s records. That is all for now & so enjoy the rest of the night, Mr. Todd. I look forward to tomorrow with you & the students. _

Huh, okay then. That solves that then. Still raises a few more questions like like why the hell did All Might have the kid’s file. And why just him? There’s definitely something going on that Jason was curious to know. Big guy’s the number one hero, obviously taking home giant-ass paychecks, but suddenly takes on a job as teacher? And for ‘undisclosed’ reasons, he was holding onto one of the students files? Yeah, he was gonna have to ask questions later. He still had other things to do.

“Alright, let’s see how this match goes.” Jason said as he clicked on the play button.

** Fifteen Minutes Later  **

****

“Wow, okay, lotta things to go over about that match.” Jason said as he playfully clicked his pen a few times.

A lot of things had to be addressed about the match. Most of it involving the Midoriya & Bakugo kids. Yeah, there were a few things too to bring up about the other two kids, like one needing to work on his intimidation skills even if it was just for the role he played & the other using giant-ass pillars as weapons.

The main stars of the match, Midoriya & Bakugo, were what had Jason concerned. Though he was impressed with how in the beginning of the match, the greenette countered his opponent’s attack & slammed him to the floor. Following that, the kid also nearly beat the guy too with how he blocked the blonde’s kick while nearly wrapping the capture tape around him.

After those impressive feats though was when things took a different turn for the smaller kid. Jason saw how the kid would take numerous hits from Bakugo all while the blonde had some kind of evil smirk on his face. Though there was no audio at all, something the outlaw thinks should be brought up with the rest of the staff, Jason was still able to focus on the two boys to read their lips. It wasn’t easy trying to figure out what the two of them were talking about, but it didn’t look like a friendly conversation at all. In fact, the Bakugo kid had a sinister look on his face while his opponent looked more…scared? But going back to trying to find out what they were talking about, it was anyone’s guess what it could’ve been according to Jason. Though there was one word that was repeated numerous times during the match, specifically from Bakugo.

Quirkless. That word was brought up numerous times & it made Jason really curious to find out what that was all about. Not to mention the two must have some history together, an unpleasant one, but one nonetheless. The outlaw knew some people were able to develop quirks later on in their lives, he’s read a few articles in the past on the subject, so maybe the same could be said about the shorter kid? This would be so much easier to understand if he had audio from the fight. The only ones who may know anything about the two were most likely their teammates & whoever oversaw the class given that they had earpieces.

Another thing that bothered Jason was how the blonde brat nearly murdered his classmate! Sure the grenade bracers were a neat type of gear, the fact that he can use them to release more powerful explosions, but to use them in a narrow hallway with his classmate only several feet away? The duck was wrong with that kid to pull some crazy shit like that? Even though the greenette barely managed to dodge it, his costume getting destroyed & his right arm also getting burnt, it still confused Jason as to why the match continued on. If it were up to him, he probably would’ve ended it there & berate the brat for his idiotic actions. He can only hope that whoever was in charge did so.

Putting that thought aside, Jason grabbed the first folder out of the remaining four to get started. Lucky for him, the file belonged to his number one fan.

Tenya Iida. Another kid that shared the same birth month as Jason, only two days past his own. Not only that, but the kid must also come from a wealthy family as well the fact that he previously attended some private school called Soumei.

Reading the boy’s file, he notes how the kid’s enhanced speed was actually due to his quirk which gave him engines in his calves. With them, the kid is able to cover ground at incredible speed. How fast he had no idea, but according to the same test from a few days ago, the kid could run 50 meters in 3.04 seconds at his current capacity. Not bad, the kid’s also gotta have pretty good stamina too the fact that he ran into the kid during the attack when the boy was on his way back to the school. The distance between the training center & the main building was pretty big so that had be quite the challenge for him.

Though it wasn’t shown at all during the match, the boy’s fighting style obviously had to be close combat, most likely hit-and-run tactics. Not to mention attacks involving various kicks where their speed & power are increased thanks to his quirk. It was also puzzling at first as to why the kid wore a suit of armor if it would only slow him down, but it didn’t take Jason long to decide that the metal alloy the kid’s suit was made of may be titanium &/or new magnesium. Gotta be careful with him tomorrow, unless Jason wants to suddenly get whiplashed from behind all the way back to his dimension.

Putting the folder aside, Jason reached over to the remaining two & grabbed the next one. Ochaco Uraraka. Apparently with the pads the girl has on each of her fingertips, the girl is able to nullify the gravity of anyone or anything she touches, including herself. Another cool ability that the kid can use to move from one place to another with ease. Seemed like the kind of power too that Dick or Stephanie would love to have, pulling all kinds of tricks in the air.

In terms of combat, Jason figured the kid could use her quirk to nullify her own weight & use martial arts techniques to take out her opponents. Hell, even outside of combat, that power seemed useful for other things. One such thing included removing rubble or debris of some kind in the aftermath of an attack or natural disaster. Another included nullifying the gravity of an armed explosive device & simply chucking it out of range to reduce the level of damage it would’ve originally caused.

However, the girl’s file mentioned an interesting drawback. Using her quirk on any object that weighed more than three tons or even on herself would cause her to suffer from nausea. So yet, another kid that gets a tummy ache when they use their powers. It could’ve been worse though, her weakness. If the universe really wanted to screw her over, it could’ve made her weight limit match her own. The whole nausea thing was still gonna be something they’d need to work on too, zero gravity would be a useful skill to have in Jason’s team.

Okay. That’s eighteen out of twenty students looked over, only two more to go. Two students that raised a lot of questions for Jason to which he’d want answers to.

“Alright, Katsuki Bakugo,” Jason said as he placed the boy’s folder in front of him, “Let’s take a look at this.”

Opening the ash blonde’s folder, Jason read through the papers to view the boy’s quirk. Simply called ‘Explosion’, the kid had the ability to secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from his hands & ignite them, creating explosions of any scale. Guess the kid can do more with his powers than just make cute little fireworks.

The kid was obviously skilled with using his quirk too, seeing the many sort of feats the boy could do with it. From knocking his opponents back with powerful blasts to simply creating other blasts to blind his opponents & then to even use it as a means of transportation & launch himself to any direction. The boy can even use it as a way to help build up momentum to land stronger attacks. So the brat will be a bit of a threat to deal with the next day. Especially with how much of an explosive personality the Pomeranian had.

That was another thing that was confusing about the brat. Not because his attitude was something Jason wanted to fix, he could care less about that. Guy wants to act like an overconfident douche then let him, the outlaw will be more than happy to crush him in the fight. The real issue were the reviews the boy’s previous school, Aldera Junior High, had made about him. _‘Respectful to his peers & elders.’_? Sure, if spewing insults at every living thing was considered respect. _‘A delight to have in class.’_? Mr. Shiko, were you high on bath salts when you wrote this? _‘Quiet & well-behaved.’ _? Okay, was this bitch both blind & deaf? _‘Proud to have produced such a perfect, young future hero.’_?! Okay, first off, gross. Don’t say ‘produce’ when referring to some kid you goddamn pervert. Second, the principal wrote that last one. The _fucking_ principal. None of these comments matched the kind of personality the kid had that Jason saw the first time. Something was definitely up with all of these people, including Bakugo & his hostility to that Midoriya kid.

Speaking of which, Jason felt that he’s had enough of reading the blonde’s file & tossed it aside to start on the last kid’s. Who knows, maybe the records on the kid would be as short as the kid himself.

…Okay, turns out the outlaw was completely wrong about that.

Upon clicking on the link he had received from Nezu, Jason saw there were a number of red flags on the kid’s files. For starters, the kid also came from the same previous school as Bakugo. Great, so these two definitely have some sort of history now that he discovered that new information. Jason figured the two of them only met in junior high, but then he noticed the two also attended the same grade schools when they were toddlers. The greenette’s birth records even matched the other kid’s, same prefecture & hospital only different date of births.

Okay, so scratch that last assumption, they’ve actually known each other for most of their lives. So then why is the blonde kid so hostile towards the other kid? What the hell happened between the two of them?

Going past that, Jason moved the mouse on the screen to look at the greenette’s school records & what he found was even more confusing.

“What the fuck?” Jason muttered to himself as he read the reviews about the boy.

_‘Continuously picks fights with his classmates.’_ ? That little kid was always picking fights with people? He looked like he wouldn’t harm a fly at all. _‘Constantly lying about being bullied by fellow classmates to gain attention.’_ ? Seeking attention? The kid looked like he hated being the center of attention. And also ‘being bullied’? That’s another piece of the complicated puzzle to add with the two kids. _‘An embarrassment to any & all members of faculty & classmates.’ _?! Again, same fucking principal writing that bullshit. What the fuck was going on here that the greenette’s files were describing him as the exact opposite from what Jason had seen a few days ago? Same thing for Bakugo as well. He needed to talk to the other teachers about this soon.

Moving past the bullshit reviews from the bullshit excuse of a school, Jason searched for the boy’s medical records. Going off of what he’s seen so far about the kid, how scared he seemed to look during his match & how nervous he seems to act like Yaoyorozu told the outlaw, if the previous school claimed the boy was telling lies about himself being a victim of bullying, then the kid had to be telling the truth. The kid’s behavior matched those of others who were victims of abuse so hopefully the shitty school had some decency to note any of his injuries.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” Was all Jason could say for what he was looking at on screen. Nothing. There were no records of any kind that showed the types of injuries the kid may have had so the only options were that the kid suffered more from mental abuse than physical from his classmates or he really was physically abused but the school was just hiding the truth for unknown reasons. Anyone who would even think of option 3, which would be the kid really was actually lying, is an idiot. All in all, this was just another thing that Jason will have to bring up with the rest of the staff.

Now it was onto reading about the boy’s quirk. Apparently dubbed as ‘Super-Strength’, (C’mon, kid, ya couldn’t come up with a better name than that?), Jason read where it was explained that his quirk is some sort of augmentation that allowed him to increase the power in his body to deliver extremely powerful attacks. The outlaw managed to see just what kind of power the kid had packed in him the way he used his power in the match to tear apart the building with just the high wind pressure from his attack. However, the major drawback about it was that the kid would cause major damage to his own bones, putting them out of stock unless he really wants to use them again but at the risk of probably blowing them up. Jeez, might as well not use it at all if you’re just gonna lose your limbs every time. Of course, that would be something that Jason would think of recommending to the kid when he sees him tomorrow, were it not for a very important piece of information he found regarding the greenette & his quirk.

Date of Quirk Manifested: March 17th, 2148

2148? That…that’s this year. So then that would mean…oh fucking hell. This kid has been living without a quirk for all his life. Now, someway, somehow, he finally managed to get one just weeks before school apparently. But now it was starting to make sense, how the kid would behave. And why he’s not some overconfident kid that’s full of himself like anyone would be with that kind of power. He was bullied for his status as a quirkless kid, shunned by his own classmates for some bullshit gene he had no control over.

But why did the quirk just come now? Jason wondered what the deal as he stared at the computer screen. According to some doctors the boy visited the day it manifested, his quirk was so powerful & was only dormant due to the fact that the kid’s body was not in the perfect condition to immediately handle it.

Fucking hell, if- no, no ‘if’s’, there’s no doubt about it now. _Because_ the kid was bullied for his quirkless status all his life, his self-confidence must be super low. And the conversation the greenette had with that blonde douche during their fight, how the latter kept calling the short kid ‘quirkless’, made it clear to Jason too that Bakugo wasn’t just some asshole that thought low of everyone. Bakugo was really an obnoxious asshole that was full of himself & was clearly one of the bullies that harassed Midoriya. The outlaw will need to talk to Midoriya soon, he needs to see for himself the kind of mental state the kid is at. Maybe see what the other teachers thought of when they read the files & how they’ve been working on it. The school should have done something by now about the two of them, right?

“Goddammit. I should’ve stayed dead all those years ago.” Jason muttered as he closed the window on the monitor, regretting taking in this job. Maybe he should just bail tomorrow & go live on some undisclosed island out in the Caribbeans. As nice as that would be, he knows he can’t. Not with what he knows now.

Not only does he need to help most of these kids with some of their issues, he needs to see for himself how much help the green-haired kid needed. God knows he needed it & he needed it years ago. The outlaw would also need to talk to the kid & figure out how his quirk worked, there had to be some way for the little guy to use it without breaking his bones.

Okay, despite all the dirty little secrets that he came across, Jason had an idea now on what he was going to be up against the next day. Getting up from his seat & stretching his arms over himself, Jason made his way over to the foot of his bed where the remaining unpacked boxes were. Now that he had all the information he needed about the kids, it was time to get his things together & see what other gear he can find to use tomorrow. Opening the first box, a smile appeared on Jason’s face. He found a piece of gear belonging to his old man that was perfect to help him against Kaminari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 😁✌🏻 !! Let me know if I got any of 1A’s quirk descriptions wrong, I checked the wiki for each of them. I’ll be doing 1B as well but also break them down to maybe two chapters instead of one. 
> 
> Also, for those curious, yes we’ll be seeing more of the DC universe soon, I’m just figuring out how to bring them into the story. The Batfam isn’t going to just sit around & pretend Jason & his friends aren’t missing. Same for Roy & Kori. 
> 
> That’s all for now, thanks again for reading & take care ✌🏻 !! 
> 
> Word Count: 12861 words


	14. Class 1-A(ss-Kicking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one corner, & weighing in at a collection of 2,000(?) pounds, is a pack of acne-filled, hormonal teenagers with a wide collection of powers. And in the other corner, weighing 234 pounds of rage, PTSD, bullets, & muscles is one badass outlaw. 
> 
> Also a teaspoon of some Izujirou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab some popcorn & a drink because it’s time for part 1 of Red Hood versus 1A! Place your bets to see who will win. In the words of Drowning Pool, “Let the bodies hit the floor”!

Midoriya’s eyes darted between his hero journal & phone as he sat on the train carrying him to the station near UA. It was Saturday morning & he was returning to school as he & the rest of his class were requested to do so by their…mysterious, new TA.

So to pass time as he sat on the train, Midoriya looked back at his notes on the pro hero as he replayed the video displaying the man in action. Unbeknownst to him, the greenette did not notice a certain purplette making her way towards his direction.

“Uh hey, is this seat taken?” The boy suddenly heard. Lifting his head up from his phone, he noticed someone standing in front of him. They were wearing a pair of ripped jeans & a black hoodie with the text ‘Deep Dope’ on it. One other notable feature about the person were the pair of earphone jacks hanging off the ends of her ears.

“J-J-Jirou-san?” Midoriya stuttered out, surprised by the fact that he ran into one of his classmates outside of school.

“Hey Midoriya,” Jiro replied, twirling an earphone jack with one finger, “Again, is that seat next to you taken?” The girl asked, pointing at said empty seat with her other jack.

“Ah! N-n-no, sorry, y-you can have it.” Midoriya responded as he scooted to his left, wanting to give the girl her personal space.

“Thanks dude,” Jiro said as she dropped herself down onto the seat, putting the small bag she was carrying down onto the floor, “So what are you doing down here in Shizuoka?”

“O-oh, my m-mom & I a-actually live h-here.”

Jiro’s eyes widened at the boy’s answer, “Wait, seriously? Me too! What school did you go to?”

“I w-went to A-A-Aldera,” Midoriya answered.

“Oh, really? I went to Gakuen. I guess we both went to rival schools.” Jiro answered. As the girl said that, she moved her eyes down to notice the boy’s phone & the video it was playing. One that she immediately recognized.

“Hey, are you watching that video I sent to the chat a while back? The one with Jason?” The punk girl questioned as she pointed at the device with one of her jacks. That night after the class had met Jason, Kaminari reached out to Jiro via the group chat Iida & Yaoyorozu had made for the class for ‘academics only’ as Iida had stated.

From there, the electric user asked his friend if she could send the video of the fight for him to watch as he was extremely bored at the time. So it worked out in favor for Midoriya as he was now able to watch the video for himself numerous times & be able to analyze the man’s fighting style. Also saved him from losing his dignity with talking to a girl. What little he had anyways.

“Y-y-yeah, I just can’t h-help b-but keep watching it. He’s…he’s r-really cool.” Midoriya replied, a little embarrassed about the hero nerd side of him showing.

“Can’t say I blame you, I’ve watched it a few times too back home. Guy’s a freakin’ badass.” Jiro replied, suddenly remembering something about the person seated next to her, “Hey, wait, you’re all into heroes right? You find any info about the guy? How to beat him today, maybe?”

Izuku shook his head to Jiro’s surprise, “N-n-no, I actually c-couldn’t find anything. There’s n-nothing o-o-online about him at all.”

Well, shit. That didn’t really sound too good for Jiro. Not even the hero nerd of the class could figure out who that new guy was. She was hoping some of the smarter members of her class would come up with a plan. At least the ones that can actually help, like Yaomomo or Midoriya. Todoroki & Bakugo were a little too full of themselves that they would most likely try & fight on their own.

“I k-kept w-w-watching the video t-though. To t-t-try & see how he l-likes to fight.” Midoriya added.

“Really? You find anything that’ll help?” Jiro raised an eyebrow with a look of curiosity.

“Yeah,” Midoriya answered as he opened up his hero journal again to the page he written about Jason, “His style of fighting seems to be a mix of brutality, strength, & speed. It’s something similar to Kacchan’s fighting style too. He carries different types of gadgets too, such as explosives, shurikens, a dagger, stun batons, & guns. All of which he carries around his belt or jacket, but he may have more hiding. His fighting style seems to vary too between aikido, capoeira, ninjutsu, savate, tae kwon do, & maybe more. Aside from those skillsets, he also seems to have some sort of ability that allows him to summon twin pair of swords that are engulfed in flames. There’s no telling if he’s able to use them for range too by projecting the flames from the blades, but he’s obviously skilled with swordsmanship. Still no clue what his quirk could be. Perhaps enhanced physiology, weapon adaptability, or simply summoning blazing weapons.”

Midoriya looked up from his notebook to see Jiro staring back at him with her mouth agape. Reason as to why, the greenette had no clue.

“I-Is…is s-s-something wrong, J-Jiro-san?” Midoriya asked, returning to his stuttering state.

“Are you kidding me?” Jiro said, closing her eyes as she lowered her head to pinch the bridge of her nose, missing how her tone & action made her classmate tense up as read it as though he upset her.

“Dude, you just spewed…all of that in just one breath. Without a single stutter. And you’re asking me if I’m okay?! How the hell do you do that? That was crazy.”

Midoriya slightly relaxed after realizing the girl wasn’t actually mad at him at all. He was still a little nervous, but that was only because he had been sitting on the train with his classmate…who was a girl. Oh god, why did he have to remind himself that?! Why couldn’t he just run into someone who didn’t know him. Or better yet, one of his old classmates like Kacchan’s old friends/followers so that the only interaction he’d deal with were them spewing insults at him? Why couldn’t it be that instead of sitting next to a girl?!

“Hey, are _you_ okay?” Jiro questioned, noticing how quiet Midoriya suddenly became as he kept his head turned away, “If it was something I said just now, then uh sor-“

“No!” Midoriya suddenly said, cutting off her apology as he turned back to her, “Y-Y-You didn’t do a-a-anything wrong. I w-was just lost in t-thought just n-n-now. Thinking a-about w-what were g-going to do today.”

Jiro sighed as she slouched down in her seat, herself not looking too excited to the fight at all, “We’re totally screwed aren’t we?”

Midoriya hesitated for a moment, thinking if he should just agree with her or not, “I’d r-rather not think w-we are.” The boy told her, trying to help keep her confidence up.

“We h-have a g-good chance of overtaking h-him, but only if we a-all work t-together. Sero, Asui, Tokoyami, & yourself have quirks that have ranged capabilities, so you can use them to try & restrain him. Yaoyorozu-san can as well too if she would make a capture weapon like a net gun for example.”

Jiro stared back at Midoriya in amazement at the greenette’s last statement. While it still confused how someone with a crazy powerful quirk like what he has could still be so shy at times, she was glad that he was a part of their class given how smart he really was. At least she knows one person was able to come up with a plan for today. Now it was just for the moment of truth, which was only half an hour away.

A few moments later of the two sitting through the train ride, the speakers in their car came on to inform them of their soon-to-be arrival to the students’ station. With the train slowly coming to a halt, the teens got up from their seats & grabbed their belongings as they prepared to exit the vehicle.

However, as the teens were waiting for the train to finally stop, one individual was making their way through the narrow, crowded walkway & had bumped their arm into the back of Jiro forcing the girl to fall forwards…& into Midoriya. Upon seeing his friend about to fall over, Midoriya stretched his arms out to catch the girl before she could hurt herself. Falling forward, Jiro caught herself by stretching her arms forward & placing them onto Midoriya’s chest before suddenly feeling something grabbing her on either side of her waist. Looking down, she realized they were the greenette’s hands holding her & turned her attention back upwards to suddenly be up close to Midoriya’s own freckled face. The two stared at each other for a moment before their faces immediately grew red & quickly separated themselves, backs turned to each other.

“T-T-Thanks for t-the s-s-s-save.” Jiro finally spoke up, her cheeks bright red as her earphone jacks were flailing around.

“Y-Y-You’re w-w-welcome.” Midoriya stuttered out.

With that embarrassing moment over with, the two teens exited the train & were starting to make their way to the school.

“Midoriya.” Jiro suddenly called the boy.

“Y-Y-Yes, Jir- eep!” The greenette was immediately cut off as he was now staring at two deadly jacks aiming directly at his eyes. Behind the two steel daggers, two additional amethyst eyes were glaring daggers at him.

“This never happened. Got it?” Jiro demanded, a serious look on her face despite her cheeks still blushing.

“Y-Yes!” Midoriya simply replied as he turned away to avoid eye contact.

Unbeknownst to him, Jiro couldn’t help but think some more about how it felt the way she was held by the greenette. Even though it was incredibly embarrassing for herself, it still felt…nice how his arms were wrapped around her like that.

…Good thing the greenette seemed kinda cute too.

-:-

It was 11:42 when the two teens finally made it to the dorms. Opening the doors, the teens were immediately by the sight of the rest of the class already gathered in the common room. Before anything could be said to the two entering, Iida stepped forward to speak first.

“Ah, good! Midoriya-san! Jiro-san! I am pleased to see you two have finally arrived. With everyone now accounted for, we may now wait here to be called upon for what the school has planned for us.”

“Guy never skips a beat when it comes to school, does he?” Kaminari leaned over to whisper to Sero.

“Nope, it’s in his programming.” Sero responded, his usual smile on his face as he chuckled alongside his friend.

After waiting in the common room for a few more minutes, the front door opened & all twenty students turned their attention to see Midnight entering the building.

“Hello everyone, I hope you all have been enjoying your time off. I’m just here to let you know that your TA, Jason, is ready & waiting at Gym Gamma. With that said, go ahead & make your way to the locker rooms to change into more proper attire. Your cases for your hero costumes are already in the locker rooms too.”

“Wait, you want us to wear our costumes? Mine got a little messed up back at the USJ.” Kaminari spoke up, a few others nodding in agreement.

“No need to worry about that.” Midnight assured the students, “Nezu had asked Power Loader to repair your costumes after _he_ was asked by Jason himself. Now, with that said, go ahead & make your way to the locker rooms. Don’t want to keep the man waiting.” The teacher told the students as she exited through the door.

With that new information, the students began to make their way out of the building in split groups, despite Iida asking them all to move in a single file line.

A few moments later after getting dressed into their costumes, the students began walking to the gym as they conversed with one another. One such topic included a few of Jiro’s classmates noticing a new piece of equipment the girl had hanging around her neck.

“Hey, Jiro, when did you add some new gear to your costume?” Sero asked his classmate.

“I actually didn’t.” Jiro answered as she adjusted the new headphones hanging around her neck, “They were with my costume when I went to change. I didn’t know if I should’ve left them or not so I just decided to bring them too.”

“I also found a pair of those headphones with my costume, Jiro-san.” Shoji spoke up from the back of the group as they all entered the gym, no sign of Jason at all much to everyone’s confusion, only Midnight was present, “I left mine behind because I saw no use for them at all for today.”

“Well, that’s a dumb thing to do, kid.” The class suddenly heard a voice coming from behind them all. Turning around, the students were confused to see that there was no one at all behind them. That is, until they heard what sounded like a crunching sound coming from above them.

Turning their heads up, the class came to witness Jason casually sitting above the doorway with a bag of chips in hand. Giving them a wave with his other hand, the outlaw stood up from his spot to drop down in front of the students, landing with ease.

“Nice of you guys to finally show up.” Jason told the students as moved through the group. As he passed by Ashido, the outlaw handed the now empty bag of chips to the girl for her to hold onto, “Hold that for me, will ya? Thanks.” He told the girl who had a look of confusion on her face.

Jason continued walking before stopping in front of Midnight & turned his attention back to the students, specifically Shoji, “Don’t blame me for today if you go deaf, kid. Those headphones were so you have some protection since you got sensitive hearing like your other friend here.” Jason nodded towards Jiro.

Shoji stared back in silence at that statement, “Only when I morph my tentacles into additional ears, then my hearing is increased greatly.”

“Hmph, fair enough.” Jason shrugged, turning his attention now to the rest of the class, “Any questions before we begin the ass-kicking?”

Kaminari raised his hand, “You’re not gonna like use your guns the whole time, are you?”

Jason chuckled, enjoying how worried the class seemed to be if he were to secure a quick & easy victory, “Not entirely. Maybe only if you guys make it enough of a challenge for me, I might have to. But I got plenty of tricks up my sleeves to help me out. Speaking of making it a challenge…,”

Closing his eyes for a second, the outlaw gently swung his arms towards each other before swiftly moving them to apart, his hands now armed with the All-Blades. With the blades now formed, the outlaw casually spun the swords in his hands, creating a small ring of flames lingering in the air that emanated from the blades.

Over with the students, the young heroes stared in amazement at the weapons that had magically appeared in their TA’s hands. Not all of them got to see the weapons for themselves back at the USJ, they only knew about it through those who had. So to see it for themselves was nothing but excitement for them all. Including Midoriya, despite being one of the few who did get to see it. He couldn’t help it though, he just had so many questions to ask about those blades. He wanted to know how strong they were, where do they come from, & what exactly is his quirk if it’s not the blades themselves.

“You guys remember your challenge, right? Try & land six consecutive hits on me?” Jason questioned the class, earning nods from all of them, “Good, ‘cause I’m about to add another challenge to this whole schtick.”

A few of the students groaned in annoyance at the fact that Jason was now suddenly adding a last-minute challenge for them for the fight. At least they assumed it was for them.

“Pipe down, this is more for me than it is for you guys.” Jason told them. Without another word, Jason brought his arms upwards in front of him before bringing them back down & jabbing the All-Blades into the concrete floor.

“I’m cutting you guys a break by not using my swords at all. I know I said the same thing for my guns, but those I’ll still use. Just not all the time, like I said before. Any other questions?”

The class remained silent as each of them looked at one another to see if anyone had the guts to ask another question. Over to the left of the group, Yaoyorozu finally raised her hand.

“When do we begin, sir?”

Jason grinned at the question, looking over his shoulder, the outlaw nodded his head to Midnight to let her know to move to the side of the gym. Making her way to the her spot to watch over the fight, the pro heroine had a smile of her on her face as she saw what the outlaw had planned. She was aware of how simple it could be for Jason to overpower the students, but he wanted to give them a chance to at least try & work together to take him down. And the little handicap with the swords. It was one thing to not use them at all for however long the match would be, but she recalled from the time she met the young man some important information about those blades. She remembered how while the blades themselves were durable weapons, the boy had mentioned that prolonged use of them had drawbacks on them where they would start to drain his ‘life-force’, thus harming him.

_‘Interesting. He’s adding a challenge for himself as well. One that could be beneficial to the students if they notice any sign of fatigue on the man. I only hope he knows what he’s doing.’_ Midnight thought as she reached her spot.

Back over with Jason, the vigilante turned his head back to the students & cracked his knuckles, before doing the same with his neck.

“Match started the moment you all came through the doors. Hope you guys have a plan.” Jason answered as he entered a fighting stance with his left foot forward & his hands holding still in the air.

The students turned to each other, looking to see if anyone had any plan at all. They didn’t know what to do. Should they all rush in? Should the ones with close-range quirks be the ones to charge while the others with ranged quirks stay back? What should they do?

“Listen well, everyone,” The class turned to the source of the voice, that being the vice rep Yaoyorozu as she began creating a staff & sword out of her arms, “I have given this some thought & I believe the perfect method of attack would be one where-“

“Shut the fuck up, Ponytail! I don’t need your fucking stupid, useless plan! I can handle this asshole all on my fucking own!” Bakugo interrupted as he moved away from his class.

“For fuck’s sake, just listen to Yaomomo, dumbass.” Jiro complained, annoyed by the rude tone the blonde gave to her best friend.

“Fuck off Earlobes!”

“C’mon, Bakubro! Don’t be like that man. We’re all a team here.” Kirishima tried to reason with his friend.

“K-Kirishima-san’s r-r-right, Kacchan,” Midoriya spoke up, “W-We need t-t-to w-work together if we want to w-win.”

“Shut the fuck up, Deku! I don’t need to fucking work with all you extras!” The explosive blonde yelled back.

“Listen to your friends, Kacchan. You’ll have an easier time fighting me.” Jason called out, relaxing his stance as he crossed his arms together.

Bakugo stopped in his tracks & stared back at Jason. The rest of the class grew silent as well after what they just heard. He just called Bakugo ‘Kacchan’. And it actually shut Bakugo up.

“The fuck did you just call me, you asshole?” Bakugo demanded.

“‘Kacchan’, that’s your nickname or something, right? There a problem?” Jason asked, still smirking at the kid.

“Don’t fucking call me that stupid, fucking name! That’s just some shitty-ass name that shitty Deku made!” Bakugo shot back. This piece of shit asshole was really starting to get on Bakugo’s nerves.

“Aww, I’m sorry. Did I hurt your feelings…Kacchan?” Jason continued to aggravate the teen. He knew the kid could only take so much more before he finally lets loose & charge…which is exactly what Jason wants.

On the other end, the class stepped further away from Bakugo who was fuming with anger. Who do this asshole think he was calling him that shitty name the damn nerd gave him? This jackass was nothing more but a stepping stone for Bakugo to step on to reach his goal. But the guy keeps making Bakugo look weak, like he’s not strong enough. Just like fucking Deku.

“Call me that shitty name one more FUCKING time…& I’ll fucking kill you.” Bakugo threatened, his palms popping with small explosions.

Hearing the tone of hostility in the kid’s voice, Midnight was preparing to step in & possibly call off the fight but was stopped when she saw Jason raise a hand to her, telling her to stay where she was.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing you…,” Jason smirked as he went back to his original fighting stance…setting up his trap.

“…Kacchan.”

……

“Oh crap.” Midoriya muttered when he saw Bakugo slouch forward, his arms placed behind as his palms were faced away from himself.

“RRRRAAAAARRRGGGH!!!!”

Bakugo roared as he let off several explosions & launching himself through the air towards Jason. Nearing his target, Bakugo raised his right arm, small explosions popping out of his hand & swung his arm at Jason while releasing a blast powerful enough to reduce the outlaw to nothing but ashes.

Only problem though is that, well…he missed.

Successfully getting the brat to charge at him with blind fury, Jason sidestepped to his left to dodge Bakugo’s attack. Now positioned at the boy’s blindside, the outlaw reached out with his right arm to grab the back of Bakugo’s shirt & pull him down. As he pulled his opponent back, Jason also brought his left knee up to deliver a quick & powerful strike at the center of the blonde’s back, forcing Bakugo back up into the air. But before the teen could make any attempt to recover, or even realize what had happened, Jason raised his left arm over the teen to hit him with a downward elbow strike to the chest, making Bakugo hit the floor harder, thus knocking him out cold.

The boy’s class stared in shock at what occurred before them. Katsuki Bakugo, one of the strongest students in the class, the one who got the highest score in the UA Entrance Exam, taken out. In just two hits. They realized their opponent was an pro hero, one whose quirk was still a mystery to them all, but the fact that he was able to defeat one of their strongest classmates with a few hits was just…insane. So insane that after processing what just happened in just a few minutes, a few of them have begun laughing at their classmate’s expense.

“Pfft hahahahaha! Holy crap! Bakugo got TKO’d hard!” Kaminari said in between laughs.

“Hahaha! Oh my god! That was so good!” Sero added, wiping the tears from his eyes.”

“While I do not find it hilarious like the two of you, I do find it reckless that Bakugo had allowed himself to let his anger get the best of him & attack so aimlessly.” Iida commented under his helmet, his arm moving in a chopping motion.

“Oh c’mon, man, you gotta admit that-“

“Hey!” Jason interrupted Kaminari, getting the rest of the class’ attention as he stepped over Bakugo’s unconscious body, “I don’t know why you’re all just standing there, fight’s started long time ago & you’re already down one person.” Jason told them, looking around at the entire group to plan out his attack.

“So…who’s next?”

No one made any attempt to move at all, each of them, even Todoroki, unsure what the best course of attack would be. Deciding to carry on with what she had in mind at the beginning, Yaoyorozu mentally went over her plan to share with her class. But because she waited too long to take action, Jason beat her to it.

“Fine then, I’ll lead.” Jason stated as he brought out a small cylinder object from his jacket. Pulling the safety pin off the smoke grenade, Jason tossed it towards the class & watched as the canister released its contents & covered the students in a dense cloud of black smoke.

“Whoa, what the hell?!” Ashido cried out, herself & the others caught off guard.

“Aw crap! He’s using smoke bombs!” Sato exclaimed.

“Shoji! Jiro! Can you try & listen for him? Find out where he might attack?” Sero asked the two.

“Yeah, hang on.” Jiro replied as she plugged one of her jacks to the floor as Shoji created a few extra ears. The two had trouble at first, trying to pick up any movement at all, but after a moment or two, the punk girl was able to pick up footsteps circling her left side where Koda, Todoroki, & Mineta were standing.

“Shit! He’s over here! Watch-!”

“Mmph!” Koda gave out a muffled cry in terror as he was suddenly pulled from behind into the smoke, away from everyone else. Jiro couldn’t help but feel her heart nearly stop due to how frightening it seemingly was the way she watched her classmate be taken away all of a sudden, like it was something out of a horror film.

“What the…”

“Kyoka!” The girl in question turned to Yaoyorozu who was calling to her, the latter now holding a small variant of a leaf blower she had created in the midst of confusion, “Use your speakers to remove the smokescreen on your side! Shoji & I will clear out this side.”

Nodding at the plan, Jiro plugged in her earphone jacks to her boots’ speakers & fired them into the smoke. The soundwaves managed to clear out the smoke on Jiro’s side as the same could be said for Shoji & Yaoyorozu, the former of the two who assisted by using his webbed arms to swing them back horizontally to clear out the smoke.

With the smokescreen now reduced & their visions restored, the class was now able to get a better look of their surroundings…only to find the unconscious body of Koda flying towards a few of them.

Seeing the immediate threat coming towards them, Hagakure & Ashido quickly moved out of the way to allow Mineta to take the full impact of Koda landing on him. With that dealt with, the class turned to face Jason who charged at the group towards Shoji & landed three punches to the boy’s gut before delivering a front kick to knock him back.

“C’mon, heroes! You just gonna stand there? Or you gonna fight back?!” Jason called out to the class.

Regaining focus, the class gave looks at one another to try & figure out a plan where they can all work together. Todoroki, however, had no interest in waiting around for the others to come up with a plan. He’ll do what Bakugo failed to do. The explosive blonde was too careless to beat their opponent. Something that Todoroki, himself, was not.

“Todoroki-san,” Midoriya called his classmate, doing his best to avoid stuttering so that he may remain focused, “Do you think that you can-“

“No.” The boy said in a deadpan voice.

“But, you didn’t…”

“I do not need to work with you all for us to win. I am not weak or careless like Bakugo, I am strong enough to defeat this hero on my own.”

Sliding his right foot forward, ice began to emerge from Todoroki’s foot as it continued shooting forward as well as growing several feet taller towards Jason. The outlaw simply rolled out of the way as he brought out one his handguns to fire a few shots near the teen’s feet, forcing the teen to cancel his next attack & avoid the bullets.

Meanwhile, Midoriya gave out a groan as he watched another classmate fight on their own against the pro hero. Still, gotta give Todoroki credit, he’s lasting a lot longer than Kacchan did.

“Do you have a plan, Deku?” Uraraka asked, moving next to him as Iida followed behind.

“Yeah, I think I do,” The greenette nodded, “We still have those in our class with long-range quirks, so that’ll be helpful.”

“Midoriya-san,” Yaoyorozu moved over to the greenette, Jiro & Tokoyami behind her, “If you have any plans that would benefit our victory, then allow us to help.”

“R-Really?” Midoriya asked, eyes widened at the fact that his classmates are asking him for advice, “Okay, here’s what I think we should do…”

Meanwhile, over with Todoroki, the heterochromatic teen released a fourth wave of ice at his target, only to miss him again as Jason jumped over the ice once more. The boy was becoming irritated with how Jason continuously dodged his attacks & fired his guns at his feet several times. He needed to end this here & now, before his frostbite would get any worse & slow him down. However, just as he raised his foot up to deliver his next attack, one that was to be a more stronger ice glacier so that the fight will finally end, Jason fired off another shot at the boy’s raised leg. The impact of the rubber bullet hitting him forced the boy to drop his knee & groan in pain as he lost his focus for his attack.

Holstering his pistol, Jason charged towards Todoroki, fists ready as he reached into his jacket for a certain piece of equipment to hold onto in his left hand as he begun his attack.

“You know, something? You’re right, kid.” Jason told Todoroki, delivering a punch to the boy’s stomach before following it up with a few jabs to his chest, “You’re not as dumb as Bakugo…”

Landing another jab at Todoroki’s left shoulder, Jason then grabbed Todoroki from the back with his right arm & forced the teen to bend himself a little forward. Following that, Jason slapped the teen’s back with his other hand before bringing the boy back upright & side-kicking him away as Todoroki stumbled backwards onto the floor.

“…you’re just as arrogant as he is.” Jason suddenly said as he pressed a button on his vambrace. Picking himself up, Todoroki was preparing himself to attack when he suddenly heard a series of beeps coming from behind. Specifically his back. Turning his head to look over, Todoroki saw a strange circular device with blinking red lens resting on his right shoulder blade. In just that moment, the strange device suddenly emitted an electric shock, stopping Todoroki in his tracks as he fell to the ground unconscious.

“Three down, plenty more to g-Whoa!” Jason cried out as he leaped backwards to dodge a combination of a singular laser, a stream of tape, & balls of acid. Guess some of the kids are finally working together. Good. Now he can really have some fun with these kids.

Leaning to his left to avoid another volley of acid from Mina, the outlaw saw out of the corner of his eye Sato & Kirishima closing in on him. Taking out his grappling gun, Jason fired it to his right, the claw grabbing ahold of Mineta by the arm & yanked on the cord as hard as he could to throw the short kid towards his attackers. Though it only managed to stop Sato in his tracks as he stopped to catch his classmate, Kirishima continued forward as he lunged with his left arm hauled back.

Pulling his arms up, Jason blocked the attack, his bracers taking the brunt of it & took another step back to avoid another swing from the redhead. The outlaw went on the defensive as he took steps back to avoid a few more swings from Kirishima. Putting all of his weight into his next attack, Kirishima let out what he would call a manly roar as he threw another straight punch at Jason. Anticipating this, the outlaw grabbed the redhead’s arm & redirected it away from himself before swinging his leg forward & into his opponent’s own legs, forcing Kirishima to suddenly lose his balance & fall over.

With one brawler temporarily out at the moment, Jason turned his attention back to Sato who managed to recover & was now accompanied by Shoji. With the two largest members of the class moving to attack him, Jason reached into his jacket to toss out a few metal spheres at the ground ahead of the oncoming threats. Exploding upon impact, the pellets released a blinding flash of light, stunning the two teens as they brought their hands to their disoriented eyes. Unable to counter what was coming next, the teens were helpless as Jason charged towards them & leaped forward, clocking Shoji in the jaw & moved on to delivering a few jabs to Sato. After the fourth jab, Jason took a step back to avoid a swing from a nearly recovered Sato before performing a backflip over Shoji who had attempted to grab him from behind. Throwing another set of flash pellets in mid-air to stun the two once more, the outlaw landed back down on the ground & rolled backwards a few feet before getting back up to charge once more at them.

…Only to discover he couldn’t as his right foot seemed to be stuck to the floor.

“What the fuck?” Jason looked down to see that the floor around him was littered with purple balls. And, unfortunately for him, his boot just so happened to get stuck to one.

“He’s stuck! Get him!” Mineta cried out, pleased that his trap actually worked.

Temporarily stuck, Jason switched to a defensive stance as he parried multiple attacks from Kirishima, Sato, & Shoji who were now surrounding him. Blocking another punch from Sato, the outlaw grabbed the large student’s arm & twisted it back so that Sato would be turned around & gave a kick to the boy’s back with his left foot before leaning to his left to avoid another right hook by Kirishima & grabbing the hardened boy to throw him towards Shoji who stopped to catch him.

“Alright, fuck this.” Jason muttered as he threw a few more flashbangs to stun the students. Giving himself some breathing room, the outlaw reached into his jacket to pull out what looked like a red arrow but instead of having a standard arrowhead, the front of it seemed to be a cylinder casing with a blinking blue light on the side of it. Looking down at his stuck foot, Jason planted the arrow onto the purple ball. The blunt end of the arrow went off after a few seconds, encasing the purple ball in ice. From there, Jason took out his pistol & fired it down at the ball of ice, the object shattering to numerous pieces as his foot was now free from its imprisonment.

No longer stuck in a single position, the outlaw decided to avoid going through that again & so repeated the same process as before with firing a grappling line at Mineta once more.

“Oh, c’mo-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!” Mineta yelled before being pulled at high velocity towards Jason. With his target approaching at high speed, the outlaw easily took out the small student with a simple uppercut followed by grabbing the boy mid-air by the leg & slamming him to the floor.

Dodging another laser blast from Aoyama, the outlaw proceeded to make his way to the French teen when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Kaminari preparing to set off a blast of electricity at him. No doubt the kid will just go full power & go over his limit.

“Everyone, get back! I’m about to fry this guy!” Kaminari alerted his classmates, not noticing the smirk on Jason’s face. Something that Jiro was able to notice.

“Shit! Wait! Jamming Yay, don’t!” The punk girl tried warning him, only for it to be failed reaching him as he charged up his attack.

“Indiscriminate Shock 1.3 Million Volts!” Kaminari yelled out, releasing a burst of electricity as it made its way towards Jason. Anticipating this, the outlaw’s smirk remained on his face as he reached behind his jacket & brought out a folded black cloth. Unfolding the piece of cloth, revealing it to be long & thin as though it could be a cape, Jason wrapped it around himself to shield himself from the blast. After a few more seconds, the attack finally ended as Kaminari stood still in his spot, his brain totally fried.

As for Jason, the outlaw emerged from his cover with no sign of damage at all & tossed the cape aside. Thank God for the old man & his toys.

“Holy crap! He’s okay?!” Sero called out, surprised at how their opponent was still standing after that initial blast.

“Of course I’m fine! That only just tickled!” Jason responded, “Though I can’t say things are gonna get any better for you guys!”

Continuing on with the fight, Jason switched targets to Ojiro who had Aoyama standing beside him. The French teen fired off another blast towards Jason who moved to his left & jumped once more over another laser shot by the teen. Upon landing, the outlaw lunged forward & prepared to deliver a spinning axe kick onto Aoyama until all of a sudden his other leg was caught by something. Suddenly being pulled down & away from the two, Jason hit the floor & looked down at his leg to see that it was caught in a line of tape. Following the trail, he saw that it was none other than Sero who managed to catch him.

“Helluva catch, kid!” Jason commented.

“Thanks, but this is where we beat you!” Sero responded, the boy sporting a wide grin underneath his helmet.

“Don’t get too cocky, you’re not the only one with little tricks up your sleeves.”

In a blink of an eye, Jason drew out his knife & sliced the tape off. But he wasn’t done, yet, not by a long shot. With the same hand holding the knife, Jason grabbed the tape still attached to Sero &, with his other hand, brought out his taser & planted it on the adhesive binding. The voltage traveled through the tape & made contact with Sero, the teen becoming electrocuted & knocked out.

Picking himself back up, Jason began to brush off some dust from his jacket when he quickly turned to dodge another attack by Kirishima followed by moving his right leg behind the redhead’s own & bringing it up in a sweeping motion, knocking the boy back to the floor. Turning to his left, Jason saw Sato coming after him once more. The fight has been going on for nearly six minutes & he remembered the boy’s file stated he remains buffed up for three minutes for every ten grams of sugar he consumes. Time to cut Bane Jr. off from his ‘Venom’.

Arming himself with his dagger, Jason ran towards the large student & slid past the teen as he attempted to take a swing at the outlaw. Getting back on his feet, Jason proceeded to land a punch on the left side of Sato’s ribcage before ducking while moving forward to avoid a backswing from his opponent. Feeling himself slowing down, Sato reached for his belt to take out another pack of sugar to consume…only to become confused as he discovered the waistband was missing.

“Lose something big guy?” Jason teased the student, showing off the boy’s belt in one hand, the piece of attire still buckled up despite it looking as though it was forcibly cut off.

“Huh? Wha?” Sato slowly questioned, his mind & body now moving at a slower pace due to the drawbacks of his quirk.

Tossing the belt aside, Jason moved back towards Sato & proceeded to lay into him with several punches to the chest before grabbing the kid by the arm & spinning him around before tossing him onto the still-stunned Kaminari, the full weight of the unconscious brute pinning the blonde to the floor.

With another brawler taken care of, Jason moved on to resume his assault against Shoji & Kirishima, the two approaching him from either side of himself. The two attempted to take a swing at him, but were stopped as their fists were blocked by Jason’s forearms once more. Countering this, the outlaw pushed them away before grabbing their arms once more & pulling them back towards him. The action was enough to lower the two teens’ guards that it allowed Jason to extend both his arms outward & clothesline the two of them, knocking them both to the floor.

Knowing they weren’t out for the count yet, Jason took a step back to tighten his gloves as he moved his thumbs to press a button on the inner side of his hands, activating the shock knuckles on both of his hands. Quickly recovering himself, Kirishima stood back up for the umpteenth time & activated his quirk over his arms once more, his forearms & hands shifting to a rock-solid appearance.

“Still got some fight in ya, kid?” Jason quizzed, his knuckles crackling with electricity.

“Hell yeah!” Kirishima exclaimed, a wide grin on his face, “I’m not going down so easily in this manly fight!”

Running towards him, Kirishima swung a right hook. The attack missed as Jason took a step back & delivered a punch himself to the boy’s shoulder. The two continued trading attacks for a good minute or two, some being blocked or pushed away while others successfully landed. At one point in their one-on-one though, the outlaw threw a left jab at the teen’s face only for it to be blocked again by the redhead’s hardened arm. Though the impact barely harmed his own hand, the shock knuckles over his left hand took the most damage & lost its primary function. Down to one shock knuckle now, Jason switched to a defensive stance as he allowed Kirishima to be the one to take the offensive. Failing to connect his next two attacks, Kirishima proceeded to try & kick his opponent with his hardened leg.

A bad move on his part against someone who likes to fight dirty.

Catching the redhead’s leg with his left hand, the outlaw held onto it as he drew his other arm back before sending it forward & making contact with the teen’s family jewels. The teen let out a shout of pain as he fell to the floor, his hands cupping his shocked genitals. Meanwhile, the remaining male students still conscious cringed at the sight as they felt the phantom pain of being struck below the belt.

Taking the opportunity of the others remaining still, Jason made his way back to Shoji & leaped into the air to try & land an axe kick on his opponent. The teen managed to block the attack with his arms & returned the favor with delivering a punch to the outlaw’s gut. Falling to his knee after that last hit, Jason rolled to his side to avoid another hit from Shoji while drawing his pistols once more. Changing his grip on the firearms, the outlaw activated the electrical tips below guns’ grips. Holding both his guns by the barrel now, the outlaw swung his left arm downward, striking Shoji with the electrical side & stunning him in the process. Following that with another overhead attack with his right hand, Jason then continued with an uppercut with his other arm with another set of overhead attacks. Adding on to the beatdown, the outlaw flipped himself backwards, his foot connecting with Shoji’s chin & launching the teen upwards in the air. After landing back down & sliding on the ground, Jason aimed his guns at his currently flying opponent & fired a small burst of bullets at the teen, knocking Shoji higher into the air. Falling back to the ground hard, Shoji attempted to lift himself back up only to fail as his arms gave in & he dropped back to the ground, knocking out after the beatdown he had went through.

With nearly half of the class taken out, Jason quickly checked the ammo count on his handguns before continuing on with his fight. Truth be told, he was having a blast tossing these kids around & showing them just how awesome he was. Not to mention he still had a couple more tricks hidden.

Little did he know though, the arm of one explosive blonde slightly twitching, a sign of it’s owner attempting to regain consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ✌🏻 !! Will Midoriya & the remainder of his class have a chance against Jason? Stay tuned for part 2 to find out! Take care!!


	15. Class 1-A(ass-Kicking): The Kicking Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between 1A and Red Hood continues and a certain blonde demands a rematch.

Nezu cackled to himself in his office as he payed close attention to his monitor. He was amused with how Mr. Todd easily ducked under Mr. Sato’s backswing & cleverly use his knife to cut off the boy’s belt as he moved past him. A unique tactic. One the principal had not at all during his time running the school.

He’s seen heroes of all kinds with varieties of powers. Some that can project flames out of their hands, others that can knock buildings down with a single punch, & even those who can simply negate others’ quirks. So to witness one who was quirkless hold their own against his students, despite them only being first years, it was a sight to behold. The way the man fought too, it was as astonishing as it was exciting. Armed with all kinds of gadgets, it reminded the small mammal of an old friend of his, an underground hero that operated overseas who was also quirkless. He hadn’t been in contact with them for so long. Not since the tragic death of their mutual friend & All Might’s mentor, Nana Shimura, he should try & reach out to contact them, share with them with what he had came across. Maybe even get the two quirkless individuals to somehow meet, allow the two create some form of team.

But back to the fight going on at Gym Gamma, Nezu continued watching with glee as he observed the assault that Mr. Shoji had went through. The principal was looking forward to witnessing the rest of his staff’s reactions once they meet the vigilante. That & how Mr Todd will handle one certain teenager slowly regaining consciousness.

-:-

“Okay, everyone knows the plan?” Midoriya asked his classmates, holding a stun baton created by Yaoyorozu.

“Indeed, Jiro-san, Asui-san & I will maintain a safe distance & engage from the flank.” Tokoyami stated, the two girls standing beside him.

“Ribbit, call me Tsu.”

“Yes, as they keep our foe distracted, Uraraka-san & I will prepare ourselves to attack him as well.” Iida added, all the while moving his arm in a chopping motion.

“Once you do charge in, we will join as well.” Yaoyorozu added her own & Midoriya’s role in the plan, “Midoriya will assist you two in close combat while I shall maintain a mid-range distance to overcome our opponent. I will only partake in close combat should the situation asks for it.” The ravenette continued, holding a net launcher in hand with a steel staff on her back.

Midoriya nodded along as everyone went over their parts in his plan. This plan of theirs should work, they had a good mix of people in their team with ranged or close combat quirks. There was still a few others left outside of their group, but they were already trying to attack on their own or in pairs. The greenette could only hope that this plan works in his class’ favor. He did the math. 80% chance of succeeding is still worth something.

“Okay, good. We should get ready now.” Midoriya stated, flinching slightly as he heard a few gunshots from behind. Turning his head, he saw Jason lift himself back off the ground at the same time as their classmate, Shoji, fell to the floor. It’s now or never. Time for them to try & win.

Meanwhile, holstering back his guns after checking their ammo count, Jason continued on with his fight against 1A. After getting some wind knocked out of him by Shoji earlier, he needed to be careful throughout the rest of the fight. He still had plenty of fuel in the tank, but anymore hits like that & he’ll start to feel himself losing his strength thanks to his plan with having his swords out.

Not only does he want to end the fight fast because of that, it’s also because…well…

He was starting to get hungry.

Taking out his grappling gun once more the outlaw fired it at Aoyama, grabbing the boy by the chest plate, but zipped himself forward to the kid. Reaching his destination, Jason planted his boot on the kid’s chest, knocking him to the ground. Taking another leap over the downed kid, Jason tossed his knife towards the ground, managing to get it stuck to the floor & through the kid’s glittery cape like he planned.

Attempting to get up to fire his laser, Aoyama tried lifting himself up off the ground but struggled when he realized his cape was stuck to the ground, letting out a gasp of shock at the torn fabric.

“My cape!” Aoyama cried out, foolishly dropping his guard as he focused his attention on his attire, “Ma fabuleuse cape!”

“Take some advice kid..,” the boy heard as he suddenly received a punch to the gut, courtesy of one outlaw. Striking the boy once more in the chest with his knee, the outlaw grabbed the boy’s cape & swung him around in the air.

“Lose the cape, it’s too theatrical!” Jason continued as he finally released his grip on the cape & threw the boy towards Ashido, the girl getting knocked backwards as well & taken out.

Taking two more kids out, Jason was about to make his way towards Ojiro when he suddenly lunged backwards to avoid a shadow bird charging at him. Looking to his left, Jason caught sight of Tokoyami with his quirk retreating back to him with Asui & Jiro standing beside him. To the right of them were Midoriya & the others who seemed to be moving to some sort of position, Ojiro & supposedly Hagakure joining alongside them. But before Jason could do anything to figure what their plan might be, his train of thought was interrupted as the avian teen from before attacked him once more, now with the other two girls accompanying him assisting as well.

Moving to his left to avoid Jiro’s jacks, Jason leaped into the air to dodge Asui’s attempt to grab his legs. Landing back on his feet, the outlaw tossed out a flashbang as Dark Shadow charged at him once more. Letting out a hiss of pain at the bright light, the sentient shadow retreated back to its host allowing Jason to move in to take down the teen. Though that plan was cut short as the floor below him suddenly started to shake thanks to Jiro using her speakers.

Their plan working so far, Midoriya & his friends prepared themselves for the next part of the attack. Readying himself in a running stance, Iida prepared his engines as Uraraka placed her hand on the boy’s back, allowing him to become weightless. The entire plan was simple, allow the ones with ranged quirks to distract their opponent followed by the close-combat team moving in to attack. According to Midoriya, the key members of the team would have to be Uraraka who could nullify Jason’s weight, hopefully making him unable to fight back, Tsuyu with her long tongue to hold him down, and Yaoyorozu who was armed with a net launcher for added immobilization when the time was right to fire it.

“Okay, Iida! Go!” Uraraka told her classmate, her hands ready to remove the effects of her quirk.

“Engine Boost!” Iida yelled out as he launched across the gym, making his way towards the outlaw, the latter barely recovering in time from the small shockwave to catch sight of the teen approaching him fast.

Speeding towards Jason, Iida quickly spun in the air as he struck the outlaw’s stomach with a turning kick. Though he managed to lower his arms in time to block the kick, the impact still managed to push Jason back as he let out a groan of pain. It was a pretty strong kick, one that could’ve really knocked some air out of him. Not to mention he still had some bruised ribs slowly healing.

Not giving him a chance to counter, the outlaw was about to charge forward when he suddenly felt something wrap around his body, trapping his arms as well. Looking down, he realized the object that was currently wrapped around him was none other than Asui’s tongue.

“Nice catch, Tsu-chan!” Uraraka cheered her friend who only responded with a nod.

“Excellent work everyone!” Yaoyorozu added, getting ready for their next part of the plan, “Now then, let us-“

“Game ain’t over yet, runts!” Jason suddenly interrupted, trying to shake himself out of his entanglement, “I’m just getting started!”

Without another word, Jason activated his suit’s taser. Setting it to the lowest power level, the electrical blast loosened Tsuyu’s grip on Jason as she croaked in pain. Quickly freeing himself, Jason turned to grab the girl’s tongue with one hand and pulled on it, bringing Tsuyu closer to him as landed a punch to her stomach.

“Shocked?” Jason joked, turning to the rest of the students, “I’d be too with how awesome I am.”

Moving on from there, Jason made his way towards Tokoyami & Jiro, a goal in mind with taking out the remaining long-range attackers first. Watching his opponent dodge left to avoid another blast from Jiro’s boots, Tokoyami released Dark Shadow once more to attack him. The sentient shadow took a swing at Jason, but missed as the outlaw fell to his side to slide pass it. The shadow turned itself around to catch Jason from behind but missed again as Jason rolled to the side while dropping another flashbang by the sentient quirk. Managing to stun the teen’s quirk, Jason made his way over to Tokoyami to take him out.

“Pretty skilled with your quirk, kid,” Jason told Tokoyami as he landed a few jabs to his chest, before kneeing him in the stomach.

“Skilled in offense anyways. Your defense is shit though.” He added before ending the beatdown with a chop to the back of the boy’s neck. Another ranged attacker out, Jason was about to move onto Jiro next, but suddenly took a step back to avoid a dive kick from Ojiro. Missing his target, the blonde boy stepped back before entering a sideways stance with his right leg at the rear and strongly bent while his left leg was only slightly bent.

Jason gave a grin as he witnessed the fighting stance the kid was using, “Nice form, kid. Make sure to keep that front knee bent.”

“Uh thanks.” Ojiro responded, “So I’m guessing it’s safe to say that you’re an expert in martial arts, huh?”

“Heh, you got that right! Now let’s see ‘em karate moves, kid!”

Leading with the first attack, Jason darted forward with a knee strike that was parried by Ojiro as the blonde swiped at it with his hands. Following up with that, the blonde countered with a couple front kicks and a downward tail slam that the outlaw managed to avoid as well. Realizing his attacks missed, Ojiro remained low to the ground and twisted his right foot to perform a sweep attack with his tail. The attack connected as it threw Jason into the air. But to save himself from hitting the ground, Jason placed his hands to the floor and launched himself upwards once more to land on his feet.

Landing back on his feet, Jason entered a fighting stance as he stood a few feet away from Ojiro. The odd thing that the outlaw noticed was that the blonde was just standing there, not making another attempt to attack at all. He was about to make a comment to the boy when he suddenly smelled something sweet behind him. Taking out his stun gun, Jason fired it to his back, the probes making contact with an invisible object that gave out a squeak of pain as they were electrocuted.

“Hagakure!” Ojiro called out to his classmate.

“Nice try, but your girlfriend used too much shampoo this morning.” Jason stated, tossing out the cartridge from his gun before loading in a new one, “On the plus side, I didn’t have to punch her or anything. Don’t wanna grab some naked girl and add pedophile to my record.”

“We’re not dating, we’re just classmates.” The blonde responded back.

“Damn kid, I only tased her. I don’t think she needed a broken heart to go along with that.”

Not wasting anymore time in conversing, Jason dashed towards Ojiro and swung his left leg at the teen. The boy managed to block it with his arm and countered with a few jabs from his right arm followed by a turning kick with his left foot. Though the first punches were easily parried as well, his kick managed to connect, though not in the way he expected it to.

As soon as his leg made contact with him, the outlaw grabbed it with his right arm & lowered himself forward to land an elbow strike at Ojiro’s gut. Quickly following up with that, the outlaw raised his arm up to strike the blonde’s face with the back of his hand. With the blonde boy further stunned & his leg still held onto, Jason lifted his left knee to strike the teen in the crotch, launching him a few feet off the ground, before bringing him back down hard with a downward elbow strike to his back.

Taking down another opponent, Jason moved on to the remaining students who had decided to group up together. Whipping out his grappling gun, the outlaw fired it at Iida but switched its mechanism to instead allow himself to be pulled towards the group. Raising his arms up, Iida prepared to defend himself from his opponent but was surprised to see the pro hero drop down to the ground and slide between his legs.

Getting up from the ground, Jason landed a punch to the back of Iida’s knee forcing him to slightly fold forwards. From there, Jason quickly turned away & hopped off the ground to not only back kick the rear side of Iida’s head but to also grab ahold of Midoriya and Uraraka’s heads to headbutt them against each other at the same time. With Midoriya and his friend out for the moment as they stumbled backwards from each other, Jason made his way back to Iida.

Regaining his grounds after that last kick to his head, Iida activated his engines to quickly dash towards Jason and deliver a side kick at high speed. The boy missed as Jason stepped to the side to avoid it and the teen was forced to continue forward and dash a few feet around the arena to circle back to his opponent. Circling back, Iida attempted to land another kick only for it to be blocked followed by Jason landing a few hits of his own on the armored teen. Right as he landed another right hook on the blue-haired teen, Jason spun back around to toss a shuriken towards Yaoyorozu who was taking aim at him with her net launcher. The throwing star made impact on the rifle, knocking the girl’s aim off course as she continued to pull the trigger and, instead, fire the net at Uraraka thus encasing the short brunette for the remainder of the match.

Though the ravenette tried to rush over and release her teammate from the netting, her attempt to do so was interrupted as her arm was suddenly grasped upon by a metal claw. Realizing it was her opponent’s grappling line, the ravenette made an effort to cut the line with a knife she had created during her failed attempt to free Uraraka. However, the girl’s knife proved ineffective as the cable showed no sign of damage and was suddenly pulled forward, loosing her balance before getting clotheslined by the outlaw.

With the other two boys and Yaoyorozu out for the moment, Jason turned his attention back to Jiro who just held her ground firmly in front of him, armed with a small sword. Too bad he can see past the mirage and see how nervous she was with her hands shaking.

“Nice blade, kiddo.” Jason stated, tilting his head to get a better look at the blade, “Ooh, and it’s a wakizashi nonetheless. Nice.”

“Yeah, made by my best friend.” Jiro replied, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Jason lightly laughed as he placed his hands inside the back of his jacket, “Fun fact, kid: My baby brother? The brat’s first toy was a kunai.” He told her as he brought out a pair of sai, spinning them in hand before getting a good grip on them, placing the middle prongs in between the ring and middle fingers of both hands.

“Oh shit.” Jiro muttered to herself. Why the hell is she on her own? Why can’t the others fucking get up already?!

Her train of thought was interrupted as she saw Jason move towards her, weapons ready to strike at her. Reeling her arms back, the girl swung her blade to the left only for it to parried by Jason as he countered with bashing the girl’s waist with the butt end of his weapon. Jiro attempted another slash with her sword, but was countered once more and received a elbow bash to her shoulder along with a kick to her stomach by the outlaw.

“Watch your footing, they should be wider than your shoulders.” Jason advised his opponent as he kicked her back.

Picking herself back up, Jiro tightened her grip on her sword as she rushed forward with her weapon raised over her head. The sight of it causing Jason to give out a sigh in disappointment at her poor mistake. Waiting for the right moment, the outlaw brought his sais upwards to catch Jiro’s sword between the prongs of his weapons.

“Never rush your opponent with your weapon raised like that, kid. Not only did you have to run a few feet, giving your target time to counter, but keeping your sword above your head like that means you only have one direction of attack: Down. You always wanna keep it leveled with your chest or lower.” Jason informed her as he brought his arms down, continuing to keep Jiro’s weapon trapped within his own.

“That way, if you keep it low, you’ll have plenty of options to attack. Make it hard for your opponent to predict your next move. And save yourself from losing your weapon.”

Immediately after saying that, Jason twisted his weapons causing Jiro’s sword to snap. The action caught the punk girl by surprise as she closed her eyes and turned her head away, worried that she may get cut by the shattered blade. Taking advantage of the girl turning away, the outlaw spun his weapons around and proceeded to strike Jiro in the stomach once more with a few jabs before ending it with one final strike to the chest with both weapons at once, knocking the girl back towards Yaoyorozu.

Picking themselves back up after the last assault, Iida and Midoriya moved towards Jason at an attempt to coordinate an attack on the outlaw. Leading first, Iida jumped to the air to swing his leg at Jason but missed as the vigilante ducked under it and kicked the boy from behind. Though his teammate missed, Midoriya continued on with his part of the attack as well as he reared his arm back, ready to use his quirk. As powerful as it was, he knew he would only put himself out of commission for the match and he didn’t want to make his classmates be mad at him and protect him because of how weak he was.

However, things took a different turn for the greenette as Jason flipped over the boy and fired a few shots at the boy’s back, the sudden impact of the bullets causing the boy the fall forward and hit the ground. Moving on from that, Jason holstered his pistols before moving towards Iida, the latter picking himself back up.

Over with Midoriya, the greenette slowly picked himself back up and rubbed the part of his back that was shot, wincing slightly at how close one of the shots was to his left shoulder. Where one of the worst scars he’s ever received currently rested. Looking to his left, Midoriya saw Kacchan slowly wake up and pick himself up from the ground, the ash blonde groaning in pain after the beatdown he went through in the beginning.

“K-Kacchan!” Midoriya said, moving over to help up his childhood friend, “Are you okay? W-We can work t-t-together to be-“

“Fuck off Deku! And fucking let go of me!” Bakugo yelled at him, the greenette doing as he’s told and giving the blonde some space. The explosive blonde blinked his eyes a few times as he looked around to see all the other shitty extras lying all over the floor. Shitty Hair lying on his side with his hands cupped together between his legs, Dunce Face being crushed under Fat Lips, and Round Cheeks being trapped in some stupid netting. Looking ahead, he saw the shitty pro hero fighting with Four Eyes. The little brawl didn’t last long as he watched shitty Deku’s friend charge at the hero. The hero only dodged out of the way while landing an overhead punch at the back of Four Eye’s head, the impact throwing the blue-haired extra off course and making him tumble into the wall.

“Fucking extras, I’m supposed to be the one to take All Might’s place. I’m the only one fucking strong enough to take this fucker down.” Bakugo growled, taking a few steps forward as his palms gave off small explosions.

“Kacchan, w-wait!” Midoriya called to him, grabbing his arm in the process, “Y-You c-c-can’t beat him alone! We n-need to do thi-“

“I said fuck off Deku!” Bakugo yelled back as he swung his arm back, his grenade bracer making impact with the boy’s jaw, “And of course I can fucking beat him! I’m not some weak piece of shit like you, fucking Deku!”

Midoriya tried to respond back as he laid on the ground, but couldn’t make the words come out and just remained still as he watched his former childhood friend walk away.

“Midoriya-san?” The greenette heard someone call his name and turned to see Yaoyorozu standing over him with Jiro beside her, the former reaching her hand out to him, “Are you okay?”

Midoriya nodded his head as he took the ravenette’s hand to help himself up, “Yes, I’m fine.” The boy responded, wiping some blood off the corner of his bottom lip, “Thank you, Yaoyorozu-san.”

“So much for the plan, huh Midoriya?” Jiro questioned, unsurprised with how their plan had failed.

“Kyoka, please, there’s no need for that.”

“N-No, it’s okay, the three of us can still try to work together to beat Mr. Todd. Maybe with Kacchan’s help too.”

Jiro raised an eyebrow at that last statement, “Bakugo? Helping others? Good one Midoriya.”

“Either way, we won’t be making any progress just standing here. Now then,” Yaoyorozu began as she created one sword out of one arm and a shield in the other, ignoring the sudden explosion that was Bakugo launching himself towards Jason, “Would any of you like a weapon?”

Meanwhile, after taking out Iida, Jason checked on his gear once more before suddenly hearing a few explosions from behind. Turning around, the outlaw quickly rolled to the side to avoid an angry-looking blonde flying at him at high speeds. All with the intentions of murder if that explosion was anything to go by with that right hook the blonde tried to hit him with.

“Hold still you piece of shit!” Bakugo yelled at Jason.

“Morning, sunshine. Sleep well after I knocked your lights out?” Jason teased.

“Die!” Bakugo simply yelled back as he launched himself towards Jason, quickly closing the gap between them as he swung another explosive left hook. The outlaw moved once more to avoid it and circled around the blonde to grab his other arm and slam him to the ground, his back facing the ceiling. Just as he was about to pull out his taser to put the boy out of commission once more, Jason holstered it back as he saw Midoriya and the remaining girls approaching his rear.

Seeing that the kids were each armed with various weapons, the outlaw moved away from Bakugo’s body to focus on the other teens. Reaching the trio, Jason leaned to the left to dodge a swing by Midoriya, the former grabbing the greenette’s attacking arm to twist it behind and knock the stun baton out of the kid’s hand. Planting his boot onto the boy’s back to kick him away, Jason raised him arms to block Jiro and Yaoyorozu’s attack as the two attempted to strike him together. Not giving them a chance to draw their weapons back, Jason moved his left leg to kick them both below their knees. While the attack caused Jiro to fall to one knee, Yaoyorozu managed to save herself and only stumbled backwards before regaining her ground and attacking once more.

Swinging her sword, the ravenette swiped at Jason but failed to hit him as the outlaw moved to her left and reached for her arm holding the blade. With his right hand holding her wrist, the outlaw twisted it as he struck her shoulder with his left elbow, knocking the girl back once more and forcing her to lose her grip on her weapon. With the girl’s weapon in hand, the outlaw kept his back turned to her as he thrusted the weapon back and hit the ravenette with a powerful strike to the stomach with the hilt.

Tossing the sword to the ground, Jason took a step forward before turning to grab both of Jiro’s earphone jacks in one hand. While the punk girl struggled to free her appendages, Midoriya decided to help her by distracting the outlaw with an attack from another direction. Picking up his baton again, the greenette darted towards Jason but was caught off guard as the outlaw suddenly pulled out his grappling gun and fired it at the boy. Getting the grappling claw stuck to his costume, the boy was pulled towards Jason, only to continue forward and crash into Jiro as their opponent stepped to the side for the two to collide. With Jiro’s earphone jacks still in his hand, Jason moved up to the two teens and proceeded to kick the backside of Midoriya back towards Jiro before circling around the two to tie them together with the punk girl’s appendages.

However, the entire time he was focused on dealing with the other teens, the outlaw failed to take notice of Bakugo standing back up, a menacing look on his face as his anger continued to grow. Just who the hell was this guy that he thinks he’s some fucking hot shot that can make a fool out of Bakugo? Who the fuck does this nobody think he is if he thinks shitty Deku was more important to fight than himself?! The blonde’s train of thought was interrupted when he saw a red flash of light on one of his grenadier bracers. Good. The boy had what he needed to show these extras just who was real hero material.

Lifting his right arm up, Bakugo took aim as he placed the other hand on the pin of his bracer. A devilish grin on his face, the ash blonde gave out a yell as he pulled his hand back.

“DIE!!” Jason heard someone yell to the left of him as he finished tying up Midoriya and Jiro. Turning his head, the vigilante caught sight of Bakugo pulling the pin on his bracer as the kid had it aimed in his direction. He knew what those things were supposed to do, he saw the battle footage. He knew how devastatingly powerful those things are and he knew he wasn’t the only one caught in the blast zone.

“Fuck!” Jason exclaimed as he moved quickly to get the others out of harm’s way. Firing a grappling line towards Yaoyorozu, the ravenette slowly picking herself back up, the outlaw attached the other end of the cable to the other two teens. From there, the cable’s spool jerked on Midoriya and Jiro’s end, pulling the teens forward and come into collision with their classmate.

Was that a little too excessive when a simple push could’ve been enough? Maybe. The kids will look past that when they realize their opponent saved them from receiving third-degree burns or even dying. Not everyone can walk away from something like that after a few years of rest. Six feet under anyways.

With the kids out of the way now, Jason began to move out of the way as well…just as Bakugo’s bracer finally fired.

From the sidelines, Midnight watched in shock at Bakugo unleashing the large explosion at Jason. She too failed to notice the boy taking extreme measures for the fight. Although she was relieved to see how quick Jason took action with getting the others out of the way, she’d be lying if she wasn’t concerned if the vigilante was extremely hurt.

“Bakugo Katsuki! What have you done?” Midnight demanded the boy as other members of his class were regaining consciousness to piece together what had happened.

“Eh?! The fuck are you getting all mad about lady?! I just fucking won the fight!” Bakugo responded, grinning at his handiwork. Though he couldn’t see it through all the smoke, he knew that asshole was taken care of. Asshole wanted to play rough and so Bakugo did just that. He showed that bastard just how powerful he was. He doesn’t need some fucking D-list hero to train him, not when he was already the best out of all these extras.

“Bakugo, what you have done was completely unnecessary and-“

“Hey!” A voice coming from the dense cloud of smoke interrupted Midnight, grabbing everyone’s attention. At that moment, a grappling hook flew through the smoke and onto Bakugo which was then followed by none other than Jason, landing a kick onto the blonde’s chest and knocking him back.

Everyone watching stared in surprise at how the mysterious pro hero not only emerged from the smoke, but also his sudden change in appearance. No longer sporting his jacket, the right leg of the outlaw’s pants now having a few holes and the right upper side of his shirt burnt off as the remainder of the armored plating barely held itself to what remained of the outlaw’s clothing. Because half of his shirt was now gone, the group of students were able to get a good look at Jason’s partially exposed chest. While a few of them were blushing a little due to his physique, others were more distracted by the few scars they saw on him, including one that seemed larger than the others and ran diagonally on his chest. Being the only one in the gym who was shared about his past, Midnight had a terrible feeling what that particular scar may be. She could just only hope she was wrong.

“You owe me a new jacket, ya lil brat!” Jason yelled to the blonde, an annoyed look on his face.

“I don’t owe ya shit!” Bakugo yelled back, popping off some more explosions in his hands, “If anything, I owe ya a fucking beatdown!”

Jason’s face changed from its original look of annoyance to a smirk. The little shit wants to play rough? Fine, he’ll step it up and beat the kid so bad he’d cry uncle.

“Alright, c’mon! Bring it then, Kacchan!” Jason taunted the kid some more.

“RRRAAAARRGH!!” Bakugo shouted as he launched once more towards Jason. Flying at him, Bakugo spun in the air before attempting to land an axe kick onto his opponent. The outlaw moved to side to avoid the kick and raised his arms to block a backswing the blonde attempted to hit him with after missing the first attack. Quickly wrapping his arm around his opponent’s, Jason used his other arm to land a chop onto the blonde’s shoulder before side-kicking him away.

Keeping his feet firm to the ground, Bakugo regained himself and prepared for his next attack, but paused when he noticed he couldn’t lift the arm that Jason originally struck.

“What the fuck?!” Bakugo yelled out, confusion on his face.

“S’matter kid? Can’t work so well with the _pressure_?” Jason teased the ash blonde, adding some emphasis on the last word.

“GRRRAAARRRGH! Fuck you, you piece of shit!” The blonde responded, firing off another explosion with his remaining arm to launch himself at Jason. In the air, Bakugo swung his arm once more but missed as Jason took a step back. Moving back closer to Bakugo, Jason landed a punch to the boy’s stomach before noticing the flashing light on the kid’s bracer. Realizing that it must be the piece of equipment letting its owner know its primary function was ready for use, Jason used his same arm from the previous attack to land an uppercut under Bakugo’s jaw, followed by grabbing the bracer with his right arm and landing a downward elbow strike with the other. The attack connected and the impact managed to disable the firing mechanism inside the bracer, giving Jason the benefit that he no longer needed to be concerned about the brat using it.

Angered by the fact his bracer was broken, Bakugo yanked his arm free and fired off another explosion, getting himself out of range from being held down while making Jason stagger back a few feet. Landing back on his feet, Bakugo began running back towards Jason to release another powerful explosion. To counter this, Jason fired his grappling gun at the blonde, but the teen managed to dodge it as the claw went past his head. However, that supposed miss still worked in Jason’s favor.

Noticing the outlaw had a smirk on his face and was still holding his grappling gun, the teen saw his opponent yank on the cord as if something was attached to the other end. Attempting to turn around and catch whatever was coming at him, the ash blonde moved too late as he was smacked in the face by the unconscious body of one little grape kid.

Staggering backwards, Bakugo grew more pissed off and turned back to face Jason and unleash hell on him, but his plan of attack was interrupted as he suddenly received a concussion grenade to the face. His vision blurry, Bakugo gave out a groan of annoyance but stopped in his tracks when he heard what sounded like a small metal object bouncing past him. For some reason the small object was also making beeps as though it was on a timer, but before the blonde could make any assumptions about it, he turned his head back up to get a now clear sight of Jason rushing at him.

Arming himself with his pistols, Jason proceeded to land a dropkick on Bakugo, forcing the teen to fall backwards and onto the grenade the outlaw threw past him. Just as Bakugo was about to hit the ground, the grenade had went off, launching the teen back upwards into the air and over Jason, who remained lying with his back to the floor. Taking aim at the teen flying over him, Jason fired what little ammo remained in his guns, the high-speed impact of the bullets launching Bakugo high up into the air.

Rolling backwards to get back on his feet, Jason reloaded his handguns and jumped to the air towards Bakugo. Tossing one of his guns above himself, Jason quickly reached into one of his ammo pouches to plant a taser disc on Bakugo’s back. Grabbing his other pistol out of the air, the outlaw unloaded the entire clips of both handguns onto the teen, slamming him back to the floor while keeping his shots away from the disc previously planted. Keeping count of his shots, the outlaw ceased his firing once he knew he was down to one final shot. Adjusting his aim, the outlaw grinned as he lined up the iron sights to the taser disc.

“Jackpot.” The outlaw joked as he pulled the trigger, the bullet making impact with the disc. The device went off, releasing a burst of electricity and making Bakugo yell out in a mix of pain and anger before knocking out.

Landing back on the floor, the outlaw holstered his pistols and stretched his arms back, smiling as he took a good look around at his handiwork. 15 minutes. Not bad taking all these kids out. Probably could’ve saved a few minutes if he used his guns throughout the fight, even his All-Blades. Speaking of which, he should probably go and put them away before he flops down and passes out.

Moving over to his blades, Jason lifted them out of the ground and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes to concentrate. The students that were slowly picking themselves up watched as the swords in the outlaw’s hands suddenly vanished and the glow that was emanating from forearms died out. None of them really knew what to say as they were all staring at the pro hero. A majority of them felt they got off lucky with how their opponent had dealt with them. No one felt like they could handle the brutal beatdown that Bakugo had went through.

Even Midnight was left speechless with how Jason had taken down Bakugo. While the action may have been excessive, it was only reasonable with how the explosive teen used his bracers earlier. At least, the outlaw showed some form of restraint by using rubber bullets and the tasing device. The pro heroine can only wonder what Nezu may be thinking, no doubt in her mind that the small mammal had been monitoring the fight. Nor can she not wait for the meeting later on during the day when the rest of her colleagues finally meet the vigilante.

Over with Yaoyorozu, the ravenette was on her knees as she helped her classmates Jiro and Midoriya up after they were thrown into her. The vice rep struggled as she tried to uncoil the punk girl’s jacks that trapped the two.

“Gods, this is frustrating.” Yaoyorozu stated as the jacks slipped out of her fingers once more, forcing her to start over, “I’m terribly sorry, you two, I just can’t seem to loosen them at all.”

“It’s fine, Momo. Just be careful with them.” A lightly blushing Jiro replied, trying to relax herself as she sat in her current predicament, “You alright, Midoriya?” She asked the boy.

“Y-Y-Yeah, I’m o-o-o-okay, Jiro-san.” Midoriya managed to say, trying to look anywhere but at the punk girl he was tied up with, his own face a brighter shade of red compared to the latter’s. Before Jiro could continue their small conversation, the girl saw Jason moving towards the three of them after freeing Uraraka with a smirk on his face.

“What the hell are you smiling about?”

“Kyoka! Don’t be rude to him!” Momo scolded her best friend.

“It’s fine, she’s just mad she got schooled by lil ol’ me.” Jason told Yaoyorozu, taking a knee to be at eye level with the kids, “Here, I’ll get you out of that. Just try not to move too much, ‘kay? You won’t feel a thing.” He added as he brought out his dagger.

“Or you might.”

Jiro’s eyes widened as she saw the dagger, realizing what the outlaw was planning to do, “No-no-no-no-no-no! Get that fucking knife away from me!”

“Chill, I’m just playing.” The vigilante chuckled as he sheathed his blade, moving his hands back to untangle the jacks, “There, see? You’re free now.”

Moving away from the teens to allow them to help themselves up, Jason went over to where his badly-damaged jacket was laying. Picking it up, the vigilante gave out a groan of annoyance as he examined it. Half of the right sleeve was gone and there were several large holes on it. It was one of his favorites. Not only because of how stylish it looked, but also because he actually got it as a souvenir from the leader of a biker gang when the guy and his crew were getting too handsy with a waitress at the diner the outlaw had coincidentally stopped at for a bite.

“Well, guess it’s time for a new jacket then.” Jason told himself as he threw the damaged jacket over his right shoulder, “So, you kids had fun?” Jason asked the students.

“Fun? You beat the crap out of us!” Sero answered, others nodding along, “Hell, you freakin’ tased me!”

“Hey, same here, bro! I just had it worst than you!” Kirishima voiced.

“Look what you did to my cape, monsieur!” Jason heard Aoyama whine about his small cloak.

“Alright, alright, shut up!” Jason yelled out, getting everyone’s attention, “I’ll admit, you guys didn’t do so bad. Better than what I expected. I would say I’d give you all B+’s. A-‘s for a few of you.”

“Hold on, we were being graded for the fight?!” Mina exclaimed.

“Oh yeah, of course.” Jason casually responded, “I’m gonna be helping you learn how to not get your asses kicked so of course I’ll be grading you. Though some of you earned lower than that though.”

“What do you mean?” Yaoyorozu asked.

Jason turned his head to make eye contact with Todoroki, the teen bearing an emotionless expression on his face, “Like I told you before, you fought a lot smarter than Bakugo, but your arrogance is what made you lose. So C-. My advice? Get rid of it.”

The boy gave a cold stare back, no effort to make any sort of verbal response. The stare was enough though for Jason to know the kid would at least take his advice.

“Right, okay, the only other ones with low grades are Mineta. C- just ‘cause, don’t ask me why.” Jason pointed at the small student who had a confused expression on his face.

“And for sleepyhead,” Jason pointed to the unconscious body of Bakugo, “D+.”

“Whoa, Bakubro gets a bad grade while the rest of us don’t? How come?” Kirishima asked.

“3 reasons. Number one? He charged in blind and dumb which led to him getting his ass handed to him. Reason numero Reason numero dos is because he didn’t learn his lesson and still refused to work with the remainder of your class. As for number three…brat ruined my jacket.” Jason listed out the reasons as he took out his phone to check the time.

“Okay, so I got a meeting with the principal and the other teachers I need to go to in a bit so anymore questions you guys have about who I am can wait until after the meeting when I get back.” Jason explained as he moved over to the side to grab a bag he brought earlier, containing spare clothes.

“Pardon me, but sir?” Iida stepped forward, removing his helmet, “I was under the impression that we would only be allowed to ask you questions about yourself if we met the necessary goals for this match?”

“I lied.” Jason casually replied, “It was just to get you all to put in 110% effort. Think of it as some uh…logical ruse.”

The class sweatdropped at the outlaw’s statement, nearly all of them being reminded of their own homeroom teacher pulling the same trick on the first day of school. Even Midnight couldn’t help but smirk at the similarity between the outlaw and her coworker. Yeah, now she was really looking forward to the staff meeting.

“Okay, so that’s all for today, go ahead and head back to the dorms if you want or whatever. Oh and someone help Bakugo up to, yeah?” Jason added as he made his way to the gym’s entrance, Midnight already stepping through.

“I’ll share you guys this though,” Jason paused at the doorway, looking back at the students, “You guys put in enough effort to earn this. Like I said before, name’s Red Hood, and I’m from an alternate dimension.”

“Oh yeah, and I have no superpowers. I’m quirkless.”

With that said, Jason exited the building, leaving behind the group of students still processing that new information. After a few seconds, the gears in their heads finally clicked as they simultaneously reacted to what they had just heard.

“Wait…what the fuck?!”

Unbeknownst to them, the outlaw waited for their reaction on the other side of the door, and left satisfied with a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 😁✌🏻 !!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or DC Comics. Any & all characters/events used belong to their rightful owners.


End file.
